Relaciones Fraudulentas
by Umichan18
Summary: Kyoko despierta sedienta y con fuertes dolores de cabeza después de una larga noche de fiesta. Pero al abrir completamente los ojos, se encuentra con una cama, una habitación y un hombre completamente desconocido! (KyokoxYashiro)
1. Estrépito Despertar

**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat pertenece a Nakamura-sensei, a quién rogamos cada mes por capítulos más largos.

 **Relaciones Fraudulentas!**

 **Capítulo 1:** Estrépito despertar

La migraña era tan intenso como si mil duendecillos golpearán una y otra vez la despreciable cabeza ya hecha un lío, la árida boca sentía un sabor bastante amargo, sediento y rogando por litros de agua.

-Por qué tanto ruido! Tsk!

Los ojos de la joven entrecerraban tratando de vislumbrar lo que tenía en frente. Mientras se aclarecía lo turbio y grisáceo de la vista más confuso se hacía tal escena surrealista.

La espalda de un hombre con la camisa a medias puesta se atisbaba frente a la incrédula mujer, que una vez más cerraba los ojos y se los frotaba con fuerza para abrirlos de nuevo esta vez desorbitados.

Dando un respingo del susto se distancia del sujeto en cuestión, reincorporándose impetuosamente de la cama mira desconcertada la habitación bastante e irritantemente ordenada, de una escala atenuada de colores azul con un toque de líneas negras que acoplaban perfectamente el tan escrupuloso aposento, que aunque no se veía lujosa era una que hasta el mismísimo obsesivo-compulsivo alabaría. Y que rayos hacía ella ahí, durmiendo junto a un hombre, resquebrajando todo aquel discurso de pureza y castidad una vez prometido.

Con la cabeza agobiada, mira por primera vez bajo las sábanas, estando casi desnuda solo con las finas lencerías que la otra vez se había esmerado en comprarlas. El desconcierto le choca de un impacto, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, una vez más vio a su lado al hombre que parecía haber estado en un tumulto, hecho totalmente un lío con los cabellos enmarañados y con las ropas desaliñadas llenas de rasgaduras y manchas no identificadas.

En un momento de confusión volvió a escuchar aquel ruido molesto, esta vez identifico que aquel graznido era nada más ni nada menos que el timbre propulsor de muertos vivientes, a más decir un sacrilegio contra los oídos apacibles a la aspiración, al anhelo de un sueño rotundo de fantasía.

Un gemido de protesta se escucha exasperado, removiéndose hacia los costados como una lombriz gira hacia su dirección, desplazándose lentamente hacia su cuadro, revelando al fin al misterioso hombre que resguardaba a su lado.

-Yu-YUKIHITO-SAN!

* * *

 **De seguro me querrán matar! Pero soy una novata muy cruel, así que os haré sufrir con esta clase de finales! XD**

 **Y díganme que les pareció sinceramente?.. He dudado mucho en publicarlo o no. Pero recibiré valientemente todas las lanzas, dagas, cuchillos, espadas, rocas, disparos o cualquier tipo de armas que quieran! Espero que les guste la historia y lo sigan! :D**


	2. Desconcierto y más problemas!

Y de repente se me ocurrió esta alocada idea. Y que si?...Pensé detenidamente. _-De seguro me enviarán a la hoguera_. Y así una noche estuve frente a la pantalla, con mis dedos tecleando velozmente, con un vaso de Vodka a mi lado. Naah! Lo último es broma! jajaja

 **Disclaimer:** Skip Beat pertenece a Yoshiki Nakamura, quien al final no nos trajo a Ren este fin de año TnT

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Desconcierto y más problemas!

-Yu-YUKIHITO-SAN!

El hombre esta vez sin titubear de su letargo descanso abrió los ojos desmesuradamente del impacto, con la piel totalmente pálida a un color azulado insalubre lleno de perplejo y desasosiego.

-EH?! Kyoko-chan! Yo..Yo..no es..-

Al tratar de articular las palabras, interrumpe de nuevo el chillido del timbre que suena de manera usual pero ruidosa para la joven recién desvelada de la letal embriaguez.

Ya lúcido, el hombre se levanta precipitado, con la espalda bien erguida se agacha para recoger sus lentes que parecían haber sido arrojados con vehemencia hacia una de las esquinas de la pared. Al tenerlas en las manos percibe que estos están levemente quebrados, con un suspiro los pone encima de la mesita de luz, y saca unos nuevos del cajoncito de abajo, unos meramente rectángulos con trazos negros bien marcados, bastante ostentoso para su gusto.

Una vez más gira algo inquieto hacia Kyoko quien la ve de la misma manera, muy confundida. Ella, bien cubierta con las sabanas, las aprieta una vez más fuertemente contra su pecho y con la respiración entrecortada, las lleva a su cabeza bien sonrojada a un tono gravemente carmesí, llena de sofoco y vergüenza.

El castaño algo ensimismado, pero luego acelerado con un leve sonrojo, se adelanta hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda para no mirarla.

-KYOKO-CHAN! NO ES LO QUE PARECE!-Grita firmemente sin darse cuenta, percatando su modulación trata de estabilizarse y sigue- Bueno, es decir…te explicaré dentro de un rato, porque no te levantas y vas al baño a refrescarte, voy a ver quien anda insistiendo en la puerta, enseguida te traeré agua y algún analgésico para tu migraña.

Al escucharlo más plácido, ella retira las sábanas de su cabeza todavía sonrojada viendo a su manager de lejos percibe de los costados de su cara algunos rasguños con sangre coagulada.

-Está bien-dice la joven más tranquila-... Me pasas algunas toallas y algo para ponerme por favor- lo pide algo avergonzada-

-Bien, el baño está afuera del cuarto al fondo hacia la izquierda-responde el hombre encajando sus lentes, también algo sonrojado sale a prisas cerrando la puerta-

Una vez afuera, golpea la puerta y vocifera clamando que puede utilizar las toallas que están en el sillón.

El manager con la cabeza gacha, sitúa las dos manos sobre su revuelto cabello despeinándolo aún más. A unos pasos de la puerta, trata de arreglar de alguna manera su cabellera y sus ropas desaliñadas, viendo a través de la mirilla digital se estremece de pavor, sonando una música fúnebre, su sentencia a muerte ya está premeditado.

-REN!

* * *

 **N/A:** Le agradezco a aquellas personas quien ha puesto en favorito, lo están siguiendo y también han comentado esta historia. Muchísimas Gracias!

No sé si es que ya me están apuntando con una daga en el cuello, pero les diré que soy del tipo que hace el desarrollo algo lento. Así que tendrán que tener mucha paciencia, y esperar algo..jejeje

La historia tendrá un poco de drama, cuando lo subí me permitió solo poner dos géneros, y no sé si hay una parte en donde se pueda poner tres, si lo hay avísenme, así aprendo para la próxima.

 **Pd:** Pobre Yashiro! Tremendo susto con él que se despierta desde ya temprano! Jajaja

Esta es la música con el que le doy la última despedida. Se llama Silencio o Toque de Silencio, es el que se da en los funerales militares. Pueden buscarlo por internet para escucharlo.


	3. ¿La llegada de la muerte?

**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat no es mí de Nakamura-sensei, quien nos ha regalado relleno en Navidad!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** ¿La llegada de la muerte?

Por primera vez en la vida, Yashiro Yukihito considerado por sí mismo un hombre común y corriente se encontraba en tal situación en la que la vida se entretenía jugándole bromas pesadas, llenas de mortíferas trampas, avalanchas y condenas a muerte sin declaraciones justificadas.

No estaba exagerando, el individuo justo del otro lado de la puerta considerado su más cercano amigo, no entraría sereno a sentarse a tomar té mientras escucha las justificaciones del acusado, eso sería la más grande utopía jamás pensada en la historia de su vida. Ya lo conocía, él es del tipo que drenan a sus víctimas hasta la última gota de sangre, sus celos son de tamaño colosal extra gigante, no lo perdonaría, la escena era muy perfecta para simple vista malentenderlo. De hecho, viéndolo desde su perspectiva era muy razonable tergiversar las cosas con tal panorama fraudulento en el que se encontraba.

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por segundos en la cabeza del pobre mártir amedrentado. La mente deliraba y sudaba frío, los pies bien pegados al piso no reaccionaban, y las manos heladas temblaban sin percatar.

-Yukihito! Sé que estás ahí, te escuche gritar!- gritó el pelinegro impaciente.

No había cometido ningún crimen, pero de alguna forma se sentía como un criminal…Y de repente la bombilla se prendió, al castaño se le habría cruzado por primera vez un pensamiento razonable, y es que Ren no sabía nada de nada, no sabía que Kyoko estaba ahí, que ella se pasó la noche en su departamento, entonces ¿por qué había llegado tan temprano?

- _Tienes que tranquilizarte Yukihito_ \- pensaba ya más confiado- _Solo hay que recibirlo en la puerta y poner cualquier excusa para que se vaya, eso es, así es…_

-Yukihito?!

El estómago le revolvía a más no poder y el corazón le palpitaba tan rápido que dolía. Uso toda su valentía para alcanzar la manilla y como si de su mano pese kilos abrió la puerta con gran dificultad.

-Por fin abres Yukihito! Por qué tardaste tanto?-Pregunto un Ren habitual.

-Hola Ren! Que haces tan temprano aquí en un domingo? – _No sabe nada!,_ pensaba Yashiro ocultando lo más posible su semblante lleno de nervios.-

-Pashh-

Todo rostro apacible se rompió desprevenido al escuchar un ruido extraño de algún lugar _(el baño lol),_ haciendo que los dos mirasen bruscamente hacia atrás, tratando de ver lo que ocasiono el ruido.

Yashiro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, y trataba lo más posible mantener la máscara.

-Qué fue ese ruido?-Preguntó Ren

-Ah, eh?! Ah! Eso! Es que estaba arreglando algunas cosas en el cuarto creo que se habrá caído algo. De eso no te preocupes! Dime, que pasa?

Esta vez Yashiro le empujó a Ren hacia afuera, saliendo con él cerró la puerta y le dirigió cerca de una de las ventanas del pasillo. Cosa que hizo que Ren mire extrañado. Pero sin hacer mucho revuelo, dejó aquellos pensamientos para atrás para ir directo al grano.

-Sabes dónde está Mogami-san?

* * *

 **N/A:** Y de nuevo les dejó con la intriga, verdad? Uff! Hasta yo estoy bastante nerviosa con todas estas circunstancias… Será que Ren matará a Yukihito o saldrá vivo de todo esto?

Gracias a aquellos que comentan, me hace super feliz! Sigan comentando y díganme que les pareció?

Les deseó una Feliz Navidad! Besos y abrazos imaginarios!


	4. La sangre todavía circula

**Espero que lo disfruten! Gracias de nuevo a todos aquellos que comentan y siguen la historia! Sigan comentando, así me dan más animos!**

* * *

-Sabes dónde está Mogami-san?

El castaño lo miró sin expresión alguna durante unos segundos; muy en su interior estaba luchando por mantener las apariencias y no revelar su verdadero rostro. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que después de todo él le haría tal pregunta.

-Pero, por qué preguntas? Acaso paso algo?-contestó vacilante.

-Es que la llame por la mañana para saber si está bien. Ya sabes cómo estaba ayer…Me tenía preocupado. No me contesta y la he llamado varias veces. Fui a su casa pero parecía que no estaba.-Suspira- Te he llamado también, tu celular está apagado y el teléfono no contestabas… Tú le has llevado ayer a su casa, ¿no?-Dijo mirándolo suspicazmente.

Yashiro se quedó helado durante unos instantes, pero mientras Ren iba relatando lo sucedido, ya había pensaba alguna que otra excusa que suplicará fuera creíble y apaciguadora para que él vaya enseguida.

-No te preocupes. Ayer deje a Kyoko-chan con Amamiya-san en su casa para que la cuidará mejor. Ella aceptó amablemente y hasta me ayudó. De seguro la ha cuidado muy bien.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo!-Interrumpió bruscamente- Tal vez todavía no ha despertado, después de todo es la primera vez que se emborracha. Deja que se recomponga primero, te llamará una vez haya visto que le has llamado.

Ren quedo pensando unos minutos, minutos que parecía debatir. Dejo salir un largo suspiro, pareciendo aliviado, sonrío, pero luego quedó mirando perplejo el rostro del manager.

-Pero que ha pasado con tu cara? Ahora que te veo, estas hecho un desastre.

-Oh esto!-Se tocó su mejilla izquierda-...Estaba arreglando arriba del estante, y se me cayeron algunas cosas por la cara. Desde hace un rato que estoy arreglando la casa que ni me di cuenta de cómo lucía-Rio nervioso.- No es nada.

-Deberías tener más cuidado…–Dijo Ren luego de mantener silencio durante varios segundos - Yo…yo realmente lo siento.

-…Qué? Pero de que hablas? Por qué te disculpas?

-Bueno… La verdad es que ayer estaba muy celoso de ti y de Mogami-san, parecían bastantes cercanos… Sé que ahora que eres su manager se han hecho amigos más cercanos, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así desde que notó ciertas diferencias en cómo te trata. Yo mismo fui el que te pidió para que la acompañes como su pareja en la fiesta, pero igual te he estado observando todo el tiempo desconfiado. Lo siento mucho.

-Mmmmm…Ehh?En serio?... No sabía…- _Entonces las punzadas que sentía anoche de verdad eran tus miradas con instintos asesinos..-_ Murmuró.

-Si?

-Oh! Nada. Solo es que… estoy muy impresionado. No sabía que te sentías así por mi culpa... Así que es por eso que te he sentido mucho más alejado…-Yashiro se sintió bastante culpable, y hasta vaciló en contarle todo aunque muriera en el intento.

-Yukihito…-Dijo en un susurro-…Por qué no descansas un rato? Vamos abajo, te voy a invitar algo para que comas.

-No, no. No hace falta Ren. Tú también debes de estar cansado y sin embargo, viniste hasta aquí preocupado. Yo arreglaré todo rápido y enseguida tendré mi tiempo libre para descansar, no te preocupes, vete y descansa.

-Está bien -Sonríe.- Deberías de ponerte una pomada ahí en tu rostro. Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós!

Cuando lo ve alejarse, esté suspira y siente una carga llena de culpabilidad. Había mentido a su amigo, y además lo creyó y pidió perdón por su comportamiento. Tal vez no había hecho nada, pero sentía como si él fuera el amante furtivo de Kyoko, quien engaña sin clemencia al buen amigo y esposo.

Con el rostro afligido, mira por última vez la espalda de su amigo. Ha salido de esto y la sangre seguía circulando. Sabía que si no mentía se armaría un gran escándalo, pero igual sentía mucho remordimiento. Tal vez más tarde, después de todo le contaría las cosas omitiendo claro, algunos detalles. Ese no era el momento indicado, solo cavaría su propia tumba ante tales circunstancias. No pudo más que pedir perdón en silencio y adentrarse de nuevo a su departamento.

* * *

 **N/A:** Al final Yukihito ha salido vivo! Pero… Se vendrán muchas más complicaciones! En el próximo capítulo verán algunos adelantos de lo que ha ocurrido, pero nada más.

No se preocupen, en algún capítulo se aclarará todo lo sucedido! Solo hay que esperar! Muahahahaha!


	5. La escena detrás del plató

**Capítulo 5:** La escena detrás del plató

Ella no sabía lo que había ocurrido, solo recordaba que después de una rabieta de celos incontrolables se había descontrolado tomando varias copas de más. No lo demostraba y por nada del mundo lo haría, ese sentimiento tan obstinado lo llevo al borde de la locura. Se había aguantado todo desde hace tiempo, siendo muy reacia a revelarlo no le quedo más que por primera vez ahogarse o tratar de olvidar sus penas por medio de la famosa bebida feliz: el Alcohol.

Ya había cumplido los veinte, así que sin preámbulos se dejó llevar por la ira. No soportaba y le angustiaba ver a esa mujer prendida del brazo de aquel hombre, era como un pulpo atrapando a su presa, por nada del mundo lo soltaba. _\- Pero que astuta!_ Pensaba una Kyoko enfurecida.

Llenos de pensamientos le cruzaron por la mente, hasta que un sentimiento de tristeza la dejo abismada: _"Pero quien soy yo para sentirme de esta manera, no tengo ningún derecho… Después de todo siquiera me resigno a la idea de nunca más ceder al amor"_

Estaba totalmente ida y amargada frente a Yukihito-san, quien desde hace un rato fue fiel acompañante y oyente de todas sus trivialidades. Ya ella sabía que él conocía sus sentimientos… Los dos lo sabían, pero de igual manera lo seguía negando irrefutablemente. Desde que comenzó a ser su manager se volvieron mucho más cercanos, él era de su entera confianza, aunque siempre se comportaba como todo un fangirl nunca iría a revelar todo al mismísimo Ren ni a cualquier otra persona. Sabía sus pesares y traumas del pasado y nunca la obligaría a que dé un paso a algo que ella teme tanto, aunque en algunas ocasiones hablaba indirectas sobre ese "tema" en particular que la hacía molestar.

Las últimas cosas que podía recordar era reír por cualquier estupidez que escuchaba y hablar cosas sin sentido con su acompañante, cosa que le hizo morir de abochornamiento mientras lo recordaba.

Cuando despertó en la habitación estaba totalmente confundida y consternada, no sabía que había hecho, estaba asustada y luego conmocionada al enterarse que quien estaba junto ella era su "manager". Quería morirse de la vergüenza, quería hacer un hueco, esconderse y nunca más salir de ahí.

Al oírle al principio alterado pero luego mucho más moderado, entendió que él también estaba igual de avergonzado que ella, pero que de todas maneras mantuvo la compostura para tratar de sosegar la extraña atmósfera. Sus palabras la tranquilizaron y decidió actuar más calmada, ya después ataría cabos sueltos y escucharía lo desconocido y turbio de aquella noche.

Ya sola en la habitación, no pudo evitar preguntar como todo había acabado de esa manera, por qué estaba….bueno, en paños menores, porque no solo se moría y ya, pensaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza la pobre Kyoko.

Vio en los alrededores por si encontraba el vestido azul de la noche anterior, pero nunca lo hallo por ningún lado, así que solo se armó de valor, agarro la toalla y fue directo al baño sin antes ver los costados para no topárselo.

El baño era bastante reluciente, brillaba tanto de lo limpio que estaba, tenía ese aire de perfeccionista de última categoría como lo hacía el cuarto. Estaba algo apenada, pero también no pudo negar que en el pasado ya había utilizado muchas veces el baño de su "senpai"…De qué debía sentirse apenada?

Llenando la tina se perdía nuevamente en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto escucho la distinguida voz de su adonis, soltó el frasco de jabón que sostenía en sus manos dejando caer también de paso su mandíbula por los suelos.

 _¿Por qué de todas las personas tiene que ser justo él?! ¿A qué viene a esta hora? ¿Acaso ya sabe que estoy aquí? ¿Será que malentenderá las cosas?...-_ Las preguntas solo la llegaban a una sentencia de muerte instantánea. Ya todo era un lío, y su llegada era el toque perfecto para llegar al clímax de un tétrico y fatal final.

Se acercó a la puerta para tratar de escuchar algo, alcanzando a escuchar unos murmullos y el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Cuando ya no oyó nada más supuso que salieron afuera, cosa que hizo que todo el peso de su cuerpo se aplacará al punto de casi desfallecer.

 _-Todo por culpa de mis malditos celos y de la maldita garrapata! Nunca más volveré a tomar tanto!-_ Lloraba sangre mientras más lo pensaba.

* * *

 **N/A** : Un poco de lo sucedido del lado de Kyoko y también de lo último que recuerda. Los celos matan!

Para quienes leen la fanfic! Estoy debatiendo profusamente sobre subir o no el capítulo siguiente que tenía preparado. Y es que ese capítulo es más un extra…Trata sobre un corto desde el punto de vista de Yashiro sobre la fiesta y además…como decirlo… una pequeña y gran locura que se me ocurrió escribir no sé cómo y por qué…Lo sé estoy haciéndolo demasiado largo, y es que no tengo a nadie quien me guié en esto, y es por eso que les pregunto a ustedes: quieren leer la locura que he escrito, puede que se arrepientan! Eso creo.. Y de seguro esto solo les hará más curiosos jajajaja Mis más sinceras disculpas por los problemas que trae consigo esta humilde novata! (Dogeza)

Les Deseo un super FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Que el 2018 sea un año lleno de buenas y nuevas experiencias, que les traiga felicidad y prosperidad en sus vidas! Un beso y gran abrazo imaginario a todos! Gracias nuevamente por aquellos comentarios tan hermosos, que me traen una gran porción de felicidad en mi vida!


	6. Invención hacia lo desconocido

**Disclaimer:** No soy propietaria de Skip beat.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Escenas incluidas solo para mayores de 18 años.

.

.

Las copas pasaron a más de seis, ocho, nueve y más.. Las risas eran incontenibles, y las palabras absurdas se sostenían cada vez más a un fino hilo de sinceridad. El manager solo había tomado una copa porque tenía que conducir, pero empezaba a sentirse horrorizado al ver como la actriz a su lado no se limitaba a tomar con cuidado, sino que las tomaba sin guarniciones y de forma moderada. Aún si esté insistiera a que dejará de beber de esa forma, está solo se aventaba a burlarse del buen samaritano ignorándolo completamente y quitándole la lengua de vez en cuando. Por otra parte, el castaño entendía lo resentida y angustiada que se sentía, después de todo empezó a actuar extraño desde que salió del tocador junto a Shizu, la compañera que andaba prendida de Ren. Sabía que algo había pasado, vio desde lejos como la mujer vociferaba algo a Kyoko mientras la miraba con presunción, con una sonrisa de triunfo difícil de soportar hasta para él mismo. Quería ayudarla a liberar toda la humareda que conllevaba por dentro y como la conocía, sabía que nunca conversaría con él sobre lo sucedido, mucho menos sobre los resentimientos contra el "innombrable". Esta vez el manager solo pudo suspirar, se había comprometido mentalmente a cuidarla…No habría tantos problemas, no?

* * *

El rubor de sus mejillas, el centelleo de sus ojos y el blanquecino de su piel remarcaban su ceñido vestido que recorría su tersa piel hasta sus delgados muslos. Sus labios carnosos, color escarlata producían fulgor a la voracidad del ser próximo a la fémina. Las tentaciones eran bastantes peligrosas, una endeble oposición hacia sus deseos, quien no flaquearía a tal sátiro anzuelo. Justo frente a él en tal estado de embriaguez; sus manos oscilaban con resistencia, se oponían a lo prohibido, pero un sutil desliz de uno de sus tirantes, hizo que perdiera la poca cordura que quedaba, saciando sus manos sin más retención, escabulléndose toscamente hacia atrás, jalaba de la cremallera para deshacerse de la vestimenta, y con ardor atrayend-

-NO, NO, NO,NO! PERO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO KYOKO! Yukihito-san nunca haría tal cosa!...Pero él es un hombre y yo una mujer…Los dos estábamos tomados…PERO QUE RAYOS! Estúpida, estúpida! Ya te dijo él que no había pasado nada, o eso es lo que entendí… Ahora que lo pienso él estaba hecho un desastre, y hasta tenía algunas heridas…Entonces….-Kyoko pensaba seriamente mientras se tomaba un largo baño en la tina. Estaba tratando de entender cómo demonios yacía en la cama semi desnuda con su manager. Las insinuaciones no hicieron más que marearla y sonrojarla hasta la muerte, tanto que su piel quemaba haciendo que el agua hirviera a más no poder, o eso es lo que ella imaginaba.

-Tsuruga-san…Que es lo que estoy haciendo? Te he traicionado vilmente rompiendo por completo la promesa de pureza... Espera! Acaso eso no es algo muy extraño?!...

 ** _E_ _xtra_** _ **: Entonces…**._

Esa noche la mujer fuera de sus sentidos y con la sinceridad a flor de piel, desato todo aquel sigilo que llevaba dentro de su interior. La fiereza y el exquisito placer del sadismo era la tentativa jamás catada pero evocada miles de veces con deleite dentro de la cabecita de la jovencita alguna vez pura.

No se pudo resistir a la tentación, y sin cavilar atrajo al anzuelo entre sus brazos, mientras con una mano acariciaba su barbilla y con la otra frotaba sus labios paulatinamente, jugando con ellos hasta saciarse por completo. Posó la mano derecha en la cabellera del hombre, y lo atrajo con fuerza hacia sus húmedos labios, mordiendo y saboreándolos con salvajismo. Mientras que el frágil y casto ser yacía tembloroso y embrollado ante las maniobras de su representada.

-Shhh…Tranquilo…-Decía mientras se alejaba de su boca y lo miraba seductora a sus ojos- Ahora tu eres m-í-o.. Se obediente y déjate rendir- Está le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le quitaba el cinturón, y ya en sus manos lo agarró de los extremos formando un látigo.

-Esta noche tendremos diversión…-Le susurró al oído, lamiéndose los labios y tirando de la camisa del hombre, desgarrándolas…..

...

-Kyaaa! Debería dejar de leer esas novelas! –Pensaba Kyoko ahogándose en la tina con el rostro más rojo que un tomate.

* * *

 **N/A: Lo siento,** lo de la advertencia fue solo una broma! Se la creyeron? Muahahaha

Espero que les haya reír un poco! Y díganme que les pareció? Agradezco nuevamente los reviews, no dejen de hacerlo!


	7. El origen de las lencerías finas

**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

Ese día no fueron como los demás encuentros, una vez que ellos se encontraban siempre empezaban alguna riña por cualquier tontería, aun si fueran enemigos jurados, a la vista de todos eran más que amigos cercanos. Él la había citado para quedar a solas en un restaurante, cosa que era de lo más extraño para la joven. Aun así fue a su encuentro, y una vez lo vio lo encontró muy callado y cabizbajo. Una vez sentada pasaron los segundos eternos más angustiosos... Y de repente paso lo inimaginable, con la cabeza gacha y un aura bastante deprimente, el muchacho alguna vez lleno de egocentrismo y arrogancia pidió perdón. La joven estaba muy shockeada y se quedó inmutada desde su asiento mientras escuchaba no solo un lo siento, sino también un discurso sobre todo lo que la hizo sufrir, las acciones indelebles a su persona y el auto desprecio que no salía de su boca sino que surgían de su semblante al pronunciar los recuerdos no muy alentadores del pasado. Mientras lo lamentaba esté algunas veces miraba de reojo a Kyoko que estaba petrificada, pero igual seguía con todo y avalancha, la mayoría mirando más el piso que a su acompañante. Una vez que acabó, apretó los puños y los dientes esperando alguna que otra respuesta de su parte, pero todo se mantuvo en silencio durante segundos que parecían años. Se atrevió a ver inseguro a la mujer que yacía frente a él, y lentamente alzo el rostro quedando mudo al ver a un ser pasmado pero inmóvil sin siquiera pestañear de descanso. Se sintió avergonzado, pero recrimino a la efigie de piedra haciendo un bufido de protesta mientras se acercaba un poco más. Por fin reacciono, de sus ojos caían lágrimas de tanto tiempo estar abiertos, y su boca antes abierta hasta por los suelos se reacomodaba un poco indispuesta. Está le dedico una mirada desconcertada, y llevó su mano derecha hacia su mejilla pellizcando fuertemente, haciendo que libere un quejido de dolor.

-PE..PE..RO QUÉ ACABO..DE ESCUCHAR?! ACASO LLEGARÁ EL APOCALIPSIS?!—Gritó.

Esto hizo que el músico de nuevo cambie su rostro a uno muy irritado y colorado de la vergüenza.-Hey!…Estoy…siendo sincero-murmuró Sho con un gruñido.

En un momento, la muchacha quedó seria y ensimismada, sin decir nada por unos segundos. Hasta que de pronto se agito para adelante impulsivamente, haciendo que el músico dé un pequeño respingo del susto.

-Acaso te has ido a la iglesia y te han exorcizado?-Dijo muy seriamente mientras lo miraba.

Esta vez, él se molestó tanto que se percibían como las venas se salían de su frente de manera anormal, acabando el límite de su paciencia.

-... DEMONIO CAMBIA FORMAS. TE ESTAS BURLAND—

-GRACIAS…-Éste se detuvo al escuchar esa frase cálida y entrañable. Mirando asombrado a la Kyoko de sonrisa angelical, recompuso de nuevo su rostro intercambiando una leve y plácida sonrisa.

.

.

.

 **Siete meses después**... (Un día antes de la fiesta):

-Pervertido!-Kyoko lo miraba con furia observando como este se reía a carcajadas.

-Jajajajaja Es que…-Reía mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos- ..No sabía que todavía llevas bragas de corazoncitos a tus veinte.

Estaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza, se había caído accidentalmente frente a Sho, haciendo que su estampada falda se levantará y exponga patéticamente su trasero al aire.

-Maldito Idiota!- decía enfurruñada mientras éste seguía abalanzándose contra el piso, tratando de contener su risa.

-YA! YA ES SUFICIENTE!-Grito reprochando la joven con una cara totalmente colorada.

-Está bien, está bien.-Decía el rubio mientras se levantaba y aligeraba su boca adolorida de tanto reír.-Entonces, no tienes pareja para la fiesta, eh? Acaso no has preguntado al larguirucho para que lo sea?

-Tsuruga-san tiene que ir con la coprotagonista de su dorama. – Refuto mientras clavaba la mirada en el suelo.- Y además por qué él sería mi pareja?, él es solo mi senpai…

-Umm…Lo siento, pero mañana estaré en Hokkaido haciendo una presentación.-Suspiro, pensando en las últimas líneas de la muchacha – Eres una tonta!

-QUÉ?! Pero que rayos?

-Ya sabes, te lo he dicho…Ese actorucho anda tras de ti. Aunque diciendo todo esto solo irás a negarlo de nuevo como una tonta.

-Sigh (suspira).No es así... Si fuera así.. Por qué desde hace años no ha cambiado nada nuestra relación de senpai/kohai? Tsuruga-san de seguro estará buscando a alguien que este a su altura.

\- Tsk!... - _Ese idiota también es un tonto-_ Murmuró-.

-Qué?

-..Está bien. Tengo que irme. Y…-la mira de pies a cabeza- deberías de utilizar algo más sexy a tu edad. Si sigues usando ese bombachon de criatura de cinco años nunca encontrarás a un hombre-Se rió nuevamente

-…SHO—TA—ROO!-Grito después de varios segundos de procesar la dichosa oración, mientras el chico se metía rápidamente a la furgoneta riéndose a carcajadas.

Esa tarde Kyoko fue a las tiendas a comprar lencerías finas, mientras gruñía con furia asustando a las empleadas y a la clientela. Se había olvidado completamente del vestido para la fiesta.

* * *

 **N/A:** Doble capítulo, ya que este también cuenta más como un extra.


	8. Caos en las cuatro paredes

Capítulo 8: Caos en las cuatro paredes del sanitario

Si! Ren ya se había ido! Estaba relajándose. Pero…El temor a morir antes vivido solo hace unos minutos, hizo que su estómago antes revuelto por los nervios, diera lugar a un caótico y apremiado detonador de bombas, el llamado de la naturaleza, el número dos, o como quieran que lo llamen. Solo estaba que ya no aguantaba, y para peor de lo peor, sabía que aquel lugar: _"el paraíso"_ estaba temiblemente ocupado por la joven damisela.

Bueno, se habían vuelto cercanos… Pero no hasta el punto de ir sin rodeos a decir tal barbaridad, y qué más vergonzoso que ir al baño ocupado por tu amiga a decir: Tengo que entrar, voy a liberar a los rehenes! NUNCA!

Acaso ya no había sufrido más de lo debido?.. Acaso hizo algo tan malo como para merecer tal castigo divino?...Era un broma, no? Era un sueño? ...Una pesadilla! Sí, eso debía ser! Pero las sensaciones y urgencias contradecían su escapatoria a la quimera, siquiera podía el pobre dirigirse sin estremecerse ante la absurda idea de pedirle el favor de marcharse del baño para hacer sus necesidades. Quién sabe quién brujo era causante de tal perversidad. Alguien debió lanzarle una maldición que le haría llorar sangre hasta ir por fin al cielo.

Iba en pasos cortos casi frente al baño, apretando los puños y sudando nerviosamente. Si se atrevía a tal desfachatez se merecería el premio gordo, una exclusiva a Mil maneras de morir, pero de Vergüenza!

No pudo más, aunque la cara se le cayera de vergüenza no se podía contener. Se armó de valor, y golpeó la puerta un par de veces.

-…..Kyoko-chan, ya estas por salir?-Se esforzó tratando de sonar lo más apacible que pueda.

-...

-Kyoko-chan… –Volvió a golpear la puerta.

-…Si?

-….Si ya estás por salir?

-….Bueno….

-Lo siento, es muy urgente! Tengo que entrar!- El pobre ya no soportaba la lentitud de sus repuestas, viviría pero moriría de bochorno más tarde.

-..Eh? Pero no tengo con qu-

-POR FAVOR! Ya no puedo más! Te lo suplico!

La joven al oír la suplicante y compungida voz, se alertó y se apresuró, tomo la toalla, se envolvió y sin pensarlo salió del baño, viendo como en unos segundos el castaño sin siquiera demorar entro en menos que un pestañeo.

Al otro lado de la puerta el hombre se ilumino de un rayo de luz bendita al poder por fin soltarlo. Mientras que en la puerta la joven se quedó atónita por unos segundos, segundos que al final se dispuso a actuar indiferente, tratando de contener algunas risas mientras iba al cuarto.

Allí en la habitación trato de buscar algo para ponerse, ya que no encontraba el vestido, se disculparía después por hurtar su closet por algunas ropas. Pues después de todo lo vivido que más le importaría hacer aquellas pequeñeces.

Recogió una camiseta y un short que sentenciaba que no le quedarían pero que de todas formas se los probaría por si acaso.

Una puntada dolorosa por la cabeza se palpo inaudito, haciendo que las ropas cayeran por el suelo, y en un intento de alcanzarlo, se agachó y recibió la oleada de restos de comida y alcohol de ayer tratando de escapar de su garganta. Se apresuró a llevar las manos por la boca, y corrió en vano tratando de buscar dónde depositarlo. Un intento fallido, lleno de lamentos y lágrimas contenidas, que sin pensarlo bien se arrojó frente a la puerta del baño, con golpes severos ululando lo más fuerte posible. En un tercer y fuerte golpe, la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso haciendo que está desvaneciera frente a él, viendo por un segundo a aquel sentado al trono con la cara de espanto, cae de golpe al piso, y como si fuera más en un encuentro fortuito, lo reprimido sale a flote sin estancamientos, tirándolo por los pisos justo frente a la entrada…

Si antes agonizaban de vergüenza, esta vez si quiera podían volver a mirarse ni comunicarse en toda sus vidas, solo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, solo eso sería la solución…

* * *

 **N/A:** Chicas!(Y chicos si es que hay) Saben me desespere cuando no vi ningún "review" _No les gustó el capítulo! Me pase!-_ _ **Eso fue lo que pensé.**_ Pero luego vi a un seguidor más y fui muy feliz por ese uno (Gracias a esa hermosa persona que está siguiendo mi fanfic, de seguro sabrás que me refiero a ti cuando leas esto!). Cada día me vuelvo más valiente gracias a todos! Para mí esto es como un reto, antes siquiera se me cruzaba por la mente publicar lo que escribía, pero lo hice y lo hago porque quiero cambiar y ser más valiente. Cambiando de tema, quiero review! Díganme que les pareció, si les gusto o no?.. Sea malo o bueno, comenten quiero saber sus pensamientos respecto al capítulo!

De seguro ya habrán descubierto mi rareza, quiero decir "mi singularidad" Me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes! No sé cómo de nuevo se me ocurrió esto! Pero una vez pensado, no pude parar de escribir, quería compartir esta idea que me pareció bastante gracioso. Que les pareció? Alguna vez vieron alguna fanfic hablar de temas sobre el N°2? Si no lo vieron, este será el primero en sus vidas XD Umi quiere que ARDA TROYA! Perdón por la larga nota! Hay alguien ahí? Review! Review! Review! Now! Muahahahaa


	9. Solo reír de las adversidades

**Capítulo 9:** Solo reír de las adversidades

Si alguien les preguntará el recuerdo más vergonzoso de sus vidas sería ese preciso momento.

El silencio inundaba aquellas cuatro paredes, por unos segundos que parecían años se habían quedaron perplejos, mudos, inmóviles, como si eso les ayudará a no enfrentar todo aquel complot que ya de por sí les avergonzaba a muerte.

Kyoko fue la primera en dar un paso, pues el otro siquiera podía levantarse. Quedo con los ojos cuadrados al ver la vomitada que se había echado en la entrada, y en un instante su rostro se tornó de color rojo extremo, optando por no mirar atrás a su compañero, se quedó parada por unos instantes sin saber cómo actuar.

El otro claramente estaba de la misma manera, sin siquiera poder escapar, más que solo taparse las piernas lo más que pueda; con el rostro de la misma tonalidad de Kyoko haciendo competencia. Cubriendo con una mano sus ojos y dirigiendo su cabeza abajo.

-..Solo, enjuaga tu boca rápido y vete, por favor- Decidió hablar primero tratando de ocultar la vergüenza.

-….Pero, yo-

-Hazlo y sal por favor, después limpiaré todo.

-…..Lo...siento…- Cabizbaja, va por una esquina tratando de no pisar la vomitada, hace unas gárgaras tratando de quitar el mal sabor de boca y sale cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Una vez que él se encuentra solo, pasa su mano por su cabellera, cierra los ojos fuertemente, inspira, expira, y formando un puño con la mano derecha lo mete por la boca y grita todo sus frustraciones, sacando todo la agonía que había sentido desde ayer hasta hace pocos minutos, nunca pero en su más remota vida había pasado tantas adversidades, de golpes, de sustos a muertes, vergüenzas…Si solo pudiera regresar al tiempo, alejaría todo aquel pensamiento de "Unas bebidas no harán nada", pero por favor! Que estupidez!

Al mismo tiempo, en una esquina de las paredes de la habitación la joven se lamentaba a gritos silenciosos, pataleando en el suelo, y sofocándose con las sábanas. No podía escapar, no en esas fachas, sin siquiera tener sus ropas, siquiera su bolso se había encontrado. No recordaba cómo ni cuándo se había deshecho de ellos, sus posibles huidas se hacían inasequible por dónde quiera que lo vea.

Opto por ponerse las ropas que había sacado anteriormente, ir a la sala y esperar a que él salga. Se sentó en el sofá, sintiendo todavía una fuerte migraña y una sed devastadora, se levantó, fue a la cocina a tomar agua y mientras se permitía beber más de un litro, fue analizando cada parte y detalle del interior, observando cada rincón, desde la heladera hasta las alacenas. Chasqueo los dedos y sonrío suspicazmente.

*...*

En el baño, el manager limpiaba con vigor el piso, pasándole más de una vez con el trapeador hasta brillar –Perfecto!- decía una vez terminado la limpieza, aun si fuera a tardar más, en algún momento tenía que enfrentar todo aquel caótico incidente.

Sin más poder hacer nada para demorar, se emprendió directamente a la contienda, en la que le esperaría un interrogatorio masivo de las desdichas pasadas.

Una vez fuera, se dirigió a la habitación, pero un exquisito aroma impidió su llegada. Esta vez sus pasos fueron inmediatamente a la cocina, encontrándose con una escena muy peculiar: Una mujer vistiendo sus ropas haciendo el entremés de la mañana…Claro, este pensamiento se diluye rápidamente al percatarse de la vil ilusión que infringe la ley número uno contra la fidelidad al compañerismo, y sobre todo contra las sagradas normas de un "fangirl", es decir …fanboy.

-….Kyoko-chan?...-Pronuncia su nombre, sin saber cómo seguir.

-….Yukihito-san…

-…

-….Yo… Lo siento mucho.-Se postra en el piso haciendo una dogeza.

-No hace falta que hagas eso. Por favor levántate.

-…No sé cómo más puedo pedir perdón- Se sienta en seiza mientras confiesa.-…La verdad, es que no recuerdo…pero, sé que te he causado un montón de problemas y no solo esa noche, si no que desde que despertamos te he envuelto en más de miles de situaciones molestas, incomodas y hasta groseras de mi parte.

-Bueno… No fue tu intención, y aunque me hubiera molestado, todos los incidentes de esta mañana fueron concurrencias bastante inauditas.- Mira hacia su costado tratando de esconder la vergüenza.

-No. Todo lo que ha ocurrido es mi culpa, y nunca sabré como pagarte toda esta deuda -Insiste con la dogeza.

-(Suspira)…Está bien- Hace una reverencia- Te perdonó, pero levántate que la comida está quemándose.

-Eh?..-Gira la cabeza, y de un golpe se eleva arriba, manejando todas las cacerolas como todo profesional.

Cuando termina con la comida, lo sirve todo en la mesa, y se sientan.

-Yukihito-san, siento haber usado tus ropas y tu cocina mientras no estabas.-Hace una pequeña reverencia.

-No, está bien, de hecho estoy muy agradecido de que hayas hecho el desayuno, y la ropa…Bueno, no tenías nada que ponerte.

-Es que...no sé dónde está el vestido..-Se sonroja- Por cierto dónde está?

-…..-Esté se atraganta con la comida que había llevado a su boca, recordando la escena bastante turbulenta de ayer. Enseguida tomo un sorbo de agua para calmarse…- Bueno, eso…

-..Si…-Dice observándole avergonzada

-…Bueno…como decir esto...Como ya sabrás…Ren vino aquí…Quiero decir, no te alteres…La verdad es que la dejaste tirada casi frente a la puerta de la entrada... Así que la escondí en el armario en un apuro..-Sus mejillas se tiñen de un sutil rojo.

-QUÉ?—CO—MO?-Tartamudeo.

-Tranquila, te contaré lo que paso luego… Porque primero no nos tranquilizamos y comemos. Lo siento, pero estoy muy exhausto.

-…Vamos a comer…Lo siento.

-Bien, ahora solo relajémonos y olvidemos todo. Ya después aclararemos lo ocurrido.

Así paso todo, pero el desayuno fue muy silencioso, los dos morían de pena y de abochornamiento, no pudieron solo olvidar de una todas las payasadas que habían sufrido ese día. El ambiente se tornó bastante incomodo, pero una vez cruzaron la mirada, se quedaron congelados unos segundos, y luego sin más poder aguantar se echaron unas que otras grandes carcajadas, serían los peores momentos de su vida, pero cada uno moría por reírse de aquellas desgracias…ajenas…

* * *

 **N/A:** Agradezco muchísimo a todos por los comentarios! Que les pareció el capítulo? Dejen su review con su opinión, si es que he fallado en algo me avisan.

En el próximo capítulo se vendrá una gran sorpresa! Mi maquiavélica mente no para de maquinar planes perversos! Aunque eso ya estaba decidido casi desde un principio. Shhh!…Ya no más adelantos!

"Kyoko fue la primera en dar un paso, pues el otro siquiera podía levantarse" Ja ja ja Reírme de mis propios chistes solo hará que la gente me vea como loca. Y así lo hacen!


	10. Inquietante bienvenida

**Capítulo 10:** Inquietante bienvenida

La mañana era agradable y estúpidamente brillante para desdicha de la joven. Si un tsunami, un huracán, o un tornado arrasarán por lo menos cerca de su casa, estaría más que agradecida con los dioses por haberla librado de un momento de bochorno a muerte frente a su manager.

No era broma, no era solo un decir, su cara se caía literalmente por los suelos restregándose entre el sucio fango de sus más desdichados y atroces momentos de extrema vergüenza. Lo que pensó podía acumularse en años, se acumuló en tan solo días, días que más bien fueron horas si lo reflexionaba mejor. Sus diez dedos no alcanzaban a contar todas las crueles torturas que había ocasionado al infortunado de su manager, quien para su suerte tuvo una paciencia de hierro para soportarla.

Mogami Kyoko, la joven inocente, educada y cortes había desaparecido totalmente esa noche. Los cambios repentinos de personalidad se hacían presente de un momento para otro insólitamente. Hablaba, reía, lloraba, cotorreaba, enojaba y daba de castigos severos al desgraciado.

No había escapatoria. Esta vez se hallaba frente al patio de su apartamento esperando a que llegará el aludido. Sus cavilaciones solo la llevaban a atosigarse miserablemente. Huir no era de valientes, pero valiente era lo que menos quería ser en ese momento. Se acuclillo sobre sus rodillas, mientras se restregaba su cabellera color azabache con sus dos manos, lenta y paulatinamente. Seguir pensando solo le causaría un tremendo dolor de cabeza perpetuo.

-Kyoko-chan….Buen día. Entra que tenemos que llegar temprano- La voz hizo que emergiera de inmediato al presente, dando un respingo del susto. Se levantó velozmente, mirando abajo abrió la puerta trasera del auto, entrando con el cabello todo alborotado.

-….Buen Día Yukihito-san….Lo siento, pero me sentaré atrás desde hoy, no puedo mirarte a la cara sin sentir tanta vergüenza.- Decía casi en un murmullo, mientras todavía miraba sus zapatos y agarraba de su cartera nerviosamente.

-…Está bien.-Decía el manager pensativo mientras miraba el retrovisor en un acto reflejo.-Pero Kyoko-chan...Deberías arreglarte el cabello…

-…Eh? Ahh sí- La joven quito de su cartera un pequeño peine y un espejo de mano. Se arregló la cabellera, y luego solo se dispuso a mirar por la ventana las calles ajetreadas de Tokyo.

La tensión y el incómodo silencio se exteriorizaban aunque estuviesen o tratasen de poner atención a otras cosas. Yukihito sin más poder soportar reprodujo la lista de músicas pop japonesas que había preparado previamente para este tipo de caso de emergencia.

Para su fortuna su idea había apaciguado un poco más el ambiente. Los dos solo se dedicaron a seguir callados, uno concentrándose en la carretera, mientras que la otra concentrándose en la música y en sus cautivadoras letras.

El recorrido era de lo más tranquilo hasta que un suceso muchas veces habitual pero peligroso se contemplaba desde lo lejos de dos cuadras hacia su dirección.

-Parece que hay problemas…Que primicia habrán conseguido para estar tan amontonados- El manager se detuvo en su camino al edificio de Lme para cambiar de curso.

-…Qué ocurre?-Preguntó la actriz, volteando nuevamente hacia el frente.

-La prensa está frente al edificio. Mejor entramos por detrás.

-Sí…

Cambiando de rumbo y haciendo unas tantas vueltas, se encontraron nuevamente con la manada de periodistas, pero en menor cantidad. Todos se encontraban tranquilos. Cada uno preparando minuciosamente sus artillerías de guerra para el propicio momento del ataque.

Sin más poder hacer, los dos suspiraron pesadamente. Era de conocimiento básico las artimañas con las que se enfrascaban la prensa, un juego sucio de maliciosos y exagerados rumores que saciaba la ferviente y prejuiciosa sociedad.

Yukihito se aseguró de cerrar todas las ventanas ya polarizadas. Llegando frente al estacionamiento, los reporteros y camarógrafos se alarmaron al presenciar a un residente entrar, y como si de tiburones olieran sangre, se aproximaron saltando desde las laterales, acercándose peligrosamente al auto. Empezaron a vociferar indistintos, empujándose unos tras otros en una gran batalla. Los guardias rápidamente reaccionaron, apartando y aislándoles a un costado para que pudieran dar paso. Una vez lograron entrar, Kyoko vio desde atrás como la lucha perseveraba por cerrar forzoso el acceso. Cuando los portones cerraron, su corazón calmó sus latidos y su respiración círculo normalmente. No sabía por qué, pero sentía como sí una vez establecidos dentro estuvieran protegidos de la inminente invasión zombie.

Cuando Yukihito aparcó el auto, salieron uno tras otro con una distancia sugestiva a la situación. Llegando cerca a la entrada del edificio, se vieron sorprendidos por la imprevista aparición del mayordomo del presidente, Sebastian, quien les hacía una reverencia de saludo una vez se encontraron frente a frente. (N/A: Ruto. Lo sé! Pero me gusta más este nombre)

-El presidente les está esperando- Anunció como siempre con una expresión invariable mientras les guiaba directo al ascensor.

Los dos se miraron confundidos. Mientras que al mismo tiempo se percataron que todos les clavaban la mirada susurrándose unos a otros frases inaudibles.

Entrando al ascensor, se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, olvidando completamente las distancias que mantenían momentos atrás. Esta vez nadie sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, y no pudieron más que sentirse nerviosos, esperando temiblemente lo que los deparaban.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este capítulo tuve que reescribirlo nuevamente ya que he cambiado pequeños detalles en la historia. Ahora estoy más tranquila al leerlo nuevamente, la otra que había escrito no me gusto para nada como resulto, con esté estoy más satisfecha con mi redacción.

Como habrán visto, una catástrofe está cerca de ocurrir. La historia seguirá dejando pequeñas pistas, que crearán el desarrollo de la trama que estuve pensando y espero poder llevar a cabo.

Demasiado seriedad para alguien alocada como yo! A reír de alegría, dentro de poco se vendrá la historia tras la borrachera! Aunque esto les dejará otra intriga para lo que se vendrá después del capítulo siguiente. Muahahaha!

Quiero saber sus opiniones sobre el capítulo! No olviden los reviews!


	11. Primicia Inesperada

**Capítulo 11:** Primicia inesperada

-***Ding***-

El ascensor anunció que había llegado, deteniéndose con una leve sacudida mientras abría sus puertas. Los dos suspiraron al unísono mientras salían, algo andaba mal y sentían que de alguna manera tenía que ver con lo visto anteriormente. La precipitada llegada del secuaz del presidente, los murmullos y las miradas de la gente les ponían muy nerviosos en cuanto más lo pensaban.

Ambos siguieron silenciosamente al mayordomo hasta la puerta, en donde esté se detuvo a un costado de está misteriosamente. Al cabo de un segundo se escucharon estruendosos pasos que se aproximaban cada vez más cerca. La puerta se abrió de un golpe, sobresaltando a los dos por tal violencia.

Un aura lóbrego y siniestro se percibió en el aire. El Rey Demonio salió airado del lugar con las cejas fruncidas, los ojos ensombrecidos, una mueca despreciativa y unos puños bien apretados en cada costado. Ambos se estremecieron. Las sospechas de un intento de asesinato eran bastantes certeras para todo quien se encontrase con el individuo. No hubo cuestionamientos sobre la razón de su semblante por el pavor que les había causado, solo querían salir corriendo por sus vidas antes que Ren los matará.

Los tres quedaron petrificados al momento en que sus vistas se encontraron, quedando estáticos, como si el tiempo se hubiera pausado. El cerebro de la actriz maquinaba si saludar era buena idea, el solo pensar en decir algo en ese momento parecía imposible ante la escalofriante tensión del ambiente. Para sus suertes, Sebastián les guió directamente hacia dentro, despidiéndose rápidamente del actor. Los dos agradecieron silenciosamente al mayordomo, temiendo a que si seguían frente al actor fueran víctimas de un asesinato a sangre fría.

Se cargaron de aire, luego de que dejarán de respirar en ese breve momento, y de un momento para otro se encontraron con el extraño y serio rostro del presidente, que iba vestido al parecer como uno de los desquiciados reporteros.

-Mogami-kun, Yashiro-san. Vengan, siéntense. No tengan miedo, no les atacaré como lo harían aquellos de afuera-Hizo un ademán para que sentaran frente a él, mientras que seguía una bomba ya había salido de su boca.-Y bueno… Díganme desde cuando están saliendo?-Gesticulo seriamente.

Quedaron de nuevo petrificados, y luego de cinco segundos, como si hubiesen tratado de procesar la oración, reaccionaron. Kyoko se atraganto con su propia saliva, mientras que Yukihito aullaba un "QUÉ?" en respuesta.

-Vamos! No se hagan los desentendidos!...ESPERA…No me digas que…. Hombre! Ustedes son el furor del momento, no vieron las noticias?

-….Co-Como…qué noticias?.-Tartamudeaba Yukihito, mientras que Kyoko miraba atónita a su lado.

\- Umm…-Sebastián apareció a su lado, entregándole una tablet. Lory lo agarró y empezó a buscar, en cuestión de segundos le entregó al manager para que lo vea.

Kyoko se acercó a él, y como lo habían hecho desde antes, sus expresiones cambiaron al unísono, sus bocas formaron una gran "O" y sus ojos se abrieron por completo a punto de salir de su órbita.

-…Esto es serio..-Decía Lory mientras se rascaba la barbilla- Por suerte la noticia no acabó en un principio en los periódicos sensacionalistas, si fuera así quien sabe que hubieran escrito o que más hubieran descubierto en fotos. Hace unas dos horas estas imágenes fueron cargadas en un blog de cuenta anónima. Para su suerte, el autor no anoto nada impropio acerca de esto, al parecer se trata de algún fan de Mogami-kun…Hay que tomar medidas antes de que esto se nos salga más de control…Mmmm…Chicos?-Preguntaba Lory al notar que hablaba solo.

En el Blog había imágenes de los dos juntos, la primera era una recopilación de fotos de épocas anteriores, en donde se veían a los dos platicando y riendo mientras caminaban, unos en los que parecían estar más cerca de lo normal ( _según el ángulo de la cámara_ ), y las últimas eran bastantes prometedoras, eran de los sucesos de la noche pasada, la primera se veía a los dos juntos abrazados en la calle, en la otra se veía como el manager agarraba de la barbilla a la actriz mientras seguían abrazados, y en la última se veía de lejos a la actriz besándole los labios.

" _Aunque no lo crean! La hermosa y aclamada actriz Kyoko-sama tiene novio! Y quien más que su guapo y diligente manager Yashiro Yukihito que desde épocas anteriores se veía muy apegado a nuestra actriz. No puedo evitar ponerme celosa, pero les animo y felicito por ser una gran pareja! Muchas Felicidades!"_

Lory les observaba en silencio, frente a él se encontraban un par de estatuas que parecían imitar la pintura "El Grito" perfectamente. Carraspeo fuertemente, tratando de conseguir su atención, en respuesta los dos dieron un gran respingo y fijaron sus ojos inmediatamente al causante.

-Como les decía! La noticia ha sido publicada en un blog hace solo unas dos horas, por lo que pueden notar la que lo ha publicado es una fan de Mogami-kun, por lo que para su buena _suerte_ no ha escrito nada inapropiado en contra…En estos momentos la prensa están tratando de ubicar a la persona quien está tras las fotos. Ruto ha estado investigando, las fotos fueron publicadas en un cibercafé, al parecer la persona a cargo mantuvo medidas bastantes precavidas en tanto a su identificación, las cámaras de seguridad no pudieron captarla debido a que su vestimenta la encubrían. Por lo que pueden ver no es una persona normal del público.

-….Presidente…Eso significa que nadie ha podido localizarla?..-Preguntaba Kyoko, después de entrar en trance.

-Así es. Lo único que pudieron hacer es ubicarla por medio del blog…Pero no hay respuestas del mismo. Hace pocos minutos la página ha sido bloqueada de internet, así que se hace imposible contactarla...Las fotos siguen recorriendo por todo el mundo, así que deben prepararse para una gran disputa. La prensa ha pedido una conferencia, el cual todavía no hemos dado respuesta…(Suspira) Ahora díganme que paso esa noche? Por qué fueron tan descuidados?-Les miro a ambos con un rostro serio, pero a simple vista se veía que disfrutaba plenamente de la situación _._

Los dos quedaron en silencio un par de segundos y luego se tornaron rojos, más rojos que tomates maduros. Lory abrió los ojos como platos, quedando con la boca abierta, en un solo instante recobro la compostura, y tosió levemente para despejar toda clase de pensamientos.

-No me digan que..!

* * *

 **N/A:** Abrazados en la calle? Él le estaba agarrando de la barbilla? Se estaban besando? Que está pasando aquí?!.. Sí, de seguro eso estarán pensando ustedes. Estoy segura que algunos ya me estarán preparando la soga para mi ahorcamiento jajajaja

No olviden de dejar sus comentarios con sus agradables opiniones. Estoy abierta a cualquier amenaza o golpes vía review (No soy masoquista, solo sádica "algunas veces") NO tomen a pecho lo que dice esta humilde novata que no sabe más que dar de torturas con esta historia.


	12. Decisiones

**Capítulo 12:** Decisiones

-No me digan que!-Gritó Lory mirando estupefacto

-NO! Que es lo que usted piensa presidente?!-Grito esta vez Yukihito agitado.

-No es lo que usted piensa presidente…La verdad es que todo esto es mi culpa-Siguió Kyoko todavía sonrojada haciendo una dogeza.

-OH! Explíquenme entonces que ha sucedido.-Prosiguió Lory expectante, con una curva en la comisura de los labios, esperando la jugosa historia.

Kyoko iba a hablar, pero de improviso Yukihito se adelantó.

-No es culpa de Kyoko-san Presidente. Ha sido mi culpa -Dijo haciendo una reverencia -Como su manager debí estar más expectante de los hechos que todo esto hubiera causado. La anterior noche en la fiesta mi representada me había preguntado si podía beber, y yo le di mi aprobación. Pensé que podía controlarlo todo, pero cometí un grave error, y ahora debo pagar las consecuencias.-Decía serio y firme.

-No es como si te fuera a despedir Yashiro-san, pero si es cierto que desde ahora tendrán que afrontar muchos problemas…Pero explícame-Le lanzo una mirada fulminante- Por qué y que hacían tan desprevenidos en medio de la calle.- _De esto sí que no te me escapas!_ -Lory sabía que el manager estaba evitando descifrar todo lo sucedido, cosa que lo hizo estar más curioso y ansioso por conocer la historia completa.

-Kyoko-san no se sentía bien y paramos un rato en la carretera. Tuve que sostenerla porque no estaba en condiciones para caminar normalmente…La última foto solo se debe a que Kyoko-san estaba muy borracha como para pensar en lo que hacía –Dijo seriamente, pero con un pequeño sonrojo en la última frase. Kyoko a su lado solo miraba como Yukihito evadía y respondía sin vacilar, agradeciendo en silencio que no dijera los hechos reales que eran mucho más que vergonzosos.

-Tsk!- Lory chasqueo y giró su cabeza hacia otro lado. Obviamente la explicación tenía muchas grietas sin tapar y sabía que por más que preguntará, amenazará, torturará o suplicará por respuestas concretas y más detalladas fallaría. El manager era un hueso duro de roer o más bien imposible.-Entonces darán a conocer su relación, verdad?-Pregunto esta vez mirando a ambos.

-QUÉ?!-Los dos gritaron al unísono nuevamente.

-Vamos! Las fotos lo comprueban todo, no me vayan a tratar de engañar.

-Las…las fotos son solo malentendidos!-Dijo en voz alta, tartamudeando y perdiendo la compostura de hace solo segundos- No hay ninguna relación amorosa entre nosotros. La última foto fue..fue solo un beso en la mejilla…El ángulo da a parecer otra cosa.-Decía nervioso y avergonzado.

-Ummm..- Lory quedó estudiando las palabras y las expresiones del gerente, que aunque no parezcan certeras, pudo percibir que eran verdad gracias a su perspicacia, aunque todavía no quiso admitirlo del todo.-El público y la prensa no aceptará este tipo de respuestas. Sí me preguntarán si creyera o no en estos pretextos, inmediatamente diría "No".

-PRESIDENTE!- Gritaron ambos.

-Es una hermosa historia de amor. Un amor prohibido como el de Rachel Morron y Frank Farmer en "El Guardaespaldas".-Vociferó la última frase con un centello de luz en los ojos, entrando en un mundo de fantasía.

-Esto absolutamente no tiene ningún parentesco- Dijo fríamente Kyoko haciendo que Lory saliera de su ensueño de amor, y sus labios se curvarán formando una "U" pero al reverso. Yashiro a su lado asentía con la cabeza, disfrutando como el presidente cambiaba bruscamente sus expresiones.

-Que aburridos! Claro que se asemeja bastante- Dicto haciendo un pequeño puchero.- Tal vez les crea aunque me cueste creerlo. Pero la prensa, y siquiera el público les creerá. Hay dos opciones: Uno-Levanto el dedo índice en frente-Dicen que nunca tuvieron una relación. Esta opción a mi parecer es más que imposible. Si lo hicieran, les traería la perdición. Los medios y la sociedad no lo aceptarán, y crearán rumores destructivos que harán que la reputación de ambos vaya por hasta los suelos. Más es imposible que actúen y trabajen normalmente después de esto, los rumores no pararán. -Suspiro y vio como los rostros de ambos se volvían azules, prosiguió y subió el dedo índice y medio.-Dos. Afirman que tienen una relación, y actúan como si lo tuvieran. Pueden llevar esto durante unos meses, o cuanto ustedes quieran, después pueden proceder a un rompimiento.

Ambos quedaron boquiabiertos, sabían y entendían en lo que se habían metido y la única opción que en verdad tenían era admitir una relación. Yukihito tragó saliva, miró a Kyoko unos segundos, y prosiguió.

-Tenemos que enunciar un noviazgo-Dijo sin vacilar- Es imposible siquiera pensar en negarlo con las fotos en mano. Hacerlo solo haría que los dos fuéramos expulsados inmediatamente del mundo del espectáculo con tales rumores, será muy difícil que Kyoko-san retorne si no lo hacemos.

-…Pe-pero.-Tartamudeo Kyoko.

-Kyoko-chan… Los rumores pueden acabar con la vida de un famoso. La gente y los medios son maliciosos, si quedamos trabajando juntos como si fuera nada será mucho peor, se creerán muchos más rumores… Y si yo renunció y te encuentran otro manager- El rostro de Kyoko palideció- sería lo mismo. Será mucho más sospechoso que negáramos y que de repente yo haya desaparecido, solo dirán que el presidente de la compañía es un despiadado, que despide a su gente por no aceptar una relación. Cosa que no creo que el presidente Lovemon lo permitiese.-Lory asintió, pero luego frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de cómo lo habían llamado.

Kyoko agachó su cabeza levemente, mientras sus manos y dedos jugaban bruscamente y se apretaban intentando encontrar una respuesta. Después de varios segundos tardíos, giró hacia Yukihito y asintió con la cabeza. Miró al presidente y sin titubear esta vez, respondió.

-Está bien, lo haremos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Estoy empezando a creer que soy pirómana porque le estoy prendiendo fuego a todo. (Mal chiste! Lo sé! XD)…Como creen que reaccionará Ren cuando se encuentren frente a frente? Comenten, porque me parece que estoy siendo demasiado cruel con lo que pasará después TnT

Minna, les dije yo "un poco de drama", pero ese poco ha desaparecido hace mucho en mi cabeza. El drama dará para mucha acción y situaciones bastantes inauditas. Claro eso será para más adelante!

Esta historia dará un Stop, y por fin abrirá el telón a la historia de la borrachera (es un poco largo, pero a mi parecer divertido)

Ahh! Ya se dieron cuenta? Es por está razón el título de la fanfic!. No olviden dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones!


	13. Una noche, una fiesta y celos

**N/A:** Desde aquí empezaran los capítulos de la tan ansiada y esperada historia detrás de todos estos problemas que han surgido. Me pregunto si me estarán torturando mentalmente, pero una historia no es nada si no hay problemas! (Excusas) Bueno, espero que disfruten el capítulo!

 **Capítulo 13:** Una noche, una fiesta y Celos

 **Una tarde antes de la fiesta..**

Kyoko estaba echa un lío esa tarde, si bien había recibido la invitación hace cinco días, eso no excusaba el hecho de olvidar por completo el vestido.

Después de haber terminado su trabajo en la locación, fue directamente como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la tienda más cercana de "Beauty Perfect". Ese día su manager tenía otros asuntos que llevar en la agencia, así que no pudo acompañarla, aunque desde un principio ella no le mencionó nada sobre el hecho de no haberse preparado anticipadamente. Las razones eran bastantes vergonzosas después de todo.

Una vez adentro camino hacia los bastidores con pasos elegantes y tranquilos, como si la corrida de antes nunca hubiera pasado. Sus ojos examinaban con agilidad y velocidad cada vestido que tomaban sus manos. Estaba tan inmersa en su mundo que cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro giró vorazmente hacia atrás, sobresaltada y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Mogami-san…Lo siento. Te asuste?- Decía el alto actor.

-Tsuruga-san!-Exclamó la joven sorprendida- No tienes que disculparte. Que hace aquí?

-Vine a recoger el esmoquin para la fiesta-La dirigió una dulce sonrisa-Tú también?

-Bueno…-Miró al suelo escondiendo un leve sonrojo-..La verdad es que todavía no he visto por el vestido. Así que estoy buscando uno.

-Uhmmm.-Murmuró viendo por detrás los bastidores, estudio perspicazmente cada vestido y enfoco su visión en uno, se acercó y lo tomó- Que tal este?-Dijo mientras alzaba el vestido desde arriba para que pueda contemplarlo.

-…HERMOSO!-Gritó emocionada y con gran fulgor en sus ojos.

El vestido era simple pero elegante, iba tejido de gasa de un color azul marino, escote en V, con la espalda medio abierta, el trazado de la falda iba drapeado desde la cintura cayendo sutilmente hasta los muslos.

-Me lo voy a probar-Dijo mientras Ren iba tras ella. La dependienta la dirigió hacia el probador y en unos minutos salió vacilante de esta.

El actor que estaba de espaldas dio la vuelta inmediatamente cuando escuchó el quejido de la puerta, y se quedó estupefacto al ver a su kohai más hermosa y radiante que nunca. Kyoko por su parte solo se dispuso a sonrojarse mientras su senpai le dirigía la mirada atentamente y se acercaba unos pasos más cerca para observarla.

-Estas muy her-

La frase se cortó nuevamente en un "Dejavu" cuando Kyoko se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su celular que rugía con una música muy peculiar.

 _Can´t stop addicted to the shin dig_

 _Chop top he says I´m gonna win big_

 _Choose not a life -_

Golpeó fuertemente su celular en un agarre y rápidamente contesto sonrojada. Se dirigió hacia otro lado para hablar y también para evitar su bochorno, perdiendo así de vista al actor.

Ren solo suspiro decepcionado, viendo de lejos como la joven hablaba. Después de un minuto volvió mucho más tranquila.

-Tsuruga-san. Muchas Gracias, me voy a llevar este-Decía mientras entraba al probador sin dar tiempo al actor para más palabras.

Cuando salió, Ren se encontraba con su manager Ichiro Thompson platicando. Kyoko le saludo al manager, y fue con el vestido y los tacones de juego que la dependienta le había dado. Ren siguió a Kyoko e Ichiro siguió a Ren.

Fueron a la caja, y ella empezó a buscar desesperadamente su billetera. Lamentablemente no se encontraba en su cartera y se ponía muy nerviosa por eso. Ren pasó hacia su lado, quito se tarjeta y pidió para pagar ambas cuentas a la cajera.

-Tsuruga-san! No-

-Ya está hecho-Decía mientras agarraba la factura y las bolsas.-Ten. Es un regalo de mi parte.

-Yo….yo puedo pagarte de vuelta después.

-No. Vale la pena, mientras te veas tan hermosa en él.

Kyoko tragó saliva y sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras trataba de sobrevivir a la cegadora luz de su sonrisa angelical.

-Dónde vas? Puedo acercarte-Le propuso el actor mientras salían.

-Gracias. Pero Yukihito-san ya llega en unos minutos- Contesto inocente.

-Oh- Resoplo en seco.

-Muchas gracias Tsuruga-san, nos vemos en la fiesta. Thompson-san, adiós.- Vociferaba con una reverencia y una amplia sonrisa.

Los dos se despidieron y fueron en su auto. Unos minutos después llegaba el manager con el auto y con la billetera que había extraviado.

 **22:34 En la fiesta…**

Kyoko y Yukihito habían llegado. La fiesta se había realizado en el famoso edificio "Golden Paradise", en el piso más alto, donde contaban con un amplio salón de fiestas y una vista espectacular de toda la ciudad, una inmensa variedad de pequeños colores dorados y blanquecinos, y el oscuro y despejado cielo nocturno que se iluminaba únicamente con la tenue luz de la luna.

Un gran banquete, repleto de comidas deliciosas y postres, todo un manjar. Por otro lado una barra con un gran repertorio de diversas bebidas alcohólicas de todos los sabores.

Se oían fuertes murmullos y risas que resonaban en toda la sala, todos congeniaban entre ellos, amistades, parejas, compañeros y personas desconocidas que fueron ahí para hablar de trabajo. Saludaron a varios actores y actrices, cuando de repente una conocida voz se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Mogami-san, Yukihito a qué hora llegaron?- Preguntaba el actor.

-Ren! Buenas Noches- Saludaba con un gran sonrisa Yukihito, mientras Kyoko hacía una pequeña reverencia- Acabamos de llegar hace pocos minutos.

Ren miró embelesado a Kyoko, luego de unos segundos volvió a Yukihito.

-Nosotros llegamos hace media hora.-Respondió y de nuevo observó a su acompañante.- Mogami-san te ves mucho más hermosa que antes.

-Gra..gracias-Murmuró Kyoko con un rubor.

-REN-SAN! Por qué tardas tanto?!- Apareció una mujer desde lo lejos, caminando a gran velocidad hacia al actor y agarrando ferozmente de su brazo.

Kyoko quedó impactada, mientras que Yukihito dio un respingo en respuesta.

La noche recién había empezado, pero por una muy extraña razón el aire se había vuelto mucho más frío que antes.

* * *

 **N/A:** Primero que nada muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos quienes comentan! Me hacen super feliz! :D

Como lo notarán no soy buena en describir lugares o vestimentas, y la verdad no me tomaré tiempo con ello, ya que no me gusta cuando se da tanta vuelta en esas cosas.

Quería agregar alguna música para la llamada, pero no se me ocurrió y entonces le agregue está... Que por muy raro que suene para "mí" me está empezando a gustar algunas músicas de Red Hot Chilli Pepers. Está se llama Can´t Stop. Lo sé! Nada que ver, pero quería ponerle uno por diversión jeje

No olviden comentar sus opiniones del capítulo!


	14. Un sentimiento no deseado

**Capítulo 14:** Un sentimiento no deseado

 **...**

Kyoko trató de sobrellevar un rostro lo suficientemente creíble para parecer serena. Le tomo mucho esfuerzo mental y varios pinchazos para curvar las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.

-Puff! -Después de leves titileos y piquetes dolorosos en la muñeca- _que por supuesto nadie pudo notar_ \- alcanzo el máximo nivel en simulación de sonrisas brillantes y seductivas, que competía en gran comparación con el del galardonado y entusiasta de su senpai.

Muchos hombres se giraron embelesados con la vista, mientras que a su lado su manager pudo percibir la sonrisa estafadora que desde hace años se había pulido con gran resignación y sufrimiento.

-Ah! No sabía que estabas acompañado- Dijo con una sonrisa suspicaz la mujer, que esta vez se acercó como adhesivo hacia el actor.

-Shizu-san.-La nombró, tratando de sutilmente alejar su brazo de la de ella, cosa que no funcionó, enseguida la volvió a agarrar persistentemente- Ya la habrás reconocido, ella es la actriz Kyouko-san y Yukihito-san, su manager- Dijo con un suspiro.

-Encantado de conocerlos- Respondió con una mirada fulminante- Guau! Al fin tengo la oportunidad de conocer a la famosa Kyouko-san. Yukihito-san haces muy buena pareja con Kyouko-san.

La sonrisa de Ren se volvió en una muy resplandeciente. Kyoko lanzó dagas invisibles contra la trepadora. Mientras que Yukihito solo se volvió seriamente hacia ella.

-Gracias Shizu-san. Pero solo soy su manager, por favor evite esos comentarios que darán malos entendidos-Respondió amablemente.

-Uff! Lo siento-Río disimuladamente- Bueno, disculpa pero dejé esperando a Fujimura-san hacia el otro lado _y quiere hablar contigo Ren-san_ \- Susurró cerca de su oído- Con su permiso- Dijo acorralando a Ren con un brazo, queriendo llevarlo.

Ren quedo firme en su lugar, le devolvió una sonrisa falsa, y se dirigió de nuevo a Kyoko.

-Mogami-san. Regresaré luego- Dijo por última vez, y se fue con su compañera.

Yukihito sintió el frío recorrer por su espalda, y se giró temerariamente hacia la actriz.

-Emmm…Kyoko-chan?- La observó y vio cómo su rostro todavía se mantenía sonriente, pero con unas extrañas venas que sobresalían de su frente.

-Sí Yukihito-san?—Dijo con una sonrisa dulce pero extremadamente venenosa.

-Tu…tu cara…Se está deformando

-Oh esto? No es nada enseguida va a desaparecer.

-…

-Vamos. Deberíamos estar socializando en vez de quedarnos aquí parados.-Dijo en un intento de cambiar de ánimos, mientras estrujaba fuertemente del brazo de su manager sin percatarse.

-…Bien, vamos.-Dijo suspirando y soportando el fuerte agarre.

Pasaron más de una hora conversando con conocidos, y hasta socializando con otros. Habían visto a Ren en algunas ocasiones. Cuando se encontraba libre, enseguida aparecía desde atrás su acompañante, quien enseguida tapaba la vista de ellos dos astutamente, y agarraba persistentemente el brazo de Ren.

Una vez cansados fueron a la terraza con algunos bocaditos, casi nadie se encontraba allí, la mayoría estaba dentro platicando, comiendo o bebiendo en la barra. La vista era maravillosa, y el viento soplaba sutilmente sintiéndose agradable.

-Sabes? Ren nunca elegiría a esa mujer. Lastimosamente el patrocinador ha invitado a ellos dos juntos por ser protagonistas del drama.-Mencionó el manager en un susurro.-De hecho, hay algunos aquí que también fueron invitados en pareja por eso.

-Lo sé -Respondió con el rostro afligido- Por suerte la película que rodé no tuvo ninguna pisca de romance, sino no sé qué haría aquí sin ti. Gracias por ayudarme con todo Yukihito-san.-Dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

-Es mi trabajo Kyoko-chan. Además eres una muy buena amiga mía- Dijo con una sonrisa- Deberíamos ir después a buscar a Ren para que nos acompañe, después de todo hace mucho que no lo vemos.

-…..Vendrá si puede luego.-Susurró y siguió comiendo de nuevo algunos bocadillos.

Después de unos minutos, Kyoko se levantó bruscamente haciendo que la mesa se moviera y temblará.

-Voy al tocador un rato.-Dijo y se fue instantáneamente.

El manager le vio ir en la multitud hacia el baño que se encontraba cerca, suspiró y se recostó en la silla viendo la noche.

:: **:::::**

Cuando Kyoko salió del baño se encontró con Shizu en el lavamanos, quien le dirigió una sonrisa fingida en cuando la vio.

-Kyouko-san, que coincidencia!

-…Sí, que gran coincidencia-Dijo intentando sonreír, mientras se lavaba la mano rápidamente para irse.

-Sabes? Ren-san es todo un caballero, siempre es tan atento, aunque algunas veces sin querer le molesto me devuelve una sonrisa.

-Así es, siempre ha sido un caballero- Repitió, imaginándose la gran sonrisa falsa que le dirigía. Eso le hizo sentir un poco más feliz. Mientras que la otra se irritó al ver una pequeña sonrisa en Kyoko y siguió.

-Aunque sea todo un caballero, también es un buen besador.-Le miró y percató su rostro cambiar, sonriendo triunfante- Es tan apasionante, enérgico y caliente. Deberías pedirle ayuda cuando tengas algunas de esas clases de toma. Por lo que yo escuché las escenas de besos en las que actúas son…bueno, ya sabes…OH NO! Pero eso sería bastante incomodo, no? Después de todo él solo te ve como una kohai.

-…

-Lo siento, fui muy brusca. No debí decirlo de esa manera. Algunas veces digo cosas que no debería.

-...Si?... Bueno, las escenas de besos que hago deberían ser así porque son para todo público.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Con permiso, tengo que irme- Salió afuera con pasos largos, mientras que la otra le siguió cerca con una sonrisa complacida.

Kyoko puso todo de sí para no estallar. Esas palabras la había deshecho y se sentía muy frustrada por estar tan triste. Apenas se había contenido, tratando de no poner atención a las otras palabras que había mencionado, pero fue inútil y su mente lo repetía mil veces. Sus ojos se sentían humedecidos, y las lágrimas luchaban con no brotar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Que cruel! Mis dedos se movieron solos, y cuando lo volví a leer resulto así.

Como siempre estoy muy agradecida con todos por sus comentarios!

No olviden dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones, quiero saber que piensan del capítulo! :)


	15. Unas copas para olvidar

**Capítulo 15:** Unas copas para olvidar

Ella no sabía qué hacer, se quedó parada en frente de la gente totalmente estática. No quería ir y encontrarse con su manager con ese rostro que delataba todo, así que fue sin pensarlo hacia una esquina. Apretó los puños mientras contenía un nudo en la garganta que dolía y amenazaba con soltar lo reprimido. Empezó a hacer breves respiraciones para tratar de relajarse, trataba de pensar en otras cosas, en cosas felices, que le alejarán de esos pensamientos, pero fue inútil. Todo volvía a ese desquiciado recuerdo. Y persistía en mantenerse ahí. Se quedó observando a la gente pasar durante unos minutos, que por milagro resultó tranquilizador y confortante. Aunque se había resguardado las lágrimas, esos sentimientos aún se encontraban, y cuando vio a dos mujeres beber juntas se le ocurrió una idea.

Se acercó a la barra con una sonrisa bastante bien actuada, pidiendo un par de botellas de vino, y un par de copas. El bartender sonrojado ante su seductiva sonrisa, solo asintió atontadamente, y le entregó con cuidado todo lo pedido. No sabía como pero logró agarrarlo todo con su brazos y manos. Apoyo las dos botellas en su pecho sosteniéndola firmemente con un brazo, mientras que la otra también atajaba de las botellas, pero también sostenía desde sus fustes las dos copas que se mecían ligeramente.

-Mogami-san. Desde hace un tiempo te he estado buscando.- Escucho la joven desde atrás, quedándose totalmente inerte.

Ren se dirigió hacia ella, y cuando la vio de frente se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver como mantenía entre sus brazos un par de botellas.

-…Mogami-san..

-Lo siento, pero Yukihito-san me está esperando.-Dijo en un impulso para alejarse lo más rápido posible, y no recordar de nuevo lo que le mantenía sumergida.

-….Espera, te ayudo -Trato de agarrar la botella, pero ella solo lo esquivo, dejándolo atónito.

-Gracias Tsuruga-san, pero no hace falta. Porque no va con su compañera y amigos, de seguro le están esperando.

-...Te puedo acompañar un rato-

-No.-Le interrumpió bruscamente -No hace falta que se preocupe por mi senpai. Nos vemos.-Se despidió y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la terraza, dejando a Ren atrás aturdido.

 **:::::** ::

Cuando estuvo por llegar inhalo una gran cantidad de aire antes de entrar, lo sucedido anteriormente le mantuvo con el corazón en la mano, su presencia hizo que todo su ser sintiera esos celos incontrolables, ver su rostro solo hacía recordar aquellas palabras e imaginarse aquellas trivialidades de las que había mencionado esa mujer. Fue por eso que nunca tuvo el coraje de ver los dramas o películas románticas que él protagonizaba, porque sabía que se encontraría con esas clases de escenas, que solo le harían romper más su corazón, ver a ese hombre besar a otra mujer tan apasionadamente le haría trizas toda su alma.

Tomo gran fuerza de voluntad para poder seguir su actuación, caminó con pasos seguros hacia la terraza, encontrándose con un manager bastante abstraído y nervioso. Cuando se encontró con sus ojos pudo ver el sobresalto que se había llevado al verla con esas botellas, más ella solo se dispuso a sonreírle traviesamente y alzar gustosamente ambas botellas y copas al aire con gran fuerza.

Fueron unos momentos de mucha controversia en la mente del manager aprobar tales temerarias acciones, pero por alguna razón y sin pensarlo más lo acepto pensando plenamente en su representada.

 **:::::** ::

-Sabes Yukihito-san, cuando era niña era tan tonta, que cuando quitaba ochenta puntos en mis exámenes pensaba que era una nota terrible, y me consideraba una incompetente. -Declaraba Kyoko mirándolo seriamente, cuando de repente explotaba en risas.- Que tonta no? Jajajaja.

-….Kyoko-chan deberías beber menos… Ten, come algo.-Decía el manager ofreciéndole un bocadillo.

-Tranquilo Yuki! Estoy bien! No seas tan preocupon- Vociferaba mientras ponía la botella desde su lado, para evitar que le saquen.

Yukihito solo bebió una copa, porque debía conducir y cuidar a Kyoko. Pensaba que ella solo tomaría unas copas, y dejaría de inmediato la botella cuándo empezará a tomar, pero estuvo en un gran error, y se asustó completamente al ver como bebía sin siquiera toser la bebida, después de unos momentos la vio tomar sin cuidado varios tragos de más sin siquiera poder eludirla del caso.

-Has estado enamorado antes? Cuando me pongo a pensar en el pasado, recuerdo lo absurda e ingenua que era, pensando que vendría mi príncipe azul y me daría mi primer beso. -Hablo de nuevo haciendo una expresión de horror.- Ugh! Que estupidez! Mírame ahora, siquiera he tenido un beso verdadero, y he besado a desconocidos!

-…Lo he estado...-Respondía pensativo- Los besos son parte del trabajo Kyoko-chan, un actor debe de hacerlos….

\- Jajajaja Sí! Es verdad… Pero me siento horrible cuando me categorizan de la peor besadora!...Pish! Ellos no entienden que eso solo demuestra lo pura que soy!

-…Puahahahaha

-QUE?! De qué te ríes?! Acaso estás diciendo que no lo soy!- Gritaba con un puchero y con el ceño fruncido.

-….No, claro que no… Lo eres!

-Así está mejor!- Decía con una sonrisa.-Bien!- Arrastró su silla hacia su lado, muy cerca, mirando a ambos lados.-Yukihito-san. Te quiero decir algo.-Susurraba despacio.

-Sí?-Le miraba extrañado.

-Sabes qué? No le digas a nadie, sí?

-Sí.

-….La verdad es que…..

-…Sii?..

-LA VERDAD ES QUE ERES EL MEJOR MANAGER QUE NUNCA HE TENIDO JAMÁS! JAJAJAJAJA-Grito riéndose a carcajadas, y pegándole despiadadamente el brazo-Pensaste que te diría otra cosa más, verdad? Te la creíste!- Reía meciéndose por toda lo silla, agarrando fuertemente su estómago que dolía.

\- …Creo que ya estas borracha, mejor te quito eso-Dijo suspirando y tratando de agarrar la botella.

-Solo fue una broma, no te enojes, sí?-Paró de reír, y antes de que le quitarán la botella, ella lo alcanzó en un manotazo, se levantó y se alejó unos metros.-No estoy borracha, solo quería hacerte reír. Ya no te haré esa clase de bromas.

-….Bien, pero quédate aquí y bebe tranquilamente.-Termino aceptando, viendo como la joven le miraba con un rostro de cachorro abandonado.

-Si! Por eso eres el mejor!- Dijo sentándose de nuevo a su lado, y sirviéndose más en su copa.-…Puedo llamarte Yuki-chan, solo será esta noche.

El manager se atraganto con la comida, y Kyoko tuvo que darle palmadas en la espalda para calmarlo.

-Estas bien Yuki-chan?

-…

-Vamos! Tú siempre me llamas Kyoko-chan! Por qué yo no puedo llamarte así?

-…Bien, puedes llamarme como quieras.

-Lo sabía, eres el mejor!- Decía con una sonrisa, haciendo que el manager se sonrojará después de tantas alabanzas.

Después de unos instantes, Yukihito sintió el peligro aproximarse. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y unos ojos punzantes que amenazaban con matarlo. Acaso esa sensación era demasiado tangible como para hasta saber describirlo con palabras? Dio la vuelta tratando de visualizar aquello que amenazaba su vida, y se encontró con un rostro serio, pero raramente pasible que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros tomando con otros compañeros y con la actriz que se le pegaba como chicle, que cada que tenía chance se acercaba demás y tocaba su brazo, o sus manos inquisitivamente. Fue testigo de cómo el enmascarado joven miraba con el rabillo del ojo con frialdad hacia él, mientras parecía tomar atención a sus acompañantes. Las alarmas de peligro resonaron por todo su cabeza, y trató de evitar la mirada, pero repentinamente sintió como dos gélidas manos tocaron su rostro y le guiaron rudamente hacia otro lado. Su cuello emitió un fuerte dolor por el movimiento brusco, y rápidamente sus ojos captaron como la actriz le miraba extrañamente, mientras le sobaba el cuello en gesto de disculpa.

-No mires!- Le susurró cuando yacían sentados de espaldas hacia el salón.- Prefiero evitar que disgustarme ante esa vista.

El castaño le miró confundido, sin poder descifrar el mensaje que había escuchado.

-Que vista?- Pregunto.

\- No ves como el pulpo ese, anda buscando la oportunidad para atrapar a su presa.-Dijo mientras temblaba y se frotaba los brazos inquietamente. –Es como una garrapata enorme que insiste en impregnarse en su piel y nunca jamás salir.

Yukihito miraba todavía confundido, pero una vez pudo conectar todo lo dicho, empezó a reírse a carcajadas imaginando como la mujer con una cara de garrapata aprisionaba al pobre actor a su lado para picotearlo.

-No es gracioso…-Dijo esta vez la actriz mirando tristemente el suelo-…Duele..- Musito con gesto compungido nuevamente.

Él paró de reír, y miró detenidamente a su acompañante preocupado.

-Por qué duele?-Pregunto esperanzado a que le transmitiera sus sentimientos.

-Me duele ver a aquel hombre con otra mujer…Me duele ver como besa a otra apasionadamente…

El manager sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando evocó en su memoria la mirada vacía de Kyoko al ver en los comerciales una escena de beso del drama de Ren y otra mujer.

-…Y por qué no te acercas más a él y te confiesas.. No sabes, tal vez haya más oportunidad de lo que tú crees o pienses- Inquirió con cautela, mientras la miraba.

-No. No quiero.

-Por qué?

-Porque soy una cobarde… No soportaría que él me rechacé.

-…Pero eso no lo sabes todavía… Yo creo que él gus-

-NO LO DIGAS! Por…favor- Grito con una expresión dolorosa en el rostro.-…No es así… Siento que cada vez que me acercó más a él, termino alejándome más… Nunca pude atravesar esa barrera…

-…A mi parecer eres la persona que más ha podido acercarse a él, ningún otro ha llegado a ser tan cercano.

-…No lo sé… Pero nunca se ha abierto completamente a mí…Hay algo que esconde...

-….

-Ja! Pero que codiciosa! Por eso odio el amor! Que estupidez!- Vociferó, cambiando en un pestañeo su rostro triste a uno enojado, tomando más de su copa.

El manager se sorprendió de la rapidez en el cambio de actitudes, suspiró y vio de reojo hacia atrás. Ren ya no se encontraba ahí, ni siquiera estaban las personas que antes estaban a su alrededor. Esta vez giró completamente para visualizar mejor, y se llevó la sorpresa al ver como Ren se acercaba hacia ellos a pasos largos, elegantes, pero veloces.

-Yukihito-Sonrío- Que tal les va?.

-Bien Ren- Respondió tragando saliva. Esa sonrisa le ponía nervioso.- Estábamos pensando en buscarte, pero no lo hicimos ya que parecías ocupado.

-No, debí haber venido antes... Mogami-san?

Cuando Yukihito se dio la vuelta, vio que Kyoko todavía se hallaba de espaldas a su lado mirando el vacío. Bebió de un trago lo que quedaba de su copa y giró sonriendo.

-Tsuruga-san. Como le va? Lo siento, nosotros ya estábamos por irnos. Nos hemos quedado hasta las una, eso es tiempo suficiente-Agarró su cartera y se levantó bruscamente.

El mareo le hizo perder el equilibrio y se tambaleo. Ren trató de alcanzarla, pero Yukihito la alcanzó primero desde su asiento, estando más cerca. Le agarró de la cintura, haciendo que ella cayera entre sus brazos.

El castaño le ayudo a levantarse, y vio como el actor miraba airado algo. Siguió su línea de visión, percatándose que apuntaba a sus manos que todavía reposaban sobre la cintura de la actriz. De inmediato las elevó al cielo como si de ellos quemarán. - _Estoy muerto!-_

* * *

 **N/A:** Capítulo más largo que nunca! Y es que uní dos capítulos que tenía preparado. La historia es un poco largo, así que quiero acortarla con los capítulos...Oh! Y también la he publicado mucho más temprano, y es que cada que escribo un capítulo de más la publico!

Que les pareció? Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones! jejeje


	16. Letal embriaguez

**Capítulo 16:** Letal embriaguez

–Gracias Yuki-chan –Agradeció Kyoko mientras agarraba ligeramente del brazo de su manager para poder equilibrarse.

Ren miró extrañado por el apodo que Kyoko le había impuesto a éste, mientras que el manager se moría de vergüenza y de sufrimiento al ver como acto seguido Ren cambiaba su faceta a una de sus sonrisas super resplandecientes, que hasta desparramaba flores a su alrededor.

–Te ayudó –Dijo finalmente el actor. Pero en su intento, sintió como de nuevo algo molesto se agarraba de su brazo.

–Garrapata-san –Susurró Kyoko apenas audible para Yukihito, quien trató de reprimir una risa.

–Ren-san, Takeishi-san te está buscando –Dijo su coprotagonista, mientras miraba de nuevo a Kyoko y a Yukihito –Ya se van, que lastima! Y eso que estamos cerca de lo mejor.

–Si! Que lastima! –Vociferó Kyoko en tono alto sarcásticamente –Pero ya estoy cansada y quiero ir a dormir en mi calentita cama.

–….Ah..si.. –Respondió en voz baja. Mientras que los otros dos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar tales palabras provenir de la boca de la joven.

–Bueno... Adiós Tsuruga-san. Adiós Garr..Shizu-san –El manager le dio un pequeño codazo antes que mencione el apodo, reaccionando a tiempo. Dio unas reverencias bastantes exageradas, que casi cae al suelo. Yukihito tuvo que agarrarle del brazo y ayudarle inmediatamente a incorporarse.

–Que tengan una buena noche –Se despidió formalmente, mientras ayudaba a Kyoko a salir.

–Adiós Mogami-san, Yukihito-san. Cuídense. –Dijo por última vez Ren. Sintiéndose algo trastornado.

 **::::** :::

Yukihito nunca se imaginó que las cosas habían salido de su total control. Kyoko era un remolino de actitudes y acciones precipitadas. Cuando salieron, la actriz se apartó de sus manos, arrojándose fugazmente hacia las escaleras, con pasos toscos, rápidos y peligrosos. El pobre iba corriendo tras de ella, tratando de alcanzarla, asustado y desesperado por sus acciones. Cuando parecían haber pasado dos pisos abajo, salieron tras una puerta que daba el pasillo principal. Para su suerte el lugar estaba completamente desolado. Respiró profundamente, muy cansancio. Kyoko parecía haberse apaciguado, y se quedó quieta solo durante unos instantes, pero de pronto ella echó su cartera al piso, murmurando algo y siguiendo sus pasos nuevamente. El manager se acercó hacia la cartera y la agarró, al levantarse su corazón casi le sale de la boca al ver tal peligrosa panorama. Kyoko estaba subiéndose en el gran ventanal, forzando alcanzar sus piernas arriba. Yukihito a prisas le sujetó de la cintura, jalándola de nuevo hacia dentro. Los dos cayeron al suelo, mientras la actriz simplemente se reía, y el otro estaba más que agobiado.

–Pero que hacías ahí! –Le gritó perturbado.

–Un unicornio. Ahí! –Le respondió mientras señala al aire hacia la ventana.

El manager se golpeó la frente con la mano sin saber cómo reaccionar. Se levantó y ayudó a Kyoko a subir, esta vez estando seguro de nunca soltarla. Le agarró del brazo firmemente mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

 **::::** :::

Una vez llegaron al aparcamiento, él la dirigió hacia el asiento trasero, cerró la puerta, abrió el suyo, se sentó y como si fuera por arte de magia Kyoko estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

– _Pero qué?!_ –Yukihito abrió sus ojos ampliamente sorprendido. No sabía si asustarse o reírse de las locuras de su representada. Optó por reírse un breve momento, le abrochó el cinturón y cerró la puerta. Kyoko solo sonrío, y le agradeció llamándole con su nuevo sobrenombre.

Adentrándose en las calles de Tokyo pasaron unos minutos de silencio bastante raro, hace solo pocos minutos Kyoko hablaba sin parar, pero de repente se calló sin más. El manager le miraba de reojo algunas veces, y ahí estaba sentada tranquilamente, mientras sus ojos brillaban viendo afuera "algo" no sabía que pero algo debió estar viendo. Le había permitido abrir la ventana solo después de perder contra un gran berrinche de la adorable actriz, que por supuesto había ganado después de amenazarlo con abrir la puerta y tirarse del auto. No hubo más opción que aceptarlo, ante tal escalofriante amenaza, que estaba seguro que lo haría realidad si no lo aceptaba. Estuvo todo el tiempo atento ante la carretera y ante la actriz, que en esos momentos se comportaba como una dulce niña, o eso pensaba.

–Yuki-chan! –De repente hablo girándose hacia él –A que no te imaginas que tengo aquí –Dijo mientras palpaba su abultada cartera.

–No. Dime que hay en esa misteriosa y pesada cartera.

Kyoko empezó a abrir su cartera suspicazmente, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa pícara. Cuando el manager giró un poco para observarla, su rostro tranquilo y hasta algo sonriente se transformó en uno horrorizado al ver como la actriz tomaba las cosas que estaban dentro de su cartera y las tiraba por la ventana, sonriendo y tatareando. Su rostro volvió a la vía por un segundo, pero cuando giró de nuevo, ella ya tenía en su mano una llave de tarjeta y otro manojo de llaves normales, que sin tantear la tiró también por la ventana.

–NOOOOO! –Gritó esta vez Yukihito, haciendo que el auto diera un pequeño chirrido por el súbito frenazo que le insto en el momento, pero que tuvo que rectificarse inmediatamente por los demás móviles que se hallaban tras él.

–¿Qué pasa Yuki-chan? –Preguntó Kyoko, con un rostro confuso pero inocente.

–Las llaves! La llave de tu departamento! –Clamaba todavía mirando hacia la vía, mientras revolvía con una mano su cabellera ferozmente.

–Llave?... No importa! Puedo ir a…No..Moko-san está de viaje para la filmación de su película…Bueno, entonces puedo ir a dormir contigo! Ya está resuelto! –Decía de nuevo sonriendo como una niña.

–Qu…QUÉ?! –Esta vez abrió su boca incrédulo, se golpeó la frente con la mano y río histéricamente. Decidió buscar una calle en la que pueda girar y retornar de nuevo para buscar las cosas pérdidas, principalmente la bendita llave.

* * *

 **N/A:** Las locuras de una adorable y peligrosa borracha.

En cuanto a la forma de hablar de Kyoko estando borracha, las deje en un tono que sea fluido. Y sí, si es posible hablar fluidamente estando muy bebido. De hecho, ya he visto a una persona así. Es por esta razón que el manager no notó que Kyoko ya estaba muy borracha XD

-En respuesta a Ivy: Me hizo reír mucho tu comentario! (De buena manera) Lo siento, pero tendremos que esperar más para ver eso. Agradezco siempre tus comentarios que me hacen muy feliz :D

Y como siempre también agradezco a todos por los reviews!No olviden escribir sus opiniones respecto al capítulo.


	17. Actos inauditos

**Capítulo 17:** Actos desconocidos

Yukihito estaba en graves problemas. Problemas que le inculcaron en un estado de locura, en el que solo podía sonreír o reír irónicamente mientras se despeinaba y se agarraba de los pelos evitando un prolapso de alguna parte de su cerebro. Se preguntaba un millón de veces que es lo que pasaba en su cabeza mientras le permitía beber todo ese alcohol. Ahora solo sabía que estaba arrepentido.

Mientras daba la vuelta en la carretera, se escuchaba a su lado a una niña que continuaba sonriendo y tatareando una música despreocupadamente. Yukihito pensaba que efectivamente estaba chiflado como para pensar en retornar a buscar unas llaves que quien sabe dónde se ubicaban.

Llegando al lugar, aparco el auto en una esquina y le suplico un millón de veces a la niña para que se quede sentada en su asiento, lo cual ella solo respondió con un puchero y un asentimiento en silencio.

Al salir del auto, se vio en una situación en la que se hacía casi imposible encontrar esas llaves. Los autos, que aunque no fueran muchos, circulaban ininterrumpidamente al menos que el semáforo dé rojo. Trato de al menos buscar con la vista la llave, pero nada, no encontraba ni la más mínima pista de algún ente que se hallará en la vía. Y ahora?...Qué?... Para empezar estaba bien dejarla en su apartamento sola sin siquiera alguien que la cuide?…Absolutamente no... Entonces debería llamar a Amamiya-san, sufrir el prolongado y caustico regaño, dejar a la beoda en buenas manos e ir tranquilo a casa?… Por supuesto que sí, mucho mejor.

Estuvo meditando tanto tiempo en la acera acuclillado, que siquiera se percató de cómo la poca gente que pasaba le observaba y le tachaba de loco. Una vez concluida toda la resolución, giro hacia atrás para asegurarse que la actriz haya obedecido sus órdenes. Pero no. Ella no se encontraba ahí. Estuvo por desesperarse nuevamente, pero de repente sintió un manotazo por la espalda que dolió bastante. Cuando giró a ver el causante, se encontró con un rostro apesadumbrado, con lágrimas que caían con furia hacia unas sonrosadas mejillas.

–Por qué tardaste tanto?! –Gritó la muchacha haciendo un mohín.

–Kyo...ko?

La actriz se lanzó hacia él, haciendo que caiga dolorosamente de costado hacia el pavimento. Le dolió extremadamente todo. Sintiendo como de un momento para otro ella se hallaba aplastándole y estrechándole con sus brazos fuertemente, mientras lloraba.

El manager hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse, mientras agarraba de la actriz que no lo soltaba. Quedaron sentados en el suelo, con ella todavía agarrándole firmemente de la cintura, lo cual solo hizo que los automovilistas den un bocinazo, vitoreen o dijeran más que una u otra palabra de aliento a los "enamorados".

–Pensé…que me habías abandonado… –Decía Kyoko mientras sollozaba.

–….. _Su cambio de humor es impresionante!_

–Pensabas dejarme?

–..Cómo crees?...Mira, estoy aquí –La paciencia sobraba. Solo quería levantarse de ahí y dejar de dar el espectáculo que muchos parecían disfrutarlo.

–…Lo juras? –Decía esta vez levantando su cabeza con expresión de cachorro abandonado para observarle.

–Sí. Entremos al auto que se nos va a ser tarde.

Trato de zafarse de los brazos que le agarraban como koala que se aferra al árbol, pero cuando apenas pudo despojarse de ellos unos pocos centímetros, estos volvieron a aprisionarlo en un gran agarre.

–Kyoko-chan?...

Nada. Le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en su hombro, le llamó nuevamente y no obtuvo nada. El castaño tuvo que levantarse y caminar con ella a su costado, arrastrándola con gran esfuerzo. Esta vez él desempeñaba el papel de mamá koala quien cargaba a su bebé. Fue paso a paso, con una pierna pesando más que la otra por la carga. Cuando finalmente llegaron frente al auto, el manager suspiro de cansancio y alivio a la vez.

–Kyoko-chan! Ya llegamos. Sube –Dijo mientras miraba como la actriz todavía escondía su rostro en su camisa, sin siquiera inmutarse.

–….

–Kyoko-chan?...–Esta vez se sintió algo preocupado. Alzo el único brazo que podía mover, alcanzando el rostro de la joven, y levantándole hacia arriba para permitir mirarla.

Sus ojos todavía se encontraban entrecerrados y rojos. Cuando finalmente los abrió completamente, su expresión cambio a uno de pánico. Finalmente Kyoko se soltó de su cintura. Pero esta vez una mano se levantó hacia el rostro de su manager, tocándolo desprevenidamente.

–Auchh –Dio un quejido y un pequeño respingo.

–…Lo siento…–Su rostro expresaba lamento –...No…no…fue mi intención...

–…Está bien, ya lo veremos luego... –Dijo nervioso –Vamos, sube al auto.

El manager trato de subirla, mientras le empujaba sutilmente. Pero de pronto, sintió que ella le agarró de la muñeca mientras giraba de nuevo hacia él, se elevó de puntillas hacia su rostro, y luego posó sus labios sobre su mejilla lesionada. Yukihito quedó en total shock, petrificado, cuando de un momento para otro sintió que ella empezó a lamerle.

–Kyaaaaaaa! –Gritó él en un descuido, mientras saltó un metro atrás sonrojado –…Q..Qué haces?!

–No tenemos alcohol para desinfectarlo…La saliva no funciona en estos casos? –Preguntó Kyoko con una sonrisa seductiva.

–NO!.. Eso no funciona para nada!– _Esto es muy_ _Peligrosoo!_

–No? No tenemos alcohol…Espera! –Tomó su cartera del auto, y empezó a quitar una botella –Mira Yuki-chan! Aquí hay alcohol!

Los ojos del manager se abrieron ferozmente de nuevo ante la sorpresa. No sabía dónde se hallaba la cabeza de la actriz. Sintió de nuevo el peligro, al ver como agarraba casualmente una pequeña botella de vino, que quien sabe cuando la había guardado.

* * *

 **N/A:** Al hacer este capítulo, empecé a buscar vídeos sobre bebé koala! Y no se imaginan cuanto tiempo estuve viendo recopilaciones. Es simplemente una ternura! (Nada que ver con el capítulo, pero solo quería decirlo XD)

Muchísimas Gracias a todos por los reviews! Me hicieron super feliz! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!


	18. Risas, golpes y llantos

**Capítulo 18:** Risas, golpes y llantos

...–Su llamada será transferida al buzón de voz después del tono–...

–Yuki-chan? –Le susurraba al oído del manager, haciendo que se estremezca, atemorizado.

–Sí, Kyoko-chan? –Respondía alejándose los centímetros que podía desde su asiento en el auto.

–¿Que haces?

–Estoy tratando de llamar a Amamiya-san.

–¿Por qué?

–Para que te quedes con ella en su casa y pueda cuidarte.

–…..Soy una molestia…

– _Por qué pone de nuevo ese rostro de perro abandonado!.._ –Claro que no. Es solo que ella podrá cuidarte mejor… –Un pensamiento se le cruzo por la mente y sonrío pícaramente –O es que quieres que te lleve dónde Ren-chan?

–…Si te atreves a hacer eso, juro que te mataré! Tiraré de tu cabello, te golpearé o causaré algún accidente cuando estés conduciendo! –Yukihito se puso pálido y no dijo más, solo vio su celular, y de nuevo empezó a llamar.

Kyoko quedo de nuevo en silencio, mientras palpaba la botella de vino en sus manos, trazando círculos con sus dedos minuciosamente. Habían pasado minutos desde que habían quedado en el auto y las llamadas no eran contestadas.

Ya en la novena llamada sin ningún resultado, se dio por vencido. Suspiró y se recostó por su asiento. No sabía a quién más recurrir en esos momentos. Eran más de las dos de la madrugada y no conocía a alguien lo suficientemente cercana a Kyoko para pedirle el favor a tales horas. Debería después de todo cuidarla él mismo?...Esa idea le sonaba bastante temeraria y a la vez inaceptable. Pero entonces, que haría?...Esta vez volteó la cabeza a su acompañante, y su corazón padeció un gran golpe que le dejo angustiado.

–…Qué pasa? Por qué lloras?

Las lágrimas se caían de su mejilla silenciosamente. Su rostro no expresaba mucho, solo tristeza en sus dorados ojos. No se inmutó cuando oyó su voz, solo se fregó el rostro con sus manos, clavando sus ojos en la botella.

–Kyoko...Dime que pasa –Decía mientras se acercaba un poco más y le pasaba su pañuelo.

Ella de nuevo lo ignoró. Y unos segundos después le miró con los ojos humedecidos.

–Solo te traigo problemas. De seguro pensabas en deshacerte de mí y así tener por fin algo de paz, solo soy un trapo sucio y gastado que no sirve más que para crear problemas!

Yukihito quedo en blanco. Era verdad que ese pensamiento se le había cruzado por la mente, pero lo último que había dicho no, y lo molestó. No le gustaba como ella se denigraba hasta tales extremos.

–No es así! Si de problemas estamos hablando, tú eres la menos indicada para decir esto. Eres la mejor actriz que he representado y estoy muy orgulloso de tenerte... Y si problemas me das, no me importaría recibirlos de ti, yo siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites.

Y así fue como mordió el anzuelo. La actriz quedo atónita durante unos segundos, y luego sonrío ampliamente. No sabía cómo había terminado aceptando alojarla y cuidarla en su departamento. Solo una cosa era segura: Mogami Kyoko tenía un talento innato para la persuasión.

 **::** :::

Cuando aparcó el auto, Yukihito tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para lo que se esperaba. En todo el camino Kyoko no paraba de hablar sobre todo lo que concierne a "ciertas personas"…Empezó hablando algo sobre el Rey de las Tinieblas, el Emperador de la Noche y de la famosísima Sonrisa Falsa…Había expuesto casi todo sobre su amiga "Moko-san", el misterioso enamorado, su gran familia, su anterior trabajo secreto y sobre su "MO" haciendo énfasis a esto mientras reía a carcajadas. También había hablado sobre Chiori-san, sobre su libro negro, el cual Kyoko le llamaba el "Death Note", decía que las personas a quien ella escribía en su libro de la muerte estarían condenadas a ser torturados eternamente en manos de unas sospechosas sombras oscuras que se encargarían de hacerles la vida imposible, hasta que se dieran por vencidos. Por último había hablado sobre lo idiota que seguía siendo Sho, sobre el pudín, sobre el "taro" y sobre lencerías finas?...Bueno, a veces simplemente no entendía a lo que ella se refería en todo ese remolino de chismes, que parecían ser más secretos que otra cosa.

Al salir del auto fue para ayudar a Kyoko, quien para su sorpresa ya había salido rápidamente, dando pasos torpes y cómicos. Pasos que le hacían querer explotar a carcajadas que tuvo que reprimirse con afán para que no ocurriese lo peor y de nuevo presenciará aquellos extraños "cambios drásticos de personalidad". Cuando Kyoko llegó a su lado estrujó su brazo dolorosamente, estirando de él hacia abajo como si sostuviera mancuernas de cien kilos. Dudaba mucho que la muchacha pesará tanto, así que solo podía ser la increíble fuerza que le originaba a ella unas copas de alcohol.

Le tomó mucho esfuerzo caminar con todo el peso de ella en su agarre, parecía como si la joven no cooperaba nada, sino que dificultaba más sus pasos y le dejaba a él la tortuosa tarea de llegar a la dichosa entrada que parecía estar kilómetros más lejos de lo que estaba. En un imprevisto, sintió como parecía ser empujado hacia adelante, cayendo solo hacia la áspera, afilada y lesiva superficie de gravas oscuras que rodeaban el portal del susodicho lugar.

–Estas bien Yuki-chan? –Kyoko se hallaba parada frente a él con una sonrisa burlesca –No te muevas, que te voy a ayudar –El manager trato de objetar todavía adolorido. Cuando se puso de rodillas, ella agarró de su cabellera, estirándole arriba vehemente, dando paso así a un aullido desolador que provocaba compasión y aflicción al malaventurado que lo escuchará. Se elevó como si de eso dependiera su vida, haciendo que la joven deshaga inmediatamente su empuñada.

–Qué? –Preguntó la actriz al ver como esté la miraba exasperado, mientras sobaba su cabeza hecho una maraña.

–Lo hiciste a propósito! –Gruño mientras la señalaba.

–Tú empezaste cuando te burlabas y reías descaradamente de mí.

–Qué? Y por eso tenías que tirarme y luego arrancarme agresivamente toda mi cabellera! – _Así que se dio cuenta!_

–Pues sí! –Grito firmemente, continuado de unas perversas carcajadas.

El manager le miró airado, preguntándose cómo fue que hace unos minutos parecía lamentarse tanto por haberle tirado en medio de la acera, pues ahora parecía disfrutar plenamente de hacerle bullying a costa de una simple risa que siquiera se impuso a exponerla.

Una vez la actriz se había tranquilizado, él pidió amablemente que le acompañará. No quería traer de vuelta el castigo divino que está le había impuesto. Le ayudo de nuevo a caminar, y esta vez para su alivio ella solo le siguió, haciendo que él solo la sostuviera por si cayera.

Para su sorpresa, cuando apenas había cerrado la puerta de su departamento, la actriz se aventuró hacia la sala, cayendo por poco al suelo por el excesivo mareo, giro dos veces con los brazos elevados y cayó lentamente hacia el suelo. El manager enseguida se acercó, y percibió que ella reía a carcajadas.

–Esto es bueno! –Dijo entre risas –Por fin puedo olvidar a la maldita garrapata y al idiota que…Mierda! –Cubrió sus ojos con ambos brazos mientras maldecía –Se supone que no tuve que recordarlo!

–Uh? Qué paso con Ren? –Preguntó Yukihito sorprendido del lenguaje de la joven.

–Shh! No lo pronuncies –Dijo mientras le pegaba la pierna, ya que él se hallaba acuclillado –Acaso no lo viste? Es un playboy! Estaba rodeado de mujeres! Tiene a su propio harem. Será que acaso es secretamente un musulmán?

–Pfff! Que dices Kyoko-chan. Ren no junta a las mujeres para su harem. Las mujeres le rodean a él por ser famoso y atractivo. Es normal para un actor de su talla.

–Es nolmal pala un actol de su talla –Le imito burlándose –Siempre poniendo esa sonrisa falsa, mientras atrae a las mujeres como un panal de miel atrae a las abejas. Debería poner límites y dejar de ser tan caballeroso con todas! No le vayas a defender! Traidor!

–….Bueno…Tal vez si debería poner ciertos límites….

–Aja! Lo admitiste! –Dijo levantándose impetuosamente mientras se recostaba por el sofá –Es todo un pecador! Maldición! Cada vez más famoso. Falta poco para que arrase con toda Asia. Hasta es imposible verlo de seguido…Yéndose casi medio año a China…JA Idiota! Ya va como un año y medio que está así…Tal vez y hasta desaparezca de nuestras vidas…

–….Lo extrañas?...

–Yo! A él! NUNCA!... –Kyoko gritó con seguridad sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma. Pero sus manos empezaron a temblar en breve momento, enseguida las apretó firmemente hacia sus costados. Muy tarde. Unas lágrimas traicioneras brotaron salvajemente por sus mejillas sin percatarse, revelando sus más profundos sentimientos –Joder! Mis ojos arden! Acaso has estado pelando cebollas últimamente?

El manager se levantó y se sentó a su lado, alcanzó con una mano el rostro de la joven, la acercó a su hombro, y la dejó reposada, mientras su brazo se envolvió hacia su hombro, abrazándola. La actriz quedó atónita durante unos segundos, sus mejillas empalidecieron, un nudo en la garganta asimilaron su derrota, y un llanto mordaz quebrantó su determinada audacia. Sus lágrimas cayeron despiadadamente por todo su rostro como si se hubiera rompido por dentro, gimoteaba, gritaba, soltando todo la amargura, la ira, los celos, la tristeza y el desconsuelo que le corroía, le mataba todo su ser. Pasaron unos minutos así, hasta que se había tranquilizado.

–Desde cuando lo sabes? –Preguntó la actriz, mientras estiraba de la camisa del manager para limpiarse el rostro.

–Desde hace menos de dos meses…Cuando él regreso al país, tu cara te delataba –Sonrío, ignorando por completo como se limpiaba por su ropa.

–Y yo que pensé que actué bien!...Maldito Playboy! –Grito nuevamente mientras se levantaba –Acaso no dijo él que cuando un hombre le compra ropa a una mujer significa que quiere algo de ella! –Kyoko alcanzó con una mano el tirador de su cremallera y la jaló hasta abajo, dejando expuesta toda su espalda.

–QUE DEMONIOS! – _No irá a hacer lo que pienso, verdad?!_

Lo hizo. Empezó a deslizar sus tirantes, bajando su vestido hasta que cayera a sus pies. El hombre se quedó con la boca abierta, y toda su cara se volvió granate, enseguida desvío la mirada y tapó sus ojos con una mano.

–Ten tu vestido! –Dijo lanzándolo hasta la puerta –Ve allá con Garrapata-san! –Bufó satisfecha.

Yukihito empezó a buscar la chaqueta que se había quitado, palpando el suelo con una mano, cuando la encontró, la agarró y la tendió hacia arriba.

–Rayos! Ponte algo! –Por primera vez rugió un lenguaje desconocido hasta para él mismo.

–Uh? Por qué te avergüenzas?

–Enserio! Bromeas! Soy un hombre!

–…Está bien! –Agarró la chaqueta y se la puso –Ya está. Deja de cubrir tus ojos.

Apartó su mano vacilante, cuando giró casi le da un ataque cardíaco al ver que ella sí se había puesto la chaqueta, pero no se había cubierto nada.

–#$%&**! –Se le zafó unas palabrotas, en un descuido. La otra frunció el ceño, pero enseguida recompuso una sonrisa –POR FAVOR! –Suplicó –Por favor, dirígete hacia la habitación. Esta allá al fondo. Solo ve, descansa y duerme –Dijo rápidamente, mientras miraba una esquina de la pared.

–…Ya voy –Respondió perezosamente, mientras bostezaba.

Oyó pasos y golpes que parecían pegar la pared, cuando escucho el quejido de la puerta, se tranquilizó. Suspiró relajado, mientras dejaba echar su cabeza hacia los almohadones del sofá. Cerró los ojos, y de repente oyó un grito, que lo alarmó.

–YUKI-CHAN!

Se quedó en silencio, y fingió no escucharlo.

–VEN! Sino voy hasta allá! –Amenazó.

Enseguida se levantó y fue hacia la habitación. Se quedó parado en la puerta. Esperando a que le mandará algo, temerario. Ella se encontraba acostada en la cama cubierta con las sábanas.

–Acércate. No tengas miedo –Dijo sonriendo. El otro se acercó, pero se quedó medio metro atrás –Más. Siéntate aquí –Dijo palpando el costado de la cama. Él se sentó con temor, alejándose los centímetros que podía. Y tenía razón, la joven le agarró de la cabellera nuevamente estirándolo hacia abajo.

–Eso es por decirme esas palabrotas! Nunca le digas groserías a una mujer! –Gruño mientras todavía le agarraba el cabello, pero más ligeramente.

–Lo siento Kyoko-sama. Esto jamás se repetirá.

–Ya estas perdonado –Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza –...Quédate aquí…

–Qué?!

–…Tengo miedo…He tenido pesadillas desde hace unos días…No quiero estar sola… Por favor…–Su rostro expresaba pánico y aflicción.

–…Está bien. Pero solo hasta que te duermas –Aceptó sabiendo que si no lo hacía sufriría las consecuencias, pero por otra parte fue porque pudo ver el temor en sus ojos –Duerme.

Kyoko le quito los lentes y las arrojo en la mesita. Yukihito escuchó como sus lentes caían al suelo, con un crujido. Decidió ignorarlo por el extremo cansancio.

-Buenas Noches.

-Buenas Noches.

Sin percatar, los dos se hundieron por el cansancio, dejando caer sus parpados en un largo sueño.

* * *

 **FIN!-**

Del flashback. Este capítulo es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora. Me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo, espero que les haya gustado! Ahora se vendrá la parte seria, sigo preocupada de que alguien me condene a la ahorca (O.O) jajajaja


	19. Una ira devastadora

**N/A:** Muchas Gracias a todos por los comentarios! Luka gottchalk: Te amo, gracias por el comentario, me sacaste un gran peso de encima. Disculpa si a algunos les ponen incómodos, pero les amo a todos! Algunas veces (muchas) no puedo controlar lo que escribo, siempre digo lo que pienso jejeje

.

 **Capítulo 19** : Una ira devastadora

.

El presidente Lory Takarada había propuesto hacer pública la relación por medio de las redes sociales para impedir más contratiempos. Acordaron solo agregar alguna pequeña información sobre la supuesta relación que desde hace meses llevaban. Las entrevistas, ya sean tras cámaras o por escrito estaría a criterio del manager, para su mayor comodidad. Por supuesto, que Lory no permitiría que Yukihito desocupará su cargo como manager de Kyoko, si supuestamente se habían mantenido bien con el trabajo aún con esa "relación" no habría problemas con que siguieran trabajando juntos. Bueno, sería raro que el presidente de LMe dijera no cuando era llamado el Lovemon. Había una fracción de la sociedad que se mostraban molestos y en contra de la relación. Era un plan muy arriesgado, que sí no resultaba y se dieran mayores problemas tendrían que dar por terminada la labor de gerente y representada.

Kyoko se sentía muy culpable, pensaba en los problemas que le había causado a su manager y no se perdonaría si al final fuera despedido de su cargo. Tal vez hubiera ido a representar a otro artista, pero una parte de ella se sentía reacia y afligida al hecho de no volver a trabajar con él. Habían pasado muchos años juntos, y fue él quien siempre le ayudo y le enseño las maneras de obrar en el mundo del espectáculo. Sabía que después de un lapso de tiempo debían de dar por terminada su labor, para poder luego seguir con un rompimiento, sin incomodidades y rumores que infundan la prensa o la sociedad, pero le era muy difícil pensar en tener otro manager, la culpa solo se hacía más grande.

Cuando salieron del despacho del presidente, pudieron asimilar mejor las cosas, y se sintieron muy incómodos. Kyoko recién había analizado bien la situación, y pudo entender lo que implicaba aceptar ese arreglo, por supuesto ella le diría la verdad a sus amigos más cercanos. Cuando pensó en Tsuruga Ren, se sintió abatida al pensar en cómo reaccionaría, tal vez le daría una buena reprimenda por crear tanto problemas, tal vez hasta siquiera le hable por ser un fastidio que crea más que desgracias en contra de su buen amigo. Yukihito, por otra parte, estaba aterrado, lo dicho anteriormente tan serio, firme y decidido fueron solo cosas que surgieron por el momento, luego de entrar en trance, sintió el peligro a lo que se acercaba. Ren no lo perdonaría. Le mataría. Sería una gran tarea explicar todo antes que el mismísimo le degollará sin mencionar siquiera una letra. Todavía recordaba el semblante asesino con el que se encontraron una vez salieron. El corazón se le oprimía y el escalofrío se adueñaba de todo su cuerpo. Solo rezaba mentalmente a que toda esta historia no se convirtiera en una tragedia y terminará asesinado por el famosísimo actor Tsuruga Ren, quien después de su atentado iría a la cárcel, siendo culpado de homicidio de primer grado, las razones obviamente serían simplemente la ira y unos celos colosales que habían surgido por pensar que su amigo había tomado a la mujer de quien él gusta…. Bueno, su mente estaba divagando de más…

–Soy horrible! YO…Lo siento muchísimo Yukihito-san! –Kyoko de repente había explotado, y estaba por postrarse en el piso para hacer una dogeza.

–No lo hagas! –Le interrumpió a la joven atajando de los hombros –No deberías hacer eso, estamos en pleno pasillo, que sabe que es lo que pensará la gente si nos ve de esta manera…Se supone que estamos saliendo.. –Dijo tocándose la nuca, un poco apenado.

–Está bien Yukihito-sama. Me postraré cuando estemos en privado –Respondió como soldado.

–Pff…Kyoko-chan porque deberías postrarte? Si hablamos de culpa, yo soy el mayor responsable aquí, debí haberte cuidado mejor en esos momentos, si lo hubiera hecho nada de esto estaría pasando.

–No! No lo eres!. Todo esto es mi culpa…–Dijo con una mirada compungida –Si no hubiera tomado tanto no te habría causado tantos problemas…

–…Dejemos esto en un empate, si? Los dos somos culpables. Anímate! –Dijo acariciándole el hombro –…Mejor vayámonos de aquí, la gente nos están observando como si fuéramos animales exóticos.

–Tienes razón... –Observó a su alrededor, sintiéndose incomoda por las miradas.

Los dos fueron a la pequeña oficina que estaba hecho exclusivamente para sus gestiones y descansos. Cuando llegaron y abrieron la puerta quedaron congelados al ver como el actor se hallaba sentado en el sofá con una mirada gélida y punzante.

–Ren…–Susurró Yukihito observando como el actor se levantaba lenta y rígidamente. Cerró la puerta antes de decir algo más –Déjame-

–¿Explicar? –Rió sarcásticamente –¿Qué? Eres un _Canalla_ –Gruño exasperado.

–Tsuruga…san…–Kyoko se quedó inmóvil y atemorizada cerca de la puerta.

–Me has mentido todo este tiempo. Bravo! –Aplaudió con hipocresía –¡Lo has logrado! Me has mantenido todo este tiempo con la cara de idiota.

–Tranquilízate Ren. No es lo que-

–¡¿NO ES LO QUE PIENSO?! –Grito golpeando la mesa con el puño –No me vayas a tratar de idiota...¿Cuando fui a tu departamento ella estaba allí, no? –Sus pasos fluían lenta y silenciosamente, hasta quedar un metro cerca.

–….Tenía que cuidarla, no había nadie más que podía-

–JA! ¡Dime! ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Has estado acostándote con ella desde hace tiempo o fue solo esa noche?

–¡¿QUÉ?! REN! Pero que dices?!

–Tsk!...Kyoko pensé que te habías abstenido del amor. ¿Tú también has estado riéndote de mí?

–Qu..que… –Kyoko murmuró totalmente pasmada.

–REN! Ya basta! No digas más que te arrepentirás! Compórtate!

–IMBÉCIL! TÚ NO ME DICES QUE HACER!

Avanzó hacia él con la intención de propinarle un puñetazo, pero en un imprevisto la actriz se interpuso frente a los dos dejándolos impactados. Ren trató de parar el golpe, y Yukihito reacciono rápido agarrándola del brazo y estirándola hacia un costado. Los dos quedaron sin aliento uno segundos, estuvo a casi milímetros de ser golpeada.

–Kyoko! –Le gritó reprimiéndola Yukihito. Ren quedó parado estáticamente, sobresaltado.

–¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?! –Los ojos de la joven reflejaban ira y aborrecimiento mientras jadeaba pesadamente. Ren quedo desconcertado con aquellas palabras.

–…¿Acaso lo amas tanto? –Susurro mientras le miraba a los ojos.

–¿Qué? ¿No te das cuenta de las injurias que has estado diciendo desde hace un rato? Yo…–Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar inadvertidamente –No entiendo de que hablas…No te reconozco –Sus manos limpiaron bruscamente sus lágrimas, pero otras salían con furia seguidamente. Salió corriendo del cuarto, dejando a los dos desconcertados.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me he quedado mucho tiempo pensando en cómo serían los diálogos de Ren. Quería expresar el enojo y el desvarío de un modo que se sienta frío y atemorizante. La ira lo ha enajenado, descubriendo nuevos hechos e imaginando otras cosas. Créanme cuando les digo que quite muchas cosas para que sea menos fuerte, soy perversa!


	20. Nubes Negras

**Capítulo 20:** Nubes negras

Los dos observaron estáticos, como la puerta se hallaba abierta después de que la actriz salió.

A Ren esas palabras le habían sacudido, le habían turbado. Se sintió mísero. Aquellos ojos que demostraban una inmensa tristeza, disgusto y decepción le trajeron un gran suplicio dentro de sí. Odiaba el hecho que ella tuviera a otro hombre, odiaba que ese hombre fuera "él", le odiaba a él. Su ira aumentaba al solo verlo, no podía apaciguar ese sentimiento que crecía a mares. Quería golpearlo. Lo odiaba por haberse burlado de él, por haberse llevado a la mujer de sus sueños a sus garras.

Por otra parte, Yukihito quedó desconcertado, sabía que Ren reaccionaría de manera precipitada, pero nunca pensó que él les estaría esperando, y para más hubiera entendido peor la situación, no pensó que diría tales palabras. Le enfado que haya pensado así de Kyoko, esperaba que solo se enojará con él, pero no con ella, quien no se merecía nada de esto. Su temple se resquebrajó y sintió por primera vez tal enojo hacia Ren. Cuando se dio cuenta, se detuvo, trató de mitigar su enojo, diciéndose que todo era causa del malentendido. Tenía que solucionar las cosas, tenía que hablar y aclararlo todo.

–…Ren vamos a hablar calmadamente.

Kuon giró su cabeza observándole detenidamente, mientras sus ojos indagaban con frío desdén. Le agarró del cuello de la camisa con un puño, amenazándole.

–Decías apoyarme, pero solo resultaste ser un **** hipócrita.

Para su asombro, Yukihito levantó su brazo inmediatamente agarrándole de la misma manera, con gesto adusto.

–Te has sobrepasado, será mejor que te disculpes con ella. Todo es un malentendido y no tenemos ese tipo de relación.

– ¿Y quieres que te lo crea?

–Si vas a creerme o si vas dejarme explicar es tu problema –Soltó su puño, apartando de la de Ren con un fuerte golpe –Pero desde ahora estaremos aparentando salir públicamente.

Los ojos de Ren se abrieron con recelo. Apretó sus puños nuevamente, mirándolo con furia.

–Maldito desgraciado. Es así como quieres que te crea.

–Si no te comportas y sigues actuando así, no diré nada, será mejor que te disculpes con ella antes de que te arrepientas –Dijo en seco.

– ¿Creerte? ¡Las fotos dicen mucho!... ¿Acaso te gusta Kyoko?

– ¿Y sí me gusta, que es lo que vas a hacer?

El actor se acercó, y levantó su puño contra él, antes de siquiera hacerlo, sintió que alguien lo agarró del brazo.

–Ren ya basta. Tenemos que ir al set para la sesión de fotos.

Ichiro hablaba con un tono monótono mientras le sostenía con fuerza el brazo que se abstenía a obedecer. El actor gruño mirándolo fríamente. Su manager sacudió ferozmente su brazo hacia abajo, con seria expresión.

–Vamos. Tenemos que llegar temprano –Dijo por última vez.

El actor giro nuevamente a mirar a Yukihito, chasqueo con repulsión y salió del cuarto.

–Lo siento. Haré lo que pueda para mantenerlo tranquilo –Ichiro se dirigió a Yukihito, con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Está bien –Fue lo único que dijo, todavía airado.

Ichiro salió dando una pequeña reverencia, dejándolo solo.

Yukihito suspiró pesadamente, se puso sus guantes quirúrgicos y agarro su celular. Marcó el número del director para avisarle que posiblemente tendrían un retraso.

 **::::** ::

Ren se dirigió rápidamente hacia el auto lleno de ira mientras Ichiro le seguía por detrás a unos metros, abrió la puerta trasera y entro dando un portazo. Cuando el manager entro, acomodo el espejo retrovisor mirándolo a través de él.

– Sé que estás enojado, pero no puedo permitirte actuar con violencia.

–...

– Nunca tuviste nada con Kyoko-san. Así que no tienes derecho a exigir algo.

–...Cállate.

– ¿Te sientes traicionado? Tal vez estuvo mal que no te haya dicho antes que tenían una relación, pero tú nunca tuviste las agallas como para declararte o hacer un movimiento con Kyoko-san.

–….Si dices algo más te **_mató._**

–Olvídala y felicítalos. La frase dice: Si lo amas déjalo libre –El manager sintió que era agarrado con el puño, y rió disimuladamente.

– ¡Tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo! Ya no diré nada. Suéltame que tengo que conducir.

Ren le soltó, y se sentó nuevamente en su asiento.

– Es mejor que cuando lleguemos no pongas esa cara –Antes de ser asesinado arranco el motor y condujo sin decir nada más.

 **::::** ::

El recuerdo de un suceso no muy lejano se evocaba en su mente. Ese momento en que ella lloraba desconsoladamente en sus brazos.

Ella era una mujer que nunca demostraba sus tristezas, siempre las escondía perfectamente en una máscara como lo hacía su anterior representado. La conocía, y no le gustaba que se aguantará todo ese dolor por dentro.

Pero ahora... Todo era diferente. Su actuación no la resguardaría de aquellos sentimientos.

Le dolía mucho verla así. Aquellas acciones y palabras escuchadas, de seguro la habían deshecho, más si fueron dichos por la persona que ella ama.

Se culpaba. Se sentía culpable por las cosas que habían sucedido. Si se hubiera opuesto a que ella tomará, si nunca parará en aquella carretera, o si se rehusará a dejarla en su departamento, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Mientras abría la puerta, escuchaba pequeños sollozos que parecían luchar por contenerse. La oscura habitación solo era alumbrada por una pequeña luz que reflectaba una ventanilla desde lo alto de la pared. Se digirió en pasos lentos y silenciosos hacia el pequeño llanto desgarrador que le acongojaba. Se detuvo frente al mostrador, sintiéndose impotente, y siguió de nuevo hacia el pequeño espacio que la ocultaba.

Sus ojos apenas podía vislumbrar lo que hallaba enfrente. Pero pudo distinguirla en la oscuridad, sentada en el suelo de espaldas, con la cabeza gacha y con los brazos envolviendo fuertemente sus piernas flexionadas. Se quedó en silencio y bajo al suelo hasta sentarse. Reposo su espalda contra la de ella, sintiendo un pequeño brinco de la joven.

–No te reprimas. Solo llora.

La escucho jadear y sollozar silenciosamente, cuando de repente un quejido salió abruptamente sin poder soportar. El llanto se hizo mortífero y empezó a gimotear. Apretó fuertemente los puños al escucharla, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esta última parte me ha dolido mucho TnT…Umi si vas a llorar ¿porque lo escribes así? Lo sé, no tengo idea de qué es lo que ocurre en esta loca cabecita! (Mis pensamientos en este instante. ¡No estoy loca! Jajaja)

Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, estoy abierta a las amenazas, pero espero sinceramente que sigan leyéndolo, hay más capítulos por leer XD


	21. Una pareja ficticia

**Capítulo 21:** Una pareja ficticia

 **.**

 **.**

Ese día ya había pasado. Fueron arduas horas de lucha contra las curiosas y malintencionadas personas del plató. Muchos solo se les quedaban observando entretanto cuchicheaban, otros les saludaban y felicitaban anticipadamente.

No mencionaron nada sobre el actor desde que salieron del cuarto. Se dispusieron a actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, tratando firmemente de aparentar indiferencia o normalidad mientras hablaban y trabajaban en sus cargos. Kyoko tuvo que apagar su móvil después de recibir varias llamadas de números diferentes. Su manager hizo lo mismo con su teléfono personal.

Todo termino sin más, él la acerco a su departamento y luego se dirigió al suyo. Ambos quedando absortos en sus propios pensamientos.

En su habitación, la joven se hallaba abismada, reprimiendo recordarse en las palabras y acciones de aquel hombre. Su corazón se oprimía, sus ojos se humedecían ligeramente, pero nunca pudo derramar una lágrima más. Acostada en su cama, en total oscuridad, cerraba lentamente sus ojos, agarrando fuertemente de sus sábanas...Corn no estaba ahí. No estaba ahí porque solo le recordaba al hombre que quería olvidar.

::::: **:::::**

–¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué me pongo?! –Kyoko bufaba, desordenando todas las ropas de su placar. Ese día Lme daría respuestas sobre la supuesta relación por medio de las redes sociales.

Sintiéndose muy nerviosa, tiró todas sus ropas en su cama, indecisa a lo que se pondría. Después de varios minutos de dudosa elección, se rindió y con los ojos cerrados alcanzó una de las dos prendas seleccionadas. Se vistió sencilla y elegante, recogiendo media melena de su cabello arriba y dejando el resto abajo, se maquillo con cuidado bajo los parpados oscuros, y finalmente se puso los tacones. Salió de prisas agarrando su cartera y las réplicas de llaves que había hecho el día anterior.

Cuando salió, vio a Yukihito esperándola como de costumbre en el auto. Le saludo y entró, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

El silencio reino aquel espacio. Cada uno sintiendo notoriamente los nervios provenir del otro. La situación se hacía bastante surrealista para que creyeran fuera verdad, y la incomodidad les acompañaba fielmente sin ninguna escapatoria.

–...Emmm...–Sin poder aguantar la respiración, Kyoko decidió hablar primero –…Yukihito-san..

–...¿Sí?

–Creo que será mejor procurar sentirnos más cómodos...

–Tienes razón...

–...

–...

–...¿Hoy trabajamos hasta las nueve?...

–...Sí

–...Ah

–...

– _¡_ _MUY INCOMODO!_

– ¡ _¿_ _Y ahora qué hacer?!_

El silencio solo se alargó, hasta que a Kyoko se le ocurrió prender la radio, lo cual fue un terrible error, porque al parecer las noticias ya se habían difundido por todo el mundo.

–...¿Quieres que ponga la reproducción de músicas del pen? –Preguntó Yukihito mientras todavía miraba la carretera.

–Sí por favor...

El camino se hizo eterno aunque solo fueran quince minutos. En la entrada los periodistas en manadas de lobos se balanceaban intranquilos a que llegará la presa. Pudieron entrar al aparcamiento del edificio una vez los guardias hicieron lo posible para poder controlarlos.

–…Yukihito-san –Kyoko irrumpió, cortando el silencio, estando ellos todavía dentro del auto –...Soy una actriz y sé que tú también sabes...que debemos actuar.

–…Lo sé –Dijo con un suspiro –Siento evadir el tema.

–No. Yo también lo estuve haciendo…

Todo se mantuvo en silencio de nuevo. Las miradas se cruzaban y se desviaban en menos de un segundo. Kyoko miró a un lado y con decisión vacilante desplazo su mano hacia la de él, agarrándola firmemente. Yukihito dio un respingo, sobresaltado.

–Es mejor que nos acostumbremos a esto Yuki –Kyoko ya se había sumergido en un nuevo personaje.

–…¿S..si?…– _¿Un nuevo personaje? ¡Esto se siente muy raro!_

–Llámame solo Kyoko de ahora en adelante.

–…Si…Kyo..ko… –¿ _Porque me sonrojo? ¡Yo no soy la novia! ¿Acaso su personaje es la del novio?_

Kyoko dejo su mano y le sonrío saliendo del auto. Él quedo inerte durante unos segundos. Cuando reaccionó, salió del auto y fueron caminando juntos hacia la entrada del edificio de Lme.

Los cuchicheos se oían por todos lados. Ellos eran el centro de atención, y al parecer Kyoko se mantenía impasible a todo. Algunas personas saludaban y felicitaban, lo cual ella solo asentía y agradecía con una sonrisa. Yukihito por su parte estaba más que fascinado con el talento actoral de la joven, hace solo pocos minutos parecía estar tan incómoda como lo estaba él, pero en un pestañeo se volvió una mujer segura y hasta dichosa frente a toda una audiencia. Él al contrario se sentía nervioso cada vez alguien se les acercaba a felicitarles. Era cierto que en su profesión muchas veces debía actuar para mantener las apariencias frente a personas molestas, groseras, altaneras o simplemente intolerables, pero esto era totalmente diferente, y su pericia no daba para engañar tan tranquilamente a toda una colectividad.

Llegando a la oficina, entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos, dejando salir un suspiro al unísono. El manager comprendió que por dentro ella también estaba igual que él. Se dirigió a la pantalla y empezó a teclear, estudiando las nuevas demandas. Todos los correos que le llegaban era por parte de telefonía que Lory había impuesto para ayudarlos. Ya sea programas de televisión o entrevistas, la mayoría eran rechazadas. Solo algunos que parecían estar al margen, o no tenían que ver con la nueva noticia, eran enviadas al manager. Él estudiaba cada una y utilizaba un nuevo teléfono para llamarlos, escuchar detalles, rechazarlos o aceptarlos cada vez que tengan que ver con trabajo. Muchos le felicitaban, pero algunos hacían comentarios bastantes prejuiciosos e indirectos. Otros hasta trataban de concertar entrevistas por este medio. Él tuvo que soportar todo, y responder lo más amable posible. Todo se hacía estresante, y hasta casi imposible con la carga. Kyoko le miraba y lo compadecía. Tuvo que hacer malabares para poder sobrellevar la fiereza de los medios. Aun con la ayuda del personal su encargo era demasiado.

Cuando marcaron las siete. El manager dejó las llamadas y se concentró en algunas entrevistas que las dejo en espera por respuesta. Solo un comercial fue cancelado, para sus suertes la noticia no llegó a causar mayores problemas. Muchos fans (la mayoría mujeres) les apoyaban, los otros lo tomaban a mal, y la mayoría de los hombres solo envidiaban y maldecían al manager por estar junto a la hermosa actriz.

Cuando termino de evaluar las propuestas, las imprimió y marcó todas las que eran recomendables. Tenía que hacer todo rápido ya que a las ocho y diez debían estar en el set. Se sentó en el sofá a lado de Kyoko, echándose para atrás, se recostó y se permitió descansar unos minutos.

–...¿Estas bien?

–Sí…Solo necesito un pequeño descanso.

–Yo…LO SIENTO MUCHO YUKIHITO-SAN! –De pronto se paró y bajo al piso lista para hacer una dogeza.

El castaño se alarmó, con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión.

–¡No hace falta Kyoko-chan! –Le agarró de los hombros. Quedando ambos rostros frente a frente.

––¡BAM!––

La puerta se abrió con un impacto ensordecedor.

–¡TÚ! ¡Será mejor que quites esas manos y alejes tu rostro de la de ella!

* * *

 **N/A:** Decidí poner que las noticias salieran por internet ya que supuestamente su relación tiene que ser vista como algo normal y no como un gran escándalo que tiene que ser arremetido. Por otra parte si es llevado de esta manera, el tema no será llevado a mayores, si se evita hacer grande esta noticia entonces las cosas se apaciguaran mucho más temprano, hablarán, pero no tendrán mucho de que sostenerse.

¡Agradezco siempre los comentarios! ¡Me encanta y me hace muy feliz leer las opiniones de cada uno!


	22. Tergiversación

**N/A:** Lastimosamente nadie acertó y cayeron en una trampa, Umi por alguna razón se siente malvada… Y eso que no fue mi intención XD

.

 **Capítulo 22:** Tergiversación

.

.

Kotonami Kanae estaba muy enojada. Al enterarse de las noticias, no pudo contactar con su amiga, ni tampoco con el manager, ambos celulares dieron como apagados después de unos minutos. Un día entero había pasado y no podía ubicarla, estaba muy preocupada, pero también enojada por haberla ocultado de eso durante tanto tiempo.

Decidida fue esa mañana para poder encontrarla, y cuál fue su sorpresa que cuando llega, ve a cierta persona que parecía hurgar frente a la puerta de la oficina de los susodichos. Ella frunció el ceño, y estando a unos metros de su llegada se preparó para gritarlo, pero repentinamente el individuo se giró viéndola, posando un dedo sobre sus labios, en señal de silencio. En un momento dado, como si de ninja se tratará, aquella persona, avanzó hacia ella con pasos veloces, pero silenciosos. Kanae sorprendida por ese acto, se paralizó inmediatamente, mirando con amplios ojos como se encontraba a solo escasos centímetros del extraño.

—No los interrumpas. Están en un gran momento de pasión. —Dijo indiferente, pero con un fulgor en sus ojos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —La morena retrocedió un paso estupefacta. El otro asintió cuando ella apenas iba a abrir la boca, confirmando su supuesta veracidad.

—…Eso es mentira –Dijo con seguridad Kanae —Kyoko no es de las que haría tales cosas, ni tampoco Yashiro-san, ellos están en una oficina —Reafirmó no para el extraño, sino más bien para ella misma. —Además ¡¿Quién rayos eres para estar fisgoneando delante de puertas ajenas?! ¡Mo!

— ¡Oh! Ni yo mismo me lo creería si no lo viera con mis propios ojos —Dijo ignorando la última oración —Estuve pasando por aquí casualmente, cuando de repente vi como ellos entraban mientras se abrazaban ferozmente, él la elevaba con firmeza mientras que sus brazos se aferraban a su cintura, ella agachaba su rostro hacia la de él, mientras que sus manos tocaban sus mejillas y sus ojos lo miraban con total lujuria, ¡uf! y luego las manos de él bajaron hacia su tras-

— ¡Oh por dios! ¡Ya basta! —Kanae por primera vez se encontró más que avergonzada, no por lo que decía de ellos, sino por como describía la supuesta escena sin siquiera un poco de decoro.

—Créeme, ¿acaso no has visto las fotos? ¡Quién diría que ellos dos son..! —El extraño miraba con fingido estupor, callando la última palabra —Es una lástima que tan hermosa mujer esté fuera del alcance de nosotros los hombres… Pero bueno, porque no miras con tus propios ojos, quien diría que ese hombre la influenciaría tan perversamente —Sacudía su cabeza en signo de negación, mirando al vacío —Es un total pervertido. —Sentenció.

Kanae estaba más que estupefacta. No sabía porque este extraño diría todas esas palabrerías, no entendía ni el mínimo del por qué se hallaba todavía ahí escuchándolo decir todas esas trivialidades. Eso era imposible ¿no? Acaso no Kyoko siempre alegaba sobre su pureza y moralidad, hasta el punto de irritarlo por tal ideología.

—Vamos a mirarlo. Confirmémoslo —El extraño ya se iba hacia la puerta sin esperar.

— ¡Mo! Ya basta de tus tonterías. ¿Quién demonios eres pa–

—Shh —Él la paró, y no sabiendo cuando, ella se hallaba frente a la puerta.

Él abrió silenciosamente la puerta de un costado, mientras que la morena no pudo evitar mirar a cuestas con curiosidad.

— _Quién lo diría._ _Perfect Moment_ —Murmuró el extraño con una sonrisa pícara.

Kanae miró incrédula. Él la estaba agarrando de los hombros, mientras que sus rostros se hallaban próximos a menos de cinco centímetros, sus ojos se miraron breves segundos y las mejillas de Kyoko se tiñeron lentamente de rojo.

No era lo que describía, pero era algo, y recordando nuevamente lo dicho, Kanae sin percatar abrió la puerta de un solo golpe.

—¡TÚ! ¡Será mejor que quites esas manos y alejes tu rostro de la de ella!—Grito mientras iba a zancadas hacia el descarado. — ¡Pervertido! ¡Están en una oficina!

Los dos saltaron de la impresión y se distanciaron.

— ¿Moko-san? —Dijo confundida la de ojos ámbar — ¡Moko-san! — Vociferó esta vez con una gran sonrisa, entusiasmada por encontrarla de nuevo después de varios días.

—Ustedes qu..¡¿qué estaban haciendo?!

Ambos se miraron algo confundidos. Kanae parecía sobrepasarse, cosa que no era común para alguien tan impasible como ella. Acaso ¿Habían escuchado "pervertido"?

— ¿Uh? —Los dos musitaron al unísono.

—Puahahahahaha —Se escuchó una feroz carcajada, haciendo que todos mirasen hacia atrás. — ¡Pervertido! Puahahaha —Reía mientras se agarraba fuertemente del estómago. —No era cierto hahahaha que coincidencia.

Kanae se volvió roja como un tomate, hirviendo de ira y vergüenza entendió el mensaje entrecortado.

— ¡Mo! —Giró hacia un costado tratando de esconder su rostro — ¿Quién eres y por qué sigues aquí? —Dijo intentando ocultar a los que estaban en frente lo que había pensado.

—Solo vine a…—Él se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos, y en un flash se volvía sereno —Solo venía a felicitarlos Kyouko-san y Yashiro-san.

Kyoko había retrocedido y Yukihito miraba serio.

— ¿Y Ren? —Pregunto el castaño.

— ¡Oh! No se preocupen, el león está atacando para otro edificio, yo solo vine para algunos papeleos y aproveché que estaba cerca para felicitarlos. Por cierto ¡Felicidades! Y lo siento ya tengo que irme, tarde más de lo pensado —Dijo mirando a Kanae —Hasta luego Kyouko-san, Yashiro-san y Moko-san un placer conocerte, soy Ichiro Thompson, manager de Tsuruga Ren. —Sonrío ampliamente y le guiño un ojo, con una mirada coqueta.

Kanae gruño y le miró con desdén. Él solo giró y desapareció como humo. Yukihito fue hacia la puerta, y éste ya había desaparecido en un instante, suspiro, y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

El ambiente se había puesto tenso, Kanae le clavaba la mirada a Kyouko, y ella miraba solo al suelo.

—…Mo…ko-san…Lo siento mucho… Yo…

Kanae suspiró, y ladeo la cabeza. —Parece que te has olvidado de mí —El rostro de Kyoko palideció —…Pero estaba muy preocupada —Dijo en voz muy baja —Supongo que ahora que tienes—

No pudo completar la frase, Kyoko se lanzó hacia ella y le dio un gran abrazo en su descuido.

—…Moko-san..—La pelinegra oyó sollozar a su amiga —…Te extrañe… mucho… Lo... siento… mucho…mucho… —Ella se congeló al oírla, y con algo de dificultad cedió al abrazo, le envolvió con sus brazos flácidamente, después de unos segundos de batalla mental.

Kanae disipó casi todo su enojo, pero todavía se sentía celosa y algo molesta con el manager de la aludida. Estaba feliz que su amiga haya encontrado un nuevo amor, pero no le gustó enterarse todo de esa manera, además el que hayan sido pillados con semejantes fotos…¿Él no debió haber sido más cuidadoso? Él es su manager… Sin embargo, no era eso lo que más le enojaba...un nuevo hombre significaba menos atención para ella…esos eran celos… Mmmm….Ahora que recordaba, cuando abrió la puerta ¿qué es lo que hacían? ¿Se estaban besando?.

Cierto enojo volvió a surgir, estaba muy preocupada, mientras ellos estaban ¿coqueteando tranquilamente?.

El quien recibía el enojo no era Kyoko, era Yashiro por alguna razón.

Las venas sobresalieron de su sien, y sus ojos marcaron al manager que parecía estar por irse para dejarlas a solas.

Yukihito al notarlo, se paralizó y decidió quedarse por el mensaje que había transmitido en esa mirada. La morena se alejó sutilmente de Kyoko, tratando de no parecer brusca.

— ¡Mo! Basta de llorar —Dijo limpiándole las lágrimas de su rostro —Será mejor que me tengas una buena explicación o sino voy a dejar de hablarte en todo el año.

—¡NOO! —Grito horrorizada — ¡Moko-san no me dejes! ¡Te explicaré todo!

—Será mejor que sí, porque no te perdono que me hayas escondido sobre tus citas con tu "manager" —Dijo frunciéndole el ceño a Yukihito.

—…La verdad es que…En realidad nosotros no estamos saliendo…—Dijo la joven mientras sus ojos trataban de desviar su mirada.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Le miró a Kyoko y luego a Yukihito perpleja. —...Espera…Pero ustedes estaban…No me digas que…—Le miró furiosa al manager, yendo directo hacia él. — ¡Tú! ¡Acaso solo la estas utilizando! —Elevo la voz mientras emanaba un aura siniestra.

—No es así —Dijo Yukihito alzando las manos. —Es un malentendido.

— ¡Moko-san! —Interfirió la actriz — No es su culpa…Yo estaba borracha y-

— ¡Tú maldito! Te aprovechaste de ella cuando estaba borracha! —Grito estirándole de la corbata. El castaño trago saliva atemorizado.

— ¡Yukihito-san no me ha hecho nada!...Yo...¡YO FUI QUIEN SE APROVECHO! —Grito con gran sonrojo.

Kanae le soltó ensimismada. Y miró a Kyoko quien estaba con una tonalidad más rojo que el normal y luego miró a Yukihito quien estaba también rojo, con una mano tapando su rostro. No pudo evitar quedar boquiabierta de la impresión.

—…Disculpa Kotonami-san. Pero Kyoko-chan no se está expresando bien y está dando a entender otras cosas. —Dijo el manager encajando sus lentes, todavía con un sutil sonrojo.

— ¡Mo! ¿Entonces qué es lo que paso?

—Yo…fui la que lo abrazó y… —Dijo Kyoko apenas audible, no sabiendo como continuar —…Es que estaba muy borracha y—

— Al parecer lo disfrutaste demasiado como para que siquiera te opongas a eso. —Levantó la voz clavando la mirada al manager.

—¡MOKO-SAN! —Chilló la joven. Yukihito abrió los ojos ampliamente, sonrojándose. Kyoko tuvo que arrastrarle a su amiga afuera, antes de que les hiciera pasar por más vergüenza.

— ¿Qué haces?! Mo! —Gritó irritada. — ¡¿Acaso quieres defenderlo?!

—Por favor ya basta. Fue toda mi culpa, él no ha hecho nada… Siquiera sabes todo la historia y no me dejas hablar. —Kyoko se mostraba agobiada y hasta algo afligida. Kanae dio un paso atrás ante esa expresión que nunca había visto en su amiga, le dio un escalofrío y se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que había hecho.

—….Lo siento Kyoko. —Dijo por primera vez flaqueando ante su estoica actitud.

—… Está bien, pero por favor no vayas a hacer eso de nuevo —Dijo dándole una triste mirada.

— ¿Paso…algo más? —Dijo vacilante. —… ¿Se trata de...Tsuru-

— ¡Moko-san! Tengo que irme, es tarde y tengo que ir para mi siguiente trabajo. Luego te cuento todo…¡Ah! Y tengo mi celular apagado desde ayer, hoy te hablaré desde un nuevo número. Nos vemos luego —Kyoko le dio una pequeña sonrisa y luego entro rápidamente a la oficina.

Kanae se quedó estática frente a la puerta. Cuando reaccionó, se encontró sola en el pasillo, con las últimas palabras de Kyoko haciendo eco en su cabeza. Dio un fuerte suspiro y siguió su camino, estando segura de que la reacción de su amiga se debía a que algo había pasado con esa persona. Recordando su expresión de tristeza, empezó a enojarse nuevamente. En su lista negra subió esta vez en primer lugar su nombre: Tsuruga Ren.

.

.

No es que estuviera husmeando, pero le era imposible no escuchar la conversación estando ellas frente a la puerta. Trató de no hacer caso, eligiendo acomodar las hojas en sus portafolios para su ida. No obstante, sus orejas se agrandaron al percibir el nombre incompleto de su antiguo representado, lo siguiente que escucho fue como la actriz eludió el tema despidiéndose rápidamente de su amiga.

Cuando oyó el golpeteo de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse fuertemente, dirigió su mirada hacia la joven, quien estaba cabizbaja y apesadumbrada próximo a la puerta. Estuvo así breves segundos y luego alzó su rostro con una sonrisa lánguida.

—Lo siento Yukihito-san. Moko-san solo estaba preocupada por mí, y se excedió con sus palabras, no fue su intención y ella se ha disculpado.

—…Esta bien Kyoko-chan —Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. —La entiendo.

—Le explicaré todo después…

—Si, es mejor que compartas con ella todo. Cuéntale lo que ha sucedido y no escondas tus verdaderos sentimientos. —Le acarició la cabeza y la miró. —Déjate consolar, ¿sí? —Kyoko le miró y luego desvío su mirada, asintió ligeramente algo reacia.

—Vamos. Tenemos que irnos, o si no se nos va a hacer tarde. —Le paso su cartera y ella lo agarró agradecida, salieron del estudio con una sonrisa fingida.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Como siempre mil agradecimientos por los reviews. Los amo! :3


	23. No olvides ser precavido

**Capítulo 23:** No olvides ser precavido

.

.

—Ella es muy bonita. Comprendo el que te hayas enamorado de ella. Eres muy afortunado.

—...Gracias… —Decía Yukihito algo nervioso, al manager del co-actor.

— ¿Y no te sientes celoso cuando ella va a besar a otro hombre? —El hombre mayor le miraba con una sonrisa —Después de todo tendrá una escena parecida con Kei muy pronto.

—Bueno...Es su trabajo y comprendo que tenga que hacerlo…

—No tienes que ocultarlo joven —Dijo dándole unas palmadas por su hombro —Si yo viera a mi Yuriko besar a otro me sentiría muy celoso, siquiera pensarlo me hace enojar. —Frunció el ceño y meneo la cabeza —Es cierto…Tienes que soportarlo porque después de todo ella es una actriz. Pero todo es falso, después de todo tu eres el verdadero hombre al que ella ama.

—…Así es…—El remordimiento se acumulaba por dentro y gritaba silenciosamente —La actuación es algo que a Kyoko en verdad ama, sin ello se sentiría incompleta... Ella es una increíble actriz.

— ¡Si! Eres un muy buen hombre Yashiro-san. Cuídala.

—Así lo haré…—Yukihito quería salir de ahí y hacerse de cabezazos contra el duro concreto por ser tan vil mentiroso.

— ¡CORTE! Kei-san se supone que la abrazas ligeramente. ¡Tus brazos hacia sus hombros, no por la cintura! —Le reprendía el director algo irritado.

— ¡Bien! —Decía entre risas fingidas. Kyoko rodó los ojos, hastiada. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

—Disculpa Yashiro-san. Kei es un mocoso muy inmaduro. Parece que le gusta Kyouko-san, así que está haciendo eso para molestarles.

—Oh —Arqueo una ceja, sabiendo que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. —Será mejor que no la moleste tanto. —Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

.

.

Sonreía disimuladamente durante breves minutos, pero una vez quedaba solo, no podía evitar llenarse de ira y sentir un irremediable dolor en su corazón.

En cada lugar, en cada esquina, escuchaba las noticias que ansiaba nunca poder escucharlas. Su personaje de perfecto caballero se rompía en varias ocasiones, y le era difícil poder continuar un semblante, lo suficientemente apacible frente a todas las personas que rumoreaban y le preguntaban directamente si conocía más sobre la relación de su kohai y su anterior representante. Se quedaba inerte cuando le preguntaban aquello, apretaba los puños hacia sus costados, y quería darle de puñetazos a quien se atreviera a siquiera mencionarlos. Su autocontrol flaqueaba, y su corazón pesaba mucho más que el anterior día.

La primera vez que vio las fotos, no lograba asimilarlo. Era cierto que se sentía bastante celoso y hasta sospechaba algo, pero nunca pensó de más. Ese día se llenó de una ira devastadora. Pensaba, trataba de pensar que eso fuere imposible, pero una vez recordó la noche de la fiesta, empezó a armar piezas, yendo a imaginar cosas que excedían su temple. Y de repente, rememoró ese domingo. No podía negarse, la llamó porque después de que se haya ido, sintió muchos celos por verla tan cerca de su manager. Sentía la necesidad de escucharla, de saber que estaba ahí, de saber que todavía no se hallaba lejos… Pero después, todo cobraba sentido para él. Su ausencia, las llamadas no respondidas, el ruido súbito, y el extraño comportamiento del hombre. Todas esas pistas indicaron lo que no quería dar por realidad. Realmente ella había pasado la noche en el departamento de su manager. Miles de pensamientos pasaron en ese instante, su mente se salió de control y empezó a imaginarlos en la cama. La cólera lo cegó, lo enajenó de sus propias acciones. Sus palabras salían sin premeditarlas. La rabia y el odio quemaban todo su ser, odiando a muerte a aquel hombre que pensó era su amigo.

No sabía cómo había quitado las agallas, la tenacidad para poder actuar y seguir trabajando frente a toda esa gente. Solo sabía que ese pequeño brío en cualquier momento explotaría.

— ¡Ren-san! El director quiere que nos preparemos. —Escuchó una voz tras él y sonrío fingidamente dando vuelta.

—Está bien. —Siguió sus pasos, y la mujer se colocó directamente a su lado, agarrando su brazo.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Al final lo que he dicho era verdad!

—... ...

—Te lo dije ¿no?, Kyoko-san y su manager hacen una muy buena pareja.

—Cállate y deja de estar agarrándome del brazo —Dijo con un tono frío y amenazante.

—…¿Q..qué? —La mujer le soltó el brazo y lo miró temblorosa.

—Shizu-san me harías el favor de callarte de una buena vez —Repitió esta vez con una brillante sonrisa, pero con el mismo tono de voz.

—…S.i..Sí… —Tartamudeo y se alejó lentamente de él, asustada.

.

Las escenas esa mañana no pudieron ser completadas con éxito. El director disgustado, por el claro temor en los ojos de la actriz, y por el claro malhumor del actor, les concedió dos horas y media de receso para el almuerzo. Así ambos pudieran reflexionar y enfocarse mejor en sus personajes.

—Vamos Ren —Dijo Ichiro apareciendo repentinamente tras el actor.

Ren no le miró y solo fue hacia el aparcamiento, mientras el otro también lo seguía. Condujo en silencio, hasta que su boca no aguantó más.

—Ren será mejor que cambies esa cara, asustas hasta a los pobres niños. —Bromeo.

Y de nuevo, la respuesta fue el silencio. Él solo condujo, hasta que llegó, paró el motor y espero una palabra de su representado.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Masculló.

—Lo necesitas. Así que solo agradéceme. —Respondió saliendo del auto.

Ren salió y entró al local. Estaba totalmente vacío. Pudo acertar a su manager a unos metros, quitando algo de un armario metálico.

—Ven —Dijo sosteniendo unos guantes de boxeo para que los tome. Ren se quitó la camisa (quedando con la camisilla). ( **N/A:** no andén imaginando demás 7u7) y todos los accesorios que traía encima. Se puso el guante y empezó con golpes ligeros al saco.

— Kyouko-san es muy hermosa. Si no haces nada, te quedarás atrás. —Dijo Ichiro en tono alto. Ren empezó a golpear más fuerte el saco.

—Ella es muy tierna. Tan dulce. Con sus mejillas sonrosadas…Su sonrisa solo pude verla algunas pocas ocasiones, dan ganas de apretujarla y llenarla de besos.

Ren esta vez le clavó con una mirada asesina, dando un gran golpe.

— ¡No me mires de esa manera Ren! Yo también te quiero, pero solo como amigo. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

El actor siguió golpeando con más rapidez y fuerza.

—Hoy la vi —Soltó repentinamente. Por un segundo pararon los golpes y luego continuaron más veloces — ¿Sabes cuál fue su reacción al verme? —Se detuvo con dramatismo —Se asustó. Nunca ninguna mujer se ha asustado de mí…Sí sigues asustando a bellas mujeres, inmediatamente cuando me vean se alejarán, dirán: ¡Ahí está el manager de Tsuruga Ren! y correrán por sus vidas, temiendo a que tú estés cerca.

Los golpes continuaban sin descansar.

—Ese rostro, esa expresión, no solo fueron de pánico… Solo te diré esto una vez Ren. Reflexiona, recapacita, ella no te esperará, no pienses en lo sucedido, piensa en sus sentimientos.

Ren se detuvo por un momento, y de nuevo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el saco. Estuvo así durante veinte minutos más, hasta que se echó al piso por el severo cansancio.

.

.

— ¿Tu novio no estará celoso de verte conmigo así? —Le susurró al oído.

—Yuki no lo estará. Solo estamos AC-TU-AN-DO. —Dijo alejándose de él y frunciéndole el ceño. —Estaría agradecida si no te me acercaras tanto desde que ya sabes que tengo un novio. —Le devolvió una sonrisa falsa.

—Lo siento, no sabía que te incomodaba tanto. —Sonrío —...Ustedes saben esconderlo bien. Nunca me había dado cuenta que tenían esa clase de relación.

—...Gracias por el cumplido. —Se congelo un instante, pero reaccionó a tiempo. —Es un gran halago saber que pudimos disimularlo por tanto tiempo.

— ¿Disimularlo, eh?...Bueno, algunas veces me parecía muy raro ver como se comían con las miradas.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Uh?

—Nada. Solo quería saber qué es lo quieres para seguirme hasta acá.

—Ah sí, solo entra. Quería preguntarte sobre una parte del guion que no entendía bien Senpai.

— ¿Si? —Le miro suspicazmente —Está bien —Entro a su camerino y agarro su guion —¿Qué parte es la que...¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Solo estoy cerrando la puerta para que nadie moleste.

— ¿Y por qué tienes que cerrarlo con llave? —Preguntó molesta.

—Te diré la verdad. No creo para nada ese cuento de que estén saliendo. Solo quiero ver la reacción que tendrá tu "supuesto novio" cuando se enteré de que estamos encerrados aquí juntos.

—Pfff..Ya..ya deja de bromear Kei-san. —Su rostro empalideció.

— ¡Shh! Creo que está viniendo.

Oyeron tocar la puerta tres veces.

Kyoko escondía sus nervios en una máscara y Kei la miraba sonriente.

— ¿Kyoko? Amor —Se oyó tras la puerta. Lo último sonando en un susurro. Kyoko dio un leve respingo, ante esa palabra. Inmediatamente supo que él se había dado cuenta de la situación, recompuso su máscara, y lo agradeció mentalmente.

— Es suficiente Kei-san. Abre la puerta ahora. —Kyoko le exigía con un tono severo.

— Si fuera tu novio entraría sin tocar.

— Él solo respeta mi privacidad.

— ¿Sí?

— Si. Basta de juegos. Sal de ahí. —Kyoko trato de empujarlo de la puerta, pero el otro se quedó parado firmemente sin moverse.

—Trata de abrirlo. —Le sonrío pícaramente. —Solo tienes que rodearme con tus brazos y abrir la puerta.

La manilla se oyó agitarse desde afuera, y unos fuertes golpeteos fueron seguidos de esté.

—Te he escuchado Kei-san. Abre la puerta ahora y deja de molestar a mi novia.

—Buena respuesta. —Susurró él.

— ¿Está bien ahora? Abre la puerta.

—Solo un rato más. A ver cuanta paciencia tiene.

—… ¿Crees que no haré nada para obligarte? Estás equivocado si piensas que lo dejaré así. — Kyoko sonrío y agarró su cartera, la abrió y quitó un paralizador electrónico. La sonrisa del joven actor se fue borrando, tornándose su rostro a un color azul.

— No creo que lo hagas...

— ¿Quieres probarlo? —Se acercó lentamente hacia él mientras presionaba del interruptor. El ruido de las descargas eléctricas resonaba por sus oídos haciéndole sudar frío.

—Tú ganas. Pero no te olvides. Les estaré observando —Abrió la puerta, y se encontró con una sonrisa profesional del manager.

—Será mejor que esto no se vuelva a repetir. —Dijo Yukihito pasivamente. El actor solo le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y se fue sin decir más.

Kyoko dio un suspiro, en cuanto vio que desapareció.

— Supongo que eso funciona para otras cosas más. —Dijo el manager.

— Gracias Yukihito-san. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa —Me has salvado.

—…Lo siento por haberte llamado así Kyoko-chan.

A la actriz le dio un escalofrío al recordarlo. —No, estuvo bien. Se supone que los novios se llamen de esa manera. —Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Entonces está bien que te llame así?… _Amor_ — Dijo de nuevo "amor" en un susurro.

— ¡NOOO! —Sus manos y sus brazos se movieron con negación, vehemente. — ¡Solo Kyoko! ¡Kyoko por favor!

El manager reprimió la risa y giro, saliendo del camerino.

— Te espero afuera Kyoko. —Camino rápidamente lo más lejos que podía, y sin poder contener más soltó una risa… Si ella se enterará de eso, temía que le tirará del cabello.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Torta relleno, torta con poco relleno jajajaja...Siento como que me salió algo de relleno, igual… Si os les gusto, super contentísima!

Voy a confesar que no sabía que nombre poner para el capítulo jejeje.. Siempre hay que ser precavidos, más en cuanto se trata de mentir, eso lo he aprendido muy bien.

En cuanto al drama que está filmando Kyoko... Más tarde "tal vez" (no hay promesas) piense en alguna trama. Me estaba imaginando algo así como una historia de amor oscuro. Con esos tipos de finales trágicos, tal vez sea una yandere o psicópata...

Umi la malvada, se abstiene a no pensar en un trágico final para esta fanfic :v (Solo broma) Lo peor que podría pasar es que alguien muera, o que Kyoko se quede forever alone Muahahaha


	24. Causas o Motivos aparentes

**Capítulo 24:** Causas o Motivos aparentes

 **.**

Eran pasadas las 10 pm cuando llegó a su departamento. Al abrir la puerta se prendieron las luces, dejando a la vista las botellas vacías de whisky y vodka tiradas en la mesa de estar.

La filmación había seguido su curso. Después de que llegó al set, se disculpó con su protagonista por su mal comportamiento, dándole una gran sonrisa falsa. Ella solo aceptó atontada, sin requerir de más.

Pudo mantener la máscara hasta que todo terminará, pero una vez acabo con sus trabajos, su rostro apenas estando fuera de la vista de los demás, se transformó en lo que realmente era. Lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento eran las palabras que escuchó de su manager.

Su ira había disminuido, pero todavía permanecía latente. En vez de ello, otro sentimiento crecía a su lado, una amargura, una aflicción que le hacía abrir los ojos poco a poco, lentamente, siendo reacio a aceptarlo. Él no había pensado en Kyoko, nunca pensó en ella ni en sus sentimientos. Todo lo que transcurría en su mente eran las fotos, las acciones e imaginaciones que le tenían descontrolados por completo. Ya sea traición o culpa eran correspondidas firmemente al supuesto amigo que siempre tenía tramado más que unas u otras artimañas para juntarlos… ¿Desde cuándo fue que se alejaron tanto? Esos recuerdos eran tan lejanos… Ahora solo quedaba un sentimiento de engaño, traición que le colmaba de ira, pero muy en el fondo de dolor.

¿Creer en él? Fue lo qué se preguntó por un instante. No, no podía… Lo había visto, aquella proximidad, confianza o cercanía en cuanto ellos interactuaban…Hasta había oído más de una vez a algunas personas del staff, fans, que clamaban, vociferaban querer que ellos estén juntos. Él los veía, más aún ese día, en la noche de la fiesta, al enterarse del peculiar club del emparejamiento. Los celos, los celos… La desconfianza. El recelo a que haya algo más que amistad. Esa noche, exasperado, fue testigo de cómo Kyoko parecía solo querer estar con él. ¡Qué desgraciado se sintió! Al ver cómo ella le tocaba, se acercaba, y le tocaba íntimamente, hablaban y reían. Sin soportar más, se levantó y fue con la usual y fraudulenta sonrisa hacia ellos. Y de nuevo, viendo lo que no quería, clavó con ojos llenos de furia al hombre que la sostenía de su cintura como lo más natural.

Aquella noche no pudo descansar, soñando una y otra vez tal desquiciada pesadilla. La mañana había llegado, y la llamó, la buscó, y lo peor…Fue a buscarla en ese lugar. Estúpido se sintió, y se disculpó con él, solo para encontrarse al día siguiente de que todo era verdad.

Pero Kyoko… ¿Por qué en algún momento desconfió de su sinceridad?...Ella siquiera sabía de los sentimientos que él conllevaba. La imagen de sus ojos, aquel último día que la vio, lo llevaba impreso en su memoria. Ya sea que este con otro hombre o no, ella nunca más voltearía a verlo. La había lastimado, y recién reflexionaba en sus palabras. Ahora lo entendía, fue muy cruel.

Esa noche tomó unos vasos de whisky y se fue a su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño.

.

.

Eran las seis y veinte de la mañana.

Como siempre el manager fue a recoger a su representada frente a las puertas de su apartamento. Pero esta vez había algo diferente. Yukihito estaba actuando más extraño de lo normal.

— ¿Yuki? ¿Qué pasa? —Kyoko lo llamaba como habían acordado desde hace unos días.

— ¿Eh? Nada. —Respondió algo nervioso.

— ¿Entonces porque no me miras y pareces muy inquieto?

— No…No puedo mirarte porque estoy manejando.

— ¡Mentira! Desde que me he subido nunca giraste a mirarme.

— ¿Uh? ¿Tanto quieres que te mire?

—…No es eso… ¡EY! ¡No quieras zafarte!

—…

— ¿Estas escondiendo algo?

El manager no respondió y empezó a sudar. Después de unos minutos de miradas aterradoras nivel Mío, no pudo aguantar y aparcó el auto en una esquina.

—…Kyoko-chan…Digo Kyoko…Sabes que tú eres una persona muy importante para mí… —Kyoko se quedó congelada sin que las palabras todavía llegasen a su cerebro —…Todo lo que hago, lo haga especialmente por ti, solo pensando en ti…—La miraba de reojo, evitándola. El rostro de la actriz quedaba todavía inmute. —… Sabes que yo te quiero mucho, ¿verdad?... —Diez segundos bastaron para que procese la oración y el rostro de Kyoko se tornará roja. —…Tú…Tú…si te enojas conmigo…no me tirarás del cabello, ¿no?

Kyoko se puso tiesa. Su rostro empezó a recuperar su color, y de repente explotó el rojo hasta los extremos, frunció el ceño levemente y desvío su mirada.

—... ¿A qué viene eso? —Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, enojada.

—Bueno… Es que…Lo siento… Yo no sabía que todo se iba a tornar de esta manera y bueno…—Kyoko le miraba confundida. Yukihito empezaba a sudar ante su mirada. —... Iba a ser una sorpresa… La sesión de fotos para el comercial. El del perfume… Ese comercial…

— ¿Qué hay con el comercial? —Dijo fríamente.

—…La… La persona que modelará contigo será…..Ren. —Susurró su nombre, con los ojos indecisos a donde mirar.

Todo el rostro de Kyoko quedó sin expresión.

—….Ah… —Musitó.

—Lo siento mucho. Yo…yo he tratado de hablar con él. Pero me es imposible encontrarlo, no pude investigar sus horarios, y siquiera me contesta el teléfono…

—No lo hagas. ¿Por qué tienes que llamarlo? —Dijo en tono monótono, sin mirarlo.

—Para explicar—

— ¡No lo hagas! —Subió su voz y quedó en silencio breves segundos —Si alguien tiene que llamar tiene que ser él…No quiero escuchar más…Solo conduce.

Yukihito quedó en silencio y luego arrancó el auto. Si pudiera elegir, elegiría que le tirará del cabello a que le mirará de esa manera. Sin decirle ninguna palabra.

.

.

Él lo intentó. Las palabras que le había dicho ese día al actor fueron causadas por el enojo y nunca estuvieron en su plan decirlos. Cuando le escuchó decir aquellas suposiciones tan descabelladas se quedó conmocionado. Jamás pensó que él se dirigía así frente a él y más frente a Kyoko. Lo enojo tanto, que hasta le costó tranquilizarse y enfrentarlo sensatamente. Pero no pudo. No midió lo que provocaría esas palabras, solo las dijo sin pensar. Si trato de resolver de alguna manera las cosas, lo intentó. Las aclaraciones salían de una manera tan seca y brusca, que dudaba diera resultados positivos. No sabía si arrepentimientos había de eso. Si volviera en ese momento, estaba claro que haría lo mismo. Sin embargo, las cosas debían arreglarse, y de verdad quería que así fuera. Nadie actuaría si él no lo hacía. Solo él podía hacer algo.

Mientras tenía un poco de tiempo libre, trataba de investigar su horario a escondidas, sin resultados. Cuando consiguió el número de su nuevo y casi reciente manager, llamó y esté no le concedió nada. Le dijo que era mejor no hablarle, y que le diera tiempo para calmarlo. Pensaba que tal vez estaba en lo correcto, pero de alguna manera sentía que debía explicarle todo lo más pronto posible. Le llamó varias veces a su celular, pero nunca le atendió. Lo último que quedaba y pensaba hacer, era ir a su departamento para explicar todo.

De pronto, recordó algo. No sabía cómo siquiera pudo olvidar. Estaba seguro que Kyoko se enojaría con él. Las cosas no podían resultar así, con la atmósfera tan nefasta que ellos conllevaban sería imposible solo verses sus caras.

Cuando fue a buscarla estaba muy nervioso y hasta evitó su mirada. Pensaba decirle sobre el comercial mucho más tarde, una vez tratará de arreglar las cosas con Ren. Pero lastimosamente su intensa y amenazadora mirada le negó una escapatoria, así que sin aguantar más soltó todo lo que debía.

Después de eso ella no le dirigió la palabra, evitaba mirarlo y hasta se comportaba distante.

—Kyoko… ¿Estás enojada?

— ¿Uh? Claro que no, Yashiro-san. —Decía la joven con una sonrisa falsa.

— _¡¿Entonces por qué me llama así?!_ _Bueno, al menos me mira y me sonríe falsamente._ —Kyoko. El presidente nos citó para cuando lleguemos a Lme.

—Está bien. —Kyoko giro y se adelantó al aparcamiento rápidamente. Abrió la puerta del copiloto, entró y lo cerro de un golpe. Yukihito trago seco, sintiéndose inquieto.

En el auto la de ojos ámbar se mantuvo en silencio. Cuando él trataba de hablarle, ella solo respondía con un sí o un no muy cortante. Uno minutos después solo se calló sin saber más que hacer.

Al llegar, estacionó y ella salió inmediatamente dejándole atrás.

Yukihito trató de buscarla con la vista en los pasillos. De repente la reconoció de espaldas hablando con alguien, se acercó y vio que era Amamiya Chiori.

—…es mentira? —Fue lo que oyó al llegar. Sus ojos se conectaron con la de su amiga y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Todo lo que hizo fue saludar. La otra lo saludó también con una sonrisa sospechosa.

— ¡Kyoko-san será mejor que me cuentes todo después! Te dejo esta vez solo porque me pediste ser discreta. —Chiori sacó un cuaderno negro de su cartera y el manager se alarmó.

— ¡La Death Note!

— ¿Qué?

—…No, nada… —Se avergonzó.

—Tendré libre mañana más temprano a las 19. Si te parece mejor consultamos con Kanae-san para reunirnos hoy y charlar todas juntas. —Chiori había quitado su agenda, y Yukihito se sintió patético.

— Voy a hablar con Moko-san para preguntarle. Te llamaré luego —Kyoko se despidió y cuando su amiga se fue, miró al castaño de reojo, reprimiendo la risa. —Vamos. —Dijo imitando ser todavía dura y seca.

—…Si.

.

.

— Que ahora sean novios no significa que te hayas salvado de las responsabilidades de la Sección Love me. —Dijo seriamente Lory.

— Emmm Presidente…Nosotros NO somos novios. —Kyoko frunció el ceño.

— ¡Oh! Bueno, no importa. Se supone que te has graduado, pero ya que todo es falso deberás seguir con las tareas Love me. Claro, los cargos te los daré yo en secreto. —Dijo con una sonrisa pícara. —Al menos que me hayan engañado y en verdad estén saliendo.

— Por milésima vez le digo que NO –La actriz replicó con el ceño más fruncido.

— Solo es una broma Mogami-kun. —Lory rió y luego miro al manager. —Yashiro-san, ¿Qué pasa? No te ves muy animado.

— ¿Eh?…No es nada. —Dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—…Yashiro-san tú la ayudarás cuando sea necesario, te encargo que siempre mantengas un espacio libre para cuando el tiempo llegue. Te estaré enviando a ti los encargos.

—Sí señor.

—Disculpa Yashiro-san, pero ahora quiero hablar un rato con Mogami-kun en privado.

—No hay problema. Te espero afuera Kyoko. Con su permiso. —Lory observó las miradas de ambos y se asombró al ver como la actriz parecía ignorarlo. Vio salir al manager y enseguida se dirigió a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso se han peleado?

—No…Solo…Me he enojado por algo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Eso es bueno! —Clamó Lory con una sonrisa.

— ¿Si? —Kyoko miró confundida.

— Es la primera vez que te veo enojar con alguien de esta manera y para más hasta lo estas ignorando. ¡Felicidades! ¡Estás creciendo! —Desde atrás Sebastián tiraba confetis al aire.

— _¿_ _Espera? ¿Qué? ¿Crecer más? ¿A qué se refiere?_ —Lory leyó esas preguntas por todo su rostro.

—Me refiero a que estás empezando a valorarte más. Enojarte y mostrarlo de esa manera, significa que te aprecias. Si fuera antes, nunca le harías tal cosa porque pensarías que sería imperdonable hacerlo…. _Así que él se está convirtiendo en alguien tan cercano como para qué hagas tales cosas_ …

—… —Kyoko quedó aturdida, sin entender nada.

—Pero no vayas a ser tan dura. Al parecer él se ve muy triste por eso. Yashiro-san es muy bueno contigo, se preocupa y hace lo que sea para ayudarte. ¿Te hizo enojar mucho?

—…Él hizo algo, le he dicho muchas veces que no lo haga, pero igual siempre lo hace sin mi consentimiento…También dijo cosas que son falsas por temor… Me molesta que haya dicho tales palabras a la ligera y en ese momento…

— ¿Qué dijo? —Preguntó muy curioso.

— ¡Tonterías! ¡Eso es lo que dijo! —Lory se decepciono al entender que ella lo estaba eludiendo y no le diría lo que ocurrió.

—Está bien —Dijo en un suspiro —Arregla las cosas con él pronto y pregúntale porque te mintió… Ahora, lo que quería preguntarte es sobre Ren —Kyoko se congelo y su mirada mostró mucha tristeza y cierto enojo —… ¿Tus sentimientos por él han cambiado? ¿Todavía te rehúsas a aceptar el amor?

—…. –Kyoko quedó en silencio y Lory le observó minuciosamente.

—…Ha pasado algo, ¿te has peleado también con él? —Él sabía que Ren se sobrepasaría con sus acciones. Después de haberle hablado, aconsejándole que no haga tonterías de los que se arrepentiría, lo vio salir más enojado que nunca. No podía hacer nada, y tampoco darle la razón de ser así, no mientras él ha hecho casi nada para avanzar con la actriz.

—... Él…—Kyoko bajo su cabeza y luego lo alzo mostrando una expresión seria —No me he peleado con Tsuruga-san, él…—Sintió un nudo en la garganta y tomo un respiro —Él se ha enojado y dijo palabras…muy hirientes…. —Su voz casi fallo al final. Lory le miraba triste ante su expresión.

—… ¿Y por qué se ha enojado?

—…Él vio las fotos y malentendió.

— ¿Por qué razón se enojaría por eso? —Preguntó como si no supiera nada.

—….Tsuruga-san se enojó porque cree que Yukihito-san le ha estado escondiendo todo, piensa que le estuvo engañando y que no le confió como amigo. —Dijo segura.

—… ¿Y entonces por qué se ha enojado contigo? –Insistió.

—…Él está decepcionado de mí… Piensa que también le he estado escondiendo todo…Cree que caí de nuevo y que soy una tonta enamoradiza que solo piensa en el amor —Dijo bruscamente.

— …

—Piensa que solo estaré detrás de un hombre, mientras no tomó en serio la actuación.

— ¡Mogami-kun! —El rostro de Lory estaba bombeando de furia. Kyoko ensanchó los ojos, percatándose de las palabras prohibidas que había dicho frente a Lovemon. Antes de que él diga un larguísimo discurso sobre la importancia del amor, ella se adelantó.

— Eso es lo que pensé….Pero tal vez haya también otra razón… —Lory esta vez fue el que abrió grandes los ojos, pensando que la actriz se dio cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Ren.

—… ¿Qué razón? —Dijo después de que ella haya quedado callada durante varios segundos.

—….Tsuruga-san… ¡Él piensa que he roto con la promesa de pureza!

Lory miró totalmente desconcertado. No sabía cómo fue que hizo Ren para hacer tal promesa con ella, y no sabía cómo la actriz podía ser tan tonta. _-Su cerebro siempre se empeña en encontrar respuestas que están fuera hasta de mi propia imaginación-_ Lory resopló, y se recostó en su asiento extenuado. Solo sabía que para que ella viera la realidad tardaría más de 84 años.

.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡** Gracias a todos los seguidores por leer esta fanfic, y gracias también a los que siempre comentan! 3


	25. Te odio

**Capítulo 25:** Te odio

.

.

El presidente Takarada no dijo más. Después de todo quería que ella encontrará la respuesta por sí misma. El no movería las piezas si ella no empezaba el juego. No pudo evitar sentirse enojado con Ren por su comportamiento. La mirada de la joven delataba todo su sufrimiento. Estaba seguro que él se dirigió a ellos con crueldad y hasta tal vez con violencia. Supuso que siquiera les dio la oportunidad para que se expliquen. Su temperamento era bastante incontrolable hasta para él mismo.

Frunció el ceño y dejó escapar una bocanada de humo de su boca.

No era como si ella fuera su novia o su esposa. De hecho, cuando recibió la noticia estuvo asombrado, pero a la vez feliz por saber que la miembro número uno de Love me había aprendido a amar de nuevo. Fue decepcionante enterarse de que todo era falso, y estaba preocupado...o tal vez ansioso, por como las cosas irían de allí para adelante. Todo ese embrollo podía ir a peor, o a mejor.

...Si no se equivocaba, ahí había algo… Solo necesitaba una prueba más…

.

.

Al salir, Kyoko dejó escapar el aire que se estaba reprimiendo. Había mentido, y no se le ocurría otra excusa para zafarse del presidente.

Lo dicho antes de la última oración, creía que realmente eran las razones de su enojo. Pero si admitía que pensaba así, él le daría una buena y larguísima reprimenda por tener esa mentalidad a esas alturas.

Dio un paso, y vio a Yukihito sentado en el banco con una mirada triste y consternada. Se detuvo, mirándole y pensando en lo sucedido.

Se había enojado con él por hacer de las suyas a escondidas para emparejarlo con Ren. Eso era algo común, siempre hacía lo posible para coincidirla con el actor, aunque no eran muchas las "coincidencias", ya que resultaba bastante difícil juntarlos.

Pero, ¿porque tenía que decir todas esas cosas para llegar a ese punto? Se preguntaba confusamente porque le había dicho esas palabras. ¿Acaso le tenía tanto miedo como para decir que la quiere? Nunca le habían dicho eso, así que su corazón se detuvo y sintió su rostro arder. Al final, todo resultó ser mentiras, que solo decía por temor a que ella le estirará del cabello. ¡Ahora sí que quería hacerlo! Pero… ¿Acaso fue demasiado lejos? Se sentía un poco culpable al verlo de esa manera. Era cierto que siempre le ha ayudado, de hecho le había causado muchos problemas y él nunca se quejó de eso, sino que se echó la culpa por ello.

Vio como de repente agachó su cabeza, se quitó los lentes y empezó a frotarse las lagrimales y los parpados inferiores. Poso una mano sobre sus ojos y se quedó de esa manera.

La actriz se sobresaltó y fue con una caminata rápida hacia él. Se sentó de cuclillas, y trató de mirarle el rostro.

— ¡Yuki! Lo siento. Fui demasiado lejos. Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir de esta manera. Es que estaba muy enojada contigo y…. —Kyoko vio como el manager retiro su mano de sus ojos, mirando indiferente y luego sorprendido.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Eh?

—...

— ¿Por qué estabas así?

—... Es que me cansa la vista luego de estar tanto tiempo ayer tras la computadora.

—….….Idiota —Murmuró, mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo y giraba para evitar que lo viera.

— ¡¿Eh?!...¡Kyoko! –La actriz se levantó y se alejó, yéndose hacia otra dirección. — ¡Espera! —Le agarró de la mano, haciendo que parará.

—… ¿Qué?

—Quiero hablar contigo —Dijo soltándola — Lo siento mucho. Yo solo quería que pudieras acercarte más a Ren,… y así pudieran pasar más tiempos juntos. Sé que te enoja cuando hago esto, pero solo quería animarte…Ya no lo haré… —Miró al suelo entristecido —Perdón… Por favor no te enojes…No me ignores… —Dijo levantando su cabeza levemente, mirándola a los ojos.

Kyoko quedó petrificada. Ella se vio a sí misma como la mala de la historia. Su rostro apesadumbrado le hizo retroceder, ¿era muy lindo?... ¿Acaso de verdad se estaba convirtiendo en una sádica? –Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de despejar todos esos pensamientos–

— No Yuki. No puedo perdonarte porque no hiciste nada malo. Bueno…Solo lo haces porque quieres ayudarme…Siento hablarte tan rudamente, si quieres puedes hablarle a Tsuruga-san y explicarle todo lo que paso, no soy quien para impedírtelo… Él se habrá enojado mucho porque piensa que no le confiaste. Yo…solo me enoje porque él no nos dejó explicar y dijo todas esas cosas…

— ¡Kyoko-chan! — Sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas le miraban con entusiasmo.

— Pero no hables más de él….No quiero escuchar nada que tenga que ver con él…Me ha dolido lo que ha dicho… No quiero sufrir por ello…—Desvío sus ojos ambarinos, que expresaban dolor. —Yo haré el comercial, no puedo solo eludirlo porque estoy en malos términos con quien sea mi compañero…

—...…Esta bien... —Dijo cambiando su expresión, a una contrariada — Hablaré con él, y le explicaré…. Sé lo que sientes, pero no quiero que lo evites, si lo sigues haciendo solo sufrirás más… Así que cuando llegué el momento quisiera que lo escuches, estoy seguro que él se disculpará, está en tu decisión perdonarlo o no….Pero no sufras más… Por favor libérate de este dolor… —Ella miraba al suelo acongojada. Él le acarició levemente el cabello, haciendo que ella mirará arriba. Él le sonrió y alejó su mano. —Tú eres muy fuerte Kyoko, así que estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo. Habla con tus verdaderos sentimientos, será difícil, pero él no dirá nada de lo que tú piensas. —Kyoko sacudió su cabeza, negándose firmemente.

—…..Por favor no me digas esto… —Dijo ella en una súplica.

—….Ren…Él no tuvo esa intención cuando hizo todo eso…Él te aprecia….

—….Te he dicho que no me hables de él… Por qué decirle esos sentimientos, cuando sé que él me rechazará... —Ella giró y caminó hacia el ascensor.

— ¡Kyoko!— Yukihito le agarró de la muñeca, haciendo que parará. La sostuvo ligeramente, mientras giraba para verla de frente. —…Lo…Lo siento —Dijo él, percatándose de que sus ojos se hallaban rojos y humedecidos.

— Déjame sola por favor.

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, y él la sostuvo con sus dedos.

—…Lo siento. No debí forzarte…Tú-

La joven sintió cómo de repente él la agarraba de los hombros, y la estiraba, haciendo que chocará con su pecho vehemente. Los brazos de él la rodearon, y los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, quedando totalmente aturullada.

—…..Yu..¿Yuki? — Pronunció apenas, con dificultad.

—Shhhh —Le susurro cerca de su oído —Solo un rato más.

El corazón de Kyoko empezó a latir más fuerte por cada segundo que pasaba. Sin saber qué hacer, se quedó tiesa como una roca, con las manos tocando su pecho y con el rostro ocultándose bajo sus hombros. Su respiración se tornó más rápida y profunda, apretó sin percatar su camisa e inspiro fuertemente. Su cara empezó a arder al percibir la fragancia que desprendía su colonia.

Estuvo a un paso de empujarlo, para evitar un ridículo y patético desvanecimiento por falta de aire, hasta que para su alivio, él procedió primero, alejándola lentamente.

—Lo siento, si te vieran así, quien sabe que más rumores esparcirían.

Kyoko vio sobre su hombro a tres mujeres que miraban hacia ellos disimuladamente, mientras que también cotilleaban con fervor.

—Mejor nos vamos ahora —Dijo el manager.

Él la miró, y ella le miró confusa. Las mejillas de él se sonrojaron sutilmente.

—….Emmm….Tus manos...

Kyoko bajo su vista, y descubrió sus manos sosteniendo aún de su camisa.

— ¡HIIIYAAA! —Soltó un extraño grito. Su rostro y hasta sus orejas adquirieron un color rojo carmesí. —….O-o-o-o-olvida eso…—Tartamudeo y fue directo hacia el ascensor. Él la siguió, también algo avergonzado.

.

.

.

Después de lo ocurrido. Ellos fueron a la oficina. Yukihito tenía que ocuparse de algunas tareas, y hablar con Sawara-san para los trámites. Kyoko sintiéndose todavía algo nerviosa e incómoda a su alrededor, salió diciendo que estaría recorriendo por ahí mientras tanto.

Dando un profundo suspiro, luego de salir, fue a los alrededores del edificio, paseando y recordando viejos tiempos. Habían pasado años y cada lugar, esquina o rincón, le hacía recordar cada momento de su trayecto. A sus 18 años Yashiro Yukihito se había convertido en su manager exclusivo. Si lo pensaba bien era él con quien más tiempo pasó en sus casi tres últimos años. Él se había convertido en su mano derecha, en su compañero y en su mejor amigo –Shotaro siempre fue excluido por alguna razón-

Recordando lo que había dicho anteriormente, no pudo evitar sentirse enojada, pero a la vez triste. Odiaba que le dijera eso, sabiendo que fue Ren quien la había lastimado tanto… Kyoko se congelo al notar aquel inusual pensamiento…

…¿Estaba admitiendo que Ren la lastimó?...

Ella nunca había hecho eso… y para más… ¿Por qué tuvo que llorar frente a él de nuevo?

Kyoko se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, avergonzada. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, parecía como sí Yukihito la estuviera malcriando. ¿Acaso se estaba aprovechando de su amabilidad y tolerancia?... Sentía cómo si el estar junto a él, quitará de sí, sus más grandes debilidades…

¿Pero por qué había llorado?... Por el dolor que le causó ese hombre… Pero ese dolor fue por…

Esto no le gustaba….

…. ¿Por qué tenía que abrazarle?... ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable con ella?...

….Le había costado mucho hacer como si no hubiera pasado… Lo había olvidado, o eso es lo que trato de hacer con todas sus fuerzas….

…..No quería….No quería recordar lo que paso en esa maldita noche…

.

.

….. _Te Odio_ ….

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Incógnitas. Eso es lo que deje con este capítulo.

Sorry! Se aclarará más adelante.

Pueden tirarme tomates, verduras o frutas...pero carne NO, soy vegetariana XD...Si quieren tirarme besos y abrazos, bienvenido sea! Estoy abierta a todo jajajaja


	26. Actitud Evasiva

**Capítulo 26** : Actitud evasiva

.

.

Ella quedó absorta durante muchos minutos. Renuente a recordarlo. Se había impuesto más de miles de pretextos para sacarse ese horrendo recuerdo. No quería darlo por hecho, porque le odiaría, y no volvería a querer estar junto a él como antes.

Una parte de ella se arrepentía en ese momento de aceptar la propuesta de fingir ser novios… Pero no había de otra, no había segundas soluciones… Lo sabía muy bien, estuvo en el mundo del espectáculo el suficiente tiempo como para no saber lo que ocurriría si no estaba de acuerdo. Ella quería ser actriz, quería que él se mantuviese como su manager, quería que fuere como siempre había sido… Al menos solo por un lapso… Qué tonta ha sido… Ya no sería como los viejos tiempos.

 _Te odio…_ Ese pensamiento le había surgido sin percatar.

Sintió su corazón oprimirse. Esto sería imposible. Era de lo peor.

Fue caminando apresuradamente sin dirección, hasta que de repente se detuvo y chasqueo los dedos. Se golpeó la frente, y se rio en silencio, diciéndose ser la más tonta…Encontró una solución, o mejor dicho encontró una excusa del cual sostenerse. El rubor se le subió a la cara, quemando hasta las puntas de sus orejas.

Siguió sus pasos ciegamente, hasta que de pronto chocó con algo.

— Ten cuidado Kyouko-san.

— _No de nuevo_ —Kyoko se alejó de él, haciendo una pequeña reverencia por su descuido.

—Ha sido más de una semana que no nos vemos. Pues hoy regresamos. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Regresamos? ¿Entonces Tsuruga-san? —Giró impulsivamente, y con ojos de águila percibió a más de 500 metros su objetivo.

Se sacudió vehemente, y se preparó para el escape. Cuando estuvo por correr, sintió de repente que alguien le alzó, agarrándola de su cintura y quedando colgada.

No sabía cómo, pero se hallaba flotando y yendo a gran velocidad en el espacio.

Unos segundos después, sus pies tocaron el suelo, encontrándose muy lejos del punto anterior.

—Eso estuvo cerca. —Escuchó desde atrás, haciendo que dé un respingo y voltee súbitamente.

—Tú…Tú… ¿Por qué?

— No querías verlo, ¿no? A Ren.

—Sí…pero…

— ¡Ay querida! — Dijo meneando su cabeza — No te asustes de mí. Sé que no quieres verlo. Pero te aviso que el león está más tranquilo, así que ahora mismo tienes la oportunidad de verlo de rodillas a tus pies.

—… ¿Eh?

— De hecho, él te estará buscando…Pero como soy un caballero (¿?), te dejo en tus manos si quieres hacerlo o no.

Ichiro le miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

Dentro de la cabeza de Kyoko había caos. Ahora no quería, no después de tener esos pensamientos. Si le miraba… Estaba segura que algo malo sucedería…

Egoísta, eso fue.

Retrocedió.

Sí le miraba sin prepararse, esa excusa que se mantenía tan fresca y débil flaquearía. Necesitaba tiempo para que esa idea se ajuste con fuerza en su cerebro y en su corazón.

Por otra parte, aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba dolida por lo que él dijo. Esas palabras que había mencionado, la hicieron sentir como si fuera de la peor. Una idiota, una pecadora, que se dejaba llevar por el amor. Eso fue muy doloroso, realmente muy doloroso. Él la había sentenciado de nuevo a una cárcel. Una prisión en el que se protegía del pecado llamado "amor".

Inhalo y exhalo profundamente. No queriendo recordarlo.

—…No, ahora no… Dame tiempo… ¿Podría llamarte cuando esté preparada? —Dijo nerviosa. —Dile a él….que lo veré, pero que necesito algo de tiempo….

—Está bien Kyouko-san… Pero recuerda que muy pronto nos estaremos viendo para el comercial. Y además siempre puede haber coincidencias.

Su respiración se tornó pesada, pero ella solo asintió.

— Enfrentarte a tus miedos te hará libre —Dijo él.

—…Si lo hiciera, tal vez sufriría más…—Dijo ella, asombrándose de sus propias palabras.

Ichiro se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, y luego sonrío.

— Así que solo lo estás evadiendo… Supongo que sí es así, eso que te da miedo puede lastimarte gravemente.

Kyoko dio un respingo, pero luego miró indiferente.

—No es así, solo necesito algo de tiempo.

—Ok…Espero recibir tú llamada pronto Kyouko-san. Pregúntale a tu novio por mi número.

Ella le iba a detener, pero él ya se fue sin previo aviso.

Suspiró y se recostó por la pared.

No le gustaba como él la miraba. Parecía como si supiera todo.

.

.

.

Ren iba caminando. Molesto porque de nuevo su manager había desaparecido. Estuvo a punto de llamarlo por celular, hasta que de repente escuchó su voz por detrás.

—Ren, disculpa tuve una tarea por llevar a cabo.

— No importa…Quiero investigar algo.

— ¿Quieres preguntarle a Sawara-san si sabe el horario de Kyouko-san?

—…. — Él abrió ampliamente sus ojos, pero enseguida pestañeo, escondiendo su asombro.

— ¿Todavía no quieres hablar con Yashiro-san?...Bueno, lo siento pero no podrás verte con Kyouko-san.

—… ¿Por qué dices eso?

— He hablado con ella, y le he contado que quieres disculparte. —El corazón del actor empezó a latir más rápido —Me ha dicho que no quiere verte…por ahora, quiere que te diga que le des más tiempo.

Esas palabras le callaron, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse.

 _Lo tienes merecido_. Eso es lo que la voz de su conciencia, le dijo maliciosamente en un susurro.

—Está bien —Aunque tratará de sonar firme, su voz salió débil y compungida.

—Ren, Kyouko-san es muy bondadosa. Si fuera yo nunca más querría verte —Dijo con tono monótono —Así que no te sientas mal, ella te ha dado una oportunidad para que te disculpes, y hablará contigo cuando sea el momento.

—…..Así es, tienes razón —Dijo con una sonrisa lánguida.

.

.

.

Kyoko estaba nerviosa. Se encontraba a solo unos metros de la oficina, pero sus pies no respondían y se quedaban congelados en el piso.

 _Son solo las hormonas. Es solo el deseo. Tienes veinte años, es normal sentirse de esa manera por la cercanía de un hombre…._

Su rostro que empezaba a acostumbrarse al rojo, quemaba peligrosamente, sintiéndose fatalmente mareada, hasta el punto de querer desfallecer.

 _¡Esto es estúpido! ¡Qué vergonzoso!_

Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared con mucha fuerza, dejándola muy adolorida.

Un chichón salió en una esquina de su frente. Trató de frotarse, pero al sentir sus dedos rozar levemente con su herida, chilló en silencio por el terrible dolor que le había causado.

 _¡Idiota! ¡Por qué algunas veces tiene que ser tan cariñoso! ¡No mide sus palabras y hace a mi inocente corazón saltar desprevenido!_

Se paralizó durante unos segundos, con una mirada seria.

 _Solo es eso. Lo de antes solo fue mi mente que deliraba por el alcohol._

 _¡Esto es patético! ¡No hay nada del porque sentirse nerviosa!_

Apretó fuertemente los puños, y cerró los ojos, buscando un poco de tranquilidad.

Dio unas respiraciones profundas, y esta vez abrió sus ojos con mucha seguridad. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió, encontrando al hombre absorto en su trabajo.

—Disculpa Yuki, quiero hablar un momento contigo.

Él musito un ´si´ mirando todavía en la computadora. Oprimió una tecla, y luego alzó su rostro para observarla. Se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en el sofá, esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Ella vaciló, pero se sentó a su lado.

— Me he encontrado con Thompson-san. Ellos han vuelto de su viaje.

Él se sobresaltó, pero calló, al ver su mirada.

— Él me ha dicho que Tsuruga-san estaba buscándome y que quería platicar conmigo para disculparse.

El manager solo asintió silenciosamente.

— Pero le conteste que no quería —Dijo, pausando unos segundos —…Le dije que quiero tiempo, y que le llamaré cuando esté preparada para hablar con él.

—…Está bien…Yo realmente lo siento por lo de antes…No considere tus sentimientos, estuvo muy mal lo que he hecho...

—Te entiendo… Pero todavía me siento lastimada por las cosas que él hizo, y…

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho —Él se levantó, y empezó a hacer una dogeza.

— ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No hagas eso, por favor!

— No Kyoko-chan. Realmente siento la necesidad de hacer esto. Mi comportamiento anterior fue muy grosero.

Ella se levantó y empezó a hacer también una dogeza.

— No, tú no debes hacer eso, solo yo debo —Dijo él. —Lo siento —Repitió bajando mucho más su cabeza.

—No Yukihito-san, por favor para —Ella también bajo más su cabeza.

El juego de quien baja más su cabeza, acabó una vez que los dos se sumergieron al mismo tiempo, chocando con un gran impacto.

Ambos se frotaron sus cabezas, muy adoloridos.

—Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?

—…Si, creo…. —Respondió ella, evitando tocarse esta vez dónde dolía.

— Espera ¿eso es?

Él se acercó, y vio un gran chichón en su frente. Kyoko tragó saliva, sintiéndose nerviosa por el reducido espacio que los separaban.

— ¿Q-q-qué es?

— ¿Duele?

Ella vio que el brazo de él se levantaba para tocarla. Su corazón empezó a latir con prisas, y sin saber cuándo, su pie reacciono solo, dándole una gran patada en una de sus piernas.

Yukihito aulló de dolor, mientras se tiraba en el sofá, sobándose su pantorrilla.

— ¡E-e-e-es tu culpa! —Tartamudeó, sonrojada. — ¡Duele mucho! ¡Así que no lo toques! ¡Y lo siento! —Salió de la oficina, dejándole muy aturdido.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Se preguntó él, muy confundido, sobándose lo que con seguridad pensó sería una severa contusión.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Lo siento -no sé si es así- pero me parece que con este capítulo les deje confundidos. Cómo dije aclararé la razón de Kyoko más adelante.

Alguien me pregunto de qué pareja va la fanfic. Y bueno, no les puedo decir, porque tal vez mañana diga: ¿Por qué no dejó a Kyoko con Sho (nunca, pero solo un ejemplo), o porque mejor con alguien más? O tal vez con Kanae, y se haga un yuri, o tal vez haya yaoi entre unos personajes…o se vaya al extranjero y conozca a un coreano 7u7 jajajajaja Lo que sí puedo decirles, es que no habrá un Ren x Kyoko (Sinceramente lo siento)

Con esto explico, que mi mente aún no tiene respuestas definitivas, siempre podrá haber algunos cambios imprevistos. Estoy constantemente borrando o rehaciendo capítulos que ya lo tenía completado, y eso es simplemente porque no me gustó cómo quedó.

Habrá un KyokoxYashiro? No lo sé (tal vez), pero aseguró que pondré a todos con un final feliz. La razón es que, me gustaría hacer una fanfic fuera de lo normal, una muy diferente a todas.

¡Muchísimas Gracias siempre por los comentarios! ¡I love you!. (Dogeza) Y lo siento muchísimo, si hay personas a quienes no les gusta mi decisión.

Pero mi sabio maestro me dijo: Haz lo que a ti te guste, no lo que los demás quieran, no importa que haya millones que estén en contra, lo importante es lo que dice tu corazón.

Y así, con esto dicho, estoy aquí arriesgando mi pellejo al fuego jajaja (Espero que ese olor a quemado, no este viniendo de mí XD)


	27. No es amor, es deseo

**Capítulo 27:** No es amor, es deseo

 **.**

 **.**

— _Buenas Noches._

… _._

 _Kyoko abrió los ojos después de unos minutos, viendo a Yukihito dormido a su lado._

— _Yuki-chan…._ _—_ _Susurró._ _—_ _….No puedo creer que me hayas creído sobre las pesadillas._

 _Sus ojos miraron fijamente su rostro. Desde su barbilla, sus labios, su nariz, y sus largas pestañas._

— _Eres jodidamente hermoso._

 _Las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron arriba, formando una gran sonrisa._

— _¿Sabes qué, Yuki-chan?...No deberías ser tan bueno conmigo…._

 _Extendió_ _una de sus manos hasta su rostro, acariciándole ligeramente el cabello, y rozando después, su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos._

—… _.Me gusta mucho Ren… pero esta obsesión tal vez termine más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado…. Los celos que tuve hoy fueron por saber que he perdido, por saber que él ha regresado y ha tenido a otra mujer a su lado… Fue un capricho, y fue el dolor por sentir que ya no soy tan importante para él como lo era antes…Le amé, pero ese amor fue una obsesión que duró con los años, ese amor se fue convirtiendo en un anhelo muy lejano…. Gracias a ti, ahora sé que solo tengo un amor a él como persona…_

 _Hizo una mueca de disgusto y alejó su mano._

— _Si sigues tratándome de esta manera…. Temo que el sentimiento que he estado reprimiendo, inculcándome persistentemente que solo lo amó a él, aparezca…_

 _Tocó lentamente sus labios con su pulgar._

—… _.Te odio amor…._

 _.._

 _.._

—… _.Pero te amo….amigo._

 _.._

 _.._

—… _Tú…si sigues durmiendo tan desprevenido, tal vez salte encima tuyo…_

 _Fijo su mirada en su pecho, que se hallaba algo descubierto, por antes haber estirado de su camisa vehemente. Su brazo se alargó sin pedirlo, y con meticulosidad cogió de su camisa, dejando expuesto un hombro._

—… _Solo quiero estudiar tu anatomía….. ¡No! ¡No deberías hacerle esto a Yuki-chan!_

 _El hombre se movió de imprevisto, girando hacia su otro costado._

 _Ella miró con desilusión su espalda, que revelaba tentativamente cierta parte de su piel._

—… _Pervertida._

 _Giro también hacia su otro costado, y cerró sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio._

— _Buenas Noches Yuki-chan_ _—_ _Susurró antes de quedar profundamente dormida._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

En uno de los cubículos del baño, una mujer desordenaba con ambas manos su larga cabellera negro azabache. Cubrió su sonrojado rostro, e inspiró profundamente, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón.

La vergüenza sobrepasaba la anterior, arrepintiéndose inmensamente por haber actuado tan extraña y violenta con el inofensivo hombre que siquiera consciente estaba sobre su descarada, insana y depravada actuación pasada.

¡Peligroso! ¡Sí! Peligrosa se sentía la mujer, señalándose a ella misma como alguien peor que un viejo verde. Porque amor o enamoramiento nunca podría hallarse en su diccionario. Preferiría morir de bochorno por ser una "pervertida" a que morir por amor, que era para sí un mayor sufrimiento, inalcanzable, doloroso, simplemente prohibido.

"Solo es deseo". "Solo es atracción". Era esa la última carta que jugaría antes que rendirse al otro abominable pensamiento.

Sintiéndose mucho más relajada, se preparó para salir del reducido lugar, hasta que de pronto escuchó unas voces.

— ¡¿Ya has visto a Tsuruga-san?! — Decía una voz chillona — ¡Ha pasado en el tercer piso! ¡Es tan guapo!

— ¡Sí lo he visto! Su sola presencia me da la energía para seguir trabajando. ¡Uy! ¡Tengo tanta envidia de esa odiosa actriz! —Decía otra mujer.

— Es una maldita suertuda, ella tiene la oportunidad de besar así a nuestro Tsuruga-san.

— Pero también me gusta su antiguo manager, Yashiro-san.

— Él también es guapo, pero no se compara a Tsuruga-san. Además esa otra actriz ya lo ha atrapado.

—Y yo que pensaba que esa andaba tras Tsuruga-san. Ella era su kohai, y años atrás se le veían seguidamente juntos….¡ES UNA RAMERA!

— ¡Hey! ¡Me asustaste!

— No sé cómo habrá atrapado a Yashiro-san con ese cuerpo, yo tengo más pecho que esa.

— Quien sabe, tal vez sea su gusto. —Decía entre risas.

El rostro de una joven actriz se desfiguraba lentamente, las venas sobresalían con anormalidad, mientras que sus dientes rechinaban con total ira. Después de mucho, muchísimo tiempo de reclusión, los pequeños espíritus vengativos resurgieron de a poco. Uno, dos, tres… Solo algunos salieron, pues la joven hacía de todo para no estallar.

— ¿No hace más frío que antes?

— Creo que si...

—… ¡Ya sé! Por qué no seduzco a Yashiro-san, de seguro puedo quitárselo.

— ¡Tonta! Es claro que eso será muy fácil.

— Obvio, solo me pongo un buen escote, y le muestro que soy mejor —Reía.

— Eso solo tomará un-

El frío empezó a recorrer desde su espalda hasta su cuello, dejándola sin aire.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por q-

La otra empezó a sentir lo mismo.

Sus rostros se tornaron azules, sintiendo como si algo les paralizará.

La puerta de un cubículo se abrió lentamente con un quejido escalofriante. Las dos giraron con ímpetu hacia el ruido, temblando de pavor.

El ambiente hacia ese espacio se tornaba cada vez más oscuro y sombrío.

Los dedos de una mano agarraron de la puerta con brusquedad, seguida de las otras que posaron con el mismo movimiento. Pasaron unos segundos de completo silencio, y de aterradora tensión, hasta que el cuerpo entero salió sin más esperar, revelando a una persona sin rostro, con la larga cabellera negra por encima de toda su cabeza.

Las dos quedaron congeladas, hasta que oyeron una fría, grave y susurrante voz decir.

—… **Ya veo…Tetas de vaca.**

—¡Kyyyaaaaaaa! ¡Un fantasma! —Gritaron ambas, saliendo del baño en una fugaz corrida.

La actriz siguió su camino hasta el espejo, con el ceño muy fruncido y con una mueca de ira.

Se llevó el cabello hacia atrás, y se peinó con ambas manos lo que podía. Se fregó el rostro con agua fría, viendo de paso el gran chichón en su frente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, pensando que sería mejor tranquilizarse, disculparse y actuar con más normalidad. Apretó un puño y lo levantó con fuerza, esta vez decidida.

Fue nuevamente a la oficina, y con algo de vacilación abrió la puerta, encontrando a su manager sentado en el sofá, poniendo hielo en un paño. Su determinación fue al vacío, sintiéndose muy culpable.

Se acercó con lentitud hacia él, quedando en silencio unos segundos.

— Siento haberte pateado tan fuerte.

—Está bien —Dijo él terminando con el hielo —Ven. Ponte esto.

—…Yuki…Deberías ser más malo conmigo….No puedes solo hacer todo esto, luego de haberte pateado así…

— ¿Uh? ¿Por qué? Está bien, no importa. Supongo que te duele demasiado, siéntate y ponte el hielo.

—…Realmente…—Sonrío débilmente y se sentó lo más alejada que podía. Agarró el hielo y recostó su cabeza en el almohadón cerrando los ojos. Situó el paño en el chichón con delicadeza, — ¿Yuki?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

— ¿Lo soy?...Tú eres mi mejor amiga, ¿no es normal querer ser bueno contigo?

— Sí…pero creo que me estas malcriando demasiado…

Yukihito rió y Kyoko frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quieres que sea malo contigo? Esta es la primera vez que escuchó a alguien querer algo así.

— ¡No es eso! Solo que eres muy…abierto y algunas veces muy cariñoso.

—… ¿Si? ¿No es eso bueno?

— Si… Digo, ser cariñoso no es bueno, si lo eres con las mujeres es algo….

— No suelo ser cariñoso con las mujeres… ¿Por qué dices que soy cariñoso?

—… Sí lo eres. Tú…sueles tocar mi cabello, y dices tonterías.

—…Ahora que lo pienso es así —Dijo entre risas —Te toco el cabello cuando pareces triste.

— Ah… —Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro —….Gracias amigo —Susurró.

Él también sonrió y se levantó —Bien, ahora déjame ver ese chichón. Hay que poner una pomada.

Ella se quitó el paño con hielo, y se enderezó, viendo a Yukihito en frente, con la pomada en mano. Sintió un molesto y extraño cosquilleo en su estómago, así como también su corazón dio un brinco muy fuerte por la sorpresa.

—...Yo puedo ponérmelo sola. —Dijo ella.

— No te preocupes, no va a doler, seré cuidadoso.

Él se acercó, y Kyoko sintió el calor subir desde su cuello a su rostro. A unos pocos centímetros de que su dedo toque su frente, ella lo esquivó, moviéndose hacia un costado.

—….Kyoko—Dijo él, algo molesto.

—…

—Mantente quieta.

La actriz tragó saliva, y asintió.

Él acercó su dedo de nuevo. Mientras ella le miraba como si de algo terrorífico se tratará. Su mano avanzó hacia su frente, pero nunca llegó, ella se echaba hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que él avanzaba.

— ¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito? —Dijo con tono exasperado. — ¿Quieres molestarme?

— ¡No! No es eso.

— Entonces quédate quieta.

Él agarró esta vez con la otra mano su cabeza, haciendo que ella mirase con los ojos abiertos como plato. Estando cerca de ponerle la pomada, y también de darle un ataque cardíaco a cierta joven, se oyó la puerta tocar tres veces seguidas. Él se paralizó, y ella miró hacia la puerta buscando un escape. Muy tarde, inmediatamente sintió su dedo untarle la pomada en el chichón. Ella le miró, y él se rió.

— No dolió ¿verdad? —Dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta para abrirlo. Las mejillas de ella se enrojecieron, haciendo un puchero. Giro a ver quién era la persona tras la puerta, y empezó a chillar de felicidad.

—¡MOKO-CHAN!

Se levantó en un pestañeo y fue corriendo a sus brazos. Kanae la esquivó como de costumbre, haciendo que Kyoko mirará decepcionada.

— ¡Mo! Te he llamado al celular varias….¡Guaou! ¿Qué hay con ese chichón?

Yukiihito se rió silenciosamente, mientras iba tras su escritorio. El rostro de Kyoko se volvió totalmente rojo, avergonzada.

— ¿A qué se debe tu agradable visita Moko-chan? —Dijo sonriendo e ignorando lo que dijo, mientras iban a sentarse al sofá.

Kanae quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y luego le susurró algo al oído.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Shh! —Kanae miró hacia el manager, viendo como él seguía controlando algunos papeles —Quiero que me ayudes, tu eres la persona en quien más confío.

— ¡Moko-chan! —Dijo conmovida con un sutil sonrojo — ¡Claro que te ayudaré! ¡Te ayudaré a vigilar a Hiou-kun!

— Mo, ¡no es vigilar! Solo voy a cuidar de lejos para que no haga nada indecente.

— ¿Indecente?

— ¡Si! ¡Cómo puede ir alguien de su edad a un bar por la noche!

— ¡¿Bar?! —Las orejas del manager se agrandaron cuando oyó la palabra "bar" —Pero él tiene 16 años, ¿cómo va a entrar?

—Escuché que el dueño del bar lo dejará entrar porque es gran amigo suyo.

— No puedo creerlo de Hiou-kun…Moko-san, ¿estás segura que es así?

— ¡Mo! ¿Estoy segura de haberlo oído!

—… ¿Entonces a qué hora vamos al bar?! —Dijo la joven emocionada por una misión encubierta.

—Será a las-

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! Disculpa Kotonami-san, ¿pero un bar?! —Yukihito interrumpió.

— Así es. ¿Por qué? —Dijo enojada porque haya escuchado sus conversaciones.

— ¡Kyoko! —Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a la joven preocupado —Eso es muy peligroso (para Kotonami-san) —La actriz ladeo la cabeza e hizo un puchero.

—No ocurrirá nada (no tomaré)

— ¿Segura? ¿Lo prometes? (Te mantendrás lejos de la barra)

—Tranquilo Yuki me cuidaré (No beberé alcohol)

—Bien…—Dijo con un suspiro.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Kyoko?... —Kanae se quedó perturbada por la plática -a medias- que había escuchado.

— ¿Sí?

—…Nada…. — ¡¿ _No que no eran novios?!_

—Kotonami-san por favor mantente siempre a su lado, y cuídala —Dijo serio el manager.

—Sii — Respondió asombrada por su seriedad —No te preocupes, estaremos juntas y nadie nos reconocerá, iremos disfrazadas. —No sabía porque, pero esas palabras salieron en un impulso a respuesta de su notable preocupación.

— Cuídala por favor y no dejes que tomé nada. —Repitió de nuevo, poniendo énfasis a lo último.

— ¿Sii? —Kanae respondió confundida, mientras que Kyoko se sonrojaba sabiendo el por qué.

— ¡Ah! Kyoko no olvides llevarlos, ¿por qué no le das uno también a Kotonami-san? —La actriz sonrío, y su amiga a su lado miraba todavía confundida, sin entender sus conversaciones.

—Por supuesto —La joven agarró su cartera, quitando dos temerarios objetos — ¿Cual quieres Mouko-chan? ¿El paralizador o el gas pimienta?

Kanae quedó boquiabierta por todas las ocurrencias presenciadas. Esta vez se preguntó si su relación era solo un fraude o en verdad era realidad. Los dos sonrieron con la incógnita del por qué les miraba de esa manera.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Díganme ¿qué les pareció? Sinceramente quiero saberlo, ya sea que les gusto o no.

Ando preocupada por el repentino ataque que lance, es algo así como: ¡Bam! ¡Les engañe!. Y sí, en casi toda la fanfic no deje pistas sobre los sentimientos de Kyoko luego de la fiesta, y siquiera di indicios de que algo más había pasado. Para mí, al ver este tipo de situaciones me emociona, es algo así como: ¡Eso fue inesperado!…Pero no sé si a ustedes les guste.

Recuerdan que en el primer capítulo Kyoko despierta viendo a Yukihito con la camisa a medias puesta…jejeje ¡Ya saben porque!

Gracias por los comentarios y a quienes disfrutan leyendo la fanfic. Y lo siento nuevamente a quienes he decepcionado, les comentó que a mí también me rompe el corazón no complacerlos.

¡Un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte a todos!


	28. Cuidado con los lobos

**Capítulo 28:** Cuidado con los lobos

.

.

.

—No olvides mantente alejada de los hombres y del alcohol. Quédate siempre a lado de Kotonami-san. Tu cartera siempre en tu mano y alerta ante cualquier extraño que se te acerque. No olvides las técnicas de defensa personal que te enseñe. No hables con extraños, no aceptes ninguna bebida que se te ofrezcan. Y si algo peor ocurre, te separas de Kotonami-san, no tienes tu cartera y algún idiota se quiere propasar, recuerda patearle desde un principio en la entrepierna y correr.

—Emmm….Yuki….

— ¿Sí?

—No estas exagerando….un poquito…

—Claro que no Kyoko-chan. Los bares son peligrosos, pero los hombres lo son más. Ellos son criaturas terribles, lobos hambrientos que andan tras mujeres bonitas e indefensas. ¡Oh! ¡Con esto no quiero decir que estés indefensa! Pero ellos lo pensarán así. ¿Entiendes? Solo recuerda no te compadezcas de ellos, se dura y golpéalos con todas tus fuerzas para que no puedan levantarse a la próxima. ¡Eso sí! No olvides huir antes de que alguien más te descubra.

—…..

— Esto es solo sí es que algo ocurre. Así que vístete con ropas holgadas y sosas, no te maquilles para quedar hermosa, maquíllate para quedar irreconocible, pero no bella, si es posible hazte ver fea. No llames la atención, pasa desapercibida y evita las miradas de los demás. No se queden a altas horas de la madrugada, antes de las doce deberían estar en casa sin importar qué. Dile esto a Kotonami-san, es muy peligroso para dos mujeres estar solas a esas horas….¡Ah! No olvides avisarme cuando llegues a tu departamento.

—….. ¿Ya terminaste?

—… ¿Algo más?... ¡Sí!... ¡No confíes en ningún hombre, ni siquiera en aquellos que conoces! Todos los hombres son iguales, ellos solo buscan algo, ¡así que no confíes!

—…. ¿Ni siquiera en ti?

—….

—….

—…Yo soy la excepción, así que confía en mí…

—… Sí… —Dijo sintiéndose decepcionada por alguna razón — ¿Eso es todo?

— Creo que sí.

—Yuki…. ¿No estás siendo muy sobreprotector?…

—Te he dicho que no Kyoko. Hay que tener cuidado, además de ser hermosa, eres famosa. Siempre hay que tomar medidas de precaución.

—….. _Otra vez siendo coqueto, idiota_. —Murmuró, ocultando su sonrojo.

— ¿Sí?

—Nada. Solo me preguntaba si a la próxima no se te ocurrirá ir con nosotras.

—Eso es una buena idea. ¿No quieres que vaya con ustedes? Puedo camuflarme, y verlas de lejos.

— ¡Yuki!

— ¿Qué? Tú lo mencionaste primero. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlas para asegurarme de que estén bien? Puedo ir a las once, y si no salen después de diez minutos voy directamente a buscarlas adentro.

— No hace falta que hagas eso…Iré con Moko-san en su auto y te avisaré en cuanto salga y también en cuanto llegué. —Dijo desviando su mirada hacia un costado.

— Bien —Dijo dando una pequeña risa

— ¿Qué? ¿Te burlas de mí?

—No, solo que con tu ceño levemente fruncido y con tus cachetes rojos e hinchados, te ves muy mona.

La cara de Kyoko se tornó totalmente roja, frunció más el ceño, pero percatándose de los que hacía, trato de inmediato relajar esas facciones.

— ¡Hey! ¡Estás siendo demasiado coqueto!

— No, no es eso. Lo siento, es que no puedo evitar decir lo que pienso.

— ¡Ahí vas de nuevo!

— ¿Qué? Solo soy sincero.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Mejor me voy! ¡Adiós! —Salió del auto y cerró la puerta fuertemente. Ella le miró enojada, y él le devolvió una mirada seria, que enseguida se rompió con otra risa. La actriz le fulminó con la mirada, pero luego se percató que había hecho un puchero de nuevo.

—¡Arghhh! ¡Adiós! —Giró enfurruñada, con pasos feroces.

— ¡Lo siento Kyoko! —Decía todavía entre risas — ¡Pero no olvides avisarme cuando llegues a tu departamento! —Gritó y vio como de repente ella paro su caminata.

— ¡Esta bien! —Gritó, sin darse la vuelta. Siguió sus pasos hasta escuchar el auto irse. —Idiota —Murmuró mirando de reojo al móvil ir ya lejos, giro nuevamente y reanudo su camino al departamento de Kanae.

.

.

.

.

Ichiro miraba a Ren de lejos hablar por celular. El manager daba pequeños e inquietantes golpes con la punta de su zapato, pero su rostro mostraba una expresión simplemente aburrida. Sacó de su bolsillo su celular, e hizo un gesto de total irritación, rodando también los ojos en blanco. Alzó levemente su cabeza, y vio como el actor se acercaba.

— ¿Quién era? —Dijo Ichiro con una sonrisa burlesca — ¿La niña de las camelias?

Ren suspiro y le miró con una sonrisa falsa.

— No la llames así, es Midori-san, y no le gusta ese apodo.

— ¡No me digas! —Grito con dramatismo —Te pidió ayuda con una parte del guion.

— Así es —Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa más brillante (falsa).

— Ya me lo suponía…. _¿Este idiota no entiende que siendo tan caballeroso, hará que esa bella niña esté interesada en él de otra manera?_

— ¿Qué es lo que querías? —Preguntó hastiado por el comportamiento de su manager.

— ¡Oh My dear Ren! Te quiero, pero lastimosamente solo como persona. Así que no me mires de esa manera.

— Dime que quieres —Dijo perdiendo los estribos.

— ¡Ten paciencia León! Solo quería decirte que surgieron algunos imprevistos, es urgente, así que no podré acompañarte desde ahora.

— ¿Sí? Está bien, no hay ningún problema —Dijo con una sonrisa, muy satisfecho.

— ¡Ya sé! ¡Me vas a extrañar! My Ren is love —Acercó su rostro para besar su mejilla, pero el actor enseguida reaccionó dándole un manotazo por su frente.

—Adiós —Dijo Ren dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose al edificio.

— ¡Todo un tsundere! —Vociferó antes de ir a prisas.

.

.

.

.

Kyoko iba con Kanae en el auto muy emocionada, mientras cantaba una música a todo volumen.

— ¡Mo! Ya basta, estamos por llegar.

— Moko-chan no lo puedo evitar —Decía con una sonrisa deslumbrante—Es la primera vez que vamos juntas a un bar, y lo mejor es que iremos encubiertas.

Kanae quedó en silencio, con una leve sonrisa que no quería revelar. Giró en una cuadra más, y luego estacionó el auto.

—Ya llegamos —Desabrochó su cinturón, agarró su cartera y salió. Cuando dio la vuelta se dio cuenta que Kyoko no salía. Se acercó y abrió de su puerta.

—Hey, ¿por qué todavía no sales?

—...Lo siento…estoy algo nerviosa —Dijo con una risa fingida, saliendo del auto.

— ¡Mo! ¿No acaso estabas emocionada?

—…Moko-chan… ¿Es cierto que los hombres ahí son muy peligrosos?

— ¿Eh? ¿Peligrosos? Bueno…tal vez haya algunos…pero hay muy buena vigilancia ahí. Así que solo no hables con nadie. Hay que evitarlos, más si están borrachos.

—...Ah…

— Mo! No estés nerviosa, yo estaré a tu lado. Lo peligroso de los hombres, es solo que se acercan a las mujeres para seducir, y algunas veces son demasiados…insistentes… y fastidiosos…y….¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!

— Yuki me dijo que tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, y que deberíamos estar en casa antes de las doce.

—…Mmm…Entiendo… Está bien… Entremos.

Las dos iban a entrar, hasta que Kanae paró, rebuscó en su cartera y quitó su celular, viendo un mensaje.

— Así que esto es lo que te dijo… —Kyoko se acercó a su amiga, para ver a lo que se refería. — ¿Ropas holgadas?...Nuestras ropas no son llamativas, ni tampoco muy ajustadas…Sí, ahora entiendo porque elegiste estas ropas… **"Nunca permitas que Kyoko beba alcohol"** Sí que tiene miedo de eso, supongo que le hiciste sufrir mucho.

— ¿Por qué no entramos ya? ¡Vamos Moko-chan! —Decía Kyoko sonrojada.

— Espera voy a leer todo. **"No acepten bebidas de extraños".** Tiene razón…pero ¿porque suena como si fuera un padre sobreprotector?

— ¡Moko-san! ¡No es Hiou-kun quien está ahí?

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Dónde?!

—…No, no era… —Decía sacudiendo la cabeza. —Mejor entremos y busquémosle para que no haga nada indecente.

Kanae le miró molesta y algo sonrojada.

— ¡Mo! ¡Entremos!

Ambas entraron al bar, y buscaron a los alrededores disimuladamente.

Kyoko percibió que no llamaban la atención de nadie, y que no las reconocieron. Estuvo aliviada, hasta que de repente un hombre de ojos azules la observó de pies a cabeza y la saludó. Se sintió nerviosa, y desvío su mirada.

—…Moko-san…

— ¿Uh? —Decía todavía buscando a los alrededores.

— Mira ahí….

— ¿Qué?

—….No…nada. —Vio como el hombre ya no le prestaba atención, y hablaba con una mujer muy bella.

Siguieron y giraron al otro lado del bar, ciertamente aislado. Kanae visualizó a su objetivo y agarró del brazo a Kyoko, llevándola en una esquina oculta donde se hallaba una pequeña mesita para dos, se sentaron a una distancia de seis metros, y fingieron ver la carta. El camarero llegó y Kanae señalo con un dedo cualquier bebida. Kyoko le miró algo inquieta por su comportamiento, más solo le siguió la corriente y se dedicó a "observar".

El joven sorpresivamente muy alto a su edad (1,84cm), iba vestido con jeans color beige, y con camisa celeste, remangada ligeramente. Sí, simple, pero muy atractivo para las mujeres quienes atravesaban con la mirada al señuelo, que para su pesar solo se dedicaba a ignorarlas burdamente.

Kyoko le miró a Kanae, y suspiró.

— Hiou-kun no hace nada Moko-san. Él solo está hablando con su amigo.

— Solo espera, tenemos que vigil- observarlo más.

— ¡Ah! ¡Una chica se le acerca!

Una mujer vestida muy sensualmente, se acercó a él con pasos gatunos, reposo una de sus manos sobre su pecho y aproximo su rostro cerca de su oído, susurrándole.

Ambas observadoras hirvieron de cólera. Kanae estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero repentinamente vieron como enseguida él agarró de la muñeca de la mujer y la retiró con brusquedad, dijo algo con cierta expresión de repulsión, y ella alzó su mano para pegarle a la cara, él dio un paso atrás con velocidad, esquivando fácilmente su golpe, la mujer le miró enfurecida y se fue sin hacer nada más.

— A veces puede ser tan rudo, ¡pero eso realmente me ha gustado! —Decía Kyoko festejando victoria.

Miró a Kanae a su lado –quien no respondió- viéndola asombrada por su gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Kyoko sonrío y le dio un pequeño codazo. La otra salió de su ensueño y carraspeo.

— ¡Mo! ¡Debería ser un poco más amable, eso podría afectar su reputación! —Dijo fingiendo cierto enojo. La de ojos ámbar se rió en silencio, sabiendo que su amiga le había complacido las acciones del joven.

El camarero llegó con sus bebidas y las dejó en la mesa.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con las bebidas? —Preguntó Kyoko.

— Yo puedo beber un poco, pero tú no tomes nada. Tu manager me ha repetido millones de veces que no te permitiera hacerlo.

— ¡Moko-chan! — Dijo con un pequeño puchero —Esa vez solo fue porque bebí demasiado, puedo tolerar bastante bien un poquito de alcohol.

— Kyoko no quería decírtelo, pero algunas veces Yashiro-san da miedo. Temo que si te haces un pequeño rasguño en mi presencia, me lanzaría sin dudar una mirada fría y amenazadora.

—….No es así…—Decía con un pequeño sonrojo —Él solo hace eso con los fans agresivos.

— Sí… _y también con los que se te acercan con malas o dobles intenciones_.

— ¿Uh?... Lo que digo es que puedo ayudarte, no ocurrirá nada, solo será un sorbo. Además no puedes beber tanto, tienes que conducir después.

— ¿No estás insistiendo demasiado?

—...¡Está bien!...La verdad es que siempre quise probar este tipo de bebidas…

—….Bebe

— ¡Moko-chan!

— ¡Pero solo un sorbo!

Kyoko sonrío a su amiga, agarró el vaso y bebió un pequeño sorbo sintiendo el sabor de la frutilla, el alcohol y el hielo picado. Juntos realmente daba una mezcla deliciosa. Tomó esta vez otro gran sorbo, mirando fingidamente hacia su costado.

— ¡Hey! ¡Estás tomando demasiado!

— No es así. ¡Mira! Siquiera es la mitad del vaso.

— ¡TÚ! ¡Kyoko! ¡No quiero sufrir de tus torturas!

Gritó levantándose de su asiento sin percatar. Las personas giraron a mirarlas, pero enseguida volvieron a sus ocupaciones.

— ¡Moko-chan! —Susurró la joven avergonzada.

Su amiga se sentó, también avergonzada. Pero de pronto, vio como la expresión de Kyoko empezó a cambiar a una de pánico, mirando tras ella.

Kanae giró, y sintió empalidecer.

— Kanae… ¿Qué haces aquí? —El joven se acercó a ella, con una mezcla de asombro y confusión.

La joven tragó saliva, y volteo a ver a su amiga.

— Moko-chan les dejó para que hablen a solas —Decía agarrando su bebida y levantándose.

— ¡Hey! _¡Traidora!_ ¡¿Dónde vas con esa bebida?!

— No te preocupes por mí, yo me quedaré cerca.

— ¡Espera!

— Kanae —Dijo Hiou haciendo que la joven paré sin éxito su intento de fuga — No intentes escapar… Dime Kotonami-san ¿A qué se debe tal coincidencia? —Susurró a su oído con una sonrisa pícara.

… _. ¡Kyoko juró que me la pagarás!_ —Pensaba la joven, muy sonrojada.

.

.

.

.

Kyoko miró de lejos como los dos platicaban. Sonrío y se sentó en un taburete, frente a la barra. Siguió tomando de a poco su bebida, sintiéndose de repente como una niña desobediente.

— _Solo es un pequeño trago, no voy a sobrepasarme como la otra vez_ —

Tomó otro trago e hizo una mueca de disgusto, al sentirse todavía contrariada.

— Supongo que ahora estás pensando en tu novio.

Kyoko giró con gran velocidad su cabeza, hacia donde escuchó la voz.

El hombre de ojos azules se sentó a su lado, con una gran sonrisa.

— Ese puchero es muy lindo, tus mejillas teñidas de rojo te hacen ver muy tierna.

La actriz abrió los ojos ampliamente, recordando las similares palabras dicha por su manager. Su rostro se tornó de un rojo brillante.

— No quiero hablar con nadie ¿Acaso me conoces? —Repuso ella, enojada.

— ¿No me reconoces Kyoko-san?... Bueno, ahora tengo un look totalmente diferente. Ya sabes, el de los ojos marrones, el de cabello engominado y terriblemente aplastado, el de los lentes redondos pasados de moda.

— ¿De qué…hablas...tú….

— ¡Oh! ¡Así que ya me reconociste! Estoy guapo ¿verdad?

— ¡Thomps-

Él se acercó a la joven, y tapó su boca con una mano.

— ¡Shh! No lo digas fuerte.

Le miró a los ojos, y sonrío.

— Aunque trates de verte diferente, te reconozco Kyoko-san. No puedes ocultar esa belleza de mis ojos.

Ella se movió rápidamente unos centímetros atrás, haciendo que la mano de él la soltará.

— ¡Tranquila manzanita! ¡No te voy a comer!

Kyoko le miraba sobresaltada, pero también algo irritada.

— No me mires con tanto amor Kyoko-san. Solo quiero platicar contigo como amigos.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esta es la primera vez que me tardó más de una semana en publicar el siguiente capítulo. Y no sé si cuente como excusa, pero anduve muy débil estos días, me dormía muy temprano y lastimosamente no me daban las pilas para escribir. (Algo enferma, pero ahora recuperada)

¡Me sorprendió ver nuevos lectores! Realmente no me lo esperaba. Soy terrible, la vez pasada ya tenía en mente poner en la descripción que no sería un RenxKyo, así que si se dan cuenta, ya lo he cambiado. Como lo han visto, definitivamente será un KyokoxYashiro.

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! (Seguidores y lectores)

Los comentarios me hicieron super feliz. Algunos de seguro me echaron tomates en su imaginación jejeje, realmente siento lo sucedido, pero me ha gustado leer sus sinceras opiniones.

No saben cuanto ame y amo cada comentario. Sonreí como una boba mientras los leía XD


	29. Desaparición

**Capítulo 29:** Desaparición

.

.

.

— Kanae, no intentes escaparte… — Se acercó a su oído y susurró con una sonrisa pícara. —Dime Kotonami-san ¿A qué se debe tal coincidencia?

—…. ¡Q-q-que gran coincidencia! —Rió nerviosamente — Pero Hiou-kun ¿qué haces en un bar? Eres menor de edad, no deberías estar en esta clase de lugares. —Dijo recobrando seguridad en sus palabras.

— ¿Estas segura qué es una coincidencia? —Dijo alejándose, pero manteniéndose aún cerca.

Kanae le miró inquieta, desviando sin poder más su mirada.

—Escuché por ahí de este lugar, y Kyoko quería venir conmigo a un bar.

—…Entonces por qué coincidimos la hora, por qué estás aquí a unos metros cerca de dónde yo estuve.

— No lo sé, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas ahí.

— Kanae… ¿Por qué desvías mi mirada?

—…..

— ¿Por qué callas? —Sonrió maliciosamente, acercándose unos centímetros más. — ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?

Kanae giró su rostro, mirando con expresión apática.

— Sí, vine porque sabía que estabas aquí.

Hiou se sorprendió de su repuesta, pero más de su tono casi neutral.

— Lo escuché. —Prosiguió ella —…Y sí, te estuve viendo desde lejos.

—…. ¿Por qué? —Salió sin percatarse, dejando el comportamiento revoltoso y pícaro de hace solo unos instantes. Su corazón aceleraba inquieto, esperando a que hablará.

—…Hiou-kun un joven de tu edad no debería hacer esta clase de cosas. Apenas tienes dieciséis años, no deberías beber alcohol con esa edad. Temía por ti, a que andes en malos pasos, bebiendo y andando con mujeres. Así que vine para observarte, y vigilar a que no hagas nada indecente.

El rostro del joven quedo inexpresivo. Sus ojos reflejaron cierto enojo, pero una inmensa aflicción. Apretó los puños y luego los aflojó, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo perdía fuerza.

— Oh…—Bisbiso, girando levemente su cabeza hacia un costado para ocultar su dolor. —Entiendo… No sabía que desconfiarás… Yo solo vine aquí para observar… El personaje que interpretaré será de un joven que trabaja de camarero y más tarde de barman, así que estaba hablando con él para que me enseñe algunos trucos.

—….Hiou-kun yo-

— Kanae —Interrumpió bruscamente. —No te preocupes… No haré nada de lo que piensas. Puedes irte.

Él volteó, y se alejó con pasos largos. La actriz balbuceó su nombre, con el brazo extendido hacia su dirección, esperando detenerlo. Sus pies no respondieron. Bajo su brazo y también su cabeza, sintiéndose pesarosa y abatida. Alzó de nuevo su rostro, y vio como el joven actor se acercaba al hombre con el que antes hablaba, él le dio unas palmadas por la espalda y le dijo algo, con una expresión mustia.

Kanae abrió ampliamente sus ojos. Sus pies avanzaron lentamente, sin darse cuenta.

— Ah… Hiou-kun…—Su voz salió muy baja y entrecortada.

Se detuvo, fijando sus ojos en él. Apretó los puños y avanzó esta vez con rapidez.

— ¡Hiou-kun! —Gritó, alcanzando de su brazo y agarrándolo.

Él giró asombrado hacia ella, encontrándose con su consternada mirada.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándose uno al otro. El hombre que estaba a su lado se alejó sin decir nada, sabiendo que estaba demás.

—…Mentí…

Dijo ella, soltando su brazo y dando un pequeño paso atrás.

—…No vine porque temiera a que hagas algo malo a tu edad…

Ella desvió su mirada, quedando de nuevo en silencio durante largos segundos. Le miró de nuevo, armándose de valor.

—…Yo vine a vigilar. No sabía de tus razones, y…pensé que habría muchas mujeres que irían a ti buscando seducirte…. Hasta había escuchado que irías con una mujer aquí ¡Mo!

Se sonrojó levemente, viéndole a él, quien mantenía una expresión sorpresiva.

— Temía a que cayeras en sus redes…A que fueras atraído por una…y-y-y…

Miró hacia abajo, sintiendo repentinamente la mano del joven agarrarle del hombro.

— ¿Y?

Ella se encontró con sus ojos llenos de ansia e inquietud.

—…Y-y-y…—Tartamudeo nuevamente, sintiéndose avergonzada y ridícula a la vez —Y-yo pensé que…tu no gustarías más de mí…

La actriz no dijo más. Todo su rostro se enrojeció, mirando como él quedaba imperturbable.

El joven se derrumbó, quedando sentado sobre sus piernas, con sus manos agarrando su cabeza.

—…. ¿H-Hiou-kun?

Vio como él se levantó después de unos segundos con una enorme sonrisa. Se acercó a ella, y le dio un gran abrazo.

— ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho Kanae! ¡Y no creo que deje de hacerlo!

Ella sintió su corazón detenerse y luego volver a palpitar velozmente. Sus brazos empezaron a levantarse temblorosamente, hasta que de repente escuchó un gran ruido.

Ambos se separaron con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Kanae giró y miró hacia donde se había producido el ruido. La gente parecía murmurarse unos al otro, algunos mirando a una dirección. Trató de buscar a Kyoko, en dónde la vio sentarse antes, pero no la encontró.

— ¡Kyoko! —Avanzó más, y se detuvo en dónde ella estaba sentada, encontrando su cartera tirada en el piso.

— Kanae ¿Qué pasa? – Hiou la siguió, y se preocupó al verla desesperada y muy agitada.

— ¡Kyoko! ¡Ella no está!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Unos minutos atrás:**_

 _ **.**_

Kyoko miraba indiferente. Nunca había tenido una conversación con ese hombre, no le conocía mucho, nunca tuvieron una charla cercana. La única vez que hablaron entre ellos a solas, fue ese mismo día, a la tarde.

Le miraba, y no le gustaba. Cada vez que lo veía se sentía irritada. Y ahora pudo comprobar de nuevo su extraña y peculiar actitud. Viéndolo como iba vestido en ese momento, lo supo. El hombre era un playboy.

Aunque no era tanto eso lo que la hacía sentir así. Por alguna razón el hombre no le caía bien.

Decidió actuar, o mejor dicho ser muy cautelosa ante cualquier circunstancia.

Dejó salir un suspiró, y habló.

— ¿Entonces cómo quieres que te llame aquí? —Dijo, tomando después un sorbo.

—Preferiría que me llames Ichiro-chan, pero sé que eso no te gustará. Así que llámame solo Ichiro, con el nombre no hay problema. El apellido en cambio podría invocar personas no muy bienvenidas.

— Está bien….Ichiro..san.

—No agregues el "san". Nunca te dije, pero no me gusta cuando me llamas de esa manera. Viví mucho tiempo en el extranjero, así que no me gustan las formalidades.

—…. ¿Y por qué vienes a hablar conmigo? ¿Acaso no estabas con una mujer?...Ichiro…san.

— ¿Mujer? ¡Ah! Ella se ha ido.

— ….

— Estaba por irme también, hasta que pensé ¿Por qué no hablo con Kyoko? Por cierto, ¿puedo llamarte así?

— Prefiero que me llames Kyoko-san…

— Es una lástima, pero espero que algún día me dejes llamarte así.

— ¿Sí?

— Claro que sí... ¿Y por qué estás aquí sola Kyoko-san? Hay muchos hombres que pueden aprovecharse de tu situación.

—No lo creo, no estoy llamando la atención de nadie.

— ¿Segura? Para mí que lo has hecho, tú llamaste mi atención.

—….

— ¿Has decidido hablar con Ren? Faltan pocos días para el comercial.

—…Si…Yo hablaré con Tsuruga-san —Dijo vacilante — Espero que podamos acordar la fecha y la hora pronto, por favor.

— No hay problema. Acordaré con tu manager una fecha. Por cierto, ¿ya sabías que Ren tiene una nueva mujer? ¡La chica de las camelias!

Kyoko rodo los ojos y resoplo —Es Midori-san, y no es su mujer. Tsuruga-san me había comentado de ella meses atrás por celular. La he visto una vez, y realmente es una actriz muy trabajadora.

— ¿Uh? ¿No estás celosa? Ella es ahora su nueva kohai.

—…No tengo porque estarlo…—Dijo mirándolo suspicazmente.

—Tienes razón, ya que ahora te gusta tu manager.

Sus palabras y su mirada la perturbaron. Reaccionó en un santiamén, utilizando sus dotes de actuación para no reflejar sus emociones.

— Así es. Él ahora es mi novio, ¿por qué debería sentirme celosa por otro hombre? —Dijo ella, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida.

— ¿Sí? Algo me dice que tu noviazgo no es verdad. ¿Acaso no es un amor unilateral de tu parte, Kyoko-san?

La expresión de la joven actriz cambio a uno de total cólera

— ¿Qué te sugiere eso Thompson-san? —Por dentro se sintió muy trastornada, una repentina punzada en su corazón le puso incomoda, pero por alguna razón también miserable.

— ¿Tu manager no ha tenido a otra mujer antes? —Dijo mirando y agitando su copa — Pienso que ustedes realmente tienen una buena conexión, pero cuando los veo no hay esa chispa que tienen una verdadera pareja. Parece como si nunca hubiesen pasado a más. Supongo que nunca se han besado o mucho peor, siquiera la mano se habrán agarrado.

—….

Sus ojos recorrieron con frialdad hacia los de ella, quedando brevemente en silencio.

— Ustedes no son novios.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias a todos por su seguimiento y por sus comentarios. Como siempre me sacan más que una sonrisa.


	30. Un consejo tentador

**Capítulo 30:** Un consejo tentador

.

.

.

— Ustedes no son novios — Afirmó secamente, mientras sus ojos recorría con frialdad el rostro de la joven.

—….

— ¿No es así Kyoko-san? —Dijo esta vez con una sonrisa.

—… ¿A qué vienes a jugar? —Una risa salió en forma de burla. — ¿Insinúas que no somos novios? Nuestra relación no es de tu incumbencia. No me subestimes, te respeto, pero no dejaré que me hables y mires de esa manera.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué gran aura! ¿Eres tú o solo es un personaje el que habla por ti?

— ¿Buscas que me enfade? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué vienes a molestarme? —Dijo seriamente, bebiendo otro sorbo de su vaso.

— ¿De qué hablas Kyoko-san? Yo no busco nada, solo quiero ser tu amigo. Lo siento si te hice enfadar.

—…No, pero tengo que irme junto a mi amiga, Thopmson-san.

— Ese apellido realmente nos pondrá en graves aprietos Kyoko. Por favor no lo digas, y calla.

— ¿Por qué THOMPSON-SAN?

— ¡Mierda! ¡Vienen!

Él le agarró de la muñeca, estirándola para que baje del taburete.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! —Gritó ella aturdida.

— Shhh —Levantó su brazo, y la sitúo sobre su hombro derecho — Disimula. Mira hay invitados cerca, así que iremos caminando hacia allá. —Dijo señalándole con la vista una salida de emergencia —Hazme caso, si no quieres que haya un gran escándalo.

—… ¿Reporteros?

—Mucho peor…La mafia.

La joven quedó perpleja, riendo después fingidamente.

— ¿Estás haciendo una broma?

— ¡Maldición! Esto no puede ser, de verdad están viniendo.

Él la arrastró consigo en una rápida caminata hacia la puerta. Kyoko miró a su costado, y logró percibir a cuatro hombres altos y fornidos, a unos pasos atrás pudo ver a la bella mujer con quien el hombre estaba acompañado anteriormente.

Ichiro abrió la puerta y la guió afuera fingiendo tranquilidad. Una vez fuera, la soltó y buscó atrancar el acceso de alguna forma.

— Esto no funcionará ¡****! ¡Vamos! ¡Rápido!

Agarró de su mano y empezaron a correr. Kyoko le seguía involuntariamente, muy desconcertada, sin entender lo que ocurría.

Estando en el callejón, a unos metros lejos del bar, escuchó repentinamente la puerta abrirse con un fuerte golpe. Ella giró levemente la cabeza, y vio como los hombres salían en fila corriendo tras ellos a gran velocidad, entrando en pánico.

Los pasos siguieron. Giraron a una esquina, saliendo del callejón para encontrarse con una estrecha calle. Kyoko miró de nuevo atrás, desesperada al ver como los hombres parecían estar más cerca de ellos.

— ¡¿Acaso no tenías esa estúpida habilidad de teletransportarte de un lugar a otro?!

— ¡No puedo! ¡Estoy ebrio! —Dijo riendo a carcajadas.

— ¡Eres un inútil! — Bramó muy irritada por su risa.

Aunque sus piernas dolieran, trató de avanzar con más velocidad. Giraron una vez más a otra cuadra, hasta que sintió que él la estiraba y la dirigía en un recóndito y pequeño espacio. Se acoplaron y trataron de aquietar sus agitadas y ruidosas respiraciones. Kyoko escuchó pasos feroces retumbar cada vez con más fuerza, dejó de respirar y se adhirió al frío concreto tras suyo. Atisbo por sobre los hombros de él pasar a los cuatro hombres en un pestañeo. Contuvo unos segundos más, y al no escuchar las pisadas, dejó todo el aire reprimido salir como un resuello.

—Muévete… —Dijo con la voz entrecortada del cansancio.

Él no se movió, y ella alzó su rostro para mirarlo, captando sus ojos brillar peligrosamente.

— ¡Hey!

— Eres muy tentadora, tienes un olor exquisito... —Inspiró y acercó su rostro — No me importaría pecar e ir al infierno.

Ella le sonrió y levantó su brazo, alcanzando su hombro. Él se acercó a sus labios, cerró los ojos y luego los abrió con estupor, dando un salto atrás velozmente.

— Eso casi llega a ser un golpe mortal Kyoko, pero gracias, deje de—

Un fuerte golpe llegó esta vez a su rodilla, sin dejarlo terminar.

— ¿Así que ya dejaste de delirar? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres un perro?

— Eso realmente ha dolido, eres una gran pateadora... —Dijo todavía manteniéndose de pie, pero sobándose su rodilla. —Eres muy bondadosa para no apuntar esta vez a mi futuro.

— ¿Eres demasiado resistente o fui demasiado débil?

— Fuiste muy fuerte, pero lastimosamente estoy hecho de hierro. Aunque no sé si podré caminar durante unos días con normalidad.

— Me voy.

— No te vayas sola, es muy peligroso. Te acompañaré.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada y él sonrió.

— Me has metido en problemas, y has querido sobrepasarte solo hace unos segundos ¿piensas que puedo confiar en ti?

—… Así como tú, yo tampoco creí que Sayuri vendría con sus hombres. Al principio solo estaba bromeando sobre mi apellido, pero luego resulto ser verdad, además ¿no te dije que no me mencionaras? gracias a eso pudieron encontrarnos de inmediato.

—…Eso puede ser mi culpa, pero tú los trajiste.

— Tienes razón, las mujeres son tan rencorosas… Y antes solo pensé que me habías dado tu permiso.

—… ¿Permiso?

—Para besarte. ¿Quién diría que solo querías dejarme sin futuro? Pero agradezco que me hayas despertado, o si no me hubiera arrepentido de por vida. Eres hermosa, pero demasiado peligrosa.

— Yo no he enviado a cuatro hombres para que te maten.

— Me pregunto si es el alcohol que te hace tan temeraria.

— No lo sé. Pero me arrepiento de no haberte pateado justo en tu futuro.

— Sí, es el alcohol.

— ¿Acaso tú no eras el que estaba ebrio?

— Eres muy asertiva. Pero sabes, deberías tener más cuidado. ¿Quién sabe si fuera otro hombre? Pudo haber sido peor.

— Así es, y de nuevo me arrepiento de haber confiado en ti por lo menos en ese aspecto. Yuki tenía razón y no le hice caso.

— ¿Yuki? ¡Ah! ¡Yashiro Yukihito! ¡Qué lindo apodo!

— Deja de seguirme.

— Solo falta un poco más.

Kyoko llegó a mirar la puerta a unos metros más. Resopló, y cruzó sus brazos, hastiada.

— ¿Sabes Kyoko-san? Te he metido en problemas, y de verdad que esa no fue mi intención. Sin embargo, te he molestado, te he hecho enojar, y eso sí lo hice a propósito. No soy bondadoso como lo ves, este es mi verdadero carácter. _No me importaría traicionar a un amigo… aunque la verdad es que él no tiene ningún derecho_ —Susurró para sí mismo.

— ¿Y a qué quieres llegar con eso?

— Cuando estoy algo tomado me sale este tipo de comportamiento y confieso que me has gustado como mujer desde hace tiempo atrás, al verte por primera vez tras pantalla.

Kyoko abrió ampliamente los ojos, muy perturbada.

—…Eso es estúpido, ¿estas bromeando? ¿Por qué tú gustarías de mí?

— ¿No te lo he dicho todo el tiempo? Eres muy hermosa.

— Solo es maquillaje.

—Lo que sea. Ya que hoy fui muy malo te daré un consejo.

— ¿Qué clase de consejos podrías tú decirme?

— Escucha, seduce a Yashiro.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— No hace falta que lo ocultes. Lo sé todo. Te aconsejo a que te animes a seducirlo.

— ¡No estoy enamorada de Yuki! —Kyoko al percatarse lo que dijo, se tapó tardíamente la boca.

— Si lo seduces tendrías grandes resultados. Solo hazlo, él caerá rápido, lo sé. Solo tienes que darle un leve empujoncito para que se de cuenta.

— ¿Qué es lo que-

—Una cosa más. Espero que no le digas a nadie, especialmente a Ren que estuve aquí, se supone que tendría que estar trabajando.

Kyoko llegó a la puerta sin percatar. Ichiro le dio una leve sonrisa y besó sus dos mejillas con audaz rapidez, dejando turbada a la joven por el no acostumbrado saludo.

— ¡Adiós manzanita!

El manager se fue renqueando de una pierna, con la mayor velocidad que soportaba.

Kyoko no pudo evitar reír. No obstante, al notar que lo hacía, frunció el ceño, recordando de pronto el ridículo consejo que esté le había hecho.

Era verdad, se sentía algo mareada por la bebida, y no sabía si se debía a eso sus comportamientos anteriores.

Pero había algo más….

Por alguna extraña razón quería comprobar si esa sugerencia de seducción daría resultados…

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** El alcohol impulsa a hacer cosas alocadas (verídico)

Así que, tengan cuidado cuando tomen. De la nada te pueden salir verdades que nunca habrías pensado decirlas, o tal vez te impulse a hacer estupideces de las que te arrepentirás más tarde.

No lo digo por el capítulo. Me ha pasado, y dije algunas cosas que nunca en mi vida pensé decirlas en voz alta jajajajaja.


	31. Peligrosa Seducción

**Advertencia:** Capítulo un poco picante Σ(ﾟДﾟ )

 **.**

 **Capítulo 31:** Peligrosa seducción

.

 _._

 _._

Kanae fruncía el ceño, viendo a su amiga reír excesivamente de felicidad.

— ¡Mo! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de reír así?

— ¡Moko-chan! ¿Quién diría que me abrazarías tan fuerte luego de encontrarme? Estabas tan preocupada por mí. —Sus ojos centelleaban al recordarlo.

— ¡Ya deja de decirlo! —Ella se sonrojaba, y miraba de reojo a su amiga, mientras conducía. —Kyoko ¿estás algo borracha?

— No lo estoy. Moko-chan en cambio parece haber disfrutado mientras no estaba. —Decía con una sonrisa pícara.

—….Creo que estas repitiendo y riendo demasiado. —Dijo avergonzada

— Ya se me pasará Moko-chan —La joven se mecía con alegría de un lado a otro.

Al llegar al complejo de apartamentos, Kanae miró con cierta intranquilidad a su amiga.

— ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe hasta tu departamento?

— No hace falta que subas Moko-chan, gracias por ser tan hermosa. ¡Adiós!

Kanae se fue una vez la vio entrar. Sin embargo, Kyoko se desvió del camino cuando la vio partir.

Al llegar a su departamento, sacó de su cartera su celular, y marcó el número uno.

— ¡Yuki ya llegue!...Sí, estoy bien… Hay algo urgente que quiero decirte….No, quiero decírtelo en persona…...No, ahora mismo…..Por favor ven a mi departamento…

Cuando colgó la llamada, la joven suspiró y se sentó en su sofá.

— Es importante decirle que hay personas que sospechan que no somos novios….¡Solo eso!

Después de unos breves minutos, se levantó y fue para su cuarto, quitando de su placar una camisilla ajustada, de finos tirantes, más un short corto, también ajustado.

— Hace mucho calor….No es que quiera seducirlo.

Decía cambiándose de ropa, y soltando su cabello.

Fue hasta la cocina, abrió una lata de cerveza de las que había comprado, tomando un gran trago.

— ¿Ese playboy piensa que haré lo que él diga? No es como si estuviera enamorada de Yuki... Él siquiera me ve como mujer…

Una repentina, pero ya conocida punzada se presentó de nuevo esa noche. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, sintiéndose sin querer admitirlo, muy decaída. Agarró la lata de cerveza y fue hasta la sala, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, esperando a que los minutos avancen para que llegará.

Fueron largos minutos que parecían horas, hasta que por fin escuchó el timbre tocar su puerta. Se levantó de un golpe, llevando rápidamente la bebida en la cocina, y retocándose sin percatar su larga cabellera. Miró tras la mirilla, y abrió la puerta, con el corazón haciendo carrera sin su consentimiento.

La expresión serena del hombre cambió a uno de total desconcierto, al verla con esas ropas. Dio un leve respingo y tragó saliva, desviando su mirada de su expuesta piel, sí es que podía. La joven le dio paso, y él titubeó, presintiendo el peligro resonar en su cabeza. Más, no hizo caso a las advertencias, al ver su "tan inocente rostro" sonreírle.

Él se sentó en el sofá, y ella lo acompañó a su lado, haciéndole sentir nervioso al ver sus…..

Su cabeza giró velozmente hacia el frente. No le escuchó hablar a ella durante unos minutos, así que volteo para mirarla, sorprendido, al captarla verlo tan fijamente.

— ¿Kyoko?

— No suelo verte a menudo vestido informalmente. Te ves muy guapo.

Él se quedó con la boca abierta, preguntándose si sus oídos habían distorsionado el mensaje, todo hasta que percibió de improviso la razón de todas esas extrañas ocasiones.

— ¿Has bebido?

— Te he desobedecido Yuki, he tomado. —Decía la joven con voz pasiva, pero con cierto abatimiento.

Él le miró seriamente, notando el tono de su voz y sus expresiones.

— Está bien, si es que no ha ocurrido nada —Respondió.

— Sí ocurrió algo.

—….

— Te he llamado para torturarte.

— ¿Eh? —Él le miró confuso decir esas palabras con suma tranquilidad, que no parecían ser certeras.

— Tal vez mañana me arrepienta de lo que estoy haciendo —Dijo mirando hacia un costado mohína.

Se levantó sin decir nada, y lo dejó solo un par de minutos. Cuando volvió, él estaba perplejo, al ver lo que traía en sus brazos.

— Bebe conmigo —Dijo poniendo las latas de cerveza en la mesita y sentándose en el cojín del suelo.

—….Eso estaría mal, tenemos que trabajar mañana, y además…..un hombre y una mujer no deberían beber juntos a solas.

— Eso para ti no es nada, ¿acaso no me habías dicho que confiara en ti y que eras la excepción? No es que sea bella y atractiva para atraer a los hombres.

Él quedó atónito por su comportamiento y por sus palabras, sintiéndose preocupado.

— ¡Solo es una broma! —Dijo ella entre risas fingidas.

—…Kyoko, ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

— Si…Ahora estoy triste y por eso quiero tomar con un amigo.

—… ¿Y por qué no le pediste a Kotonami-san?

—….Lo siento,…te estoy molestando…

— ¡No! ¡No es eso lo que quería decir! —Gritó exaltado.

—…Quería tomar contigo, tú eres el que siempre me consuela…

La actriz abrió una lata, y le pasó arriba para que lo tomé.

—….No deberíamos —Dijo él, pero al verla con la mirada de cachorro abandonado, se restregó los ojos por debajo de sus lentes, y asintió. —Soy un tonto, estoy seguro que me arrepentiré.

Ella le invitó a que se siente también en el suelo, lo cual el otro acepto. Los dos empezaron a beber, hasta que él preguntó.

— ¿Qué es lo que te tiene triste?

— Un hombre —Dijo con simpleza, dejando asombrado a quien se sentaba a su lado.

—...¿Es por Ren?

— Sus acciones me lastimaron… Él ha sido muy agresivo, y ha dicho…esas palabras… sin escucharnos previamente. No sé si está bien que me sienta enojada con él… No sé si él tuvo razón al actuar de esa manera…

— No es así Kyoko…Está bien que te sientas así. Él ha hecho mal…

—…. ¿Sí?... Pero no es por eso que me siento triste… Es por un hombre, quiero decir…dos hombres.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritó él totalmente turbado.

— Hay un idiota que no sabe nada, y hay otro odioso que me dice que puedo lograr "algo" si lo intentó.

—…No entiendo nada…pero, creo que el odioso tiene razón…

Kyoko rió al escucharlo — No es así… Pero me enoja que tal vez si quisiera intentar lo que me dice.

— ¿Qué quieres intentar?

— Es algo estúpido ¿sabes qué dijo?

— Kyoko, tu eres siempre muy tenaz, me parece extraño escucharte negar algo sin intentarlo.

—…Supongo que es así… ¿quieres que lo intente? —Dijo acercándose más a su lado.

Él carraspeó con nerviosismo y luego habló.

— Sí, pienso que siempre que te lo propongas lo lograrás…

Ella sonrío y se acercó hasta quedar pegada a él, estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, y luego alargó sus piernas, cruzando su pie sobre el otro.

— Yuki…

— ¿S-s-s-sí?

— ¿Por qué te alejas?

—…Es…es algo incómodo estar muy cerca…

— ¿Por qué?

—…Soy un hombre.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—…E-e-estás muy descubierta…por favor cúbrete por lo menos tus piernas. —Dijo él sonrojado.

— ¿No me habías dicho que confiará en ti, y que tú eras la excepción? —Dijo mirando hacia abajo, también sonrojada.

—…No es cierto…Pensé que sería así…pero soy un hombre, así que por favor ten más cuidado. —Respondió abochornado.

Ella escondió una sonrisa, se puso de lado, y luego reposo su cabeza sobre el regazo del hombre, haciendo que él diera un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

— ¿No…no has escuchado lo que dije? —Farfulló mirando hacia un costado.

— Sí, de esta manera ya no verás mis piernas. —Contestó acomodando su cabeza de lado.

— ¡N-n-no estaba viendo tus piernas!

—…Acaríciame el cabello… —Susurró.

—…

— Vamos Yuki, por favor — Alcanzó su mano y lo agarró, poniéndolo sobre su cabeza.

Él empezó a acariciarla, totalmente sonrojado.

—Alguien me dijo que soy temeraria cuando estoy ebria.

— ¿Quién dijo eso?

— Fue un hombre.

Él frunció el ceño, y dejó de acariciar su cabello

— Kyoko no deberías tomar con un hombre, es muy peligroso y estás siendo muy descuidada. ¿Dime con quien tomaste?—Le regaño con cierto enojo.

— Solo hice lo que estoy haciendo contigo.

— ¿Le has pedido que te acariciará el cabello también? —Dijo exasperado.

— No, al contrario. Le di una gran patada, y casi lo dejó sin futuro.

— Bien —Dijo más tranquilo — ¿Pero dime quien fue?

—…. Alguien que me fastidiaba en el bar.

— Kyoko…. Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa… Creo que será mejor que me vaya, no es correcto que este así contigo…

Ella se levantó de su regazo, y agarró de su brazo.

— No te vayas, quédate un poco más. Yo confió en ti, ¿tú no me harías nada, no?

—…Yo no lo haría….tu eres mi amiga…yo…

—…Ya tienes la respuesta, quédate un poco más.

Él quedó en silencio, sintiendo como si la joven le hubiera persuadido astutamente. Sacudió su cabeza de inmediato. Era imposible, que hubiera hecho eso.

Sintió como de repente ella reposo su cabeza sobre su hombro. No pasaba segundos en el que no estuviera impresionado nuevamente por sus acciones.

—…Yuki…Lo siento…Te estoy torturando demasiado, ¿verdad?...De seguro odias que me pegue demasiado a ti. No te preocupes, solo será esta noche… Mañana me odiaré por esto.

—… No lo odio…quiero decir no me importa… _Realmente me estás torturando, pero no como tú lo piensas_ —Le dijo una vocecita, haciendo que se asuste por tal pensamiento —….Kyoko ¿Por qué haces esto si dices que mañana te arrepentirás?

— ¿Uh? —Ella se alejó de él, y alcanzó su bebida para tomarlo — No lo sé, solo lo hago. —Dijo riendo, y quitando de pronto los lentes de su manager. — Sin lentes también estás muy guapo.

Él de nuevo quedó perplejo por su comportamiento— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— ¿Por qué? Solo soy sincera.

Yukihito se sonrojó, pero súbitamente recordó las muy similares palabras que él le había dicho a ella. Esta vez, se sorprendió al notar que lo que dijo parecía en realidad si ser un coqueteo.

—Toma —Dijo pasándole su bebida.

— Mmm…Creo que estoy bien sin más…—Ella hizo un puchero, agitando la lata para que lo tomará. Él aceptó reacio.

Se estaba percatando de que la voz de Kyoko estaba perdiendo fluidez, y empezaba a hacer y decir incongruencias. Por otra parte, él no quería tomar más, algunos extraños pensamientos seguían surgiendo… Tal vez estaba empezando a embriagarse.

— Por cierto, ¿qué es lo querías decirme que era urgente Kyoko?

— ¡Ah! ¡Eso! —Decía acomodándose otra vez en su hombro. —Hay una persona que afirma que no somos novios, y que sabe que solo estamos fingiendo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién fue el-

Él se paralizó al sentir una mano tocar la parte baja de su abdomen.

— ¿Q-Q-QUÉ HACES?

— Quiero estudiar tus medidas… Tal vez me tomé el tiempo y haga un muñeco tuyo…

Yukihito abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos. Enseguida se alejó, haciendo que la joven cayera al suelo.

— No seas tímido, tú ya me has visto desnuda, yo solo quiero ver tu abdomen.

Las mejillas de él se ruborizaron, pero se alarmó al ver como ella se acercaba gateando.

Se arrastró hacia atrás, y trató de levantarse, sin embargo ella lo empujó, quedando tendido al suelo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho.

— Tranquilo, solo será un momento.

Sus manos se deslizaron bajo su camiseta, acariciando lentamente su piel con las yemas de sus dedos. Le miró por un instante, él la veía con los ojos abiertos como platos. Retiró la tela hasta su pecho, y coloco ambas manos abajo, recorriendo nuevamente con lentitud hasta alcanzar sus hombros por debajo de la tela.

— Lo sabía, te ejercitas a menudo.

Sus manos volvieron otra vez hasta su pecho, y sus dedos trazaron su piel con inquietante delicadeza. Ella le miró, encontrándose esta vez con una mirada nunca presenciada. Sus ojos le clavaban con cierta avidez y arrebatadora pasión, que la estremecía. Sintió sus manos tocar su espalda y estirarla vehemente hacia él, haciéndola rodar para quedar bajo suyo.

Él la vio, con sus mejillas encendidas de rojo, con los labios entreabiertos, y con el pecho moviéndose al compás de su dificultosa respiración _….Realmente muy tentadora_. Llevó una mano sobre su cuello y la otra se escabulló en su vientre.

Su raciocinio se había esfumado. Su cerebro ya no funcionaba, solo sus ojos, que veían con devoción a la belleza que lo seducía con cada toque.

Una mano empezó a moverse, acariciando el suave camino de su piel bajo su ropa. De su vientre paso a su cintura y se movió intrépidamente hacia arriba, aproximándose hacia su sostén. Sus dedos se toparon con las laterales, y se deslizaron bajo esa delgada tela maliciosamente. Mientras su otra mano se deslizaba bajo su cuello y agarraba su barbilla para tocar sus labios paulatinamente. La otra mano, esta vez pasó cerca de su pecho, y su rostro se acercó al de ella para besarla, hasta que de repente la escuchó jadear.

— Ahh…¿Yu-yuki? ¿Q-qu...

Sus manos pararon su peligroso sendero, abriendo los ojos con total aturdimiento. Su rostro se alejó de sus labios y su mano se retiró con rapidez del ardor de su piel bajo su ropa. Se apartó hacia su costado muy aturullado.

— Debo estar ebrio ¿Qué es lo que hice?

La joven estaba totalmente roja y despierta a medias de la irreflexiva embriaguez. Su corazón latía a gran velocidad, que dolía y parecía amenazar con salirse de su pecho.

—Lo-Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa…Yo...es mejor que me vaya.

Él se levantó, mientras ella todavía permanecía congelada en la misma posición. Fue con pasos ciegos, absorto en la nada, hasta que chocó con la pared patéticamente. El fuerte ruido hizo despabilar a la joven, quien se levantó con las piernas temblorosas, yendo tambaleante hacia el hombre que permaneció paralizado.

— N-n-n-n-n-no de-deberías conducir…en ese estado.

Él giró hacia ella sobresaltado. La miró, advirtiendo de su diminuta vestimenta, y de su camisilla que sin saberlo se hallaba algo levantado, enseñando la tersa y delicada piel de su vientre. Se golpeó fuertemente una mejilla, asustándola.

— Iré en cualquier lado, pero ya no puedo quedarme aquí.

Fue con pasos veloces hasta la puerta, y salió sin decir nada más.

Kyoko miró hacia donde él se estaba fijando, percatándose de su descuidado aspecto. Su cara empezó a bullir en exceso, mareándola al punto de desfallecer.

Sus ojos no obstante, encontraron de pronto sus lentes situados en la mesita. Su mente estuvo en una gran batalla, hasta que sin más, agarró el objeto y salió, dispuesta a alcanzarlo.

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

No sé qué decir ┐(￣∀￣)┌

¿Qué les pareció? Siempre gracias a todos los seguidores y a los que comentan.


	32. Olvidemos esta noche

**Capítulo 32:** Olvidemos esta noche

.

.

.

Yukihito iba muy perturbado, agarrando con las dos manos su cabello. No podía sino pensar en la sensación de sus manos al tocarla.

Un gran golpe llegó esta vez en la otra mejilla. Sin dar resultados.

No podía olvidar esa imagen…El tacto de su delicada piel, el sentimiento de tenerla bajo él… De sentir su respiración volverse más pesada con cada toque, de disfrutar ver sus mejillas encenderse con un rojo más intenso, del olor de su perfume al tenerla cerca de sus labios…

Él se detuvo, trastornado, al recordar tal suceso con tanto fervor. Estaba enloqueciendo… ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar así de ella?

Ella era Kyoko. La conocía desde hace años, y la había visto como futura pareja de su amigo, y ahora… ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?... Había puesto sus manos en ella, excediendo todos los límites. Estuvo a un solo paso de ir más allá, de embriagarse y perderse en sus labios… Sí iba más lejos estaba seguro que no podría parar…

Sin saber cuándo y cómo, llegó frente al ascensor. Con la cabeza hecha un lío, muy desconcertado. Pasaron largos segundos, para que se diera cuenta de que tenía que oprimir el botón, para que las puertas se abrieran.

Para él, todo lo que hacía o pensará era pecado. No sabía porque ella se comportó así. Pensaba que todas sus acciones se debían al alcohol. Conocía de sus tan detallados muñecos, y hacía mucho que no había escuchado de ellos. Le sorprendió que los haya mencionado, y más aún para hacer uno de él… Fue por culpa de ese susodicho, que se corrompió al sentirla de esa manera. Demasiado cerca.

Tragó seco. No entendía lo que le ocurría. Él podía ser un hombre, pero nunca pensaba en ir hasta esos extremos con ella. Nunca la había sentido así…. tan seductora.

Las puertas del ascensor estuvieron por cerrarse, hasta que se percató y a tiempo puso una mano para que se detuviera. Entró, y de nuevo se perdió al vacío. Cuando se dio cuenta que el ascensor no se movía, oprimió el botón quedando después otra vez alelado.

Todo seguía su curso, hasta que de repente vio una mano interceptarse en medio.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados, al verla entrar exhausta, todavía con aquellas ropas. No mencionó nada, todavía sorprendido. Los dos quedaron en silencio. Solo sus ojos se encontraban, uno al otro con la misma mirada, llena de inquietud.

Al cerrarse las puertas reaccionaron. Ella pestañeo, y todo su rostro se enrojeció. Fue a su lado para evitar tenerlo en frente y mirarlo. Él en cambio quedó en la misma posición, sin saber que hacer o decir.

—K-kyoko… ¿qué haces? —Dijo en un susurro demasiado ronco, que quiso darse de golpes.

—….O-o-o-olvidaste tus lentes.

Él la vio de reojo a su lado. La joven le extendía los lentes para que lo agarré. Sin embargo, el manager solo pudo ver su rostro estallar de rojo.

—Tu-tu-tus lentes… —Tartamudeo nerviosa al sentir sus ojos sobre ella.

El hombre carraspeo levemente, sus ojos bajaron y se detuvieron, al notar desde esa vista, sus pechos y su sostén claramente de color purpura. Desvió su mirada, y bajaron después, de inmediato a sus manos que sostenían sus lentes. Los agarró a gran velocidad, y los llevó a sus bolsillos.

—No deberías salir así… —Trato de aclarar su ronca voz, en vano. Por dentro se sentía un completo depravado. No veía bien, no obstante si podía verla de cerca y clarificar sus ojos para solo ser un pervertido. Eso era lo que pensaba, escandalizado de su propia conducta.

— Quería alcanzarte…N-no me di cuenta de cómo salí… —Dijo avergonzada, recién notando su vestimenta.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio después de eso. La tensión en aquel pequeño y cerrado espacio se hacía más grande con cada segundo. Él la miró con el rabillo del ojo disimuladamente, pero lo que nunca se espero fue que ella estuviera haciendo lo mismo. Ambos dieron un pequeño respingo, sintiéndose muy avergonzados.

—…Kyoko…yo…bueno…

—...Emm…si…Yu-yuki…

Y de nuevo el silencio. No dijeron nada, hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el subsuelo. Los dos no se miraron, no intercambiaron palabras, apenados. Él salió, y esta vez se puso en frente, aunque igualmente evitando su mirada.

—Creo que… ¿nos vemos mañana? —Se sintió un completo palurdo con esas palabras.

—…Así…es…nos vemos mañana…

Él giró, y dio un paso, sin embargo sintió súbitamente un gran estirón de su camiseta. Volteó y sin poder evitarlo miró a la joven, quien lo veía sonrojada agarrando de su ropa, estando aún en el ascensor.

—…Tú… ¿A dónde irás?... —Dijo ella.

Yukihito la miraba incrédulo, antes de pensar en más, sacudió vehemente su cabeza. El pobre hasta quiso reír de su insano pensamiento. No es como si fuera a invitarlo a pasar a su departamento.

— Iré en el auto…y esperaré algo… para estar más sobrio… —Respondió, observando la mano que todavía agarraba de su camiseta.

—…Tú…qued…en… —Su voz era tan bajo, que no la escuchó.

—… ¿Qué?...

— ¡QUÉ TE QUEDES EN MI DEPARTAMENTO! —Gritó con el rojo invadiendo por todos lados.

Las palabras parecían hacer eco en todo el estacionamiento, pero no en el cerebro de a quién iba dirigido el mensaje.

— Creo...que estoy alucinando cosas…—Dijo él riendo entre dientes.

—…

— Estoy demasiado ebrio que hasta escuchó voces. ¡Espera! ¡Ya lo entiendo! ¿Todo desde un principio fueron alucinaciones? —Empezó a reír enérgicamente sin parar… Sí, había perdido el juicio.

Kyoko le miró preocupada por su actuación. Avanzó y salió, palmeándole el hombro.

—… ¿Yuki?

Paró de reír de a poco, viendo después a la joven parada frente a él. Agarró de su hombro, y la miró.

— Lo siento Kyoko-chan, no entiendo cómo puedo sentirte tan real en mis alucinaciones, pero verte vestida así de sexy es demasiado. ¿Qué me ocurre?

El rostro de la joven quemó inimaginablemente, mas alzó su brazo, y palmeo esta vez la mejilla del hombre.

— ¡Yuki! ¡Despierta! ¡No estás alucinando!

— Ha ha ha… —Su voz se fue apagando con cada risa.

—… ¿E-estas bien? ¿Yuki?

—….

—….

— ¡¿Kyoko estás loca?! ¡¿Cómo puedes invitarme a tu departamento?!…después de lo que te hice… —Una mano cubrió sus ojos, dando una última risa que sonó apagada.

—…Estoy preocupada…Todo es mi culpa…No quiero que por mi culpa…estés durmiendo aquí fuera. —Dijo mirándolo angustiada.

—No seas piadosa, te he dicho que solo estaré aquí un tiempo y luego me iré.

— Por favor…Yuki…L-lo que hiciste, fue totalmente mi culpa…yo…

—…

— Yo fui…la que empez…¡Solo vete a dormir allá! ¡Si no lo haces me enojaré y me quedaré contigo en el auto!

—…Kyoko, no...

Ella volteó y oprimió el botón del ascensor. Cuando se abrió agarró de su camiseta y lo estiró para que lo siguiera.

— ¡No! ¡No puedo! —Él se detuvo en medio del ascensor.

— ¿Por qué?

—…No puedo… No puedes dejarme entrar como si nada después de lo que ocurrió...

—…Entra. Dormiremos separados…N-no te ha-haré nada, y tú tampoco…harías algo más — Su voz fue disminuyendo al final. El rojo siempre lo acompañaba fielmente —…Solo puedes esperar ahí…y luego irte cuando estés mejor.

—…

—Vamos — Cuando entraron, él le miró fijamente.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no haré nada? No debes confiar tan ciegamente en un hombre, te lo he dicho.

—Yo confío en ti.

— ¡¿Después de lo que he hecho?!

— Sí. —Su mirada tan confiada lo molesto.

— Kyoko escúchame, te lo he advertido demasiadas veces —Suspiró fuertemente y siguió — Tienes que tener más cuidado, no confíes en ningún hombre…Ni siquiera en mí…

— Yuki yo no confió en cualquier hombre…yo confió en ti.

Al darse cuenta de sus palabras, ella se sonrojó fuertemente. Él le miró escéptico, aunque solo pasaron cinco segundos para que lo acompañase con un fuerte rubor.

—…Eres demasiado bondadosa e ingenua. —Dijo él, apenado.

— No lo creo…

—…Kyoko…Es mejor que—

Él se detuvo, y los dos se congelaron al oír las puertas del ascensor abrirse en otro piso. Yukihito reaccionó rápido, y la empujo hacia atrás, acorralándola con sus dos brazos, para evitar ser reconocidos.

Sus rostros se encontraban a solo centímetros, que Kyoko contuvo la respiración mientras le miraba a los ojos. Él enseguida alejó su rostro, irguiéndose, pero dejando sus brazos todavía a sus costados.

Ambos no oyeron nada después de que las personas entrasen. Parecían ser dos, por las pisadas que escucharon.

— ¡Eyy! ¡Dejen de coquetearrr ahii! ¡Mald ***! —Oyeron de repente una voz masculina mascullar fuertemente.

— ¡Shh! ¡Dejaa que! ¡Miras! ¡Quee fabulocha y bellas par de pieernas tienee! ¡Bombón! —Balbuceó otra voz masculina.

Yukihito se dio cuenta que Kyoko empezaba a sentirse nerviosa. Miró de reojo hacia atrás, viendo a los dos borrachos agacharse para mirar sus piernas.

Él esta vez la atrajo y la abrazó, coloco sus piernas lo más cerca que podía para taparlas. Escondiendo también su rostro.

— ¡Hijo d***! ¡Se la eta tapandoo! ¡Ey! ¡Eyy! ¡Dejanoss observalasss! —Gritó uno enojado.

— ¡P***! ¡Ya me aaa…***! ¡¿Qué escondesss?!

Yukihito sintió las manos de ella agarrar temblorosas su camiseta. La abrazó más fuerte y le susurró: —Tranquila, ya enseguida saldremos. —Terminó acariciándole la espalda, y sintiendo después que ella asentía con su cabeza levemente.

Por dentro estaba enojado, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, ellos estaban borrachos y no quería que ella se asuste más de lo que estaba.

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad también lo acompañaba. Sintiéndose terrible al recordar que estuvo cerca de propasarse. Sabía que la joven actuaba así solo porque estaba ebria, ella amaba a Ren, y estaba seguro que se encontraba todavía lastimada por las acciones que éste había acometido.

— ¡Compartee! ¡***! ¡Dejaaa observarrr!

— ¡Cretino! ¡¿Ya?…ya se abrieronnn…¡las puertas!

Cuando oyó que se iban y las puertas se cerraban, él la apartó lentamente agarrando de sus hombros.

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó mirándola preocupado. Ella asintió con la cabeza y él suspiró. —Me alegra que hayas insistido para que vaya contigo.

Yukihito la saltó y se puso a su lado, acariciándole después su espalda.

— ¿Mejor?

—…Gracias Yuki. —Dijo dándole una media sonrisa.

Al salir, se dirigieron a la puerta del departamento. Él espero para que lo abriese, pero ella le miraba sonrojada.

— ¿Puedes voltear? —Preguntó tímidamente.

Al momento que volteó, quitó rápidamente la llave tarjeta que estaba oculto en su cintura dentro del short, abrió la puerta y le pidió que entre.

Avanzó a gran velocidad hacia la mesita y agarró las latas, llevándolos entre sus brazos a la cocina. Cuando volvió, le encontró a él con una mirada seria, sentado en el sofá.

— Kyoko… —Ella se acercó y empezó a limpiar la mesita.

— ¿Si?

— Olvidemos esta noche.

La joven detuvo su limpieza y lo miró.

— Esperaré aquí…tal vez unas dos horas o menos y luego me iré…Olvidemos lo que ocurrió, y tratemos de actuar normales mañana…no, hoy cuando nos encontremos de nuevo.

—…

— ¿Esta bien?

— Sí…por favor. No quiero que me recuerdes así tan …

Ella no terminó la frase, le sonrió y fue de nuevo a la cocina. Al regresar traía una bandeja, con algunos aperitivos y agua para tomar.

— Ten, esto te ayudará. El baño esta allá en el fondo. —Dijo señalándole el lugar. —Me iré a dormir ahora, te veo después. —Le vio asentir y fue a su habitación.

Cuando entró fue directamente a su cama. Agarró su celular y vio la hora.

—…Realmente me estoy arrepintiendo…Soy tan ridícula…

Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir silenciosamente. Se tapó con la sábana su cabeza, tratando de reprimir lo que no quería.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Tarde mucho? Creo que un poco, y es que lo que escribía no me convencía, así que lo volví a reescribir unas cuantas veces jeje En serio valió la pena :D

Ya saben lo que siempre escribo: ¡Gracias a Todos!

Hablando de otro tema: ¿Vieron el nuevo capítulo? Uf! Hay guerra contra Ren, yo en cambio todavía le creo (la que escribe una fanfic KyokoxYuki? XD) Es verdad, pero solo espero que la empuje de inmediato y no actué como un caballero después de eso, si actúa así sí me enojaré.


	33. Sentimientos

**Capítulo 33**. Sentimientos.

.

.

.

Entró vacilante al departamento de la joven. No podía creer que después de remarcar varias e infinitas de veces que nunca más entraría, fuera a pasar así de fácil, a solo unos minutos luego del hecho… "EL HECHO", recalco en su cabeza como si se hubiera olvidado del caso. Claro, como si fuera tan simple ignorarlo. Estaba todavía en shock por su conducta, incrédulo a las acciones que incurrió con precisamente aquella mujer.

La vio avanzar, tratando de limpiar rápidamente el lugar del delito. ¡Oh! De solo ver esas latas, los cojines… ¡Ah! Y específicamente ese espacio, entre el sofá y la mesita, a solo sesenta centímetros a la derecha, ahí dónde el crimen se había cometido.

Para su suerte —pensó—, Kyoko no lo estaba mirando y estaba distraída llevando todas esas latas entre sus brazos. No sabía que cara estaba haciendo en ese momento, si uno de total espanto o de total pervertido.

Revolvió su cabello con una mano y suspiró.

Fue a sentarse en el sofá, dónde pensaría quedarse en espera de la olvidada lucidez. Estaría en estado de alerta ante cualquier indicio de depravación. No quería que por alguna "causa" (dícese cercanía, sensualidad o la escasa y ajustada vestimenta de la muchacha), perdiese las facultades mentales, inducidas por un estado de ebriedad o trastorno, que lo impidiesen recapacitar o detener sus manos de peligrosos senderos.

Ya tendría tiempo después de pensar y perturbarse por todo lo sucedido, acciones y pensamientos fuera de su remota idiosincrasia. Ahora lo que preocupaba y creía necesario razonar, era el estado de la joven en cuestión.

La misericordia y extrema confianza que le brindaba, le conmovía, le enternecía, haciéndose sentir muy querido, tanto, que se indignaba de su propio comportamiento. Ella no merecía de sus acciones. Él se había excedido, se suponía ser el mayor, quien debía de resguardarla, solo acompañarla como amigo para consolarla en lo que sea que fuere.

Las cosas se habían salido de control de un momento a otro, era obvio. Ella era demasiado cariñosa y coqueta. Demasiado cerca —pensó de nuevo — de hecho, muy pegada a él. Hasta el punto de tocarlo y sentarse a horcajadas. En un principio estuvo con el temor de hasta donde seguiría con sus caricias sobre su piel. Evidentemente, eso se esfumó de inmediato, no es que fuera puro, era un hombre y no aguantaría a aquellas tentaciones.

Sacudió su cabeza vehemente. No tenía que pensar en ello de nuevo.

La vio salir de la cocina y se puso serio, no quería que ella cargará con ese peso. No quería que por ese suceso se distanciaran. No quería que ella…se incomode y se aturda después por lo que había hecho, quería que todo quedase al olvido…que olvidasen o hicieran como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y sin saber cuándo, abrió su boca para pronunciar su nombre. Las oraciones que siguió y siguió después, no las había premeditado. Solo salieron.

Ella parecía mirarlo desconcertada, había algo más…Algo que no supo identificar, su mirada siempre lejana e indescifrable en solo segundo.

Tan amable hasta el último momento, trayéndole comida y agua para ayudarlo.

La observó ir en silencio hasta su habitación. Miró la bandeja que había dejado en la mesita y agarró un bocadillo, pero luego lo soltó, para tapar su rostro con ambas manos.

Lo que dijo fue tan egoísta. ¿Cómo podía ella así de simple olvidarlo? ¿Cómo podía obligarla a actuar indiferente? No podía ir como si nada a pedirle algo así, ella tenía derecho a recriminarlo, a enojarse, a distanciarse, a odiarle, a actuar de la forma que quiera. Ella lo había aceptado, pero las palabras que utilizó desde un principio parecían órdenes más que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Qué es lo que le ocurría?

 _Es simple, no quiero que ella se distancie de mí…Quiero tenerla cerca, a mi lado, de cualquier manera…La quiero más de lo que pienso, que hasta temo la esté viendo más que como una amiga…_

Una voz repuso a su pregunta como si fuera de lo más lógico y sencillo. La respuesta siempre estuvo ahí, solo que no quería aceptarlo. Ellos en algún momento se alejarían, y él la apoyaría a que este con el hombre que ella ama.

Minutos pasaron después muy abstraído. Su vista bajo a la mesita, dándose cuenta que no había tocado la bandeja. Empezó a comer y a tomar el agua, ella había tenido la amabilidad de ofrecerle algo para que se recupere rápidamente, no podía desperdiciarlo.

Cuando terminó con todo, fue a la cocina, lavó los cubiertos, los secó y los dejó en la mesada. No sabía dónde guardarlas y tampoco quería hacer demasiado ruido que la despertase. Se puso los lentes, y observó su cocina desde esa posición. Era muy ordenada y creativa, había materiales artesanales, los condimentos los tenía en gran variedad, algunos ni conocía de su nombre, los cubiertos o utensilios al parecer eran de los que utilizaban los profesionales, ya que la mayoría no los conocía tampoco, comparado con su cocina… había un toque femenino, sin lugar a dudas.

Sonrió. Ella es única, pensó.

Observó el post it y el bolígrafo que se hallaba en la mesada. Agarró un papel, y empezó a escribir. De alguna manera, eso le recordaba a la libreta y a los sellos de la sección Ámame. Ahora que lo pensaba, Kyoko todavía no había salido de ahí, solo una de su amiga logró graduarse. No vestía con el overol rosa de hace años, no le daba el tiempo para encargarse de las tareas en el edificio. El presidente en cambio, le encomendaba hacer trabajos de caridad y otras cosas más fuera de su trabajo habitual de actuación, lo que a ella de verdad le encantaba, aunque vestía esta vez un overol de mezclilla rosa, no el brillante que cegaba, sino un rosa claro. Él le había convencido (más bien insistido) al presidente como un trato a los muchos puntos que había conseguido, Lory se mostró algo enojado por la ofensa a su gusto, pero lo aceptó a regañadientes. Le costó una mirada de disgusto y cierto hostigamiento por más de tres meses, que al final hasta al mismísimo logró gustarle ese estilo. Valió la pena, ella estaba feliz de vestir esta vez con esa prenda de color rosa "común", que a su parecer y el de todos le quedaba bastante bien.

Su rostro permaneció serio durante unos segundos, mirando el muy corto y sobrio mensaje que había escrito. Agregó algo más, y quedó mejor, creyó. Lo pegó en la heladera, y salió lentamente de la cocina.

Se sentó un rato más en el sofá, tratando de no pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Unos minutos después se levantó, estando seguro de una cosa…

Ignoraría lo que pensó anteriormente, y haría lo que fuera para mantenerse junto a ella como un buen amigo.

Claro, eso se diría, pero los sentimientos no pueden solo ignorarse una vez que existen.

Unas grandes ojeras le esperarían esa mañana. El pobre no podía conciliar el sueño, sin que los recuerdos del "delito" se pasasen por su mente apenas cerraba los ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Muy corto :/ Pero el siguiente vendrá pronto, espero jeje :D

Hoy estoy respondiendo a todos los comentarios posibles, a los que no he mencionado, ya saben, Los amo! Jajaja A los seguidores, a quienes se toman el tiempo para leer esta fanfic, gracias de todo corazón. Soy feliz escribiendo y viendo el apoyo de ustedes lectores.

 **Luka Gottchalk:** Me ha encantado tu idea. Sería bueno poner a prueba una vez más el autocontrol de Yuki, hay que hacerlo sufrir muahahaha

 **Pamela Nolasco:** A mí también me ha dolido no sabes cuánto TnT..De hecho al escribir y pensar en cómo se sentiría Kyoko al escuchar esa frase, lloré TnT..Sí, soy muy sentimental XD

 **PaulaGato y Megumitasama:** ¡Que feliz me hacen al saber que siguen leyendo mi fanfic aunque no les guste el emparejamiento! Les agradezco siempre por todo. **PaulaGato:** Yuki es un asaltacunas jajajaja y a Kyoko le gustan mayores muahahaha **Megumitasama:** Algo raro el emparejamiento, espero que logré gustarte (Ven al lado oscuro XD)

 **Glen:** MuchasGracias por seguir la fanfic, espero que esta nueva experiencia de lector de fanfics Skip Beat te encante. ¡Nueva pareja! Sí, ni yo me lo imaginé desde un principio, pero me emociona y me vuelvo cada vez más adicta a este cambio.

 **Carla:** En algún capítulo vendrá el beso 7n7 , y espero que sea pronto: Mi cabeza en estos instantes LoL

 **NatML:** Tus comentarios con preguntas me encantan. Las respuestas vendrán, solo que soy algo lenta con el desarrollo jeje. Estuve pensando sobre los paparazzis, si fueran pillados in fraganti así sería un lío (especialmente con Ren XD), pero no les puse, ya que ellos estarían todavía en el complejo. Creo que hay posibilidades, hay muchos que son astutos, y harían de todo para investigar una dirección para solo fastidiar, lamentablemente…¿Sho? Veremos cuando saldrá a escena muahahaha

 **Ktoll9:** Sería agradable ver más fotos de ellos juntos. Soy malvada.

 **Kotoko-98:** El manager sería del tipo problemático y odioso, algunas veces bueno a medias, como te habrás dado cuenta. Más adelante iré revelando más de este personaje.

.


	34. Y la mañana llegó

**Capítulo 34:** Y la mañana llegó...

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Olvidemos esta noche"_

Su corazón se detuvo al oír esas palabras, como si de un letal veneno se tratase. Un nudo se formó rápidamente en su garganta, sus ojos ardían, amenazando por el dolor que causaron escucharlas. La alegría y hasta cierta pequeña esperanza que había sentido hace solo tres segundos desaparecieron, dejando en su lugar una gran aflicción.

Todo había quedado en silencio, solo esas palabras parecían resonar con malicia por su incauta mente. Lo que siguió después fue solo un complemento para su ya agitado y adolorido corazón.

" _¿Esta bien?"_

Esa frase tan corta y redundante la despertó. Parecía hacer burla de su connotación... ¿Bien? Le dolía tanto que ya no soportaba estar ahí. Los segundos que pasaban con tanta lentitud en su entorno, le ayudaron a reaccionar y a actuar como si nada le hubiera afectado. Aunque era realidad lo que había dicho, no quería que él tuviera recuerdos del absurdo y ridículo comportamiento de esa noche, se sintió hasta estúpida por albergar esperanzas de tan solo unos sucesos, un abrazo, y una voz complaciente que la hacía sentir segura, tan feliz que podía volar a lo alto para caer de inmediato ante solo una simple frase.

Era tonta, se decía, ridícula… No sabía cómo fue a parar con un comportamiento que no era de su naturaleza. Estaba claro que él nunca pasaría a ser más que un amigo, él nunca la vería como algo más que eso.

Las lágrimas salieron sin percatar una vez entró a su habitación. Enojada consigo misma por creer en ese amor. Por llevar tanta importancia a algo que debía ser insignificante en su existencia. Por admitir sin poder evitarlo…estar enamorada de ese hombre.

Quería reprimirlo, quería arrancar todos esos sentimientos de su corazón. Se sentía tan débil e indefensa…Le parecía una fastidiosa exageración de su parte reaccionar de esa manera. Ahogarse en un vaso de agua por solo un hombre. Lo odiaba tanto…

Lágrimas siguieron brotando como si se hubiera roto por dentro. Escondiéndose entre las sábanas por una derrota de su propia determinación. Queriendo que con ese llanto, todo se fuera al pasado y lo dejará en paz para lo que seguía después.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese patético estado, hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse con un golpe. Sus lágrimas pararon, incorporándose lentamente con un terrible dolor de garganta y cabeza que atormentaba en su más despiadado apogeo.

Se levantó de su cama, y fue a pasos silenciosos hasta su puerta. Salió y fue hasta la sala, asomando levemente su cabeza por si mal lo hubiera escuchado. No le encontró, pero de igual forma fue esta vez a la cocina con suma precaución.

Estando segura de que ya se había ido, camino con normalidad para tomar un poco de agua. Encontró la bandeja, la jarra, el vaso y el plato limpios en la mesada. Fue a la heladera, y un mensaje escrito en papel y tinta se hallaba pegada en ella:

 **-|** _ **Gracias por todo :) | -**_

Escrito con la cursiva y perfecta letra que lo caracterizaba.

Lo quitó de ahí de inmediato, estrujó el papel con una mano y lo arrojó en el basurero sin titubeo. Agarró una botella de agua, bebiendo casi medio litro sin detenerse. Suspiró, camino de un lado a otro, y observo el basurero. Sus manos se apretaban con fuerzas, hasta que su endeble perseverancia cedió, y fue directo a tomar ese pedazo de papel con gran velocidad.

Lo alisó con sus manos y lo pego nuevamente a la heladera.

Se sentía tan estúpida y avergonzada, que quiso restregarse la cara o darse de golpes contra el suelo. Tal vez eso le ayudaría a que funcionasen de nuevo sus neuronas.

Fue al baño, y observó en el espejo sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Sonrió tristemente luchando contra ese tormento. Se lavó el rostro y se secó, regresando después a su habitación.

Se tiró en su cama, viendo que en su celular marcaban las tres y cincuenta. Sus ojos se cerraron por si solos y el sueño por fin venció ante su severo cansancio.

.

.

.

.

 _**4: 57 am**_

El tono de llamada la despertó.

Agarró su celular y con ojos nublados vio quien lo llamaba a molestar a las cinco de la mañana. Gruño como de costumbre, y bloqueó ese número de una vez por todas.

Cerró sus ojos, y luego los abrió al escuchar la alarma sonar ruidosamente. Volteó hacia su otro costado, y vio que ya eran las cinco y cuarenta de la mañana. Se arrastró lentamente fuera de su cama, y quedó en el piso, tendida, con los ojos muy pesados.

—Solo un poco más…

Trató de levantarse dándose leves pinchazos, pero no resultó. Sin saber cuándo, volvió a dormir de nuevo. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron ya eran las seis y media

— ¡Oh que…!

Se levantó de un solo golpe, yendo al baño solo para encontrarse con los parpados horriblemente hinchados. Fue corriendo hasta la heladera, aplicándose cuidadosamente un poco de hielo en ellos.

Observó el arrugado papel pegado en la heladera, quería poder quitarlo pero no podía.

— Es tan patético… —Dijo en un suspiro.

Siguió corriendo al baño, dándose una ducha rápida y cepillándose los dientes. Cuando fue a su habitación agarró lo primero que encontraba y se lo puso. Vio la hora y le dio un ataque de pánico al ver lo tarde que ya era. Agarró su cartera, llevó una caja de tacones en su mano, se puso unas zapatillas y unos lentes para que no se le vieran las leves ojeras.

Al salir de su departamento, su celular empezó a sonar. Su corazón se detuvo para luego latir con todas sus fuerzas, por el tono que escuchaba sabía que era su manager.

Inspiró y exhaló. Una vez más calmada, fue hacia el ascensor y contestó la llamada.

— ¿Sí Yuki?...Lo siento, ya estoy saliendo, enseguida salgo.

Espero con impaciencia a que el ascensor llegue a su piso. Cuando se abrió, fue corriendo de inmediato a las puertas, logrando ver su auto. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero haría de todo para no actuar extraña.

Entró un poco tardía en la puerta de atrás y saludo.

—…Buen día Yuki… Me sentaré aquí, para poder arreglarme…

— Está bien… Buen día Kyoko. —Dijo él girando levemente su cabeza para saludarla.

— ¡Yu-Yuki! E-esas ojeras… ¡Son gigantes! —Gritó sin darse cuenta, al verlo con ojeras de oso panda.

— Sí…No pude dormir mucho… —Dijo él riendo a medias. Aunque la verdad fue que no pudo dormir ni media hora.

—… ¿Estás bien?... ¿No estás muy cansado para conducir?

—No te preocupes, ya tomé una bebida revitalizante.

—….

Él comenzó a conducir, y no dijo nada más. Kyoko le miró preocupada por un rato, pero se mantuvo callada. Giró a un costado y suspiró, estaba nerviosa, pero no podía mantenerse así cuando tendría que estar preparándose para el trabajo. Sacó una cajita que llevaba un conjunto de collar y aros para ponérselos, mientras el auto iba despacio.

El manager iba conduciendo en silencio, mirando el transito ir mucho más lento de repente por las calles de Tokyo. La congestión vehicular en esa hora era problemática, así que debían salir temprano para llegar al set a tiempo. Desafortunadamente para él, eso solo le daba espacio para pensar y estar más inquieto por otras cosas.

Puso la radio en volumen bajo, y jugo con sus dedos sobre el volante.

Volteo para mirar atrás, viéndola poner la hebilla de uno de sus tacones. Tragó seco, y giró nuevamente para mirar en frente. La vista que había captado de sus piernas desnudas, y de su pecho descubierto al tenerlo casi pegado en su regazo, hizo que el calor subiera desde su cuello a todo su rostro, sudando a la vez sus manos.

Se había preguntado desde cuando empezó a vestir como toda una mujer, pero lo sabía, y recordaba el proceso perfectamente bien, ya que fue él quien la acompaño junto a una mujer, asesora de imagen, que se había vuelto amiga de Kyoko en una de sus películas. Como olvidarlo, siendo llevado como "espectador" para opinar sobre las más de miles de ropas que se probaba. Dicho cargo resultó ser solo una encubierta, ya que el verdadero propósito era el de ser el mucamo, que a más tardar llevaría todas las bolsas y cajas de zapatos que compraban.

Fue agotador, pero estuvo encantado al verla feliz atender los consejos que le daba la mujer sobre maquillaje y vestimenta. Después de ese día, la vio con el cabello de un nuevo estilo y con el color original. Año y meses pasaron y ella lo dejó crecer hasta su cintura. Su fama se había vuelto grande desde hace ya dos años, pero su belleza iba creciendo cada vez más en todo ese transcurso.

Con el tiempo se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos, y él siempre trataba de emparejarla con Ren. Aunque en esa época todavía no sabía de los sentimientos de ella.

Hubo ciertos disgustos, al ver a su amigo dar un movimiento para luego retroceder dando una excusa que ella siempre estimaba como verdadera. Aunque en cierta manera, la ceguera de la joven resultaba también igual de desconsoladora. El tiempo pasaba y no notaba algún avance, hasta que un día ella parecía evitar a Ren. La vio actuar extraña durante una semana. Habló con el actor, preguntándole si se habían encontrado, pero esté lo negó, y decidió no comentar sobre el caso, ya que la joven le hizo prometer no decir nada a ninguno de sus cercanos. Titubeo de quedarse callado, pero se tranquilizó al verla después hablar normalmente con el aludido. Pasaron muchas cosas, la agenda de la actriz se hacía cada vez más ocupada, y no podía vincularlos por más esfuerzo que tratase. Su relación con el anterior manager de Ren no era buena, y además ésta fue…

Su rostro se tornó serio al recordarlo. Miró el espejo retrovisor y la observo maquillarse.

— _Ha crecido mucho…_ — Pensó, al mismo tiempo que avanzaba unos metros más a la larga fila de vehículos, para luego detenerse.

Se suponía que eran novios, pero la verdad era que no actuaban como estos.

Si su yo del pasado se viera en esos instantes no creería en todo lo que había ocurrido. Tal vez hasta le daría un trastorno mental, debido al shock. Además la diferencia de edad… El público en general, parecía no darle importancia a esto. Pero habían otros que le llamaban asalta cunas u otros adjetivos bien creativos, claro…

Su mente de repente recordó lo de hace solo unas horas. Quedó desconcertado nuevamente por su comportamiento…Se suponía que no debía recordarlo.

— _¡Kyoko es menor y yo soy como un viejo verde tras carne joven!_ —Su cara se mostraba horrorizada ante este pensamiento.

— _¡No! ¡No! Ella ya no es menor, es legal…_

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, dando después un gritito despavorido. Sus manos chocaron con el volante, haciendo que suene un gran bocinazo que asustó a la joven.

— ¡¿Yuki?!

—… ¿E-es legal?... — Tartamudeó.

— ¿Eh?

Las mejillas de él se ruborizaron, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo en voz alta.

—…Ah...eh…ah… ¡Sí! Na-nada…Solo pensaba…

Quedaron en silencio. Kyoko que había terminado de prepararse, miró en un costado la ventana, estando todavía nerviosa por estar a solas con él.

Un celular empezó a sonar. El manager se puso los guantes de latex en un santiamén y lo atendió. La actriz le miró asentir y decir otras pequeñas palabras, frunció el ceño antes de colgar.

— ¿Manzanita?...

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

—Kyoko: 20 —Yashiro: 28 —Ren: 24 —Kanae: 21 —Hiou: 16 —Ichiro: 30 —Shou: 21

Por si no lo sabían, Yashiro Yukihito pasa a Kyoko unos ocho años. Me pareció bastante divertido hacerlo pensar sobre la diferencia de edad XD Aunque a mi parecer esa diferencia es bastante aceptable.

Aclaración "patético estado y otros términos semejantes": no son mi opinión, son las de Kyoko…Aunque sí, es mi creación jajajaja

Gracias como siempre a todos. Les aviso que para el siguiente capítulo "tal vez" tarde, estaré algo ocupada.

.

 **Pamela Nolasco:** Así es, y es que siempre estuvo con la idea de Kyoko/Ren que se le hace difícil pensar de otra manera. Cree que Kyoko anda todavía enamorada de Ren por lo que paso en la noche de la fiesta. Es lento, y no ve las señales que ella le está dando.

 **Megumitasama:** Jajajaja Lastima que no te guste nada XD

 **NatML:** Me tranquiliza que me digas que el desarrollo no está yendo lento. La fanfic dará para muchos más capítulos!

 **Luka gottchalk:** Y es que Yuki se hace la difícil jajajaja Me hiciste reír un montón con tu comentario XD


	35. Conmoción

**Capítulo 35:** Conmoción

.

.

— ¿Manzanita?

— ¿Eh?... ¡¿Manzanita?! —Gritó una vez se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería la palabra.

— Era Thompson-san… Me dijo que mañana a las trece quedaría bien para que hables con Ren.

—… ¿Si?... ¿Y entonces que tiene que ver…lo de manzanita? —Preguntó nerviosa.

Yukihito miró extrañado al notar la poca importancia que le daba a la conversación, prestando mayor importancia a esa palabra en particular.

— Me dijo algo muy raro… Me dijo que mande saludos a "Kyoko", y que para el desayuno deberías comer "manzanita" —Su ceño se había fruncido nuevamente.

—… _¡Ese imbécil! ¡Lo hace a propósito!_ —Pensó muy enojada —...Ese señor es muy extraño, no sé porque se toma la libertad de mencionarme de esa manera. — Repuso con indiferencia.

—…Supongo… — Dijo muy dudoso. Era la primera vez que la escuchó referirse a él como "señor", en vez de "Thompson-san".

En el transcurso de ida nadie pronunció una palabra. Kyoko quitó su guion y lo volvió a repasar, odiando específicamente cierta escena que grabarían esa mañana. Cuando llegaron al set él estacionó el auto. Estuvo por salir hasta que ella lo detuvo antes de que lo haga.

— ¡Espera! —Le gritó.

Salió del auto, y fue de prisa a su puerta, lo abrió, evitando nerviosamente su mirada.

—….Voy a maquillarte…

— ¿Eh?... ¡¿EH?!

— No creo que te luzcan esas enormes ojeras… Hay que cubrirlo con algo…

—…Pero—

— Haré que no se note…Los hombres hoy en día también usan maquillaje.

—…Esta bien…Pero porque no solo… haces eso adentro, nos van a ver… —Dijo avergonzado.

— Aquí…puedo maquillarte mejor y hay más luz…

— Pe-pero… — _¡Espera!…¿No es mejor aquí a que estemos encerrados muy cerca?..._ — Esta bien — Acepto, pensando que sería la mejor opción.

Aunque segundos después se percató que las dos opciones eran obviamente las mismas.

Kyoko se estaba acercando a él, teniendo en mano maquillajes que no tenía de la más mínima idea de cómo se llamaban… Bien, eso no era el problema. La razón de sus fuertes palpitaciones o de su tan dificultosa respiración se debía a la cercanía en la que se encontrarían en tan solo: tres, dos, uno… Sí, se sentía como un adolescente por todas esas reacciones, pero no podía evitarlo, cuando la veía justo frente a él… tan bella, hermosa, una diosa…

—Yu-yu-yuki…

— ¿Sí? —Decía todavía absorto.

— Q-q-que te quites l-l-los lentes…

— Los lentes… —Repitió mirándola embobado —…lentes…¡AAH!...¡L-L-Los lentes!

Su rostro se enrojeció, percatándose de lo que estaba haciendo. Vio que ella estaba mirando hacia un lado también sonrojada. ¿Desde cuándo es que se quedó mirándola tan fijamente?

Sus torpes manos trataron de quitarse los lentes como si se tratase de una labor muy complicada. Cuándo al fin se los quitó, éste espero a que ella proceda, pero al darse cuenta que no lo miraba, decidió avisarle.

—…Ya está… — Dijo muy inquieto. La joven giró, y él no pudo evitar embelesarse con sus mejillas naturalmente sonrojadas.

Sintió que con algún objeto le aplicaba algo en su parpado inferior. Sus ojos la miraban fijo sin percatar.

—…Cierra tus ojos…— A Kyoko le estaba por dar un paro cardíaco por cómo le miraba. Sentía sus manos temblar de los nervios.

—…Si… ¡Sí!.. Lo siento

Él los cerró, y después sintió que ella le agarró sutilmente de la barbilla para alzar más su rostro. Sus ojos se entreabrieron y pudo verla muy sonrojada.

— ¡N-no lo abras!

Los cerró de nuevo y después de unos segundos pudo sentir ponerle unas que otras más cantidades de productos. Lo había visto, pero igual no entendía porque maquillarse podía ser un proceso tan dificultoso… El olor de su perfume era tan delicioso, era el mismo que tenía esa noche ¿Se lo puso de nuevo o solo quedó impregnado en su piel?...El toque de sus dedos…tan placentero… ¿Le estaba maquillando? ¿No? Parecía una tortura… Podía sentirla tan cerca...

— Ya terminé.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato y no la pudo ver en frente, giró hacia su costado y vio que ella estaba guardando los productos en su cartera. Por alguna razón se sintió decepcionado. Agarró sus lentes y se preparó para salir, hasta que la encontró frente a él.

—Mira… ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Eh?

—…Si te gusta cómo quedó…

Miró un poco más abajo, y se percató que ella alzaba levemente con sus manos un espejo. Lo agarró, y observó. Sus ojeras habían desaparecido para su sorpresa. Alzó su vista y la miró, por más intento que pusiere no podía parar de mirarla.

— ¿Bien? —Dijo ella nerviosa, mirando abajo.

—… ¡Ah! Si, haces milagros Kyoko. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa que salió sin percatar, aunque ella no lo vio, ya que fue de inmediato a agarrar su cartera. Él hizo lo mismo, y la siguió casi por detrás. La joven iba caminando a gran velocidad.

Cuando entraron saludaron a algunos actores y técnicos de producción que encontraban. El manager notaba que la actriz a su lado, parecía estar evitando su cercanía y hasta mirarlo…— _Es imposible olvidar como si nada lo que hice, soy un cretino…Entendería si me odiase, me lo merezco…_ — Su rostro se tornó afligido, sintiendo repentinamente una punzada.

— Buenos días Yashiro-san —Escuchó desde atrás una conocida voz. Dio media vuelta y encontró a Miyamoto, el manager de Kei. Observó al actor a medio metro atrás, quien dio un fuerte chasquido con su lengua para luego alejarse a zancadas.

—Buenos Días Miyamoto-san —Respondió un poco tardío el manager.

— No tan buenos para ti supongo. —Dijo el mayor dándole unas palmadas.

— ¿Eh? — ¿Tanto se le notaba?

— Tu rostro te delata todo joven, es normal sentirse así. ¡Animo! Es solo actuación.

—…Sí… —Dijo viéndolo después alejarse para saludar a los demás.

Él miró confundido, hasta que se percató que el actor se dirigía a Kyoko y le susurraba al oído desprevenidamente.

Frunció el ceño, muy enojado. ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? Hoy sería esa escena.

Sin saber cuándo, sus pasos se dirigían a ellos para salvarla como lo hacía habitualmente. Se detuvo justo al lado del joven con un rostro serio.

— Buen día Kei-san —Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa falsa que no supo fingir. — Tu manager te está esperando. Ven cuando sea el momento del ensayo.

El joven actor le miró enojado. Era la primera vez que le veía mostrar su enojo tan abiertamente.

— Así es. Es un muy buen día para mí. — Dijo cambiando su expresión y sonriendo lóbrego. —Ya enseguida nos veremos Kyouko-senpai. —Dijo yéndose.

Yukihito sabía que lo que dijo fue un comentario infantil para molestarlo, pero de igual manera se sintió como éste lo había querido, molesto.

— Yuki iré a hablar con el director. —La escuchó de pronto hablarle.

— Sí, ve Kyoko.

Y se fue, dejándolo solo nuevamente. Entendía que se había marchado para evitarlo, y se sintió afectado por esto, pero comprendía su comportamiento.

Retornó a su lugar anterior, y se sentó esperando a que ella lo buscará si lo requería. Sabía que necesitaba por lo menos un poco de espacio; no quería hacerla sentir nerviosa con su presencia. Ciertamente él también lo necesitaba, se estaba volviendo loco (bobo) de tan solo mirarla, y recordar todos aquellos sucesos. No podía cavilar, y se sentía muy cansado. Sus pensamientos en cuanto a ella, parecían ir cada vez más a otro plano, y eso lo aturdía, entendiendo que momentos atrás ya los había tenido.

Pasaron unos diez minutos, y decidió levantarse al no tener ninguna noticia, hasta que de pronto vio a Miyamoto acercarse a él, con una sonrisa sospechosa.

— Solo siéntate Yashiro-san —Dijo mientras se dirigía también a la banca —Habrá algunos retrasos. Kyouko-san me pidió que te dijera que te quedes aquí y descanses.

—…Ah…Gracias —Repuso con una leve sonrisa pensando en ella.

— Así que antes fuiste a rescatar a tu princesa — Expuso con simpleza, sorprendiéndolo. —Me he dado cuenta desde que nos hemos conocido que siempre lo haces, ahora puedo entender la razón.

—….. — Él se sentó a su lado, sin saber que responder. Lo que hizo, salió de un impulso repentino, al ver como el actor se le pegaba para molestarla.

— Aunque no quieras admitirlo, eres muy celoso Yashiro-san. — Prosiguió, sorprendiéndole por segunda vez. — Te cubrí y no le dije nada a Kei.

—… Lo siento mucho…Gracias Miyamoto-san. —Respondió avergonzado.

— Él está así porque le vimos a ustedes hace poco, cuando Kyouko-san te maquillaba… ¿Ojeras?

—… Sí…Un poco…ella quería cubrirlos…—Se sonrojó levemente, estando mucho más que avergonzado.

El mayor rió sin más contener —Te preocupa esa escena ¿no? —Dijo dándole una sonrisa —…Será muy difícil verlo… Pero por lo que he visto ustedes andan mucho más enamorados. Kei es reacio a aceptarlo, pero estoy seguro que en algún momento lo aceptará. Ya sabes, él insiste en que ustedes solo están fingiendo, y que la noticia sobre el noviazgo es un fraude.

—… ¿Por qué…dices eso? — Esas palabras lo alarmaron, pero también le hicieron sentir confundido.

— ¿Del fraude?

—….No…bueno, lo de andar….

Él no siguió al verlo mirar tras suyo con una expresión de asombro y luego muy seria. Giró levemente su cabeza, pero antes de que lo hiciera totalmente, sintió como dos manos agarraron con delicadeza de sus mejillas para guiarlo hacia el frente y encontrarse con unos ojos que miraban fijos a los suyos.

Él no pudo esconder su sorpresa, cuando ella se acercó a su oído y le susurró unas palabras para luego robarle un suave beso en los labios.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¿Tardé? Sí, lo sé. Lo siento, Umi no quiso ser malvada, pero lo fue!


	36. Un estúpido y gravísimo error

**Capítulo 36:** Un estúpido y gravísimo error

.

.

.

Si decidió maquillarlo afuera, fue porque creyó que si lo hiciera adentro estarían más cerca, y sus nervios la traicionarían haciendo el ridículo. Las excusas que mencionó eran bastantes razonables, y hasta muy certeras. Pero logró entender en tan solo segundos, que las dos opciones eran iguales.

Se acercó a él. Su estómago sintiendo un millón de mariposas, y su corazón a punto de explotar por la carrera. Sus ojos que la seguían tan atentos, hacían que temiera a que le estuviese mirando porque escuchase desde esa distancia su maldito corazón.

 _Solo unos centímetros más….Aguanta, aguanta, aguanta..._

Contuvo su respiración…Si seguía así, estaba segura que en algunos minutos estaría llegando una ambulancia para llevarla al hospital.

¿Pero cómo no sentirse así? Cuando él la miraba con tanta intensidad…

¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿Su cabello estaba desordenado? ¿Se maquilló demasiado? ¡Sus ropas! ¿Acaso la blusa o la falda estaban al revés?... Si no reaccionaba, estarían así hasta cuanto tiempo sabe.

 _¡Kyoko! ¡Habla! ¡Habla! ¡Reacciona!_

— ¿Pue-puedes quitarte los lentes?

Sus palabras salieron con éxito, pero no fueron respondidas. En cambio, esos ojos que atravesaban hasta el alma, podía ser causante de una muerte instantánea. Sus nervios aumentaron y el rojo que tanto empezaba a odiar se apoderó de todo su cuerpo.

Apenas pudo articular su nombre, lo logró, pero él parecía no captarla. No aguantando más, miró hacia un costado preguntándole nuevamente si podía quitarlos.

Se alivió al escucharlo decir unas palabras, le asustaba que por culpa de la falta de sueño, estuviera durmiendo con los ojos abiertos… ¿Por qué no? Tal vez hasta sea sonámbulo.

Cuando empezó a maquillarlo, él se dedicaba a mirarla aún… ¡Era tan guapo! Lo era con lentes, pero sin ellos se veía irresistible. Si solo pudiera darle un momento de tranquilidad… Verlo así solo le recordaba "ese suceso". Le dolía lo que le había dicho, pero se odiaba más por admitir sus sentimientos y por actuar así en esos instantes… Sus manos de por sí estaban temblando.

—…Cierra tus ojos…

Lo hizo, y quiso darse de golpes al verlo así. Tuvo que alzar levemente su rostro para poder maquillarlo mejor. ¡Parecía como si estuviera por besarlo!

Él la vio ¿Por qué tuvo que verla así de nuevo? ¿No podía simplemente tranquilizarse y actuar normal? Si seguía así, le asustaba que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Siguió con su tarea, tratando de no distraerse viendo de cerca su rostro. Al terminar, se cercioró que lo hubiera hecho bien, dándose cuenta por primera vez que sus dedos seguían tocando sus mejillas. Se paralizó durante unos segundos, y luego sin poder tomar control de sus acciones, las yemas de sus dedos siguieron tocando su piel paulatinamente. Observó sus pestañas, su nariz, sus labios… Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados, al notar que sus labios estaban a solo centímetros de los suyos.

Se alejó. Sus manos se elevaron arriba, como si de un delito hubiera cometido. Fue de inmediato a llevar los cosméticos a su cartera, avisándole de paso que ya había terminado. Para su suerte su tono de voz parecía haber salido moderado.

Cuando se irguió, y miró hacia un costado, todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Dos personas a lo lejos les estaban observando. Volteó para verlo, notando que él parecía estar distraído en otras cosas, giró nuevamente, y ellos ya se iban, vio que el mayor le sonreía y le saludaba siguiendo al actor apresuradamente, ella le devolvió el saludo muy nerviosa. Al darse cuenta que él se preparaba para salir, cogió el espejo y lo detuvo antes de que los viera. De alguna manera debía silenciarlos, no es como si fueran a decirlo a los cuatro vientos, ni menos al mismísimo aludido ¿No?

Estaba tan desesperada ¡Qué tonta fue!

Agarró su cartera, y fue caminando a gran velocidad.

¿Qué le ocurría? Pareciera como sí la estupidez se le hubiera pegado por todo el cuerpo, estar *** le volvía la más grandísima cabeza hueca.

Al entrar saludaron a los que encontraban. Estar a su lado solo le causaba más nervios, así que se alejó de él, saludando a los que se encontraban más en el fondo.

— Hola Kyouko-senpai —Escuchó que le susurró al oído.

Volteó rápidamente, y se alejó del actor.

— ¿Qué fue eso de antes? ¿Lo hiciste a propósito para que lo viera? Lo siento, pero todavía no lo creo. —Dijo él con una sonrisa.

—….. — Ella se quedó muda, no sabía cómo persuadirlo a que mantuviera la boca cerrada, se suponía que por ser novios era común hacerlo.

— Buen día Kei-san.

Apareció en el momento preciso en el que no quería que lo hiciera, aunque se relajó cuando escuchó decir lo siguiente para alejarlo. Notó como el actor parecía estar actuando fuera de lo normal, nunca le había visto mostrar su enojo.

—Así es. Es un muy buen día para mí. Ya enseguida nos veremos Kyouko-senpai.

Escucharlo decir eso, le dio un escalofrío. Le gustaba actuar, pero la escena de besos siempre le dificultaba, y no era como si lo disfrutase.

Convertirse en el personaje le había salvado antes, pero una vez que estaban en esa escena se perdía. Le había tocado besar dos veces en diferentes dramas y no le fue muy bien. Sin dudar, le hacía sentir mal no poder actuarlo bien ¿Pero a quién podría pedirle para que le enseñe? Pedirles a sus coprotagonistas no fue su mejor opción, cuando ellos fueron actores arrogantes o ineducados. Pedirle a Tsuruga-san era inaceptable e imposible en esos tiempos, su agenda no coincidía en muchas ocasiones, siempre estaría muy lejos y además… besar a su kohai solo le disgustaría.

— Yuki iré a hablar con el director.

No quería quedarse a su lado, y además también trataría de persuadir a Kei, si es que podía.

—Sí, ve Kyoko.

Se sintió pésima por dejarlo atrás, era obvio que lo estaba evitando.

Al irse, se encontró con el productor, quien la detuvo de buscar al actor. El señor le avisó del retraso, y de paso comenzó a platicarle sobre la escena que grabarían hoy, diciéndole que debería pensar en su novio en cuanto se hiciera. El sonrojo no pudo escaparse al escucharlo. El hombre resultaba ser siempre animado, muy activo y osado. Sentía pesar al mentirle sobre el noviazgo, era lo mismo con todos, pero él se mostraba muy alegre por su avance y graduación de Love me, le hacía varios cumplidos por tener a su manager como novio, no estuvo en contra porque estuviesen en una relación mientras trabajaban, hasta le había alentado a que actuasen cariñosos si querían, comentando que eso les inspirarían en su próxima obra.

Paso hablando con él durante unos minutos más, hasta que se fue y pudo divisar al actor unos metros lejos. Se acercó y éste lo miró presuntuoso.

— Es raro ver que te acerques a mí. ¿Es por lo que dije antes?

—Sí…Kei-san sé que piensas que todo es falso y… lo que viste no fue un acto…—Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al recordarlo —, así que por favor agradecería que no dijeses nada sobre el tema… estaría—

— ¿Por qué no decir nada? — Dijo interrumpiéndola — ¿Estas fingiendo que te avergüenzas?

Esas palabras la asombraron, nunca había sido tan descortés.

— No es así. ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo a qué todo sea un acto? — Era realidad que fuera falso, pero su persistencia era demasiada que hasta le resultaba muy molesta.

— Solo digo lo que es. ¿Por qué no terminaste de besarlo? Si fuera verdad lo harías y no te molestarías en tratar de persuadirme de esto.

—…No lo hice…porque es inadecuado hacer eso en un lugar público… —Sus palabras flaqueaban, mentir se le hacía difícil.

— No lo creo, en las fotos que fueron tomadas ustedes lo hacían sin importarles el lugar.

—….Eso fue…

— ¡Kei! —El manager del actor apareció desde atrás — ¿Le estás molestando con eso de nuevo? Lo siento Kyouko-san, él solo despertó de mal humor.

— No, por favor no te disculpes por ello Miyamoto-san. —Dijo dándole una reverencia.

— Solo avísame sí él lo hace de nuevo, no te preocupes… ¿Y Yashiro-san?

—…Yo no lo sé…— Dijo apenada —Sí lo encuentras podrías decirle que solo descanse y se quede en donde este por favor.

— Está bien, le daré tu mensaje en cuanto lo vea.

Cuando se alejó, ella trató de escaparse de Kei, pero él la detuvo con unas palabras.

— Si lo besarás, tal vez te creería.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

— Para demostrármelo, ¿no puedes hacerlo?

— No lo haré, estamos en un lugar de trabajo.

— Hay un retraso y no estamos trabajando. Son supuestos novios, que importa. Aquí todos lo ven a menudo en escena, hoy hasta haremos lo mismo.

— Kei-san ya deja de—

— ¿No puedes besarlo y no tienes problema con hacerlo conmigo? Estas solo diciendo que siquiera aguantas besarlo.

— ¡Si puedo hacerlo! —Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al notar lo que dijo.

— Hazlo.

Tragó seco. ¿Cómo podría eludirlo después de lo que dijo? ¿Podría hacerlo?

—…Pero…ahora…

— Vamos a buscarlo.

Él avanzó, y ella se puso muy nerviosa. No entendía su obstinación y lo que dijo sobre hacerlo le parecía hasta inimaginable. No podía simplemente ir y besarlo. Se detuvo a medio camino, era imposible solo pensarlo.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? —Dijo al darse cuenta que no le seguía —Lo sabía, porque no te rindes y me dices la verdad.

Kyoko apretó los puños, y cerró los ojos por unos instantes.

— No es así. ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en molestarme? ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar que nosotros seamos una pareja? —Dijo con una expresión de disgusto y pesar.

— Es imposible, hace solo unos días ustedes no aparentaban ser una pareja…Es imposible que te guste él…—Dijo lo último en un susurro inaudible. —Todo es falso… ¡Tú relación es un fraude! ¿No es así? —Gritó perdiendo la compostura y haciendo que algunos giraran a verlos.

Kyoko se sintió inquieta al ver como empezaban a mirarlos, vio que hasta el director y el productor se percataron sobre su disputa.

—Ya basta Kei-san —Dijo con la última gota de paciencia que le quedaba.

—Hasta ahora ustedes no lo aparentan ¿sabes? Lo de afuera haya en el auto fue solo un acto ¿no? Pensé que eras mejor, pero ahora veo que solo quieres sacar provecho de un escándalo para ser más famosa. ¿Eres una actriz? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedes besarlo?... ¡Ya deja de fingir y di la verdad! ¿Fue idea de tu manager?.

La actriz respiraba pesadamente, con el rostro rojo lleno de furia.

—…Kei-san…Kyouko-san…por favor cálmense... —Una joven apareció, tratando de apaciguar la situación.

— Estoy hablando aquí con Kyouko-senpai, no te metas —Dijo Kei mirando fijamente a Kyoko.

— He tenido suficiente, no te atrevas a hablar mal de él. —Sus ojos llenos de ira le clavaron con frialdad. — ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? ¡Bien!.

Sus pasos se adelantaron y lo buscaron. Cuando lo vio, le dio un vuelco el corazón. Miró de reojo atrás, llegando a ver que muchos le habían seguido. Desde un principio, todo lo que hizo fue un estúpido y gravísimo error.

Respiró hondo y se acercó a él. Era ahora o peor.

Posó sus manos sobre sus mejillas y lo guio hacia su dirección, viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Estaba segura que su rostro empezaba a tornarse rojo, tuvo que reunir mucho más que coraje para poder tratar de actuar como si no estuviese hecha un manojo de nervios por dentro.

Tragó seco, y agachó su cabeza para alcanzar a susurrarle al oído.

— Lo siento Yuki, pero solo hazlo…Bésame.

Esa última palabra la hizo marear al punto de casi desmayarse. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarada y pedirle que solo lo haga?

Lo vio de nuevo a los ojos, viendo como él los tenía abiertos ampliamente. Apoyó su mano izquierda en el reposabrazos, y cogió suavemente con sus dedos su mentón, alzando su rostro con delicadeza. Sostuvo por un segundo más su mirada, y se inclinó a él, cerrando sus ojos lentamente al posar sus labios sobre los suyos.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** ****: Esto significa enamorada, lo puse así porque Kyoko no quiere decir esa palabra XD

Estuve pensando: ¿Es posible besar con gafas?

Estuve con esa duda tanto tiempo y lo busqué por internet, y según personas en google es posible. No sé yo, pero vi un drama en el que se besaban con pasión teniendo el muchacho gafas, y pensé: ¿Cómo puede hacerlo? ¿Acaso le pegó los lentes para que no se le movieran? XD Supongo que debieron tener extra cuidado para que no ocurra ese accidente jajajaja En Betty la Fea, los dos protagonistas tenían lentes, y cuando se besaban, ya se pueden imaginar cómo los lentes chocaban y se movían de un lado a otro…

Capítulo en disculpas por la anterior tardanza. Aunque lo dejé en el mismo punto de desenlace…muahahahaha. Más detalles del beso en el próximo 7u7

 **Luka gottchalk:** Yashiro puede llegar a ser tan lento! Esperemos a que dé al menos un paso. Con algo de sufrimiento lo entenderá XD

 **Paulagato:** Eres malvada jajajaja Me hiciste hasta pensar en esa probabilidad, pero tal vez solo le haga sufrir un poquitín muahahaha.

 **Glen:** Así es, le es difícil por eso y además porque siempre la nominó como la mujer de quien gusta su amigo. Al estar cerca, conocerla más y hasta tener una relación más íntima, empezó sin darse cuenta a gustar de ella de otra manera, pero nunca lo admitió y se excusó poniendo pretextos a esos sentimientos. (Más tarde relataré un poco más sobre esto)

 **NatML:** ¿Hay edad para el amor? Tal vez cuando tenga cuarenta consiga a un jovencito 7u7

 **Megumitasama:** Las esperanzas no se pierden, pero ahí iré con el KyokoxYashiro jajajajaja Lo siento, no pude evitar ser malvada jejeje.

 **Pamela Nolasco:** Al pobre darse cuenta de ello de un momento para otro, le está causando un gran aturdimiento. Espero que con estos capítulos haya un poco más de romance!

.

.

.

Bésame (╯3╰)

A destiempo, sin piedad y en silencio

Bésame ( ˘ ³˘) ﾟ+｡:.ﾟ

Frena el tiempo, haz crecer lo que siento

(*ﾉ･ิω･ิ)ﾉ

 **Música :** Bésame (Camila)-Y es que con esa palabra, quien no recordaría esta música XD


	37. Un beso tuyo

**Capítulo 37:** Un beso tuyo

.

.

.

.

.

Ella se dedicó a estudiarlo. Búsquedas en internet fueron su fuente de información, desde páginas web hasta vídeos. Cosas como: "El ángulo de inclinación de la cabeza, el momento en el que se deben cerrar los ojos, la colocación de las manos, la respiración, o besos más intensos como el francés. Los había examinado, lo único que le faltaría y le abochornaba solo pensar era la práctica.

La almohada fue de alguna ayuda, pero estaba bastante claro que eso no era lo mismo. Si alguna vez pensó en besar los labios de ese hombre fue un "sí". De hecho fue hace unos cuatro meses atrás, que se sorprendió al pensar en pedirle ayuda para una práctica. Sus ojos que seguían esos labios con tanto afán le indujeron en un estado de desvarío, en el que manifestaba que estos eran perfectos para un buen beso. Ese pensamiento la turbó demasiado, pero decidió hacerlos a un lado, creyendo que eran las hormonas.

Solo pasaron unos días, en el que se vio perturbada por la escena que había presenciado. Estuvo muy confundida, pero por alguna razón adolorida.

Su disgusto se mostró al ver de nuevo la sonrisa burlona de esa mujer, quien parecía reírse siempre de sus lamentables reacciones.

.

.

.

.

.

Ren miraba a su manager tratar de caminar rápidamente, dando pasos cómicos. El aludido iba riendo sin razón aparente. Desde que se habían encontrado éste no paraba de hacerlo de vez en cuando. Ahora lo estaba siguiendo a su camerino, al parecer tenía algo importante que decirle.

— ¿Por qué pareces renquear de la pierna derecha? —Preguntó curioso, sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡Oh!... Esto me lo hizo manzanita. Ella patea duro ¿sabes? —Dijo riendo a carcajadas.

— ¿Manzanita?

— Sí, ella es como una deliciosa manzanita. — Los dos entraron al camerino, y el manager cambió su expresión a uno seria — Ya he hablado con Yashiro-san.

—….

— Mañana a las trece tendrás la oportunidad de hablar con Kyoko.

Ren miró al suelo con aflicción, pero luego alzó su rostro al percatarse de lo que escuchó.

— ¿Por qué la llamas Kyoko? —Le miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Oops! Fue sin querer… Ella me gusta mucho, ya sabes. —Esbozó una sonrisa, notando como él le clavaba con una mirada asesina — No deberías verme así Kuon, debes aprender a controlar tus celos, ella no es tu novia, ni tu prometida, ni mucho menos tú esposa.

El actor mantuvo su semblante — No te atrevas a jugar con ella. Sabes que Mogami-san es muy ingenua con los hombres, y además eres demasiado viejo para andar tras ella.

Ichiro fingió una expresión adolorida — ¿Viejo? ¡No puedo creer esto de ti! ¡Soy muy joven! Solo son diez… ¡Bien! ¡Para el amor no hay edad!... Además ¿acaso no ella está saliendo con Yashiro-san? No me vendrás a recriminar su amor ¡Ren! ¡La hermosa Kyoko-san no está saliendo con ningún vejete!

Kuon resopló hastiado, sabiendo que ya comenzaba con su acto.

— Hablando sinceramente ¿Qué pasaría si yo ando tras ella seriamente? Eres mi amigo, pero si no haces nada para merecerla, yo tampoco te dejaría el camino libre.

—… ¿Estás diciendo esto por él?

— No, lo digo por mí mismo. Pero es un claro ejemplo de Yashiro Yuki-san. —Dijo con una risa.

— ¿Dices que andarás tras Mogami-san seriamente? —Miró incrédulo.

— No dije eso…— Se sentó en el sofá y acomodo su pierna en la mesa — Deberías hablar con Yashiro-san, él es tu amigo, si se enamoró de Kyoko-san no es su culpa, ella es una mujer demasiado cautivadora…

— Él me ha engañado, estuvo riéndose de mí a mis espaldas ¿Crees que es mi amigo? — Bufó fríamente.

— ¿Sí?... Escuchar es de sabios… —Susurró levantándose y saliendo del camerino.

.

.

.

.

.

La de ojos ámbar miró sus labios y luego de nuevo a sus ojos.

Nunca hubiera creído que llegaría el día en el que iniciaría un beso, o mejor dicho le robaría un beso a su manager.

Su mano se desplazó lentamente de su barbilla a su mejilla, tocando su cuello hasta llegar cerca de su nuca. Inclinó levemente su cabeza, acercando su rostro y cerrando los ojos al momento de tener sus labios a solo milímetros de los suyos.

Su corazón adolorido por los fuertes latidos, empezó a acelerarse más de lo que estaba, llegando un segundo después a posar finalmente sus labios a los de él, suaves y cálidos.

Si muriera en ese instante moriría por culpa de ese hombre. Sentir sus labios, su respiración, su piel… ¿Un beso forzado? Eso lo había olvidado, de hecho, había olvidado todo después de solo cerrar los ojos, ni en sus más alocados pensamientos se le hacía posible tener esa clase de sensación. Si pudiera nunca se separaría de ellos.

La emoción era tan indescriptible, que se le hacía imposible expresarlo con palabras, su corazón podría salirse de su pecho al sentir su presencia tan fuertemente, de su mano que repentinamente acarició su mejilla y de sus labios que devolvieron el beso, presionando suavemente los suyos.

.

.

.

.

.

El aturdimiento lo envolvió con las palabras que ella había mencionado, más no pudo distanciar sus ojos de los suyos, sintiendo como el corazón empezaba a agitarse al verla acercarse, cerrar sus ojos y robar sus labios. Ellos eran mágicos…

´ _Bésame_ ´ No es que fuera necesaria esa palabra, solo sentirla así de cerca, dulce pero sensual, muy tentadora y peligrosamente adictiva... Toda ella le hacía perder la conciencia. "Adicción" eso era lo que la describía, si es que pudiese simplificarlo en tan solo una palabra.

Ella le había vuelto un adicto desde hace mucho sin tener la más mínima idea. Todo era Kyoko…Kyoko…Kyoko… Ella era todo su mundo, la mujer más bella a sus ojos, él debía protegerla de los lobos, él debía cuidarla del mundo cruel, él debía ser su guardián, su protector… Él debía apoyarla en todo, él tenía que apoyarla con su amor…

Su mano subió a su mejilla, y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, devolviendo ese tierno y cálido beso. Ese momento era solo ella, no había nadie más. Podía sentirla más cerca que nunca, sentir la suavidad y delicia que transmitían sus labios levemente abiertos…Sentir su respiración cada vez más pesada, la cálida y suave piel de su mejilla, el aroma que empezaba a embriagarlo, haciendo que perdiese sus sentidos.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente, y capturaron su labio inferior rozándolo con la punta de su lengua, para luego soltarlo y alejarse de esa calidez, con mucha resistencia.

Se alejó de su rostro, abriendo sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los de ella que se abrían más tardíos. Que suertudo se sentía, de poder embelesarse nuevamente con sus mejillas encendidas con un rojo intenso. No había quien se comparase a su belleza.

.

.

.

.

.

Ese beso que tal vez solo había durado menos de once segundos les dejo alelados. Todo en su alrededor se había silenciado, los dos mirándose tan fijamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y solo ellos existiesen.

A él le urgía seguir besándola, pero un fuerte carraspeo les despertó a ambos, haciendo que girarán a ver al causante, para luego soltar sus manos de sus correspondientes lugares y alejarse uno del otro avergonzados.

El tiempo volvió a correr. El estruendo se escuchaba de los murmullos y de los pequeños gritos que se escapaban de algunas mujeres eufóricas. Kyoko observó todo su alrededor en un segundo, y su rostro se tornó tan rojo como el tomate, giró de nuevo a ver al mayor quien había carraspeado anteriormente, dando una gran y perfecta reverencia de noventa grados.

— Siento ser tan grosera y ha-ha-hacer esto frente suyo, no me di cuenta, yo… fui muy maleducada, lamento mucho mi impertinencia…No fue mi intención…eso fue…

— Levántate por favor Kyouko-san, no lo hagas Yashiro-san —Kyoko vio que él se levantó e iba a hacer también una dogeza — Creo que puedo entender algo de esta situación…. No te preocupes, ha sido muy agradable ver ese beso —Dijo sonriendo y riendo al ver el rostro avergonzado de ambos — Estoy seguro que muchos lo disfrutaron ¿no?

— ¡Eso fue magnifico! ¡Me ha encantado! —Ella giró, y vio que el productor se acercaba eufórico — No fue un beso apasionado, pero la mirada que transmitían el uno al otro me dio escalofríos ¡Mira! ¡Solo míralo Takeshi-san! —Le decía al director mostrándole la piel de gallina en sus brazos.

El director avanzó unos centímetros más con un rostro serio. Kyoko iba a hacer otra dogeza, pero él la interrumpió de hacerlo.

— ¡Todos vuelvan a trabajar! —Vociferó con voz imponente a los que se hallaban alrededor. — ¡Ahora! —Dijo por última vez a los que se quedaron reacios, haciendo que fueran del lugar molestos.

Kyoko vio que Kei le miró apático, para luego alejarse también con los demás. Miyamoto también se marchó siguiendo al actor.

— Bien, eso me ha dado algunas ideas para un próximo proyecto. En mi opinión y de seguro el de muchos, ustedes tienen una gran química, simplemente fue sensacional —Dijo de repente el director asombrándola por tal frase — Un final sensual y con ganas de más ¿no Yashiro-san?

El rostro de ella estaba quemando a grados inimaginables, preguntándose si era normal comentar esta clase de cosas, siquiera le daba el valor de mirarlo. Repentinamente sintió que él la agarró de la mano, y lo llevó tras suyo, tentando el dorso con su pulgar.

—…Así es, no lo puedo negar —Ella le escuchó decir aquello con una apacible voz, dejándola perpleja, abochornada, pero incrédula. — No obstante, sentimos mucho causar este desorden. Realmente lo sentimos mucho.

Ella sintió que él le apretó ligeramente la mano, para que le siga con una dogeza.

— No fue culpa de ustedes…en cierta manera —Replicó el director — He escuchado su discusión y me he percatado que Kei fue el causante de este problema… Hoy será la escena del beso, así que espero que ustedes arreglen esto lo más pronto posible. —Dijo dirigiéndose a la actriz.

— Hablaré con Kei-san director. Perdón por haber causado este alboroto. —Kyoko habló e hizo una reverencia.

— Entiendo, les daré más tiempo si es necesario.

— Si Kyouko-san —Dijo serio el productor — Esta escena es muy importante, así que esperamos que estén en buenos términos antes de la grabación.

Ella asintió, y los dos se fueron dejándolos solos.

Kyoko se sintió muy nerviosa, viendo como él todavía agarraba de su mano sin mirarla. Le escuchó dar un suspiro, soltándola después lentamente.

— Lo siento Kyoko, solo dame un momento. Siéntate, ya vuelvo.

Le vio partir sin darle siquiera una mirada.

Ella se sentó cabizbaja. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron sus labios, haciendo que su rostro empiece a bullir al recordar como él la había besado. Se tapó con ambas manos la cara, y aguantó no tirarse al suelo y rodar de un lado a otro como una loca.

Más se tranquilizó rápidamente, preocupada por cómo le hablaría o actuaría delante de él cuando regresará. Estaba muy confundida por sus acciones, pero también inquieta por lo que él estaría pensando sobre ese beso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

Cap. 259: ¿Recuerdan que comente que me enojaría si Ren actuase como un caballero? Pues si lo hizo jajajaja, tuve un presentimiento, sabía que reaccionaría así! Pero igual me sorprendí que haya acertado. Y sí, me ha enojado que al menos no haya mostrado desaprobación a las acciones de esa señora, esperaremos a ver que pasa en el próximo capítulo.

.

 **Ktoll9:** A mí también me pareció triste. Yashiro ya se habrá dado cuenta de la razón, pero también se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

 **Karly92:** No fue un beso apasionado, pero si un muy buen beso para los dos. Ahora no creo que duden más de su relación, veremos que ocurre en el próximo capítulo.

 **Pamela Nolasco:** Si! Hasta yo odie mi creación jajajaja Gracias por el dato, en cualquier momento también usaré lentes, pero soy una solterona!

 **NatML:** Más puntos de odio a Kei! XD Sí, gracias a él, los dos pudieron disfrutar de un beso. Ren…todavía sigue odiando a Yashiro, creyendo que lo ha engañado, esperaremos a ver qué ocurre después. Gracias por el dato de los lentes!

 **Luka Gottchalk:** Kei ganó puntos en personajes odiados jajajaja…Más tarde o en el próximo capítulo tal vez veremos sus razones.

 **Glen:** Los pensamientos de Yashiro lastimosamente lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, aunque con el beso, sus sentimientos ahora deben de estar claros. Gracias por el dato de los lentes!

.

.

.


	38. No te alejes de mí

**Capítulo 38:** No te alejes de mí

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _Yashiro, ¿no crees que te estás entrometiendo demasiado en la vida de esa joven?_

— _Ella es mi amiga, Ren lo es también, si ellos están juntos….estaré muy feliz._

— _¿Seguro? ¿No la estás viendo como algo más? Eres demasiado sobreprotector, en especial con los hombres que se le acercan, ¿no son celos?_

— _Kyoko-chan no entiende las intenciones de aquellos hombres, ella necesita que alguien la cuide, los hombres pueden aprovecharse de su inocencia. La cuido, porque quiero para ella lo mejor…no son celos, no es así…_

—… _Mmmm…Y piensas que para ella lo mejor es ¿Ren?_

— _Si… Él la quiere y sé que la protegerá._

— _¿Pero que si ella no le ama? ¿Él es lo mejor? ¿No acaso han pasado años? No veo que Ren le confiese su amor o haga algo para que progresen en una relación... Tal vez él siquiera la ame, eres tonto Yashiro… Tú eres el que la quiere y el que la está protegiendo._

—… _Solo como amigo._

— _¿Entonces no la ves cómo mujer?_

—… _Ella es una muy bella mujer… pero solo…es una amiga… ¿Qué es lo que te propones con todas estas preguntas?_

— _Yashiro… Tú me gustas…como un hombre._

—… _._

— _Cuando nos conocimos he notado que me veías demasiado… Tú gustabas de mí ¿no es así? ¿Todavía lo haces?_

— _Hitomi-san, ya me he dado cuenta que tú gustas de Ren, es por eso que te empeñas tanto en mantenerlo alejado de Kyoko-chan._

— _¡No! ¡Yo solo hice mi trabajo! Sabes que si quieres más fama, deberás renunciar a otras cosas. Yo no prive a Ren de que se le acercarse a ella, él nunca se ha quejado de mi trabajo. Es gracias a mí que ahora es reconocido por toda Asia… Sí, me ha gustado, pero nunca hice nada de lo que dices… Sé que no hemos tenido una buena relación, he sido mala, pero…ahora me gustas tú, Yashiro no me hagas esto._

— _No te creo… Si es verdad lo que dices, lo siento, pero no me gustas. No eres la misma de antes, has cambiado._

— _No es así… ¿Por qué…a qué te refieres con que he cambiado?... ¿Por qué eres…tan frío?...Gustabas de mí, lo haces._

— _Sí, me has gustado en un principio…Pero no como tú lo piensas, te admiraba._

— _Pero yo te atraigo como mujer, puedo hacer que me ames, solo deja que te lo demuestre…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Él tenía que dejarla, si no lo hiciera y le viera de nuevo de frente, estaba seguro que sería una tarea difícil no robar aquellos deliciosos labios. ¿No tenía suficiente con lo de esa noche? Ella parecía querer enloquecerlo.

Fue al baño, serio, pero con más de un millón de emociones por dentro. El lugar se hallaba vacío, ya que todos estaban ocupados en su lugar de trabajo. Reposó sus manos en el lavamanos, y se miró al espejo. Los recuerdos del beso volvieron en ese instante, y una sonrisa salió sin previo aviso. Al ver su reflejo en el espejo frunció el ceño, se quitó los lentes, abrió la canilla y enseguida lo cerró de nuevo, recordando que no podía lavarse su rostro por el maquillaje. Otro suspiro salió, y esta vez solo lavó sus manos cuidadosa y lentamente.

Se sentía malvado por las emociones que conllevaba. Había disfrutado de ese beso, aun y a pesar de las razones. Se sintió decepcionado, y hasta algo lastimado al enterarse de ello, pero el sentimiento de haberla besado no desaparecía, entendía que ella se vio forzada… — _Kyoko ama a Ren_ — Se repitió. Solo hace unas semanas ella había llorado por él, sintiéndose celosa de verlo junto a otra mujer... ¿Pero porque no podía olvidarse de sus sonrojadas mejillas y de sus ojos que parecían mirarlo anhelantes? Tal vez ella le estaba viendo como un hombre, tal vez le había gustado ese beso, tal vez… ¿podría ser que tal vez ella pudiese empezar a gustar de él como más que un amigo?

Una risa muy alegre, pero peculiar salió. Ella estaba nerviosa por su cercanía…¿Eso significaba que podía ser verdad?. Se sintió increíblemente feliz, que no se daba cuenta de las muy extrañas expresiones de su rostro o de sus ojos que brillaban excesivos.

Se secó muy bien las manos, y su rostro empezó a tornarse serio de nuevo. Ella era una actriz, habían muchas personas alrededor, tal vez todo fue una actuación, tal vez cuando lo besaba, estaba imaginando besarlo a él.

Una punzada muy dolorosa llegó a su corazón, no pensó que le dolería tanto. Sacudió su cabeza vehemente antes de pensar en más. Eso no podría ser ¿no?... Creía, podía jurar sentir que ella le miraba a los ojos, a sus ojos, no a los de otro.

El miedo no pudo evitar emergerse dentro de ese torbellino de sentimientos.

…. _Estoy totalmente perdido, más que enamorado…ella me tiene en sus manos…._

Se sintió turbado, ahora estaba mucho más que claro que la amaba. ¿Desde cuándo fue? Nunca pensó que él sería del tipo de persona que no se daba cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó. Tal vez estaba confundido por tenerla tanto tiempo como mejor amiga, o tal vez no quería admitirlo porque su amigo gustaba de ella, y ella también lo hacía… Estuvo tanto tiempo queriendo juntarlos. Era obvio que empezaba a gustarla de otra manera, pero las excusas se hicieron cargos de ese hecho insistentemente.

Fue de camino a donde ella estaba. Había una parte llena de felicidad, pero otra en el que surgía el miedo a que todo fuera falso. No sabía lo que haría, su cabeza era un caos con todo lo que había ocurrido, se sentía muy cansado, la falta de sueño empezaba a hacerse cargo de su cuerpo.

La vio de lejos con la cabeza gacha. Su expresión parecía muy triste y dolorida. El suplicio llegó como un choque contra su corazón. ¿Todo lo que creía fue un engaño? Se acercó a ella con pasos lentos, viéndola restregarse los labios con el dorso de su mano. Su corazón se detuvo, y parecía estrujarse con tanta fuerza que se quedó completamente inmóvil durante unos segundos. Se sintió devastado. No es que pudiese enojarse con ella por hacerlo, la quería mucho pero por algún motivo solo se culpaba a él mismo por tener esa clase de pensamientos. Conocía y tenía que entender que ella amaba a otro hombre. Era evidente que no le gustaría besar forzosamente a otro.

Siguió sus pasos hasta quedar a su lado. Su mano se estiró para acariciar su cabello. Se detuvo por un instante vacilante, pero luego prosiguió, y se acuclilló frente a ella.

Cuando la iba a llamar por su nombre, sintió como le apartó su mano abruptamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Lo siento Kyoko, solo dame un momento. Siéntate, ya vuelvo"_

¿Estaría mal pensar demasiado en el significado de esas palabras?

¿Él necesitaba alejarse de ella porque se sentía incómodo, molesto o asqueado por el beso?. Tal vez fue a enjuagarse la boca con agua y jabón. ¿Su boca olía a alcohol y a comida de ayer?

La joven puso su mano por sobre su boca y sopló, tratando de oler su aliento. Se tranquilizó al percibir que no olía mal. Sin embargo, los pensamientos seguían surgiendo, más negativos que positivos.

¿Por qué la había agarrado de la mano? ¿Por qué había afirmado que tenía ganas de…más? Tal vez todo desde un principio fue un show, ella lo había pedido, él solo concedió su petición. Era su manager, de seguro ya se había dado cuenta de la situación en un instante.

Pero ese beso, esa mirada…. Casi la derriten y la dejan mucho más tonta de lo que ya estaba. Y la sensación de sus labios, pareciera como si estuviera por darle un beso más intenso, ¿cómo se sentiría ser besada así por él?

Se pegó con las palmas sus cachetes, y se limpió la comisura de sus labios por si la baba se hubiera escapado de su boca. No había duda de que la estupidez se adueñó de ella.

Recordó de nuevo sus ojos, cuando ellos parecían querer hipnotizarla. Tal vez tenga otro poder especial, sus ojos podían hipnotizarla por completo si es que seguía mirándolos, pero…. ¿A qué se debía esa mirada?

¿Le estaría viendo como mujer? ¿De verdad podía atraerlo?...Eso le parecía imposible, él no lo hacía ¿Por qué albergaría tal esperanza? Él solo lo hizo para que no les descubriesen… Y además el beso… ¿Fue pensando en esa mujer?

¿Estaba enamorado de esa mujer? Recordaba escucharlo decir que estuvo enamorado.

Sus puños se apretaron, sintiendo como el corazón parecía contraerse dolorosamente. No quería recordarlo de nuevo, fue pasado, pero no podía olvidarlo por más que quisiera.

.

.

— _¿Qué ocurre Kyouko-chan? ¿Estuviste espiando?... ¿Qué hay con esa cara? No me digas_ _que…. ¿Nunca viste a tu manager besar a una mujer?...Niña, lo siento por hacerte ver esa escena._

—… _¿Y Tsuruga-san? ¿No acaso tú... Yukihito-san… ¿él?_

— _¿Ren? Él ya no me gusta… Yukihito es quien me gusta ahora, él besa muy bien, tal vez sea que tenga mucha más experiencia._

—… _.No…él…_

— _¿Uh?... Él habrá tenido algunas mujeres sin que te des cuenta… Aunque no sé si tengamos una relación seria, ya sabes, cosas de adultos…Emmm, Kyouko-chan mantén todo esto en silencio ¿sí?_

… _.._

 _._

 _._

.

.

Recordar aquello solo hizo que le doliese, y ahora dolía mucho más que en ese tiempo. Sus labios parecían ahora sentir un sabor amargo, sus manos sin saber limpiaron su boca, un nudo casi inaguantable se había formado en la garganta.

Sintió una mano acariciar su cabello, y de repente le vio en frente acuclillado.

—Kyo- —Su mano apartó la de él rápidamente. Ella le vio con ojos feroces, muy sorprendida de su propia acción, la cara de él parecía muy adolorida.

— Lo siento Kyoko…. Supongo que te asuste… —Se levantó riendo fingidamente y alejándose de ella.

— Ahh…Yu-Yuki no… Yo lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención…

—….

—.… Solo me sorprendí…estaba…

—….Tranquila, lo entiendo…

— No… por favor…

— Esta bien Kyoko… —Él estiró su mano de nuevo, pero enseguida se detuvo, y lo llevó hacia atrás —….Lo siento….es la costumbre…—Dijo mirando al suelo.

Ella le miró apesadumbrada. Le había lastimado.

—…Dime que ocurrió…¿Kei te estuvo molestando de nuevo? —Él ya no la veía, en su voz se notaba el dolor.

—…..

— No te preocupes… Ya entiendo que fue culpa de él que te hayas forzado a hacer todo esto… Hay que arreglarlo…

—…Yu-yuki…

— ¿Si?... —Giró, dándole la espalda —…Lo siento, estoy muy cansado… Será mejor que tome más café o algo…No sé si pueda ayudarte….

— No…No te va….—Susurró, deteniendo sus palabras al verlo ir. Sus pies se movieron por si solos, se levantó y cogió de su chaqueta, temblorosa y asustada de dejarlo ir de nuevo por alguna razón. Él se detuvo, y ella soltó de su chaqueta, para luego envolverlo rápidamente con sus brazos, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza como si temiera perderlo. — No te vayas… …lo hice sin querer…por favor…

Sintió que él la agarró de ambas manos y los alejó lentamente, soltándola de su agarre. Una gran aflicción la apoderó, pero su corazón se contuvo y se aceleró al verlo voltear. Él se acercó sin dejar el menor espacio que los separase, agarró de sus pequeñas manos, y estiró de ellos para colocarlos alrededor de su cintura, aferrándose a ella con la misma intensidad con la cual le había abrazado hace solo unos instantes. Ella se sintió turbada, pero enseguida respondió y lo abrazó con la misma firmeza anterior. Unas pequeñas lágrimas luchaban por no salir, lamentándose de verlo triste y ser quien lo había causado.

—…Entiendo Kyoko —Su mano acarició su cabello y la otra siguió aferrándose de su cintura. —Te entiendo, no te sientas mal…Solo estoy cansado ¿Si?.

—….

— Gracias… — Él la abrazó más fuerte por última vez, y se alejó de ella agarrando de su cintura con ambas manos. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y la soltó lentamente. —Vamos, no te reconozco, siempre eres tan tenaz, y obstinada a mostrarte así… —Susurró viendo sus ojos vidriosos, llevó impulsivamente una mano para acariciar su mejilla y trazar con su pulgar su parpado inferior—…Aunque me gusta verte así por mí —Se sorprendió de escucharse decir en voz alta sus pensamientos, la vio sonrojarse, y percatándose de lo que hacía, retiró rápidamente su mano y lo llevó tras su espalda.

Ambos desviaron sus miradas, avergonzados. Él carraspeo con disimulo, y sonrío ampliamente.

— Es un privilegio y es un placer ser abrazado por esta belleza, pero hay que apurarnos y arreglar ese problema en particular. —Dijo con un tono burlón y una sonrisa pícara, causando que la joven se sonroje y frunza ligeramente el ceño.

—….¡Hey! —Protestó muy apenada.

— ¿Qué te parece si hablo con Kei? Solo será un momento.

— ..Que….No, pero yo debe-

— ¡Solo acepta! No te preocupes, yo hablaré con el primero y luego tú podrás hablarle. Confía en mí. —Dijo alzando su cabeza, aparentando estar muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Ella asintió, y le vio partir, sintiéndose algo confundida.

—¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?

Sonrió tristemente, y se dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas para reanimarse.

—...Gracias por ser siempre tan bueno conmigo Yuki.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:**

o(〒﹏〒)o Tomando clorox como bebida XD, espero este capítulo no les haya resultado triste (¿?) Al menos hubo un abrazo ＼(￣▽￣)／ Me tiran piedras jajajaja

.

.

 **Pamela Nolasco:** Me encanta que te haya encantado! ～('▽^人) Pero ahora con el nuevo capítulo jejejejeje

 **Luka Gottchalk:** Creo que esto es un claro ejemplo de como son los hombres. En caso de Ren en el manga, no lo sé, pero me está molestando su caballerosidad, espero que lo cambie (￣︿￣)

 **Glen:** Yo amo a Yashiro también (*/ω＼), en el manga y en mi fanfic XD

 **Carla:** Espero que sí lo hagan(¿Acaso no soy yo la que escribo? XD) Si, Ren cree que Yashiro le mintió, y es que piensa que mientras él se mostraba enamorado de Kyoko, éste lo engañaba y salía furtivamente con ella, es por eso y por otras cosas que cree pasaron, que lo odia (￣ヘ￣)


	39. Toda tu belleza

**Capítulo 39:** Toda tu belleza

.

.

.

—… _Ella me quiere…mucho…, pero ¿solo como un amigo?_

Y fue así como comenzó la tortura. Los recuerdos surgían, los pensamientos chocaban, se contradecían, sin poder llegar a una sola conclusión. ¿Ella seguía amando a Ren? o ¿Podría ser que le estuviese viendo a él como algo más que un amigo?

Todo era tan confuso, que le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

Lastimosamente no llegó a mucho, o al menos no a una conclusión lógica. Bueno, no hay lógica en el amor. El tiempo, el cansancio, el trabajo, no era buena idea pensar en ello, pero los pensamientos solo venían, no podría serenarse si solo lo reprimía.

A lo que pudo llegar fue algo simple, inevitable, tal vez hasta riesgoso, un sentimiento egoísta, pero que contenía un inconmensurable amor. Lo que haría después no lo sabría, faltaba mucho en que pensar, por el momento solo entendía que sus impulsos estaban a cargo sin su más mínimo control. No podía pararlo, ella lo había hechizado.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, se hallaba a solo unos metros del camerino del actor. Tan absorto estuvo, que siquiera se había percatado de algunas que otras miradas no tan discretas. Unas suspiraban, murmuraban emocionadas, celosas o deseosas de más. Otros parecían muy enojados, la envidia no sobraba cuando se tratase de una novia tan hermosa como lo era la actriz, añadía más leña al fuego que las mujeres parecían ahora extasiarse por éste, después de descubrirlo con una nueva mirada. Una seductora e hipnótica, una que les dejaba sin aire por la intensidad que desencadenaba. Ellos solo estaban para ella, llenos de amor y pasión.

Quien no lo viera, estaba completamente ciego —Declaraban muchos, refiriéndose a cierto actor — Lo que no sabían, es que sí existía en el mundo una persona que sufría de tal extrema ceguera.

.

.

.

— Kyouko-chan…

Ella volteó ligeramente y vio como la maquilladora le miraba con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

— Le parece si vamos a su camerino y empezamos con algunos preparativos….El director anunció que la escena del beso pasará para mucho más tarde, me encomendó decirte que hablará después con ustedes sobre algunos cambios de horario.

—….Ah….¡Sí!

Al ir de camino a su camerino, se percató de algunas miradas no tan furtivas. Se avergonzó al entender que se debía a "ese beso", aunque trato de aparentar indiferencia. Cuando llegó, la maquilladora y su asistente entraron con ella, las dos le miraban con una expresión que no podía comprender. Hizo caso omiso cuando las dos parecían ya no mirarlas, en cambio sus pensamientos emergieron nuevamente a los recuerdos de aquel abrazo.

— _¡¿Qué es lo que hice?! ¿He perdido la razón? ¡¿Por qué lo abracé así?! Y él… ¿Me abrazó? Espera… ¡Me abrazó!_

Su cabeza permanecía inmóvil, pero mostraba una expresión de horror.

— _¡De seguro me vi tan patética que se compadeció de mí!...Pero…eso fue tan confortable… tan cálido…eso fue…quisiera abrazarlo de nuevo…..Como quisiera dormirme entre sus brazos…._

Una mano golpeó con brusquedad su mejilla. _— ¡Despierta!_

— ¡Kyouko-chan! —Las dos le miraban sobresaltadas.

— Lo-Lo siento —Dijo sonrojada —Ya no me moveré.

— ¿Cómo? No, no fue por eso… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

—… Ahh No... Es solo que…. necesito despertarme.

— ¿Eh?... ¡Ohhh! —Dijeron ambas al unísono con una sonrisa pícara.

—… ¿Uh? — Musitó.

—…Kyouko-chan…. —Dijo la asistente, mientras la maquilladora parecía mirarla instigándola a que siga —…Misaki-san y yo…

Ellas la miraron fijamente, como si estuvieran esperando aprobación para lo que dijeran después.

—…Hay algo…que quieran decir o preguntar… —Inquirió la actriz muy dudosa.

.

.

.

Se hallaba frente al actor sin pronunciar todavía una palabra. El joven le ignoraba, mirando enojado hacia un costado. Un suspiró se le escapó al recordar unas palabras.

" _No seas tan duro con él, es solo un niño muy inmaduro. Si le hablas, verás que puede llegar a ser muy comprensivo."_

Miyamoto le había dicho eso antes de entrar.

Él nunca tuvo la intención de regañarlo, entendía bien esas palabras, el actor solo tenía dieciocho años, y además por lo que pudo ver gustaba de Kyoko. Aunque no pudo negar que se encontraba enojado con éste, todavía no conocía la verdad detrás de los hechos, pero algo debió decir para que ella se hubiera forzado a besarlo.

Rió fingidamente al sentir una punzada en su corazón. El dolor aún permanecía al recordar verla restregarse los labios.

— Me has decepcionado —Dijo Yukihito, haciendo que por fin el actor le viese de frente.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Vociferó molesto — ¿Y por qué tú tienes que decirme eso?

— Bueno… Soy el manager de Kyouko-san, fui yo quien recomendó que filmará este drama…. Aunque ella lo aceptó rápidamente y no fueron por mis palabras. ¿Sabes por qué?

—…..

— Kyoko quería actuar contigo —Frunció el ceño al recordarlo — Ella te admiraba por tu actuación, pero supongo que después de haberte conocido solo se ha decepcionado —Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa — Pobrecita, tuve que consolarla y animarla a que siga.

El manager pudo observar como él cambiaba sus expresiones, de uno feliz, a otro apenado y finalmente enfadado.

— Ella te gusta ¿No?— Prosiguió. Pudo notar que el actor se sonrojó levemente, pero que enseguida lo ocultó con una expresión seria. — Así como te comportas no podrás conquistarla, solo harás que te odie, aunque no hay forma alguna que lo logres, nosotros nos amamos — ¿Desde cuándo se volvió malvado? Lo estaba disfrutando.

—….. —Kei abrió la boca, y luego lo cerró de nuevo, muy enojado.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué es lo que ganarás al molestarla? —Expuso como si supiera lo que había ocurrido.

—….Quería hacerla admitir de que ustedes solo son una pareja falsa… Yo no lo creo…no lo hacía…

Yukihito quedó sorprendido, era la primera vez que le había escuchado decir eso — ¿Y por qué crees que somos una pareja falsa? —A decir verdad, hasta él podía imaginar su respuesta.

— Antes de las fotos ustedes no parecían tener ninguna relación amorosa… Les he observado, nunca se detuvieron a mirarse a los ojos con ternura…Nunca se robaron miradas mientras otros no veían… Ustedes mantienen cierta distancia, nunca se acercan demás…Si fueran novios, lo harían sin darse cuenta…Se tocarían por un impulso, por error actuarían cariñosos…

— Eres muy romántico Kei-san. —Sonrió, haciendo que él se sonroje.

— ¡Eso no es el tema!...Algunos parecían querer unirlos, pero eso fue porque…. Lo que quiero decir es que ustedes no parecen estar en un noviazgo, siempre se mantienen al margen, parecen solo ser buenos amigos.

—….Actuábamos así para que no nos descubran, y además tratamos de comportarnos profesionalmente mientras estamos en el trabajo.

— Pensé en ello, pero no lo creo. Si fuera así como lo dices ¿Por qué tan de repente fueron descubiertos? ¿Cómo pudieron cometer tal error luego de ser siempre tan precavidos?

Yukihito quedó abstraído, recordando las locuras que ella había acometido esa noche. Una gran sonrisa salió, a pesar de las torturas que había sufrido, esos recuerdos le parecieron muy inolvidables, ella podía ser inocente, peligrosa y a la vez muy linda…. Uff, demasiado sufrimiento físico y emocional, aunque la preocupación que ella demostró, el gran abrazo koala y la extraña lamida curativa, le reconfortaron. Se había sentido perplejo por esas acciones, pero debía de admitir que le gustó. Nunca quiso admitirlo, pero ahora que reconocía sus sentimientos, pudo entender la extraña e inquietante felicidad que crecía al recordarlo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué te quedas callado y sonriendo como un tonto?

— Tú no entenderás, no has visto lo linda que puede ser mi Kyoko —Le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, pero sonriendo después de verlo gruñir por los celos. — ¿Quieres que sea sincero contigo? Confío en que sabrás guardar un secreto…

— ¿Qué es lo que…—Decidió no terminar la frase, al sentirse congelar — No le diría a nadie, no tengo por qué hacerlo cuando no es de mi incumbencia, no soy un chismoso, odio esas clases de personas.

— Bien, entonces confiaré. —Sonrió satisfecho — No es que me guste contarte, pero te le diré porque quiero que dejes de molestarla, así que espero que después de escucharlo cambies. — Tal vez en vez de ser manager podía ser actor.

Kei refunfuño, pero luego suspiró. Quedó en silencio, esperando a que él siga.

— Esa noche nosotros fuimos a la fiesta —Comenzó, quedando absorto de pronto en esos recuerdos. — Fue la primera vez que ella había tomado demás, así que se emborrachó con unas copas…Ella puede ser peligrosa cuando lo hace, pero también puede ser adorablemente linda — Relató con una sonrisa — Cuando regresábamos dejó caer algo importante en la calle, así que me detuve para buscarlo. La deje en el auto mientras lo hacía, pero de pronto ella apareció tras mío… Me dijo que tardé demasiado y se abalanzó para abrazarme, haciendo que cayera al suelo. —Dijo con risa — La tuve que llevar entre mis brazos porque no se despegaba de mí, ella se mantuvo abrazándome sin moverse ni decir nada… Cuando llegamos al auto, me preocupó que todavía se quedará inmóvil, así que alce su rostro para mirarla. Ella al ver la herida que me causó en el rostro se alteró…Me besó en la herida, pensando que la saliva lo aliviaría…—Se sonrojó levemente y empezó a reír.

El actor quedó mirándolo en silencio durante unos segundos—Eso significa….que ustedes ya eran novios desde ese entonces…

Yukihito sonrió al escucharlo admitir lo que quería — Así es — Después de narrarlo se sintió algo extraño, lo sucedido les hacía ver como enamorados de alguna manera. — ¿Por qué le hiciste eso? Sueles molestar a Kyoko ocasionalmente pero no sueles sobrepasarte, has causado muchos problemas.

Kei contuvo su enojo y miró al suelo, admitiendo su culpa —…Pensaba que no eran novios….Pero cuando les vi esta mañana... La forma en que se miraban y actuaban me dio celos…. —Murmuró, sorprendiendo al manager —…. Le dije que si te besará lo creería….porque pensé que ella no lo haría, pero cuando lo hicieron me di cuenta de que la relación de ustedes es verdadera…

Una mezcla de enojo y dolor se halló al escucharlo. Sintió enojo al entender que él le había presionado a que lo besará, pero el dolor llegó al pensar que ella en realidad nunca lo quiso y hasta sufrió por ese beso.

Se levantó de su asiento, y se adelantó sin decir nada, hasta que se detuvo cerca de la puerta y suspiró.

—Si quieres que Kyoko al menos no te odie, deberías empezar a tomar en serio la actuación —Dijo secamente, saliendo del camerino.

.

.

.

—… _Hay algo…que quieran decir o preguntar…_

Una vez que dijo eso se arrepintió. Las dos comenzaron a avergonzarla al comentar muy emocionadas lo mucho que les había gustado el beso. Y ahora de alguna manera parecían estar esperando a su manager para hacerlo decir algo en contra de su voluntad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Unos minutos atrás…**_

 _ **.**_

— ¡Kyouko-chan! ¡Ese beso fue tan increíble! ¡No había pensado mucho sobre ustedes como pareja, pero ahora puedo decir que están hechos el uno para el otro!

La actriz sentía arder su cara de solo recordarlo.

— ¡Misaki-san! ¡Estas avergonzada a Kyouko-chan! —Decía la asistente, pero tampoco se guardaba lo que pensaba — No te pongas celosa Kyouko-chan ¡Pero Yashiro-san es muy guapo! Entiendo que te hayas enamorado de él aunque sea tu manager ¡Estoy segura que desde hace mucho ya ha caído por ti!

—…Ah…Emm…Gracias…. —Ella agachó su rostro, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. No sabía que responderles, lo único que pensaba y le lastimaba era escucharlas decir algo que no era realidad.

— Ella es tan linda sonrojada ¿no es así Ichigo-chan?

— Lo siento por avergonzarte Kyouko-chan, pero Misaki-san tiene razón, eres la más hermosa, ¡estoy segura que muchas te envidian!

—….Solo es maquillaje —Susurró en un descuido.

— ¿Maquillaje? ¡Ay Kyouko-chan! ¡Eres tan modesta! Dime, ¿hay alguien que alguna vez te haya dicho que eres fea? Si alguien lo ha hecho, ya verá que se ha metido con la persona equivocada —Dijo Misaki con un aura siniestra.

— ¿Eh?...No, bueno….nadie me lo ha dicho así...No me lo dicen de frente... —Respondió pensativa viendo tras el espejo como ella empezaba a trabajar con su cabello.

— ¡Embusteras! ¡Esas son personas cobardes que solo te tienen gran envidia! Ahora piensa, ¿Cuántos te han dicho que eres hermosa?

—…Eso…Muchos…Pero solo lo dicen por cortesía, siempre es la magia del maquillaje.

— ¡No! ¡Kyouko-chan! —Exclamó con un suspiro —Mírate, ahora estas sin maquillaje y puedo asegurar con los ojos que Dios me dio que eres una estupenda y hermosa mujer, yo como profesional he trabajado con muchos y te garantizo que he escuchado también de otros alabar tu belleza.

Kyoko vio en el espejo su rostro, Ichigo le había quitado el maquillaje, sin embargo ninguna palabra salió al verse, nunca había pensado en ella como alguien bella.

— Kyouko-chan… ¿Acaso Yashiro-san no te suele decir que eres hermosa? —Preguntó Ichigo.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Él? — Se puso a pensar en ello, y se dio cuenta con gran sorpresa que todos los días siempre lo decía dos o más veces —….Él me lo dice siempre, a cada rato… —Murmuró ruborizada. Sabía que lo decía, pero nunca se percató que lo hacía tantas veces, siempre creyó que solo fue por cortesía, aunque después de tanto comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y hasta creía que él se estaba convirtiendo en un playboy por tanto coqueteo.

— ¡Ahí lo tienes! Crees en él, ¿no? ¡Estoy segura que él se muere por ti! Vamos a preguntarle cuando le encontremos —Dijo Misaki con una gran sonrisa.

—No, pero—

— No te rehúses Kyouko-chan, haremos que admitas lo que eres — Ichigo miró con determinación.

Unos minutos pasaron después de ese suceso. La actriz se sentía intranquila y rezaba a que él no se apareciera por el camerino. Lastimosamente se oyó de pronto a alguien tocar la puerta. Vio en el espejo que Ichigo se iba, y abría muy emocionada.

— ¡Es Yashiro-san!

— ¡Yashiro-san! —Exclamó Misaki sobresaltada— ¡Hay un gran problema!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ocurrió algo con Kyoko?! —Vociferó alterado al escucharla.

— ¡Sí! ¡Kyouko-chan! ¡Ella! ¡Ella... —Se detuvo unos segundos para crear más drama, él le miraba inquieto y la actriz agachaba su rostro muy avergonzada. — ¡Ella…Ella cree que no es linda!

— ¡Oh Dios! Casi me da un paro cardíaco — Miró atrás y le encontró con la cabeza gacha — No ocurrió nada ¿no?… —Preguntó muy preocupado acercándose a ella.

— La verdad es que sí… — Se detuvo de nuevo unos segundos, poniéndolo más tenso — Ella dice que no levantará su cabeza hasta que tú le digas lo hermosa que es.

Una risa contenida se escuchó estallar, él miró aturdido de un lado a otro.

— ¡No! ¡No es así Yuki! —Alzó su rostro y se encontró con sus ojos, su rostro se tornó más rojo de lo que estaba, él le sonrió y ella agachó enseguida su cabeza, murmurando algo inentendible.

— ¡Mira Ichigo-chan! Nunca la he visto así, ella es tan…tan…

— Tierna… — Susurró mirando hacia ellos. Misaki le miró confundida, cuando volteó a verlos de nuevo, vio como él le acariciaba cuidadosamente el cabello con una sonrisa nunca vista. Se alejó absorta, quedando al lado de su amiga.

— Kyouko-chan ya está todo listo, solo falta que te cambies… —Dijo Misaki ensimismada — Nosotras saldremos…Solo no arruinen…quiero decir… no toques mucho el maquillaje.

La actriz levantó su rostro, volteó hacia ellas para tratar de detenerlas, pero fue muy tarde. Tragó seco, y se quedó mirando la puerta. Su corazón se agitaba al sentirlo a lado suyo.

— ¿Has hablado con Kei-san? — Preguntó sin girar a verlo.

—… Sí…Creo que se ha solucionado algunas cosas.

—…..

—Kyoko….¿Piensas que no eres linda?

—…Ah…eso no...No lo pienso.

— No trates de mentirme, es increíble que seas tan buena en la actuación mientras mentir te sea tan difícil — Él escuchó un bufido, y vio desde atrás como los cachetes de ella se inflaban.

— Es la magia del maquillaje más que cualquier otra cosa —Murmuró.

Kyoko no le escuchó decir nada durante un largo rato, así que decidió voltear para mirarlo. Al encontrarse con su mirada tragó saliva. Estaba muy molesto.

— ¿No siempre te digo que eres bella? Pensé que habías dejado de pensar así ¿Por qué todavía….—Se detuvo al percatarse de su tono. Ella estaba paralizada, queriendo desviar su mirada. — Lo siento… Kyoko ¿Por qué piensas que siempre te digo que eres hermosa?

—….Yo…Pienso que tú…lo dices porque eres mi manager y mi amigo…por cortesía… —Ella sintió su corazón oprimirse al verlo. No sabía la razón, pero sus ojos estaban tristes.

—… No creías en mí... ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas? Tal vez….no lo dije correctamente… —Tragó un nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, y desvió su mirada.

—…Yuki…

Él la miró de nuevo y suspiró. Se sentó de cuclillas y agarro la mano que se hallaba reposada sobre su regazo. — Kyoko… ¿me creerías si te lo dijera de nuevo?

Ella le miraba con ojos amplios, muy sorprendida de sus acciones.

— Cree en mí… —Apretó su mano y la miró fijo a los ojos — Me molesta cuando niegas lo que eres… Quisiera que me creyeras, yo siempre soy sincero cuando te digo que eres muy hermosa.

Kyoko quedó abismada en su mirada y en sus palabras, que solo pudo asentir torpemente con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes? Tú eres una mujer muy hermosa. Tu fuerza, valentía y tenacidad me cautivan, eres única, no hay nadie de tu clase... Nunca te dejas vencer, eres de las que cuando se proponen una meta nunca se rinde, persistes, no importa cuántas veces caigas, nunca te rendirás…Tienes una excentricidad…—Ella frunció levemente el ceño y él se rió —…Esa peculiaridad que posees… siempre traes un millón de sorpresas, puedes ser inocente e ingenua, pero de pronto resulta no ser así, a veces puedes llegar a ser muy calculadora, cauta y precisa…Tienes una dicha, bondad y afabilidad sin igual. Tu dulzura, tu cautivadora sonrisa, tus ojos…. —Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Carraspeó levemente y acarició su mano —…Es una larga lista…Creo que si te lo sigo diciendo estaremos aquí hasta la noche —Él sonrió al verla sonrojada — Me encanta el rubor de tus mejillas…. —Dijo intrépido —Eres muy tierna, demasiado linda…

Kyoko se hallaba demasiado desconcertada y sofocada por todo lo que el hombre frente a sus ojos decía. Pero su mirada, su voz y la calidez de su mano le mantenían segura, decidida a escucharlo sin refutar a ninguna de sus palabras. Él lo había garantizado. Se había decepcionado cuando la escuchó negar su credibilidad, estaba siendo sincero, y él nunca la engañaría. Su presencia, todo su ser lo demostraba.

Ella mantuvo la mirada a sus ojos sin importar cuanto su corazón se acelerase, o sus nervios le estuviesen por hacerla desmayar. Él al verla decidida prosiguió siempre audaz.

— Lo que te he estado diciendo fue más de tu belleza interior…. Tu belleza exterior…Ummm…Si te lo cito de uno a uno tal vez te avergonzarías tanto que te sonrojarías de pies a cabeza —Al escuchar esto, ella ya se tornó toda roja. Él solo se reprimió la risa y siguió — ¿Quieres que te lo diga?...No sé si al no decírtelo pienses que solo estoy mintiendo…Mmmm…Tus cautivadores ojos color miel, tu sedoso y largo cabello negro azabache…Aunque corto o largo a mí me gusta, cualquier color te deja siempre bella, pero el color natural de tu cabello es mi preferido….Sí, tu tersa y delicada piel, tus labios…pequeños, regordetes…ahora mismo rojizos… sua… —Tosió con ímpetu al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de decir. La miró a ella, y se alarmó al verla no responder.

— Kyoko…Kyoko…—Le sacudió ligeramente de su mano. Ella pestañeó y dio un pequeño respingo.

—….A-a-ah….S-s-í…—Estaba completamente roja y se le dificultaba articular las palabras. Él sonrió y decidió echarse para atrás por su bien.

— Creo que será mejor que me detenga aquí….Dime ¿Eres bella? ¡No me vayas a decir que solo es maquillaje! Con o sin maquillaje eres bella ¿entiendes?

—….Yo…si…

— ¿Sí?

— L-l-lo…s-s-soy…

— ¿Qué eres?

— B-b-bella

—…No te escuche

— ¡S-s-soy bella!

— Así me gusta, pero para la próxima quiero más seguridad.

Acarició por última vez su mano, se levantó y la miró sonriente, se alejó y fue hasta la puerta, dejándola perpleja.

— Tardamos demasiado…Será mejor que te cambies rápido de ropa y salgas. Te espero afuera.

Salió del camerino y cerró la puerta.

Unos segundos después, inhaló y exhaló profundamente, en realidad se hallaba muy nervioso, no sabía cómo fue que logró decirle todas esas palabras, nunca creyó ser tan audaz con ella. Expuso demasiado sus sentimientos, que todo lo que decía se oía como una confesión. Con todas esas palabras y acciones lo estaba gritando a voces…Pero como era Kyoko…. ¿Quién sabe lo que estaría pensando ella? ¿Sería capaz de captarlo?

Vio a unos metros a las dos mujeres de maquillaje y vestimenta. Se acercó, y les preguntó sobre el horario que estarían llevando. Una de ellas le dijo que las primeras escenas se grabarían como se había acordado, pero que la escena del beso pasaría para más tarde, que el director le confirmaría de eso cuando se encuentren, y que tal vez en unos minutos vendría alguien a avisar para que vaya al plató.

Él se relajó al escuchar que todavía no había tanta prisa. Fue cerca del camerino de ella nuevamente, esperando que no la haya alterado demasiado con todo lo que había hecho. Pasaron minutos lentos como si fueran horas, hasta que de pronto vio de lejos al actor venir a su dirección, justo en ese momento también escuchó la puerta, y ella salió imperiosa, tiránica y vanidosa, retratando con tan solo su presencia el personaje que lo caracterizaba. Aunque cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella no pudo ocultar el ligero rubor al verlo cerca. Desvió algo vacilante esa mirada, y de repente vio al actor a un metro frente a ellos.

— Kyouko-senpai y Yashiro-san…Siento mucho haberles causado tantos problemas — Dijo firme, con una dogeza de noventa grados.

Yukihito solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y Kyoko parecía excesivamente asombrada.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Por fin! Siento mucho haber tardado. Excusas? Muchas, pero la principal razón fue que no me gustaba lo que escribía. Lo volví a escribir muchas veces, hasta que me quedará conforme. Estuve muy engripada (Odio el invierno) Ahora por suerte ya estoy mucho mejor.

¡Muchísimas Gracias a todos por su apoyo! ¡Los comentarios ha alcanzado más de 200! ¡A los seguidores y lectores de esta fanfic muchísimas gracias!

Nunca creí escribir una historia así de larga, ya recuerdo hace unos meses como me moría de miedo por publicarla. Espero haber mejorado mi redacción.

Pd: _Si tardo mucho, la mayoría de veces la razón será que estoy reescribiendo todo el capítulo_ XD

.

.

 **Natml:** ¡Gracias! (＾▽＾) ¡Me alegra que te haya encantado! Veremos si esa mujer aparece para más delante 7n7 (La odio, así como tú) ¿Sho? Aparecerá, pero es que un día me toma escribir tres o más capítulos jejejeje ¡Ay Ren! ¿Se enterará? En tan solo un día pueden cambiar muchas cosas, para él es demasiado tarde.

 **Pamela Nolasco:** Yo que soy sentimental, no te imaginas lo que lloré al pensar en cómo se sentirían TnT _—_ _¿Y por qué estoy llorando si a mí no me ocurrió nada de esto?_ — Estuve abstraída en la tristeza, cuando de repente me di cuenta que no era mi situación jajajaja. Esa mujer fue la manager de Ren, Ichiro es su nuevo manager de hace solo unos meses, es por eso que otros no le conocen del todo.

 **Luka Gottchalk:** ¡Ay Ren! TnT (Sentimentalista) Yukihito tiene que hacer algo, si no lo hace es igual de ciego que Kyoko e igual de tonto que Ren.

 **Glen:** ¡La ceguera! En el amor siempre te encontraras con inquietudes y muchas dudas. Hay que encontrar la valentía para sufrir mucho dolor (⇀‸↼‶)


	40. Aclaraciones

**Capítulo 40:** Aclaraciones

.

.

.

.

" _Gracias Yashiro-san….Lamento demasiado tener que disfrutar un beso con Kyouko-senpai, es una lástima que está no sea la única escena con beso"_

—…Maldito niño malagradecido — Siseaba Yukihito al recordar las palabras que le había dicho Kei cuando se encontraron a solas. Miyamoto a su lado solo reía al escucharlo murmurar lo que estaba seguro eran maldiciones al joven actor.

Las escenas de la mañana concluyeron exitosamente, y como era costumbre él grababa algunas escenas con su videograbadora, en especial porque era la primera vez que Kyoko filmaba un drama con más romance. Para entonces, el tan famoso "beso" empezaría tal vez en mínimo unas tres horas. La inquietud no podía evitarse al pensar en ello. No es que nunca le haya visto besar a otro hombre, las otras veces –recordaba- podía sentir un picor desagradable, que anteriormente pensaba era porque ella besaría a otro hombre que no era Ren. Ahora sí que reía por tal irrazonable excusa, hasta podía rememorar que en ese entonces actuaba como un niño enojado con su madre con la muy despistada actriz. Se avergonzaba de lo infantil que podía llegar a ser, y también de lo idiota que fue al no percatar y aceptar sus sentimientos.

Los celos estaban mucho más fuertes que antes, pero debía de mentalizar que tan solo estarían actuando, y que no sería real…

- _Solo es actuación, un roce de labios, nada más…-_

Si tan solo esas palabras pudieran tranquilizarlo. Ni él se lograba calmar con esa oración aunque lo repitiera millones de veces, el enojo vendría al pensar que otro robaría sus labios… ¿Un roce de labios? ¿Qué si fuera algo más que un roce? ¡Era un beso de verdad!

— Yashiro-san, quieres que esa escena ¿lo grabe por ti? —Escuchó de pronto a Miyamoto.

—….Eso… ¿Acaso es tan notable? —Pensó en voz alta.

— Sí….De hecho…tus expresiones y movimientos lo hace muy obvio…

— Oh…. —Dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante y miró hacia un costado, muy avergonzado. Cuando lo escuchó soltar unas grandes carcajadas, su rostro se tornó completamente rojo.

— ….Lo siento Yashiro-san…— Decía todavía entre risas — Lo grabaré por ti ¿sí?

—…Esta bien… — La vigilia le estaba afectando, tenía que mantenerse más alerta.

Unos minutos pasaron y vio a Kyoko venir a él. Ella le miraba a los ojos tímidamente, haciendo que su corazón se agitase muy ansioso. ¡Qué feliz estaba de que no le estuviese evitando! Aunque por otra parte quisiera saber más de sus pensamientos, sus reacciones podían llegar a ser muy impredecibles.

— Yuki… Vamos a comer afuera —Él le miró confundido decir impasible esas palabras.

— ¿Eh?... ¿No vamos a comer los bentos aquí?

—….Ah eso….Solo será aquí cerca, dónde solemos ir algunas veces… —Desvió su mirada y jugo con sus dedos—…Quería agradecerte por todo…y comprarte la comida —Dijo ruborizada —….Pero si no te gusta…vamos a—

— ¡No! —Espetó — ¡Iremos! ¡Vamos! —Dijo con evidente emoción.

—… ¿Eh? —Ella le miró un poco confusa, pero sonriente al verlo manifestarse de esa forma.

— Quiero decir… —Carraspeó algo abochornado —No es que quiera que me compres la comida… Me encantaría comer contigo afuera… juntos…

—…Ah… —Fue lo único que pudo soltar ante esa respuesta nunca esperada. Aunque esas palabras le hicieron sentir sumamente feliz.

— Si… ¿Vamos? —Preguntó, todavía un poco apenado.

—… ¡Si! —Su voz fue tan alto, que al instante pudo sentir su cara arder de vergüenza.

Kyoko se adelantó y salió, tratando de esconder el sonrojo y la excesiva sonrisa que delataba más que felicidad. Él al darse cuenta que se quedó atrás, la siguió presuroso y llegó a su lado, acercándose a ella hasta quedar a solo escasos centímetros de distancia.

La tensión se hacía insoportable. Los dos podían notar los nervios provenir del otro. Ambos corazones se aceleraban, haciendo que sus respiraciones se tornaran cada vez más dificultosas. Sus manos rozaban con cada paso, ninguno se molestó en evitarlo, en cambio parecían querer buscarlo intencionalmente.

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo al sentirse como un adolescente por esas inconcebibles pero gratas sensaciones. Su mano busco la de ella, y sin más esperar lo agarró lentamente, esperando a que diese una respuesta.

Ella soltó un pequeño resuello al sentirlo, pero no dijo nada, y solo le cogió igualmente la mano, acercándose sin darse cuenta esos centímetros que los separaba. Giró tímidamente hacia él, encontrándose con su mirada y cálida sonrisa. Su corazón se agitó, preguntándose por qué lo había hecho, sin embargo, él le contestó como si de su mente hubiera leído.

— Lo siento, solo sentí una urgente necesidad de hacerlo. Quería agarrarte la mano —Los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron como platos al escucharlo — Pero si no lo quieres…puedo soltarte —Dijo él vacilante.

Ella inconscientemente apretó más de su mano y le miró nerviosa, sin poder ocultar más el rubor de sus mejillas.

— No…—Sus ojos desviaron los suyos por unos segundos, para luego mirarlo de nuevo —…Así está bien.

Su corazón parecía haber estallado al verla así. Sin percatar se encontró mirándola fijamente, mientras ella tenía la vista en frente, intranquila al sentir como le clavaba esos muy atentos ojos.

— _Ella es tan linda, es demasiado que quiero…tomarla entre mis brazos...comerla a besos...y...No, no, no…. ¡Espabila!…_ —Antes de pensar en más, sacudió su cabeza y llevó su mirada de nuevo al frente, notando de pronto a muchas personas mirarlos.

—… ¿Te molesta? —Preguntó preocupado, aunque no quisiese soltarla.

— No...— Contestó entendiendo a su pregunta — _No me importaría tener a tantas personas mirándonos con tal de sostener su mano… ¿Tendría otra oportunidad cómo está?_ —Pensó en ello, sonrojada.

Cuando llegaron frente al restaurante, él la soltó y abrió la puerta, ella entró y se sorprendió cuando él la agarró nuevamente la mano. Le miró como si hubiera hecho algo de otro mundo, pero él solo rió sin decir nada.

—...Yuki… ¿Estás cansado? —Kyoko lo detuvo en medio, al notar su exhausto rostro.

—… Sí... —Dijo serio después de un breve silencio —…He llamado para que venga un conductor….Al parecer el presidente escuchó de esto y traerá una furgoneta, pienso que tiene razón en hacerlo —Rió para no preocuparla, pero ella igual lo miraba sintiéndose culpable.

— No te preocupes —Dijo él — Con una taza de café podré seguir adelante.

— ¡No! —Replicó enojada —No me gusta que hagas eso, será malo para tu salud, deberías descansar.

— Estaré bien, cuando llegué a casa voy a...

Repentinamente sintió que ella soltó con brusquedad su mano, mirando muy perturbada hacia atrás. Extrañado, él giró para ver lo que lo había ocasionado, estupefacto al encontrar a Ren y a su manager sentado a unos metros. Pudo observar que el actor miraba exactamente hacia su mano, dónde antes estaba agarrando la de ella. Suspiró, mucho más cansado, sintiéndose algo herido al saber la razón que ella tuvo para soltarlo.

— Kyoko…

—Ah…Yo… —Ella miró aturullada.

— Tranquila…Será mejor saludarlos, mañana hablarás con él de todas maneras. Vamos, iré contigo —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de calmarla.

Se dirigió hacia ellos, mientras ella iba atrás algo nerviosa.

— Buenas Tardes Ren, Thompson-san —Saludo Yukihito. Ichiro le saludo y Ren solo quedo en silencio con expresión seria.

— Tsuruga-san…Buenas Tardes —Kyoko se acercó un poco más, pero quedó todavía detrás. Cuando vio a Ichiro se puso más nerviosa, pero también algo enojada.

" _Recuerda que muy pronto nos estaremos viendo para el comercial, y además siempre puede haber coincidencias"_

Ella le miró con recelo al recordar sus palabras. ¿Sería posible que él supiese que estarían cerca precisamente hoy?

—…Buenas…Thompson-san…— Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

— Buenas —Saludo él, comiendo aún de su comida.

— Buenas Tardes Mogami-san —Dijo Ren titubeante, mirando frío a quien estaba a su lado sin poder evitarlo —….Yashiro-san…Uhm —Ichiro le pateó la pierna, y él le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

Todo quedó en un silencio incomodo, hasta que Ichiro habló.

— ¡Qué coincidencia! Mañana Ren hablará con Kyoko. Hoy no fue porque en unos minutos tendremos que irnos de nuevo ¿No Ren?

— Si —Dijo secamente. Yukihito se percató de que él miraba de nuevo su mano, sabiendo de antemano lo que de seguro estaba pensando.

—… Ren quiero hablar contigo por lo menos unos minutos — Dijo Yukihito.

— Ya nos íbamos —Respondió él, levantándose.

— No has comido toda tu comida —Dijo Ichiro.

— Ya no tengo hambre, se nos hace tarde —Contestó yendo.

— ¡Hey Ren! —Gritó su manager, Yukihito le agarró del brazo, haciendo que Ren le mire exacerbado.

— Solo será un momento —Dijo Yukihito soltándolo. Ren se detuvo, al percatarse del rostro atemorizado de Kyoko.

— Esta bien, hablemos. —Dijo él, adelantándose fuera del local.

Yukihito miró a Kyoko y le acarició el hombro — Si no es problema, podrías servirme la comida mientras tanto. Lo siento, no tardaré —Dijo yéndose, sin darle tiempo a que responda.

Kyoko miró con preocupación mientras iba, cuando ya no lo vio, giró y se encontró con la sonrisa de Ichiro, el cual solo lo ignoró y fue para servirse la comida. Agarró dos platos, y empezó a elegir, todavía inquieta.

— Kyoko ¿Estás preocupada?

Dio un respingo al escucharlo, no se había percató de su presencia.

—…. ¿Por qué me llamas así?

— ¡Ops! Se me olvida ¿No puedo llamarte así? Se me hace difícil ser formal.

— No, me incomoda.

— ¿Estas enojada conmigo? —Dijo al verla fruncir el ceño.

—… Sabías que podría haber esta coincidencia.

— Si…Pero nunca pensé que de verdad coincidiríamos…Bueno, quise ver lo que ocurriría. ¿Quién diría que nos encontraríamos?

—….

— Así que lograste seducir a Yashiro, parecían mucho más cercanos….No pensé que lo harías, además fuiste rápida ¡Bien hecho!

— ¿Quieres hacerme enojar? —Preguntó totalmente sonrojada. Sintiéndose por dentro aturdida por sus palabras. Era verdad que parecían haberse acercado más.

— No es así mi querida manzanita —Ella le fulminó con la mirada, pero él solo rió fingidamente — Es cierto ¿no? — Insistió — Has visto los resultados, a él solo le faltaba un empujón.

Kyoko quedó perpleja. Aún no entendía a lo se refería con "empujón". Era cierto que parecía diferente de alguna forma. Él siempre fue algo…cariñoso y coqueto, pero ahora era distinto, parecía mucho más cercano. El contacto se hizo más constante, él le agarraba la mano _¿Por qué?_... Y además las palabras que usaba, pareciera como si gustase de ella. _¿Uh?_

— Tierra llamando a Manzanita. Tierra llamando a Manzanita. —Decía Ichiro, agitando su mano frente a su cara.

—… ¿Qué?... ¡Hey! ¡No me llames así!

— Fruncir demasiado el ceño te arrugará la piel.

Kyoko suspiró, y se adelantó para ir a pagar la comida.

— ¡Kyoko! ¡Espera!

Ella giró, y se arrepintió de haberle hecho caso. Él venía arrastrando exageradamente su pierna derecha. A un metro, agarró con ambas manos su pierna, y fingió llevarlo hacia adelante con mucho esfuerzo, como si ya no pudiera avanzar.

— ¡Mira! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Como duele! ¡Ayer me ha pateado un grandullón!

— ….

— ¿Uh? ¿Te ríes de mi desgracia?

.

.

.

.

Yukihito miraba a Ren recostarse por la pared. Estaba seguro que por dentro estaba mucho más que enfadado, y además que también lo odiaba.

Le había dicho que no tenían ningún tipo de relación amorosa, y ahora le había visto agarrados de la mano. Se fiaba que su odio hacia él había crecido, creyéndole ser un gran mentiroso.

— Entiendo lo que crees Ren, pero lo que te dije anteriormente no es falso.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? —Dijo fríamente.

Yukihito le miró serio, callando unos segundos. — No —Manifestó enojado — Estuve apoyándote por muchos años, siempre fui fiel tratando de ayudarte con Kyoko. Ella nunca fue tu novia, no es nada, ella no es de tu propiedad. Nunca te moviste, ni tuviste el coraje de ir más allá, sin embargo igual te creías en el derecho de enojarte con ella cada vez que algún hombre se le acercará —Expuso con firmeza y sequedad —….Yo no puedo ignorar mis sentimientos por ella —Ren miró atónito ante su declaración — Nunca te he mentido, nunca te he engañado, te he considerado y aún te considero un amigo….Nosotros no hemos tenido nada…Sé que esas fotos dan a parecer mucho, pero no es como parece. Ella sí estuvo en mi departamento, es una larga historia, pero solo ha dormido ahí…Me excuso de eso, pero es verdad que la amo.

El silencio se mantuvo después de ello. Ren le miraba con asombro, y Yukihito le observaba fijo, aguardando los segundos. Decidió reanudar su palabra, al no verlo responder.

— Antes solo la consideraba mi amiga...—Expuso esta vez plácido — Una amiga muy querida... La quería mucho, la protegía, estaba siempre al pendiente, preocupado, haciendo de todo solo para ayudarla…Estaba celoso cuando ciertos hombres se le acercaban. Pensé que solo era por la amistad, o tal vez porque quería verlo contigo…Yo he querido verlos juntos, pero sí nadie hace ningún movimiento no sucederá nada…y Ren tú no has hecho nada….Kyoko, ella, no sé cómo me ve… Pero, no solo me haré a un lado, le demostraré mis sentimientos, no importa si ella me rechaza, si ella lo odia me haré a un lado, pero siempre estaré a su lado, ayudándola, quiero que sea feliz, que pueda por fin derrumbar ese muro que la detiene, quiero que acepte el amor, quiero que se dé cuenta que ella es capaz de tener a un hombre a su entera disposición….Lo que viste hoy es cierto, yo la estoy cortejando, y no pienso retroceder…. Eso es todo.

Se quedó callado por si él quisiera objetar, pero al no escucharlo, giró para regresar hasta que lo oyó hablar.

— ¿La amas….mucho? —Dijo Ren, en su voz se notaba el desconcierto.

— Sí —Afirmó con una sonrisa —Demasiado.

—…Entiendo…

Yukihito le miro un poco pasmado, pero luego suspiró.

— Gracias.

—…

—… Eres un idiota Ren, he tratado de ayudarte tantas veces, pero nunca hiciste nada.

—….Lo sé —Respondió afligido.

— ¿Piensas confesarte…o hacer algún movimiento con ella?

— Tengo que disculparme…No sé si me perdone...

— Ella lo hará….

—….

Ambos regresaron al restaurante sin ya mencionar nada, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Hasta que cuando entraron se hallaron con una extraña escena.

Algunos parecían mirar hacia una mesa. Ellos se acercaron, y unas risas contenidas parecían querer estallar.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ren, Yashiro! No tardaron mucho —Dijo Ichiro sonriente, quien se hallaba sentado en la misma mesa frente a Kyoko.

—… ¿Qué ocurre? — Dijo Ren. Ambos hombres confundidos al ver a Kyoko muy roja, tapando con las dos manos su boca.

— No lo sé, le está dando un ataque de risa — Respondió simulando preocupación — ¿Estas bien Kyoko? —Vieron que él aproximó su rostro hacia la mesa, y de pronto ella estalló en carcajadas.

Ren y Yukihito veían confusos desde atrás, sin entender nada.

— Ren vamos, es mejor llegar temprano. —Dijo Ichiro levantándose, y acercándose a Kyoko, quien trataba de reprimir las risas. Él le beso las mejillas y ella paró de reír casi al instante. —Suerte manzanita —Le susurró al oído. Atrás los dos miraban anonadados.

— Ichiro… —Decía Ren con tono frío.

— Adiós Yashiro Yuki —Esta vez se acercó a él, y le dio instantáneamente un beso en cada mejilla. Yukihito quedó petrificado y Kyoko miraba boquiabierta.

— Nos vemos Mogami-san, Yukihito —Dijo Ren suspirando y arrastrando velozmente a su manager.

.

.

.

Yukihito y Kyoko comían silenciosamente, todavía abstraídos.

—….Kyoko ¿Por qué reías a carcajadas?

—….

—….

—… Hacía caras graciosas y movía sus orejas —Decía ella. Por alguna razón ya no reía.

— ¿Uh?...….Ah…

—…..

— Él es algo raro…

—….Sí….

.

.

.

 **Extra 1: "Antes de la fiesta"**

 **.**

— _Hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta….Quisiera ir con Kyoko-chan…_

— ¿Quisieras ir con Mogami-san a la fiesta? —Escuchó repentinamente hablar a Ren, haciendo que se asuste.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Qué? —Yukihito se encontró ensimismado. Vio a Ren frente suyo, recordando que estaba hablando con él sobre la fiesta.

— ¿Si puedes ir con Mogami-san a la fiesta? — Le preguntó nuevamente el actor.

— Ahh… ¡Sí!… —Contestó emocionado, pero de pronto frunció el ceño — ¡Ren! ¿Acaso solo me lo pides por tus celos? ¡Sé que la quieres, pero no me gusta que seas así de posesivo!

— No es eso, te pido a ti porque confió en que tú la sabrás cuidar.

—….No me convences —Dijo él enojado — _¿No yo puedo andar tras Kyoko-chan como hombre?... ¿Uh?_

— ¿Sabes si Mogami-san ya se preparó para la fiesta? —Preguntó Ren con una sonrisa.

—…No lo sé. Pero estoy seguro que Kyoko-chan estará hermosa con cualquier vestido, ella es bella con cualquier ropa — Respondió Yukihito con ojos brillosos.

—….

—… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—No habrás…escuchado sobre un club….

— ¿Club?

— No…Nada…Nos vemos.

Yukihito miró confuso partir a Ren. Chasqueó la lengua y se fue feliz por los pasillos.

— _¡Voy a preguntarle a Kyoko-chan si quiere que vaya con ella a la fiesta!_ _¿Por qué ella no me ha preguntado a mí para ser su pareja?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **N/A:**

¿Qué opinan del capítulo? Fue aburrido, lento o estuvo bien...Y es que a veces me gusta, pero a veces no. Sí, soy así de indecisa jajajaja Pero si sigo pensadolo tardaré unos días más.

El extra que escribí es algo que se me había ocurrido ya casi desde el principio de la historia, pero no lo he escrito porque no supe como unirlo a los capítulos (también porque no quería revelar aún los sentimientos de cada personaje). Así que por eso lo escribo como un extra, éste cuenta con dos partes más, que los pondré en el siguiente y siguiente capítulo.

Y bien, como siempre: ¡Gracias a todos! ¡Los amo!

.

.

.

 **Ktoll9:** Kyoko se merece que alguien lo diga. Ya quisiera que en el manga alguien le aclaré lo hermosa que es (Suspira) ¿Cuánto esperaremos? TnT

 **Natml:** Sí, así también reacciono con este personaje (la manager de Ren). Me rió de mi misma por hacerlo, cuando escribo sobre está, digo en voz alta: ¡Maldita! ¡**$%! Jajajaja Yashiro es un amor, en el manga es un personaje que amo demasiado, si no fuera por Ren me gustaría que este con Kyoko.

 **Karly92:** Sí, hay que arriesgarse. Yuki no lo ha hecho, y es que no hace mucho se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, así que todavía no estaba muy seguro de lo que haría después. Esperaremos un poco más de riesgos jejejeje (Umi anda algo ansiosa)

 **Pamela Nolasco:** ¡Gracias! Super feliz de que te haya encantado! El romance era para mí el veneno como lo es para Kyoko. Así como lo lees, ¿qué hago yo escribiendo romance? (Me pregunto a veces). Odiaba el romance, ahora me gusta mucho (escribirlo), ya no me siento contrariada jejeje Lo siento, un poco de mi historia.

 **Carla:** ¡Gracias! (¡Sumamente feliz de que te guste!) Esperaremos algo más jejeje No sé hasta cuando, pero no tanto. Mi opinión sobre el manga, pienso que concuerda con el tuyo, me enoja la "caballerosidad" de Ren, de hecho pienso que va más allá de caballerosidad, porque podría haberle dicho amablemente que "no" al beso. Uf! Y ahora le acompaña hasta el auto? ¿Por qué? Estoy ansiosa por lo que pasará después de eso. Espero sea solo para decir algo sobre el beso (Todavía esperanzada, pero hasta que no lo vea seguiré enojada con él)

 **Luka Gottchalk:** Yuki está progresando, aunque todavía no le confiesa le hace ver que está enamorado de ella, esperaremos un poco más de avance. ¿Será que Kyoko al fin se dará cuenta?

 **Glen:** Sí, ahora por fin le ha dicho a Ren, y también piensa conquistarla. Todavía cree que Kyoko sigue amando a Ren, está confundido por las acciones de ella hacia los dos. Esperaremos más avance.

.

.


	41. Camuflaje y Desasosiego

**Capítulo 41:** Camuflaje y desasosiego

.

.

.

¿La traición? ¿El engaño? Él lo sentía, dolía ver que al quien consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos le hubiera mentido. ¿Acaso nadie podía entenderle? El presidente le había dado un sermón, sin mencionar ni sentir empatía de su angustia al verlos como pareja. Su manager no paraba de abrir la boca para hablar indirectas sobre ello a cada momento. Pareciera como si el mundo estuviera en su contra, porque a cada paso solo podía verla a ella, en los comerciales, en las pantallas, en boca de los demás, en el muy mencionado club de fans….Todo era "Kyouko", rumores de allí para allá, todos hablaban sobre la gran pareja que hacía ella con su manager, o sobre lo inadecuado que era tener ese tipo de relación en el trabajo. Aunque lo último lo escuchaba menos, una parte de él, una muy mala, quería verlos separados…. Reía con ironía al ver lo cruel que podía llegar a ser, de lo egoísta que era, todo eso solo le hizo ver lo que realmente es.

Pensaba en lo último que había dicho su muy extraño manager y amigo. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho en todos esos años? Exactamente, él no estuvo allí para ella. Estuvo avanzando en su carrera, haciéndose cada vez más famoso en toda Asia. Al principio todo iba bien, pero de repente todo se vino a peor en cuanto ella se volvió más famosa, y él comenzaba a tener más trabajos fuera del país. Eran pocas las veces que se veían cara a cara, algunas veces eran llamadas, mensajes, pero nada más. Ahí estaba el problema, todo era "nada más".

Yashiro Yukihito, su antiguo manager y su ex-leal amigo, era quien trataba de todo para mantenerlos unidos, y él nunca supo cuán grande era su ayuda. Pero poco a poco pudo notarlo, no aquello, sino el cambio que hizo éste en cuanto a ella. Aunque se mantuviese "alentándolos", la veía de otra manera y parecía no darse cuenta. No lo supo, solo fue al ver las fotos y videos del club KyouxManager que pudo verlo. Después de eso, todo lo veía diferente, en cuanto a la relación que ellos tenían, y en cuanto las palabras que su primer manager decía sin notar lo que significaba.

Fue solo entonces que se percató de todo.

Había despedido a Hitomi Hirakawa, por muchos y más inconvenientes.

"Tonto" no era lo que le describía, tal vez "imbécil" o algo más fuerte era lo adecuado.

Sin haberse dado cuenta llegó a parar a como estaba ahora. Tenía la oportunidad de disculparse con Kyoko, pero tenía otras más por las qué.

Cuando les vio entrar cogidos de la mano, pudo sentir como la ira y los celos ardían en su interior. ¿No acaso él le dijo que la relación que tenían era falsa? Podía ser una actuación, pero no lo era. La manera en como ellos interactuaban, se miraban y hablaban parecía el de una verdadera pareja.

Pero después de escucharlo decir todas esas palabras, una revelación parecía haber surgido, nunca jamás le había escuchado hablar de tal manera. Tan firme, seguro, severo, le reprendió, y no pudo objetar a sus declaraciones, porque todo era verdad, y lo sabía. La confesión de sus sentimientos, valiente sin temor a nada, le dejó apabullado, minúsculo ante esa pasión, se sintió desconcertado que solo pudo preguntar tontamente si le amaba, ello era bastante obvio, pero por alguna razón esas palabras salieron de su boca.

Él le había preguntado si se confesaría o trataría de hacer algún movimiento, pero eso… ¿sería ella capaz de perdonar todos sus errores?

.

.

.

— Kyoko

— ¿Uhm?

— Después de lo que ocurrió me quede tan abstraído que se me olvidaba agarrarte la mano.

— ¿Eh?... ¡¿Eh?! — Gritó ella aturdida, cuando de pronto sintió que él agarró su mano sin titubeo.

— ¿No puedo hacerlo? — Preguntó expresando su decepción en el rostro, aunque se abstenía a soltarla.

—…. ¿Por qué querrías?...Y-ya estamos cerca del set —Dijo ella, agarrando ligeramente su mano —…. ¿Es por lo que ocurrió?... ¿Es para disimular?...

— ¿Disimular? No estoy disimulando, de verdad disfrutó agarrarte la mano —Dijo sonriente —…También disfrute be—

Y el deja vu ocurrió, ella no le escuchó nada, y soltó bruscamente su mano, mientras miraba hacia adelante.

¿Cuántas veces tenía que romperle el pobre corazón? Hacer eso dos veces, era bastante doloroso.

Miró hacia dónde ella veía, y se encontró con la furgoneta, y con el conductor, que era nada más ni nada menos que el mayordomo del presidente.

Le sorprendió que él haya venido, era extraño que le mandará para ser solo el conductor, así que debía de haber algo más. ¿Había ocurrido algo urgente? ¿O tal vez el presidente sospecha de sus sentimientos, o ya sabe, y les mandó a espiar? —Rió ante su propio comentario, pero se detuvo al pensarlo más — El Lovemon se impulsa por amor, así que si fuera eso no estaría sorprendido. Aunque eso ya no le importaría, igual seguiría tratando de acercarse más a ella.

Kyoko en cambio, estaba atemorizada. ¿Por qué envió a su mayordomo para que sea el conductor? En cuanto lo vio, soltó enseguida la mano de él. No quería que viera ello, porque eso significaría para el presidente más sospechas, y sabía que él los tenía, después de su última reunión parecía mirarla con recelo. ¿Y si fuera por esa razón que le había mandado? ¿Sí era para poder espiarlos? ¿Era posible?...Él es llamado "Lovemon", así que si fuera por eso no estaría sorprendida. Los nervios se intensificaron, no importaba qué, hoy haría de todo para ocultar sus sentimientos.

Giró a verlo, y le encontró dando un bostezo bastante grande… ¡Era tan mono, cerrando su boca con una mano, mientras sus ojos se achicaban graciosamente… Los ojos de ella se abrieron grande, frunciendo después levemente el ceño.

¿No que ocultaría sus sentimientos? Siquiera segundo había pasado, y le estaba mirando embobada.

— Es raro que el presidente haya enviado a Sebastian-san — Dijo ella, tratando de simular su exagerada reacción — Yuki…¿Tienes sueño? ¿Por qué no duermes mientras tanto en la furgoneta?

— Uhmm….

Kyoko le vio quitarse los lentes y frotarse los ojos con el puño de su mano. — _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué todo lo que hace se ve tan lindo y adorable?_ —Pensaba.

— Lo siento, ¿qué me decías? — Dijo él, poniéndose los lentes, y encontrándola con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Estás…enojada?

—….Ah….¿Eh? ¡No!...Decía si no te gustaría ir a dormir en la furgoneta.

— No, gracias por tu preocupación — Respondió sonriendo y a punto de acariciarle el cabello, hasta que ella se alejó medio metro atrás.

— Entonces nos vamos — Dijo nerviosa, avanzando rápido repentinamente.

Yukihito se quedó inmóvil, turbado por las acciones que ella había realizado. Antes parecía no rechazar su contacto, pero después solo le había agarrado ligero la mano, y luego lo soltó —por segunda vez—, le miraba ceñuda, y ahora evitó que le acariciará el cabello, y además se adelantó velozmente hacia el set sin esperarlo.

Sus ojos miró con tristeza su figura detenerse a saludar al mayordomo, para retornar de nuevo a su camino.

¿No le gustaba que se le acercará tanto? ¿Le estaba rechazando? ¿Era por Ren?... ¿O algo más? …¿La presencia de Ruto-san? Eso no tenía sentido ¿Por qué lo evitaría por él?

Siguió su paso, saludando al mayordomo, quien le devolvió el saludo con su invariable y sobria expresión.

— Disculpa, pero el presidente…te ha enviado a ti por… —Dijo Yukihito, esperando a que él respóndase con las siguientes palabras.

— El presidente me ha enviado para que sea su chofer Yashiro-sama.

—…. ¿Solo…eso?

— Así es. Me ha dicho que no quiere verme, así que me envío con ustedes.

— Uhm…. —Él miró extrañado y algo sorprendido por su respuesta — Bien. Cuento contigo —Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, y yéndose.

.

.

.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué encontraste? —Decía una seria voz.

— Ellos venían de la mano, señor, pero cuando Kyouko-sama me vió enseguida le soltó.

— Mmm ¿Y después?

— Al parecer algunos le vieron irse también de la mano

— ¿Y nada más? — Dijo molesto.

— Hubo muchos testigos que vieron a Kyouko-sama besar en los labios a Yashiro-sama.

—…..

— ¿Señor?

— ¡¿Y qué más?! —Preguntó con tono eufórico e impaciente.

— Yashiro-san le devolvió el beso, y según testimonios se dice que los dos se miraron absortos después de ello.

— ¡¿Y cómo fue el beso?!

— Kyouko-sama besó primero a Yashiro-sama, y luego él le devolvió el beso.

— ¡Eso ya lo escuche! ¡¿Si fue un beso tierno o apasionado?!

— Fue un beso tierno y algo más.

—…Algo más….Uhmm

— Sí, y también afirman que si nadie los detenía se besarían de nuevo. Pero la razón del por qué…. ¿Señor?

Un estruendo se oyó del otro lado. El mayordomo tuvo que alejar el celular unos centímetros lejos de su oreja. Después de unos segundos, escuchó hablar nuevamente a su jefe.

— Bien, mantenlos sigilosamente vigilados. —Fue lo único que oyó luego de que fuera cortado.

.

.

.

— ¿Abuelo? —Decía la niña, al verlo bailar el Tranchete con su flamante traje de mariachi.

— ¡Maria-chan! ¡Bailemos! —Exclamaba Lory, agarrando de la mano a su nieta para que lo acompañase.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es eso de beso tierno o apasionado?

— Todavía eres una niña para eso María-chan.

— ¡Abuelo! ¡Ya tengo once!

— Enviarlo allá me ha sido de mucho beneficio.

María le miró enfurruñada — ¡Abuelo tenemos que terminar los preparativos para la fiesta sorpresa de Ruto-sama!

—… Ya voy —Decía entristecido al ver que no le acompañaba en el baile.

.

.

.

Habían pasado los minutos, y se estaban preparando para la escena de beso, mientras los actores ensayaban brevemente.

Yukihito bostezaba desde su asiento sin poder evitarlo. Todavía no decidía si mirar o no mirar la escena, pero sus ojos y su cansada condición parecían hacer más fácil su elección, al no poder ya prestar atención siquiera a su alrededor.

Se quitó los lentes, y empezó a limpiar cuidadosamente los cristales con una gamuza de microfibra.

— Te has hecho muy famoso Yashiro-san — Escuchó de pronto hablar a Miyamoto.

— ¿Uh? — Dijo extrañado por su oración — ¿Hablas de ser novio de Kyoko?

— No solo por eso. Anteriormente ya eras algo famoso por ser el guapo manager que llevaba una buena relación con la actriz Kyouko-san, ahora que han anunciado su relación te has hecho más famoso, pero luego del beso las damas parecen estar más extasiadas por ti —Dijo mirándolo con picardía, haciendo que él se sonroje levemente al recordar el gustoso beso — Pareces no darte cuenta. Si miras a tu alrededor, encontrarás a muchas con miradas no tan cautelosas.

Yukihito se puso los lentes y observó a las mujeres a su alrededor, descubriendo que muchas le estaban mirando. Cuando sus ojos chocaron con una, ésta se sonrojo y desvió su cabeza a un costado.

— Te sugiero que trates de evitar las miradas de otras, las mujeres pueden ser muy celosas. — Aconsejó Miyamoto con seria expresión.

—…Pero Kyoko... no creo que...

— Ellas tal vez digan que no lo están, pero después te darás cuenta que actúan distantes y enojadas sin razón alguna. Esos son los celos.

—….Tienes razón —Contestó pensativo. — _Sí Kyoko estuviera celosa por mí, sería mucho más que feliz_ —Pensó sonriendo.

Durante los minutos que habían pasado, Kyoko parecía evitarlo, cuando apenas se acercaba, ella se distanciaba, o cuando apenas hablaban parecía no querer mirarlo a los ojos. Se sentía confuso, preocupado, adolorido, sin entender su repentino cambio de comportamiento.

Dio otro gran bostezo, y miró a lo lejos ensayar a Kyoko. Ellos discutían, y Kei la agarraba del brazo para estirarla y robarle un beso. Para su alivio, el beso, en su ensayo, lo estaban dejando en un acercamiento de labios. Aunque admitía cierto picor al mirarlos tan cerca.

— Ya está por comenzar. Me voy a grabarlo Yashiro-san. Mejor quédate aquí, pareces muy cansado. —Dijo Miyamoto

— Oh…sí, gracias —Respondió él, viendo que se marchaba después.

Sus ojos estaban cada vez más pesados, así que no estaba seguro de que sería capaz de atender a la escena. Pestañeo varias veces, pero sus ojos se cerraron por si solos durante unos segundos, hasta que sintió que alguien le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

Abrió los ojos, y una joven estaba enfrente con un vaso en la mano. Le miró interrogante, ésta le paso el vaso, y pudo notar que era café. Él lo agarró y le susurró un gracias, ella le hizo un ademán de manos, el cual lo entendió como "animo o fuerza". Rió en silencio y asintió con la cabeza, viéndola irse unos pasos a su costado.

Tomó un par de sorbos, viendo que estaban cerca de comenzar.

— ¡Cinco y acción! —Se oyó vociferar al director.

Él dejo el café, y miró hacia la escena. Observó toda la discusión, cuando otro largo bostezo se presentó en ese instante, lo último que pudo ver fue cuando ella le apartó a él, sonrojada y desconcertada al percatarse de lo que hacía, dándole después una gran bofetada.

— ¡Corte!... ¡Perfecto! —Oyó asombrado, y aliviado de que terminará con esa escena. Kei parecía tomar más enserio la actuación

— _Fue mejor que no lo haya visto… Aunque habrá otras más de beso_ —Pensó algo molesto.

Revisaron la toma una vez más, y dieron el "Ok", para ir a la próxima.

Suspiró somnoliento, tomando otro sorbo más, cuando de repente captó la mirada asesina de cierta mujer de ojos ámbar.

Tragó de una el sorbo y le sonrió, solo para ser ignorado.

Se quedó pensativo, y miró fijo el vaso, cuyo contenido fue creador del problema. Kyoko le había mencionado que no le gustaba que tomé café para despabilar, le desobedeció, y no aceptó su consejo anterior.

Al cabo de otros minutos, se levantó y se dirigió hacia fuera para comprar la merienda. Ya eran las dieciséis y diez, y en media hora se marcharían para una entrevista. Fue a la tienda más cercana, y regresó al set totalmente confundido. Abrió la bolsa y se encontró con artículos de limpieza. Se sintió muy avergonzado, que quiso ocultarse bajo tierra, como si de otros supieran de su equivocación. ¿Cuántas horas han pasado desde que no durmió? ¿Habían pasado treinta horas? No…Tal vez treinta cuatro, treinta cinco, o más.

Los minutos pasaron lentos, y por fin estaban despidiéndose, aunque él no pudo identificar de quien lo hacía. Entraron a la furgoneta, y Ruto empezó a conducir.

— ¡Yuki! ¡Yuki!

—… ¿eh? ¿Sí? —Él giró su cabeza y la miró a su lado.

— Desde hace rato te estoy llamando… Te dije que descansaras y no me hiciste caso, y además estuviste…. —Ella suspiró pesadamente — Ruto-san ¿se podría llegar a tiempo si desvías para el departamento de Yukihito-san? Es en xxx-xxx-xxx-

— Kyoko no hace falta qué…

— Hay tiempo de sobra Kyoko-sama — Respondió el mayordomo para enseguida cambiar de trayectoria.

— Lo siento…. — Dijo apenado Yukihito.

Ella no respondió nada, y miró nerviosa hacia adelante, aunque él no pudo percatarse de esto.

Los ojos del manager se cerraron después de pocos minutos, sintiendo de súbito como parecían tocarlo con un dedo. Los abrió y miró hacia ella, quien le veía muy inquieta.

— _¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?_ … — Murmuró Kyoko — V-ven…. Puedes reposar aquí tu cabeza… —Dijo señalando a su hombro.

— ¿Estás segura? —Dijo algo sorprendido — Mi cabeza es muy pesada…El regazo será mejor — Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus piernas, y cerró los ojos, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

— ¡Hey!...Ahí no puedes —Farfulló sonrojada, mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas en el hombro.

—…Aquí es más cómodo…—Él agarró su mano, y lo estiró hacia sus labios, dándole un beso.

— ¡Yuki! — Su rostro se tornó de un profundo rojo— ¡No es lo que piensas Ruto-san! ¡Él solo esta sonámbulo!... —Gritó agitada, pudiendo solo verlo desde atrás — ¡Hey Yuki! —Le gritó a él, esperando a que lo explique o al menos reaccione.

— Pensé que me ignorabas…y estabas enojada…. — Le escuchó decir entre dientes — Te extrañe…

Ella quedó en silencio, conteniendo el aliento por las palabras que había oído. Tragó en seco, y cuando se dio cuenta que su mano se movía hacia su cabello para acariciarlo, lo detuvo inmediatamente, mirando después hacia la ventana, tratando de simular indiferencia.

— Idiota… ¿Qué es eso? Si estábamos en el mismo lugar todo el tiempo… —Susurró.

Cuando pasaron unos segundos tardíos, pensó que él ya no hablaría, pero repentinamente lo oyó.

—…Creí que me acariciarías el cabello… —Musitó él, causando que el corazón de la joven se detenga y acelere en su máxima potencia —….Quiero sentir tus manos acariciarme, así como siempre yo te tocó….

Kyoko soltó un grito ahogado, mirando hacia adelante por si el conductor le hubiese escuchado.

— N-no lo digas así…—Susurró pegándole el hombro —…Creo que el sueño te confunde y no te hace pensar claramente…—Dijo mirándole tristemente — Esta bien, solo duerme mientras tanto… —Suspiró, y con mano temblorosa le acarició el cabello lentamente.

— Kyoko…

—…. ¿Uh? —Unos minutos pasaron y él no dijo nada, cuando repentinamente le oía susurrar bajo.

—… No es el sueño….De veras, me gustas mucho…

— Ah… — Su mano detuvo su caricia por un segundo, y luego lo continuó — Entiendo…, pero si lo dices así, suena…. de otra manera… ¿entiendes?

No lo oyó responder. Cuando le vio su rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

.

.

.

— ¡No! ¡Dile que la amas antes de dormir! —Gritaba una agobiada voz — ¡¿Y por qué tú no entiendes lo mucho que te ama?! ¡Está siendo demasiado transparente!

El hombre suspiraba pesadamente, mientras veía su agenda.

— No pensé ver tanto romance…Así que Mogami-kun se resiste a demostrar sus sentimientos…Pero si ellos ya parecen una verdadera pareja...La boda podría ser en cualquier momento… Ya tengo elegido el traje para la boda del miembro número uno de Love me.

— ¿Abuelo? ¿Qué estás viendo? —María apareció a su lado, y él enseguida cerró la Tablet.

— Estaba viendo una novela María-chan ¿Qué ocurre? — La niña le miró incrédula.

— ¿Esa era One-sama?... ¡Abuelo! ¡Estabas espiándola! — Le miró enojada, pero luego pensativa —…Pero… ¿No era que su relación es falsa?...¿Por qué están….

— Es así ¿verdad? Parecen una verdadera pareja — Dijo Lory tratando de escapar de la ira de su nieta.

—….One-sama… ¿me mintió? ¿Pero por qué?

— Mogami-kun no te ha mentido, ellos no son novios.

— Entonces…. ¿ellos…se quieren?

— Así que María-chan también lo vió… — _Se está haciendo más evidente, esa chica tiene que notarlo tarde o temprano… Espero que pronto…_ —

— Abuelo — Dijo María molesta — Fisgar es malo. No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto a One-sama.

— No fue mi propósito María — _En cierta manera no fue así_ — Fue sin querer, estaba hablando con Ruto, cuando oí que entraron parecía que algo malo sucedía, así que vi por la cámara, por preocupación.

— ¡Abuelo! ¡¿Por qué tienes instalada una cámara?!

— Eso es otra historia María-chan

—… ¿Y entonces por qué lo seguías viendo?

— _Después de ver lo que ocurría, ¿quién lo haría?_ — Fue curiosidad, nunca pensé que llegarían a estar así — _Nunca pensé que serían tan cariñosos_ — Pensó fingiendo una sonrisa inocente a su nieta.

.

.

.

—Yuki….Yuki, despierta…

Kyoko le sacudía ligeramente del hombro para que despierte. Él parecía reacio a levantarse.

— Solo un poco más… —Balbuceó él.

— Yuki, ya llegamos —Decía reprimiendo una risa.

—… ¿Llegar?... ¿Dónde?...

— Tienes que bajarte para ir a tu departamento…

—….

— Yuki se me va a hacer tarde —Dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

—….¿Uh?

Él se levantó con ímpetu, y miró con los ojos entrecerrados de un lado a otro, abrió la puerta y salió algo desorientado.

— Lo siento…Gracias….Cuídate…—Dijo frotándose un ojo por debajo de sus lentes.

Kyoko le miró preocupada, que hasta pensaba bajar.

— Nos vemos mañana—Dijo él, cerrando la puerta, y yéndose directo al edificio.

— Kyoko-sama ¿nos vamos? —Preguntaba Ruto.

—….Ah….eso... —Le miró entrar al edificio, y apretó su puño, ladeando la cabeza—… Vámonos.

Ruto miró a través del espejo retrovisor, esperando unos segundos para arrancar el motor, y conducir a su siguiente destino.

.

.

.

 **Extra 2: "Antes de la fiesta"**

 _No sé a quién más pedirle...Shotaro no puede…Pero si lo llevaba a él, tal vez Tsuruga-san se molestaría…. ¡¿Por qué tengo que ir acompañada de un hombre?! ¡Si no fuera por ese estúpida invitación "especial de parejas" podría llevar a Moko-san o a Chiori-san!…_

 _Tsuruga-san irá con su protagonista, y tendré que aguantar verla prendida de su brazo…_

 _Yukihito-san…._

 _¿Por qué parece ir volando por el pasillo? Parece muy feliz… Algunas veces es tan lindo…_

 _Uhmmm… ¿Por qué está feliz?... ¿Consiguió que coincidiera con Tsuruga-san? ¿O es que tiene que ver algo con esa… No, hace mucho que no escuchó nada de esa mujer…_

… _. ¿Debería después de todo… pedirle que sea mi pareja?..._

 _¿Pareja?...Eso suena…muy extraño por alguna razón… ¡No me refiero a esa clase de pareja! ¡¿Qué piensas Kyoko?!_

 _Ayyy….Mi rostro está ardiendo…_

 _¿Uh? Él está viniendo hacia mí…_

— ¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Te estaba buscando!

— ¿Si? — _¿Por qué sonríe así? Es tan mono_ …

— ¿Quieres…. ¿No tienes aún…pareja para la fiesta?

— No…Todavía no… — _Sus ojos brillan demasiado… Está emocionado…_

— ¡¿Quieres ir conmigo?!

— ¿Eh?... — _¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!_ —...Y-yo…si no te molesta…

— ¡Claro que no Kyoko-chan!...¡Además Ren me lo ha pedido porque está muy preocupado por ti!

— Tsuruga-san…. — _¿Era por eso?_ ¿ _Por qué Tsuruga-san le pediría tal cosa? ¿Se compadece de mí? Y Yukihiito-san…Lo hace solo por él… ¡Idiota!_

—…Kyoko-chan…. No te preocupes, él estará con esa mujer porque está obligado, pero tú y yo nos divertiremos y comeremos un montón… ¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no vamos a una fiesta, ¡estoy muy emocionado y feliz de ir contigo!

—….Tienes razón… — _¿Está feliz de ir conmigo?_ _…Tú…Debiste empezar con esas líneas desde un principio._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **N/A:** Lo siento por la tardanza, pero es que ahora hago más largos los capítulos y está es la razón, así que los días de espera serán más largos jejeje Espero que no les disguste.

Muchas Gracias por los comentarios, los leí todo y me hicieron super feliz. Quería publicar ya el capítulo, y como estoy también algo ofuscada, no me da para responderles. Espero que no haya algún error por culpa de mi apresuramiento, sí es así, mis disculpas.

Les amo, y como soy siempre una exagerada, otra vez gracias! XD


	42. Presencias Inesperadas

**Capítulo 42:** Presencias inesperadas

.

.

.

.

— Kyoko-sama, el presidente quiere hablar con usted.

— ¿Eh?... —Kyoko vio al mayordomo extenderle una Tablet —…Ah...Sí —Contestó nerviosa.

Agarró la Tablet, y vio el rostro del presidente en ella.

— ¡Mogami-kun! ¡Buenas Noches! —Dijo con efusiva voz que casi suelta el aparato de sus manos.

— ¡Bue-buenas Noches Presidente! — Respondió con una sonrisa forzosa por el nerviosismo.

— ¿Está Yashiro-san ahí cerca? —Dijo sonriente — Quiero hablar con él también.

— ¿Eh?... — _¿Sebastian-san no le informó de nada? ¿No lo sabe?_

— ¿Mogami-kun?

— ¡Ah!...No, él no está… Estaba muy cansado, así que le mande a su departamento. — _¿Él de verdad no lo sabe? ¿O solo está fingiendo? No importa ¡Tengo que ser cuidadosa!_ —Pensó, manteniendo su rostro invariable.

— ¿Uh? ¿Está muy cansado? Yashiro-san es tu manager, y además también tu **novio** —Dijo acentuando "novio", haciendo que la joven abra bien los ojos — Él debería de mantenerse a tu lado, sin importar su cansancio. No descansar lo suficiente, y causar tantos problemas… Me decepciona, al parecer su capacidad como manager—

— ¡No es así! ¡Yuki no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡Yo fui la culpable! —Gritó, respirando después pesadamente.

Lory parecía mirar aturdido, pero luego sonrío maliciosamente — ¿Culpable? ¿Y por qué tú tienes la culpa de que él este cansado? —Dijo con supuesta confusión.

Kyoko tragó secó, y empalideció. Había caído en una trampa, y para más metió su cuello a la soga por si sola.

— E-e-e-e-eso… — Su rostro empezaba a arder —….Fue…fue porque…yo….¡Yo le pedí algo! —Dijo con evidente sudor en la frente.

— ¿Pedir algo?

— ¡Sí! Él estuvo…estuvo buscándolo, quiero decir…estuvo investigando….Le pedí que buscará alguna información…y lo quería hoy… ¡Así que por eso trasnochó! — Dijo con una sonrisa al final.

Kyoko miraba la pantalla con bochorno, cuando de repente el presidente se echó a reír. Se sonrojó intensamente, entendiendo que su mentira no pareció para nada creíble.

— Así que trasnochó por tu causa — Dijo él, calmando su risa —Si no lo quieres decir entonces ya no preguntaré.

Ella suspiro de alivio, pero aún se mantuvo alerta.

— Quería que vayan a la mansión, porque tengo algo de qué hablar con ustedes— Manifestó Lory — Pero ya que él no está, no importaría que tú vengas sola.

Kyoko le miró más nerviosa, manteniendo el silencio.

— ¿O quieres ir con él? —Dijo Lory con una sonrisa.

— ¡No! ¡Yo puedo ir sola! —Se mordió la lengua al notarse tan evidente.

— Está bien. Entonces nos vemos en unos minutos.

La llamada fue colgada, y Kyoko se echó en el sillón, dando un gran suspiro.

— Kyoko-sama ¿nos vamos?

—…Ah, sí.

Ella se levantó, y salieron del camerino para ir a la furgoneta.

.

.

.

Las luces parecían haberse prendido. Los ojos de él sintieron gran molestia al estar acostumbrado a la apacible oscuridad. Gimió irritado, al escuchar unos taconeos aumentar más con cada pisada. Sintió como si la cama se hundiera de repente, frunciendo el ceño confuso, todavía en su letargo.

— Yukihito, sí que eres descuidado.

Él abrió sus ojos con estupor al oír la voz de la mujer. Se incorporó, pestañeando varias veces para clarificar su borrosa vista de la modorra.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Dijo frotándose los ojos, aún con cierto desconcierto.

— No cerraste bien la puerta, cualquier ladrón pudo haberse escabullido por tu descuido. Por suerte fui solo yo — Dijo con una sonrisa.

Él salió de la cama, y la miró durante unos segundos.

— ¿Por qué vienes a mi departamento? — Dijo serio — Yo que sepa no somos tan cercanos como para que me visites de esta manera….Y por favor levántate de mi cama —Expuso saliendo de su habitación.

— Me sentía sola — Decía la mujer levantándose y siguiendo sus pasos — No sabía con quien más ir que contigo. Al parecer estabas muy cansado, que siquiera te cambiaste de ropa.

— Estoy cansado. No sé por qué acudes a mí, lo siento, pero yo no te haré compañía, así que te pido amablemente que te vayas — Dijo abriendo la puerta — Entiéndeme.

La mujer se rió y se sentó en el sofá — ¿Amable? Para mí estas siendo muy rudo, siquiera ofreciéndome una taza de té… ¿Es por tu novia? ¿Se pondrá celosa? Y tú que me decías que no gustabas de ella, ahora se han hecho muy famosos con esas fotos.

Yukihito cerró la puerta y se acercó — No solo es por ella, así como ya te lo dije…. Me disgusta tu presencia en mi casa. Sabes que podrá ser peligroso, si alguien se entera de que una mujer estuvo conmigo a solas en mi departamento.

— Así que podremos vernos en un lugar más seguro.

— No, quisiera que ya no me vuelvas a buscar.

— Yukihito-san, eres demasiado frío… — La mujer se rió, pero de repente unas lágrimas empezaron a salir —…Lo siento… Supongo que estoy muy sensible… yo…

.

.

.

Cuando los portones de la gran mansión se abrieron, sintió su estómago revolverse por la inquietud. Miraba de un lado a otro, pálida por el repentino llamado del presidente.

Apretó de la tira de su cartera, y cuando se detuvo la furgoneta, respiró profundo y salió vacilante.

Un empleado vino hacia ellos, y mando a Ruto a alguna parte, guiándola a ella en otro lugar.

— ¡One-sama! — Escuchó de imprevisto a la niña que corría hacia ella.

— ¡Maria-chan! — Vociferó Kyoko, alcanzándola y correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Maria se alejó y le sonrió — Ven, enseguida comenzaremos.

— ¿Comenzar?... ¿Qué cosa? —Dijo confusa.

— ¿Uh? One-san… ¿no viste el mensaje?

— ¿Mensaje? ¿Cuál? —Kyoko sacó su celular y leyó el texto —…Lo siento, estaba en silencio — Dijo riendo levemente — ¿Eh?... ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sebastian-san! ¡Me he olvidado!

—... ¡Ah! ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos! —María agarró de la mano a Kyoko, y ella le siguió hacia un pasadizo oscuro.

Una puerta había sido abierta, aún en la oscuridad, María le paso algo y susurró — Póntelo en la cabeza One-san

Kyoko tocó el objeto, que parecía ser una vincha, pegado con algún tipo de pequeño sombrero. Se lo puso, y sintiendo la mano de la joven, le siguió hasta llegar, en donde según podía vislumbrar estaban reunidas muchas personas. María la guió hacia el frente, y la puerta de repente se abrió.

— ¡Sorpresa! — Gritaron todos. Las luces se prendieron y confetis flotaban en el aire, mientras cantaban la canción del cumpleaños.

Ruto abrió un poquito más el ojo, y sonrió.

Kyoko se sorprendió de ver al presidente entre ellos, sin hacer algo más extravagante para su entrada.

Una gran torta llegó en una carretilla de plataforma. Ruto apagó las velas y todos aplaudieron.

— ¡Uff! Por suerte el abuelo no salió de la torta — Le escuchó de pronto a María.

—… ¿Tenía planeado hacerlo? —Dijo Kyoko, sorprendida de que no lo haya hecho.

— Él quería hacer algo más extravagante y grande, pero fue la hermana de Ruto-san que sugirió que sea una fiesta un poco más normal.

Kyoko al escucharlo, recién notó a su alrededor las hermosas y algo extravagantes decoraciones. Sintió una mano tocarla del hombro, giró, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Ichiro.

— Manzanita, mira mi sombrero, ¿te gusta? — Dijo ladeando la cabeza a un costado.

Kyoko se sorprendió de su presencia, pero no pudo evitar reír levemente, al verlo con una peluca de mujer color rosa, hecho de gomaespuma.

— Mira, ¡el de Ren está mejor que el mío! —Dijo él, girando hacia atrás y alcanzando de repente de algún lado la muñeca del hombre, para estirarlo.

—…Ah...Mogami-san... Buenas Noches — Saludo Ren.

Kyoko miró con ojos amplios, y María a su lado le miraba también boquiabierta.

—… ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó él confuso, al ver cómo les miraba.

Las dos se miraron y soltaron unas carcajadas reprimidas. Ren dándose cuenta de a lo que miraban, sacó su sombrero y miró amenazante a su manager.

— Ichiro…

— ¿Qué? ¡Te di el sombrero que más me gustó!

— ¿El de un pollo asado?...Además la posición del pollo…

— ¡Sí! ¿No te gusta? ¿Quieres intercambiar con el mío?

— No, mejor solo no me pongo nada

— ¡Que aguafiestas!... ¿Y Yashiro dónde está Kyoko?

Kyoko detuvo su risa, y María por alguna razón le miró fijo, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—…Él no vino — Respondió vacilante —…Él se fue antes porque estaba muy cansado…No supe de la fiesta hace solo unos instantes… —Esta vez se aseguró de mantener una expresión serena.

— ¡Lo mismo que nosotros! —Exclamó Ichiro — El presidente Lory nos llamó para que vengamos, más tarde recién nos llegó el mensaje.

— Mogami-kun

Kyoko dio un respingo, y se puso pálida al mirar a Lory aparecer en frente.

— ¿Qué tal esta Yashiro-san? Solo fue por el cansancio ¿verdad? —Preguntó Lory

— Ah…Si… Él… — Ella se mantuvo en silencio, recordando que le había dejado ir desorientado al edificio — Él…está bien… — Dijo mirando hacia abajo, sintiendo el peso de la culpabilidad al no haberle ayudado por su puro egoísmo, y miedo a ser descubierta. Llevó atrás una mano, ocultando un puño, sintiéndose preocupada y avergonzada de sus acciones hacia él, quien siempre fue bondadoso, generoso y tierno con ella.

Lory le miró serio, y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Por qué no van a felicitar al cumpleañero? La fiesta todavía continúa —Dijo dando unas grandes carcajadas.

Todos fueron a felicitar a Ruto, y Kyoko se disculpó por no haber llevado un regalo, prometiéndole uno en unos días.

La fiesta continuó, pero ella se quedó abstraída en una esquina, tratando de apartarse de los demás, para no arruinar el ánimo.

.

.

.

— Kyoko está sola, tal vez haya una oportunidad para hablar

—… ¿Estaría bien hablarle ahora?

— No me refería a ti, sería mi oportunidad para hablar con ella.

— Ichiro…

— ¿Qué? Ren-chan, solo fue una broma… Ah, alguien ya se acercó a ella…Bueno…

.

.

.

— Buenas Noches Kyoko-san — Escuchó ella, alzó su rostro y sonrió.

— ¡Chiori-san! Buenas Noches. ¿Has llegado recién?...Moko-san supongo que no vendrá…Está filmando de nuevo lejos —Dijo haciendo una mueca de decepción.

— Sí... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás aquí sola?

Kyoko se mantuvo en silencio, no sabiendo que responder.

— Mogami-san, Buenas Noches.

Ella aprovechó esta oportunidad, y saludó al novio de su amiga —Buenas Noches Takahashi-san.

— Chiori ¿Nos vamos? — Preguntó él.

— Ya te alcanzó… Hablaré un rato con Kyoko-san —Dijo Chiori, y el otro se fue.

—… No ocurre nada, solo estoy cansada — Expresó Kyoko con una pequeña sonrisa.

— No parece solo eso, ha pasado algo más…Dime, si no lo haces me enojaré, eres mi amiga, así que confía más en mí.

Ella bajo su cabeza, y apretó sus manos, hablando bajo —…Yo…traté mal a un amigo… Él siempre ha sido bueno conmigo…Y hoy me ha animado mucho….Pero yo…solo fui egoísta…Tratándolo mal por mi propia conveniencia… Pero él, no dijo nada…Parecía calmado cuando le hablé de nuevo….No se enojó, siempre fue…..

—… ¿Y ese amigo te gusta?

— ¿Eh?... ¡¿Qué?! — Kyoko alzó su cabeza, desconcertada.

— Lo has mantenido muy bien oculto desde hace tiempo, pero hace unos días he sospechado de ello, ahora se hace más evidente — Dijo Chiori con una sonrisa — Es Yashiro-san ¿verdad?

— ¿Co-co-cómo? — Tartamudeaba Kyoko muy sonrojada.

— Esa vez cuando me dijiste que la relación de ustedes era falsa, me he dado cuenta la manera en que parecías ignorarlo, cuando me fui, gire a verlos de nuevo, y note como le mirabas, solo fue un instante, pero le sonreíste con mucha ternura mientras él no se percataba.

—…..

— Hoy me lo confirmaste. La persona con la que mayor tiempo estás es Yashiro-san, el único amigo que siempre te ha tratado muy bien, es él… Shotaro no es de esa clase, y además no estarías así por ese… —Dijo murmurando con cierto rencor —…El único de quien podrías estar hablando era de él, por la manera en que mirabas y te preocupas…Entonces, ¿no sientes más nada por Tsuruga-san? —Dijo en un susurro con algo de irritación por lo que escuchó anteriormente de Kanae sobre el hombre.

— Yo… — Bajo su cabeza mohína —…Yo por él….

— Está bien… —Chiori le abrazó, sorprendiendo a Kyoko por su inusual muestra de afecto — Entiendo… ¿Por qué no te disculpas mañana con Yashiro-san? — Dijo alejándose y agarrándole una mano — Si él no mostró molestia por lo que hiciste, y pensó de esa manera, significa que te quiere mucho ¿verdad?

Kyoko le miró con ojos amplios, y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, con un gran sonrojo.

— Ten más confianza Kyoko-san… No pienses que él no te verá como mujer… No sé muy bien como él te ve ahora, pero así como te lo dije, y así como tú también lo admites, lo sabes, Yashiro-san te quiere mucho, así que inténtalo, trata algo ¿Sí?

Kyoko le miró atemorizada y no le dijo nada. Chiori solo suspiró y sonrió.

— Vamos, no estés aquí sola, estoy segura que muchos están preocupados por ti…

.

.

.

— Esa mujer te mira mal Ren.

— Sí, lo sé… — _Mogami-san tal vez le contó lo que sucedió._

Las luces se apagaron de repente, y se escucharon leves murmullos. Tres segundos pasaron y una melodía sonó. Todos giraron hacia el sonido. Mientras la hermana de Ruto, Misaki, le guiaba a él al lugar preciso.

La luz se encendió en medio de una gran plataforma, y como por arte de magia salió Lory entre humos, haciendo una gran pose. Misaki subió por las escaleras, y se deshizo del largo vestido quedando con uno corto, color purpura, con lentejuelas en el escote y flecos en la falda, que recalcaban sus movimientos de cadera.

La música empezó a sonar, y los ojos de Kyoko brillaban al ver la perfecta sincronización de movimientos, coordinación, y acrobacia de los dos en el baile, al cabo de la primera danza, otros bailarines más aparecieron para acompañarlos.

— ¡El presidente es asombroso! — Exclamó Kyoko — Él todavía puede moverse así a su edad.

— Mogami-san, si el presidente te escucha decir eso se molestará — Dijo con una pequeña risa.

— ¡No! ¡No lo digo de esa manera! ¡Es un halago! Tsuru…ga…san — Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al verlo a su lado. Su corazón se agitó, y miró nerviosa de un lado a otro, no sabiendo que decirle.

—…Lo siento… Yo quiero hablar contigo…un momento… a solas…

.

.

.

.

 **Extra 3: "Antes de la fiesta"**

Sus ojos se cerraron, pero era inútil. Los pensamientos y la euforia no lo dejaban dormir. Se levantó, prendió la luz, camino de un lado a otro, frunciendo el ceño, al pensar más sobre ello. Agarró guantes, paños, lustramuebles, plumero, y otros más elementos con los que pensaba tal vez disminuiría su estado activo de ánimo.

 _Hace cuanto no voy a una fiesta…. Bueno, no es como que me emocione mucho… Tal vez solo será aburrido, y socializaremos con personas importantes, y…._

Miró su esmoquin bien planchado y colgado en la percha, suspiró, cabeceó en negativa, pero una risa volvió a salir.

… _Habrá buena comida, postres, bebidas… Kyoko-chan estará conmigo…¿Me preguntó cómo vestirá para la fiesta?... No es que este curioso…Ella siempre esta hermosa… Siempre es una gran sorpresa verla cada día más bella…_

Pensó riendo, mientras fregaba con vigor la mesa que ya brillaba exageradamente.

.

… _Sé que es bella, pero si lo pienso tanto es algo raro…_

 _¿Y qué? ¡Siempre se lo digo, no es como si fuese extraño! ¡Solo es la verdad!_

…

 _¡Ella será la más hermosa de la fiesta!_

… _Tengo que cuidarla de pervertidos…_

… _Y Ren…_

… _._

…

 _Él llevará a otra mujer…Que más da….¡Ese idiota! ¡Bueno para nada!_

 _Es peor que un ciego, estoy empezando a creer que ella no le merece…_

… _Bueno, no es eso…Digo…Un hombre tiene que quererla…atesorarla, cuidarla…._

… _¿Cómo yo?..._

Se quedó inmóvil, arqueó una ceja y empezó a reír, mientras restregaba esta vez el piso que comenzaba a brillar, como su estante.

 _Estoy muy estresado que pienso en tonterías… ¡La limpieza me ayudará!_

 _Ren y Kyoko-chan…Ella lo ama, él lo hace,…solo hay que empujarlos…_

 _¿No puede ser que este viendo a Kyoko-chan como…._

 _¡Oh! No, no, no…._

 _Ella es demasiado bella, pero para verla como…_

 _¿Acaso estoy tan solo?_

 _Me estoy confundiendo…Ella es solo una amiga…_

… _Sí, tengo que ayudarla…_

 _Haré un esfuerzo por ella…_

Frunció el ceño, agarró el limpiavidrios y el periódico, comenzando esta vez con las ventanas.

 _¿Esfuerzo?_

 _Ren también es mi amigo, aunque sea un idiota…_

 _El muy imbécil no hace nada, y tengo que ayudarlo…_

 _...¡Ohhhh! ¡¿Qué son es_ o _s términos hacia tu amigo?!_

 _¡Solo concéntrate en limpiar!_

 _.._

 _._

— ¡POR QUÉ NO PUEDO ALEGRARME COMO ANTES POR REN Y KYOKO-CHAN!... Tranquilo…Solo es por culpa de ese….por Ren… Sí…Tengo que tratar de alentarlos como siempre…Les alentaré como siempre... Así que ya dejaré de pensar en cosas extrañas y me tranquilizaré….Sí, eso tengo que hacer...

.

.

.

 **N/A:** No fue largo como el anterior, quise publicarlo ya, porque tuve algunas dudas.

El capítulo es algo largo, pero por alguna razón quedó corto ¿verdad? Así lo siento.

¿Alguna opinión sobre lo que hablará Ren con Kyoko? Tengo una idea, pero no sé si agregarle una pequeña bomba…Ejem, ejem… Lo pensaré, mientras leo sus comentarios.

.

 **Pamela Nolasco:** Así es, Kyoko quiere ocultarlo, pero después de aceptar sus sentimientos, se le hace más difícil. El amor a mi parecer es casi imposible ocultar, se puede tratar, pero inconscientemente lo harás notar, expresiones, movimientos, salen sin notarlos tú mismo, cuando estás con esa persona o piensas o hablas de ella.

 **Ktoll9:** Si Ren hubiera tenido el valor para acercarse a ella, esto no hubiera ocurrido. Si no progresa, y solo lo deja así, sin darse cuenta le estará haciendo doler más a Kyoko. Ella es alguien quien teme al amor, pero creo que si un hombre le confiesa su amor sinceramente, tendrá más valentía, autoestima, a mi parecer le ayudará un montón, eso es lo que pienso, mientras ese hombre le sepa transmitir bien esos sentimientos para convencerla.

 **Natml:** Kyoko está muy ciega, y es que ella teme al amor, así que no quiere verlo. Teme a entregarse por completo a ese sentimiento, porque sabe que puede ser doloroso y lo ha vivido como experiencia. En esta historia, ella ha vivido otro amor no correspondido por largo tiempo, se abstuvo a mostrarlo, y ha sufrido en silencio. Ren es un personaje, que puede ser también como ella, muy inseguro, es bastante lento, a mi parecer el que no haya dado un paso más adelante, es también por el temor, es su primer amor, así que no quiere ser rechazado, y por eso no correrá riesgos. Algunas veces puede ser muy tonto, y no se percata de lo que hace, por otra parte es un playboy natural (No sé si da cuenta, de que con ese comportamiento, atrae a tantas mujeres, es decir, las enamora, me preguntó si es que no le da ni al caso)

 **Carla:** Muchísimas gracias por el halago, me haces muy feliz. Para mí también me queda corto, cuando lo hago largo. La inspiración tiene que llegar jejejeje Mientras que no me guste, será mayor la tardanza.

 **Glen:** Así es. Kyoko lo ha aceptado, pero no quiere demostrarlo, muchas veces se le escapa sin poder más detenerlo. Yukihito lo demuestra abiertamente….Veremos qué ocurrirá después, Muahahaha.

 **Luka Gottchalk:** Sí, son lentos. A Yukihito todavía no le pongo a pensar bien, porque no está en condiciones para ello. En serio, el sueño te hace maravillas, propia experiencia. Kyoko no lo ve, o mejor dicho, piensa que sería imposible que su amor sea correspondido, pero está cambiando, por las acciones y palabras de él.

 **Karly92:** Yukihito está siendo demasiado transparente, pero tienes razón en eso, tendrá que decirle a Kyoko con palabras para que pueda procesarlo bien jajajaja

 **Paulagato:** Mentes perversas. Me reí en un principio, pero luego pensé en cómo sería esa situación jajajajaja Una poligamia, ¿habrá alguna fanfic de Skip beat con esta temática? Ya quisiera leerlo, sería interesante, bastante extraño XD


	43. Descuidadas Confesiones

**Capítulo 43:** Descuidadas Confesiones

.

.

.

.

 **kYo92** — _Una mujer se metió en el departamento de Yashiro-san y ya no sale desde hace rato ¿Qué hacemos?!_ (ﾟロﾟ) !

 **Akachii** — ¡¿Qué?! Espera, ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Es en serio lo que dices?

 **Yuu19** — **¡¿Le está siendo infiel a Kyouko-sama?!** (＃`Д´)

 **kYo92** — _¡Estoy segura que se metió en su departamento! Lo vi por la mirilla, abrí un poquito la puerta, esa mujer estuvo esperando por un rato afuera, pero luego vi cuando entró, parece que su puerta estaba abierta._

 **Yuu19** — **¡Hey! ¿Ya trataste de escuchar tras la puerta?! No escucharás ciertos ruidos?…**

 **Kurami** — **Yuu19** ¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando? ¡Yashiro-sama no es de esa clase de hombre! ¡Él nunca vería a alguien más que a Kyoko-sama!

 **Akachii** — Todas tranquilícense. ¡Tal vez solo sea su hermana, o alguna pariente! ¡No sean prejuiciosas!

 **SaIchi** — _No sé por qué esa mujer estará en su departamento, pero debo confirmarles que hoy vi a Kyoko-sama y a Yashiro-san ¡BESÁNDOSE! ¡Y además también les vi tomados de la mano!_ (≧◡≦)

 **kYo92** — _¡¿Se besaron en frente de todos?!_

 **SaIchi** — _Así es_ (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) _¡Ellos crearon su propia burbuja y parece que se olvidaron que estaban enfrente de tanta gente! ¡Nunca he visto esa mirada en Yashiro-san! ¡Fue tan atractivo y seductor!_

 **Akachii** — **SaIchi** Sabemos que Yashiro-san es guapo, pero espero no le estés viendo con otros ojos, él solo es de Kyoko-sama.

 **Kurami** — **Akachii** Tranquila, entiendo a **SaIchi,** a mí me gusta Yashiro-sama, pero tampoco lo quiero como para robarle de Kyoko-sama, ella es una espléndida y hermosa mujer…Yo estoy gordita TnT

 **kYo92** — _Chicas… Yashiro-san salió…pero esa mujer no ha salido_ ＼(º □ º l|l)/

 **Kurami** — ¿Cómo ha salido?! Estaba tranquilo, estaba asustado, estaba pidiendo ayuda! ¡¿Qué le ha hecho esa tipa?! 〣( ºΔº )〣

 **Akachii** — **Kurami** No es como si esa mujer fuera una asesina, no hagas drama, así como lo he dicho tal vez sea su hermana o alguna prima.

 **Yuu19** — **¿Y si no lo es? kYo92 Dinos que está ocurriendo. ¿Cómo salió Yashiro-san?**

 **SaIchi** — kYo92 _Por favor síguelo! Necesitamos respuestas!_

 **Kurami** — Ya ha pasado ocho minutos….¿Y si esa mujer le descubrió y le hizo algo?… ¡Tenemos que llamar a la policía! ¡¿Alguien sabe la dirección de **kYo92?!**

 **Akachii** — Kurami tranquilízate, tal vez su celular se ha caído.

 **SaIchi** — _Esperemos un poco más, tal vez le está siguiendo!_

 **Chan-chan20** — He visto recién los mensajes, **kYo92** vive en el mismo piso que Yashiro-san?

 **SaIchi** — _Sí, anteriormente ha enviado unas fotos, pero no más. Ella quiere mantener en secreto su dirección, y nunca lo ha descifrado._

 **kYo92** — _¡Chicas! ¡No pude seguir a Yashiro-san! ¡Él se fue corriendo hacia su auto y luego marchó! ¡No sé lo que está pasando! TnT_

 **SaIchi** — _¿Y cómo era su expresión?_

 **kYo92** — _No lo sé, no pude verlo_.

 **Kurami** — ¿Esa mujer aún sigue en su departamento?

 **kYo92** — _Creo que sí..._

— _No, no lo sé, recién he vuelto a mi departamento….No sé de ella._

 **Yuu19** — **¿Y sí es su ex novia? No será que se fue a comprar con**n**

 **Kurami** — **Yuu19** Eres grosera, no sé porque andas en este grupo, no eres para nada Kyoxmanager! Lee las reglas, obedécelas! Ten al menos un poco de respeto!

 **kYo92** _—_ **Yuu19** _Yashiro-san no es de esa clase de hombre, él nunca haría algo tan vil, así que te exijo que ya no hagas esa clase de comentarios tan prejuiciosos y desagradables, que a la próxima te echaré del grupo._

 **SaIchi** — **kYo92** _¿Sabes si esa mujer ha visitado antes a Yashiro-san?_

 **Chan-chan20** — ¿Cómo era esa mujer?

 **Kurami** — **kYo92** Por favor mira por todas nosotras, mira si Yashiro-san regresa, o si esa mujer sale de su departamento.

 **kYo92** _— Está bien_

 **SaIchi** — _¿Esa mujer ha visitado antes a Yashiro-san?_

— kYo92?

 **Yuu19** — **Parece que de verdad es su ex novia**

 **kYo92** _— Ella no lo ha visitado antes, no es su ex novia._

.

.

.

.

—…Lo siento… Yo quiero hablar contigo…un momento… a solas…

Kyoko retrocedió un paso y tartamudeó —…Ha-hablar conmigo….Pe-pe-pero todavía están…bailando… — Sabía que hablarían después, pero nunca estuvo mentalmente preparada para ello, más para ese mismo instante.

— Por favor….Mogami-san….Por los menos un mo—

— Tsuruga-san —Dijo con tono severo Chiori, quien estuvo todo el tiempo a lado de su amiga, escuchando — La función todavía no ha terminado, le estás poniendo incomoda a mi amiga —Repuso con el ceño fruncido, acercándose más a ella.

— Chiori-san —Susurró Kyoko, inquietándose por el dialogo.

— Lo siento por eso, sé que todavía están en medio de una función, pero quería aprovechar este momento porque todos parecen estar distraídos en el baile… Mogami-san, por favor habla conmigo, esperaré si quieres cuando todo terminé… —Dijo en tono suplicante a la joven que miraba inquieta, casi detrás de su amiga.

— Tsuruga-san, usted no parece entenderlo. ¿No ve como está mi amiga? ¿Acaso seguirá insistiendo?

— Chiori-san, espera yo… — La actriz se detuvo, y comenzó a sudar ante la mirada atenta de ambos. Tragó seco y se armó de valor — Yo hablaré con Tsuruga-san…— Dijo dando un pequeño paso al frente —…Nosotros ya habíamos acordado hablar…

— Kyoko —Dijo Chiori mirándola preocupada — ¿Estas segura? Si no quieres, no te obligues.

Ren que escuchaba sus palabras se sintió abatido pero también enojado por la expresión que utilizaba.

—... Chiori-san…Gracias —Dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa — No te preocupes, hablaré un momento con Tsuruga-san… —Ella miró al actor, pero luego desvío rápidamente sus ojos nerviosa.

— Entonces… —Ren la miró vacilante sin saber cómo seguir.

—…Vamos —Susurró Kyoko.

Él la miraba, pero ella nunca le devolvió la mirada, sintiéndose pesaroso se adelantó, y viendo de reojo se aseguró de que ella le siguiera.

El corazón de Kyoko se aceleraba cada vez más al ver que iban a un lugar solitario. Siguió sus pasos, cabizbaja, hasta que vio sus pies detenerse y girar después a la derecha. Alzó su rostro y se encontró con un hermoso balcón, el cual pertenecía al segundo piso. Él la miró y sonrió débilmente. Ella esta vez no pudo evitar su mirada.

— Mogami-san… Lo siento por hacerte venir… Sé que estás muy nerviosa, lo entiendo perfectamente…Pero gracias por acompañarme y escucharme…

— ¿Eh?...E-eso no… —Se calló y miró hacia abajo, sin poder negar su nerviosismo.

— Yo realmente no merezco tu amabilidad —Kyoko dio un leve respingo, y alzó de a poco su rostro, encontrándose con su afligida mirada — Las cosas que dije e hice esa vez… Fui ruin, un completo patán…Ese día estuve fuera de sí, estaba tan enojado que no sabía lo que decía, pero con las noticias, las fotos, y con esas mentiras, yo…

La tensión y la incomodidad se hicieron muy pesadas. Sus ojos se miraron fijos, ella con total aturdimiento por esas palabras, y él, quieto, inmóvil, como si de repente el aire le faltase.

—…Yo…Siento haberte…Siento haberlos hablado así ese día…—Dijo él, haciendo que el corazón de la actriz se estrujará al recordarlo — La forma violenta que actué…Lo siento mucho… Por las palabras que dije lo siento mucho también…

Ella miró estupefacta, cuando él bajo, haciendo una reverencia de noventa grados. Todo quedó en silencio, sin que nadie reaccionase.

—…Esto no funcionará…. —Murmuró el actor, y bajo al suelo para hacer una dogezza, haciendo que Kyoko entre recién en trance.

— ¡Tsu-tsuruga-san! ¡No haga eso! Es solo…que me sorprendió—Gritó bajando al suelo, mirando muy inquieta su alrededor por si alguien estuviese presenciando ese acto.

— Mogami-san, sé que con una dogezza no podrás olvidar simplemente lo que he hecho. Me he sobrepasado, y no he pensado en tus sentimientos, he sido egoísta… pero—

— ¿Mis sentimientos? —Susurró ella, haciendo que se detenga.

Él alzó su cabeza lentamente, la vio alejarse cuando lo hizo, por la cercanía en que se encontraban en ese instante. Ella miraba atemorizada, como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

— Mogami-san — Ren alzó su mano, tratando de detenerla, pero ella solo se alejó más de él.

— Ah… Lo siento… —Dijo ella levantándose, evitando su mirada. — Lo siento…

Ren se levantó, y miró confundido —…Yo estoy muy arrepentido de lo que he hecho y por eso quería disculparme…

— Tsuruga-san…Me ha dolido mucho lo que paso ese día…

— Mogami-san…

—Pero yo…Entiendo que te hayas enojado así conmigo…y también con él…

—…. ¿Qué?

— Usted pensó que su amigo le había estado escondiendo sobre…una posible relación, que le engaño, que no confió en usted…

—….

— Pero yo no tengo perdón… —Lágrimas empezaron de pronto a salir, haciendo que él se alterase —…Fue horrible que usted actuará de esa manera…pero yo… solo he sido una hipócrita todo el tiempo… y lo he decepcionado…

—… ¿Mogami-san? —Él se acercó pero ella alzó impulsivamente su cabeza, haciendo que él retroceda sorprendido.

— Tsu-Tsuruga-san… —Tartamudeaba, lágrimas seguían brotando sin parar —…Lo siento mucho… —Kyoko bajó, y se postró al piso.

Ren miró totalmente turbado, enseguida bajo al suelo, extendió un brazo, pero se detuvo, sin saber qué hacer.

— Mo-mogami-san… ¿Qué ocurre?

— Lo…lo siento…yo so-solo…siempre engañando…. Y de-decepcionando… — Fue lo que escuchó él, sin entender aun a lo que se refería.

— Decepcionado…—Repitió el actor, más confuso.

—… Yo…no…he-he aprendido…y…lo he…decepcionado….con mis sen-sentimientoss… —Bisbiseó aún postrada, que él tuvo que bajar levemente su cabeza para escucharla.

— ¿Sen…sentimientos?...

— U-u-usted tuvo…razón al e-enojarse… no tiene…porque…considerar mis sen..senti..mientos… Yo fui la…que….

De repente ella silenció, haciendo que él se preocupase, pero de pronto la vio levantarse impulsivamente con ojos feroces y llorosos.

— ¿A…a… a qué… se re-refería con…sentimientos… usted no…

—… ¿Eh?... Solo era... ¿De qué sentimientos estás hablando?

Kyoko se levantó, muy pálida, retrocediendo. — Ah…e-e-eso…

—… Mogami-san —Susurró, y se levantó dando un pequeño pasó. Kyoko retrocedió como si fuera un animalito acorralado, sintió su cuerpo ir hacia atrás al chocar con la verja, él extendió un brazo presuroso, la agarró de la muñeca y la estiró vehemente, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caigan los dos juntos.

Ambos se sintieron adoloridos, pero Ren tuvo ciertos problemas al sentirla pegado a él. Desde que la vio ese día, no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa y sexy que se veía. Los celos y la envidia le carcomían al pensar que ese otro hombre tenía la oportunidad de tenerla más cerca para su deleite.

Una mano se acomodó a su cintura, e inhaló furtivamente su aroma que le empezaba a enajenar.

Kyoko quiso levantarse, pero el brazo de él se lo impuso.

— ¿Tsu-tsu-tsuruga-san? ¿Duele mucho?...Deje que me levante, le…le estaré aplastando. —Dijo nerviosa tratando aun de zafarse de su agarre.

Ren al percatarse de lo que hacía, aflojó su brazo, y la dejó ir. Ella se levantó, y él la siguió, viéndola nuevamente nerviosa.

— Mogami-san…

— ¡Ah! ¡Me he confundido! —Decía ella riendo a medias — No sé lo que decía…

—… Sentimientos… ¿Por qué yo….tendría que….

— Yo…yo lo perdonó… Tsuruga-san…Te-tengo que ir…—Dijo Kyoko inquieta, tratando de escapar, pero cuando dio un paso, sintió que él la agarró de la muñeca.

—… ¿Por qué piensas que me he enojado?

— E-e-eso fue…por….que usted...

—….

—….Porque usted….pensó que no defendí…mi pureza… —Dijo mirando abajo, muy sonrojada.

Ren la miró detenidamente, abrió y cerró su boca — Eso no es cierto —Declaró muy seguro —…Dime porque piensas que me he enojado.

Kyoko empezó a sudar más, mirando la mano que la detenía — Pue-puedes…

Él entendió a lo que se refería, la soltó y le permitió alejarse unos centímetros atrás.

— Mogami-san —Dijo, haciendo que ella dé un gran respingo.

—…Po-po-porque….usted….creyó que…—Tartamudeó mirando al suelo, y disminuyendo su voz con cada palabra — Creyó que…caí de nuevo en….eso…y dejaría de lado….la actuación….

—….

— ¿Tsu-tsuruga-san?

—…. ¿Ustedes no tienen ninguna relación amorosa?

— ¿Eh?... ¿¡Eh?!...¡No! ¡Nosotros no! —Exclamó Kyoko moviendo casi todo su cuerpo en negativa, aunque se sintió contrariada por alguna razón.

—…Entonces… ¿qué ocurrió ese día?... ¿Por qué estabas en su departamento?

Kyoko abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y se volvió roja tomate — ¡N-o-no ocurrió lo que usted piensa! —Gritó enojada, pero al recordar lo que estuvo por hacer, tragó saliva.

—…Ocurrió algo más

La joven se maldijo por ser una mala mentirosa — ¿Por qué di-dice eso?

— Mogami-san…

— No ocurrió nada más….So-so-solo…yo le persu…obligue…a que se…a-a-a-acueste co-co-conmigo.

Ren no pudo ocultar el desconcierto y suplicio al oír esas palabras.

— ¡No! ¡Solo dormimos juntos!

—….

— ¡No es eso! —Gritó extremadamente roja — ¡Solo compartimos la cama! —Kyoko estaba a punto de desmayarse al escucharse decir lo que parecía tener otro significado. Ren quedó estático, sintiendo con cada palabra un golpe más duro.

— No…no…A lo que me refiero es que….¡Yo le obligue a que duerma conmigo! ¡Solo dormimos y nada más! ¡Fue porque estaba borracha y…no sabía lo que hacía ¡Solo por eso!

Kyoko respiraba pesadamente, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo ardía muy abochornada, mientras sus piernas temblaban como gelatina.

—…Ah…—Fue lo único que soltó el actor, ocultando gran agonía por dentro. —…Sí….

Los dos quedaron en un silencio incomodo, evitando sus miradas.

—… Las fotos…No…no quiero…No importa. —Dijo él, mirando a un costado, tratando de esconder su pesarosa expresión.

—…E-eso…—Ella vaciló, y al final no dijo nada, sin querer decir más de lo que hizo.

Un tono sonó, Ren quitó su celular, miró su pantalla, mientras ella también le observaba, aliviada de que algo les interrumpiesen.

— Tsuruga-san…Solo contesté…Usted ya…

— Sí… Puedes irte…Gracias Mogami-san —Dijo esbozando la mejor sonrisa que podía.

—…Ah…Yo…—Kyoko miró abajo, y luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa —…Nos vemos…

.

.

.

— Él ha regresado… ¿Qué hago?...Debería enviar eso a las chicas… ¡Baka! ¡¿Por qué tiene a otra mujer en su departamento?!...Tal vez no debí enviar eso en el grupo desde un principio….

.

 **kYo92** — _Yashiro-san ha regresado. Esa mujer definitivamente ya se ha ido._

 **SaIchi** — _¡Es un gran alivio que se haya ido! ¡Gracias_ **kYo92!** (*´▽`*) _Solo estuvimos creando drama._

 **Kurami** — ＼(≧▽≦)／¡Gracias **kYo92!** Les dije que Yashiro-sama no es de esa clase de hombre!

 **Akachii** — Así como dije, tal vez solo fue alguna prima. ¡Gracias **kYo92!**

.

— Yuu19 y Chan-chan20 aún no contestan… ¿Qué hago?...Debería solo ir, tocar su puerta, y preguntar porque está esa mujer ahí…. ¡Kyoko-sama soy una descarada! ¡Lo siento!

.

.

.

 **N/A:** ¿Qué piensan de una nueva fanfic?! La verdad tengo muchísimas ideas sin desarrollar, quieren algún raro emparejamiento KyokoxReino o Kyoko con algún nuevo personaje. Debo confesar tengo una idea sobre ello muahaha, aunque los dos serían para echar lágrimas TnT… ¿Tengo una de Ren y Kyoko?...Déjenme ver…Lo tengo! Jeje Bueno, los tres serían largas y tristes historias. Umi la derrama lágrimas XD Tengo otras y más ideas que no sé con cual me decido.

YukixKyoko lo tengo en mi corazón, esta pareja ha sido mi primera aventura, fue mi verdadera primera historia, fue creándose de a poco, gran pasión, demasiado amor es lo que siento cuando me los imaginó. Siempre daré las gracias a todos ustedes por el apoyo.

 **NatML:** Siempre hago odiar a los personajes jajaja Sí, la situación podrá fortalecer o debilitar más la relación entre ellos. Supongo que deje de nuevo una gran incógnita muahaha Gracias, soy feliz leyendo tu comentario! :D

 **PaulaGato:** Jajajajaja Si no te decides, elige las dos opciones XD. He leído un fic en el que Ren y Kuon son personas diferentes (gemelos), Kyoko estuvo con los dos, no al mismo tiempo, ella queda con uno XD

 **Carla:** Me es difícil responder los comentarios porque siempre quiero spoilear XD Así que no diré mucho y dejaré con la incógnita. (Umi tiene que resistir!) Lo siento y gracias por el comentario! :D Besos!

 **Pamela Nolasco:** Siguiente en responder, no diré nada de spoiler jejeje Kyoko es muy insegura, más cuando se trata de romance. El progreso que ha hecho Yukihito a sido mucho en tan solo un día, aunque la verdad es que ha hecho progreso desde hace mucho, la ha enamorado con sus acciones, sin saberlo él también había caído, y se comportaba de una manera especial con ella.

 **Luka Gottchalk:** He descubierto tu nacionalidad! Si es que no me equivocó eres de México, fui a buscar el significado de "comer el mandado" XD Tienes razón, en un descuido pueden ocurrir muchas cosas.


	44. Soportándolo

**C** **apítulo 44:** Soportándolo

.

.

.

.

—… ¿Estabas viendo?

— Solo vigilaba a que nadie les tomará desprevenidos.

— Tú ya lo sabías ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—…Que ella…está enamorada de él.

— Kuon…Pero tú ya lo sospechabas… ¿Trataras de conquistarla? Puede ser demasiado tarde…Mi pobrecito, es un tonto…

— Ichiro…

— Mi corazoncito, si no te hubiera salvado estarías llorando frente a ella.

—…Déjame solo.

— ¿Quieres un abrazo? Nadie está mirando.

— Me estás poniendo muy incómodo… No te me acerques.

— Si fueras mujer tal vez sería, pero lastima para ti que no voy para ese lado… Mi Kuon, mi bebé, mi amigo, mi pobre y tonto angelito…Acurruquémonos en nuestro pequeño nido de amor.

— Mejor vuelvo a la fiesta…

— Conmigo a tu lado te olvidarás de esa mujer, tus pensamientos estarán llenos de mí.

—…

— ¡No me ignores! Solo estoy bromeando… Kuon, ¿eso significa que puedo tratar con Kyoko?... Esos ojos que me miran tan fijos y fríos me estremecen. Se nota que me quieres un montón.

.

.

.

Ella fue sin dirección. No sabía por dónde llegaron, ya que solo se había dedicado a seguir sus pasos. Se detuvo en el largo pasillo, y se acercó lentamente a un balcón, admirando la luna llena que iluminaba el despejado cielo. Una lágrima salió repentinamente, y ella rió, dejándolo caer en su mejilla.

… _Tsuruga-san…Ya no siento lo mismo que antes… Ahora le amo a él… Caí de nuevo…_

Se limpió con el dorso otra lágrima, y sonrió débilmente, quedando en silencio mientras miraba el cielo, y sentía una pequeña brisa acariciar sus frías mejillas.

… _Debería llamar a Chiori-san para que me busque..._

Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su falda, y le llamó pidiendo que la busque. Cuando colgó, vio que había un mensaje nuevo de algún número desconocido.

 _ **Buenas Noches Kyouko-san. Siento molestarla y enviar un mensaje siendo un desconocido, pero solo quería avisarle que una mujer se había metido en el departamento de su novio. No sé quién será…**_

— Pero espero que le pregunte sobre ello para asegurarlo… ¿Eh?...¡¿EH?!

Kyoko releyó el mensaje por si mal lo hubiera leído. Vio el número de teléfono por si lo conociese, pero no lo hizo. Su corazón empezó a latir acelerado, mientras caminaba de un lado u otro.

—… ¿Será verdad? —Decía mientras apretaba su celular en una mano — ¿Debería llamarlo?... ¿No estaba él muy cansado?

Detuvo sus pies, y suspiró profundamente, guardando su celular en el bolsillo, y jugando después con sus dedos, muy inquieta. Alcanzó su celular nuevamente, y prendió la pantalla, quedando unos segundos muy abstraída.

— Tengo que llamarle… Sí es verdad, es peligroso…Sí alguien lo ve así…entonces…

Sintió una punzada en su corazón, tapó con una mano sus ojos, y luego vio nuevamente su celular, marcó el número uno, y lo llevó a su oreja esperando a que lo conteste. Escuchó el mensaje de correo de voz, y lo cortó inmediatamente, dando otro suspiro, muy nerviosa.

Estuvo por marcarlo de nuevo, pero de pronto escuchó la voz de su amiga.

— ¿Kyoko-san?… ¿Estás bien? ¿Todo fue bien con Tsuruga-san? — Le oyó decir con tono preocupante.

Kyoko volteó y esbozó una sonrisa — Sí, todo fue bien…Solo estoy preocupada por algo… —Dijo guardando su celular en el bolsillo — Lo siento, me he perdido… —Rió, llevando una mano tras su nuca, esperando no preocupar de más a su amiga — ¿Vamos?

Chiori la miró durante unos segundos, y luego le devolvió la sonrisa — Vamos.

.

.

.

— Aquí vamos… Solo toca el timbre, y sal corriendo…

Una mano temblorosa se acercó al timbre, pero antes de tiempo escuchó la puerta abrirse impetuosamente, haciendo que dé un gran salto, y se prepare para correr, pero sus pies no reaccionaron a tiempo, y la puerta se abrió en solo segundo, dando a ver a un sorprendido hombre.

— ¿Kaori?

— Ho-hola Yu…Yashiro-san — Dijo fingiendo una pequeña risa, mientras bajaba al suelo, agarraba rápidamente un papel, y lo escondía tras su espalda.

Él la miró, y luego miró hacia atrás nervioso — Lo siento, ayúdame y ven conmigo. —Dijo con seria expresión.

No esperó su respuesta, y fue nuevamente adentro, dejándole a ella muy confusa e inmóvil en la puerta. Cuando le vio volver, sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados.

— ¡¿Q-qué pasó?! — Exclamó asombrada al ver como él llevaba a la mujer en sus brazos.

— No lo sé, ella de repente se sintió muy mal… Tiene mucha fiebre… Hay que llevarla al hospital.

— Yu…yukihito…Es..espera —Dijo la debilitada mujer estirando un poco de su camisa.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? — Preguntó él alarmado.

—… No…mi cho…chocolate…tráelo…

— ¿Eh?... ¡¿Piensas en chocolate en estos momentos?!...Kaori, lo siento, puedes traer por favor el chocolate, esta allá en la mesa, y… también trae su cartera por favor.

Ella, aturdida, se paralizo por un rato, pero luego fue a prisas encontrándose con una bolsa llena de paquetes de chocolate en barra, los agarró, y luego buscó la cartera, hallándola al costado del sofá, lo cogió rápidamente y fue afuera.

— Ya…ya está —Dijo todavía algo ofuscada— ¿Y ahora?

— Por favor acompáñame al hospital.

— ¡¿Yo?!...Bien, déjame cambiar de ropa pri—

— Estas bien así, lo siento, es urgente, necesitamos ir ya.

— Bue-bueno —Dijo ella tragando en seco, y siguiéndole después al ascensor.

Saliendo del complejo él se detuvo, tratando de recordar dónde dijo, el mayordomo, que se estacionó el auto, trató con las llaves, y el sonido y las luces indicaron que estaba cerca. Fueron rápidamente, él llevó a la mujer al asiento trasero del auto, y le pidió a Kaori que se siente con ella para atenderla. Kaori solo asintió torpemente, e hizo todo lo que le pidió, sin entender aún nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—…Yashiro-san… ¿Quién es está mujer? ¿Por qué estaba en tu departamento? — Preguntó ella, viéndole conducir.

—…Estoy aquí… ¿sabes? — Dijo la mujer quien estaba sobre su regazo, tratando de abrir la envoltura del chocolate — Soy…Hitomi Hirakawa — Dijo con débil voz.

— Uhmm… ¿Yashiro-san? — Le mencionó nuevamente Kaori.

—…Mi chocolate… —Gimió la mujer cuando se le cayó el dulce de las manos.

Kaori sintió pena, y se agachó con cuidado para agarrar el tan anhelado chocolate, rompió la envoltura y tomó un pedazo para darle a la desconocida.

— Gracias… —Dijo la mujer llevando el dulce a su boca, y sonriendo al saborearlo — Ten algo… Hay mucho…

— Ehm…gracias… — Ella agarró un pedazo y lo comió, estando muy confundida —… ¿Yashiro-san?

—… ¿Qué ocurre? —Dijo él sin desviar su mirada de la carretera.

— Eso es lo que quisiera saber… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tenías que… ¿Y tu novia?

—…

—… ¿Yashiro-san?

— Lo siento, sabes que este no es el momento adecuado ¿entiendes?

Kaori frunció el ceño, enojada — Pero ella parece estar bien ¿no? —Dijo secamente.

—…Solo parece…

— ¡Pero ella está comiendo chocolate y hablando!

— ¡Kaori! ¡Si no sabes, no hables! —Gritó él, haciendo que ella se desconcierte.

—… Pensé que habías cambiado, pero sigues siendo un gruñón… Compadezco a Kyoko-sama —Murmuró, haciendo que él se enoje.

— No hables de ella, no quiero escucharte juzgar algo de lo que no sabes nada.

— ¡No sé porque te seguí hasta aquí! ¿Por qué no solo me bajas en una esquina? Ve tú solo, y metete en problemas… Pobre Kyoko-sama.

— Deja de decir… —Él se detuvo, tratando de sosegar —Te bajarás cuando lleguemos al hospital, estamos muy cerca ¿Feliz? — Dijo lo último sin poder evitarlo.

— Imbécil…Haré un club antifans… Ya lo verás… — Murmuró exasperada —… ¿Hirakawa-san? Estas muy callada… — Kaori le tocó la frente, notando como ardía — Ella tiene mucha fiebre… —Susurró, tragando en seco — Hirakawa Hitomi… ¡Hey! —Le dio pequeñas palmadas en la mejilla, pero no reaccionó — ¡Ella no responde! ¡Yu! —Gritó agitada.

— ¡¿Acaso no te dije que estaba mal?! ¡Ya estamos llegando! —Vociferó muy inquieto.

Yukihito estacionó el auto rápidamente, salió, abrió la puerta trasera, la levantaron con cierta dificultad y luego él se encargó de tomarla en brazos, yendo directamente al centro de emergencias. Kaori titubeó, pero enseguida le siguió presurosa.

Cuando entraron él llamó rápidamente a un médico, el cual le hizo algunas preguntas que no supo responder del todo. La pusieron en camilla, y el médico la examinó minuciosamente, de repente éste pidió que la llevarán de inmediato, dejándole a ellos solos, y preocupados.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te quitas los lentes y peinas tu cabello hacia atrás? ¿Para qué o quién quieres verte guapo? — Dijo con irritación Kaori.

—… Paranoica —Susurró con un gran suspiro.

— Imbécil… —Siseó ella, sintiéndose algo avergonzada.

— Tal vez si hago esto, menos personas me reconocerán

— Bueno… Ya hubo ciertas personas que te miraban curiosos… —Dijo pensativa — En internet hasta ya puede haber fotos… Comentarían que llevaste a tu amante, que llevaste a dos… Tal vez hasta dirán que ella está embarazada.

—…Paranoica…No, eso si tal vez pueda ocurrir… Muchas veces son rumores exagerados.

— ¡Hey! ¡Tienes que llamar a Kyoko-sama para explicarle! —Exclamó, levantándose de su asiento.

— Shhh…Estamos en un hospital, sí sigues gritando todos se enteraran de quien soy—Susurró con cansancio mientras se restregaba el rostro con una mano —... Ya lo sé…—Murmuró —Solo que no sé qué decirle sobre…ella.

— No me digas qué… ¡Es tu amante! ¡¿Tú?! —Dijo parándose frente a él con enfado.

— Gracias, ahora ya todos están seguros que traje a mi amante al hospital —Resopló fastidiado.

— ¡Infiel! ¡Te lo mereces!

— ¿Acaso no entiendes que estoy siendo irónico? —Masculló con irritación — Kaori, mantén tu boca cerrada, que me estás metiendo en graves problemas.

—… Perdón…Ya entendí —Dijo sentándose de vuelta a su lado — ¿Entonces eso significa que esa mujer no es tu amante?

— No, no lo es.

Yukihito se mantuvo silencio, agachando su cabeza, tratando de pensar en lo que tendría que hacer después, pero la sensación de unos ojos sobre él, le ponían incómodo.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo él alzando nuevamente su cabeza para mirarla.

— ¿Solo eso? ¿No me dirás nada más? —Preguntó con vasta curiosidad.

— No sé qué decirte o no —Dijo con otro gran suspiro — Tienes una boca muy grande que decírtelo no es seguro, pero también eres una malpensada, así que estarás imaginando demás.

— Eres malo… — Siseó ladeando su cabeza a un costado —…No haces para nada una buena pareja con Kyoko-sama, alguien como Tsuruga Ren-sama es mejor. —Murmuró.

El silencio hizo que ella voltee nuevamente para mirarlo, encontrándose con su fatigada expresión.

—… Me voy a hacer unas llamadas, no traje mi celular —Dijo él, levantándose.

— ¿Y si el doctor viene?

— Trataré de no tardar mucho, me voy —Dio dando otro gran suspiro y marchándose.

Kaori se desplomó en la silla, como si de repente hubiera perdido todas sus fuerzas.

—… ¿Por qué hace esa cara?... —Bisbisó llevando su cabeza atrás, y mirando al techo — Tal vez me he excedido con eso…pero es algo incómodo estar a su lado…

.

.

.

— _¿Ren?_ —Pensó riendo y luego frunciendo el ceño — _¿Acaso no muchos dicen que hago buena pareja con Kyoko? ¡Y qué sí él es guapo, alto, musculoso y anormalmente guapo! ¡Es un perfecto idiota que le hizo sufrir a mi Kyoko! ¡Allá con sus modales de supuesto caballero, y su estúpida sonrisa falsa! ¿Qué es lo que le ven para emparejarla con ella?... ¡Argh! ¡Maldito manager de Ren! ¡Maldito ese…Ren!_

 _Yashiro Yukihito ¡¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?!… Tienes que calmarte, y no desquitar tu furia con ese… Ren…Él es mi amigo…Él es mi amigo…Además…Kyoko por él…_

—… ¡¿Por qué no funciona el teléfono?! ¡Al principio estaba funcio...nan...do...Oh… —Miró hacia sus costados, estando él completamente solo. Se alejó de a poco del teléfono, simulando indiferencia.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Siempre gracias. Leer los comentarios me hacen muy feliz y me animan un montón :D


	45. El principio de los problemas

**Capítulo 45:** El principio de los problemas

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Lo siento…Supongo que estoy demasiado sensible…yo…me siento mal…quiero chocolate…_

— … _¿Eh?_ — Musitó él confuso, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— _Nada…_ —La mujer se limpió las lágrimas, y sonrió de nuevo.

— _¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué todavía estas aquí?... ¿Hay en realidad una razón…para que vinieras?_

— … _¿Sabes por qué me confesé y te besé ese día?_

— _Hitomi-san… ¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo de ahora?_

— _Solo preguntaba… ¿Qué tal está la niña?_

— _¿Qué niña?_

— _Tu novia…La joven y talentosa actriz Kyouko-san…Así que te gustan menores._

— _No me gustan menores, solo me gusta Kyoko, y ella no es una niña, es una bella mujer._

— … _Dices eso teniendo esa expresión de idiota enamorado… Así que ella lo consiguió, pensé que sería como con él…pero fue más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado…_

— _¿De qué hablas?..._

— _Nada…Solo pensaba en Ren, ya sabes que esos dos… No creí que ustedes tendrían una relación en tan poco tiempo, cuando con él no pudo progresar siquiera en años… Bueno, supongo que depende del hombre…_

— … _¿Es eso todo lo que quieres decir?_

— _No, yo…_ —La mujer de repente expresó aflicción en su rostro, tocando después su barriga — _…Yo necesito ayuda…_ —Dijo tratando de serenar su expresión — _Estoy sola… No tengo a nadie… No sé a quién más pedir…_

— _¿Ayuda? ¿Pero por qué yo?..._ —Él se detuvo, pensando en que si lo que diría estaría correcto — _¿Por qué no pensaste en pedir ayuda a Ren?_ —Dijo dudoso.

— _¡No! ¡No quiero que él me vea así!_ —Gritó alterada — _¡No le digas a nadie de esto, mucho menos a tu novia!_

— _¿Por qué tú…¿Hitomi-san?_ —Él se acercó un poco, al verla sudar demasiado — _¿Estas bien?_

Un fuerte gruñido lo asustó, y retrocedió hacia atrás con ojos feroces.

— _No me siento bien…_ —Dijo la mujer, tocando de nuevo su vientre — _…Quiero chocolate… Quiero comer…_

— _¿Cho-chocolate?_ —Tartamudeó él turbado por su expresión al pedirlo — _No tengo chocolate… Puedo darte otra cosa_ —Dijo tragando saliva.

— _¡Quiero chocolate!_ —Gritó haciendo que él dé un gran respingo — _Quiero chocolate…Tráelo… Quiero comer…Quiero mucho…chocolate amargo…en barra…_ — Esas palabras fueron seguidas con unas lágrimas, dejándole más aturdido.

— _Ya…ya iré por tus chocolates_ —Dijo nervioso.

Agarró su billetera, y salió rápido a la tienda más cercana. Fue a la sección de chocolatería, y cargó su canasta de muchos "chocolates en barra". Cuando estuvo por pagarlos, frunció el ceño con gran confusión.

— _¿Y yo por qué le estoy comprando chocolates?_

— _Señor, son **** yenes_ —Repitió el cajero con una sonrisa profesional.

— … _Ah…sí…_ — Quitó de su billetera algunos billetes, y luego recibió el cambio.

Fue de nuevo a su departamento, esta vez con más tranquilidad, mientras pensaba en las muy extrañas acciones y peticiones de la mujer. Quería quitarla de ahí, pero por otra parte, no podía negar que estaba algo preocupado, parecía muy exhausta, pálida, y hasta algo delgada.

Cuando entró, la vio casi recostada por el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

— _¿Hitomi-san?...Aquí están tus chocolates._

La mujer abrió sus ojos lentamente, incorporándose con cierta dificultad. Una gran sonrisa surgió al ver la bolsa — _Gracias_ —Dijo con ojos brillosos.

Yukihito le pasó la bolsa, viéndola relamerse los labios. Ella trataba de abrir la envoltura, pero no lo lograba, así que él tuvo que quitarle el dulce de las manos, para abrirlo y dárselo de nuevo.

— _Aquí tienes…_

— _Gracias… Por cierto… Tu celular…parece….que recibiste un mensaje…_

Él se acercó a su celular, y la miró preocupado — _¿Estás bien?_ —Preguntó de nuevo, al notar su débil voz.

— _Con estos chocolates…me sentiré mejor…_

— _…Bueno…_ —Yukihito miró su celular, se puso los guantes, viendo que había un mensaje de Ichiro Thompson.

.

 _ **Ren está teniendo su oportunidad para hablar con Kyoko, pero parece tener más que oportunidades…quiero decir, muchas más dificultades**_

 _._

El mensaje venía con algunos archivos para descarga, él le dio "ok" para verlos, confuso por lo que sugería ese texto, ellos al parecer se encontraron, y estaban hablando.

Cuando el archivo fue descargado, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, logrando al instante fruncir el ceño, enojado y muy celoso. Eran unas fotos, en el que se veía a los dos tendidos en el suelo, a ella recostada sobre él, mientras esté agarraba de su cintura, y parecía oler furtivamente su cabello. Las otras fotos eran casi la misma toma con diferentes ángulos.

— _¡Maldito ese…#$* &*!_ —Gruño con ira. Respiró profundo, y su rostro cambió a uno de tristeza — _Kyoko… Ella… ¿Le elegirá a él?..._ —Pensó riendo con ironía ante ese pensamiento — _Siquiera aún me he declarado… siquiera ha pasado un día para demostrarle mis sentimientos… Pensé que tenía una oportunidad… pero si Ren se confiesa, ella tal vez… No soportaría tenerla solo como una amiga… Yo quiero_ —

Un estrépito le despertó de su abstracción, volteó para ver lo que lo ocasionó, viendo a la mujer tendida en el suelo, tratando de alcanzar el chocolate.

— _¡Hitomi-san!_

Se acercó rápidamente a ella, le agarró del brazo, notando su elevada temperatura, esta vez tocó se frente, sintiéndola hervir de fiebre.

— _¿Puedes levantarte?_

Ella trató de hacerlo, pero estaba demasiado débil que no pudo. Él tuvo que levantarla y situarla en el sofá.

— _¿Tienes a alguien quien pueda venir a recogerte?_

— _…Estoy…sola…Te lo he…dicho…Ayúdame…por favor… No tengo…nada…_

Él dio un gran suspiro, se detuvo por unos instantes, y luego fue a su cocina, se quitó los guantes y preparó el paño con agua fresca, fue después a su habitación y agarró el termómetro y medicamentos para la fiebre, yendo de nuevo a la sala.

— _¿Desde cuando estás en este estado?_ —Preguntó él, pasándole el termómetro para que lo ponga bajo su axila, colocándole después el paño en su frente.

—…

— _¿Hitomi-san?_

— _Cho…colate… Ya… mejor…_ —Contestó en un susurro, con los ojos cerrados.

— _No estás bien… ¿Desde cuando estás así?_

 _—…Dos días...Me siento...peor...Tengo…escalofríos…_

Él le miró con preocupación, fue otra vez a la cocina, cargó un vaso con agua, regresó y tomó en su mano una aspirina.

— _¿Puedes tratar de levantarte?... Tienes que tomar algo para la fiebre._

— _… ¿Qué?_

— _Tienes que tomar algún medicamento…_

 _— No…No tomó…eso._

 _— ¿Por qué?_

 _—…No…quiero…_

Él la miró hastiado, resopló, dejando el vaso y la aspirina en la mesita — _¿Dónde vives? Dime tu dirección_

—…

— _Hitomi-san ¿puedes decirme tu dirección?_

— _…No tengo…Ya no…tengo dónde…ir…_

Él se quedó inmóvil, sin decir nada. Desde casi cuatro meses no oyó, ni supo nada de ella, así que se sorprendió al verla en su departamento, y en su habitación… Su estado no parecía nada saludable, pero ella actuaba como si estuviera bien, como sí hubiera ido ahí solo de visita.

El pitido del termómetro le despertó de su ensimismamiento, ella estaba viendo el objeto con aparente preocupación. Él lo quitó de sus manos, y vio con sorpresa los números.

 _— ¡¿Más de treinta nueve?! Tienes que tomar algo o debes ir al hospital._

 _— No…no tomaré…nada…_

 _— ¿Entonces qué?... Llevarte al hospital sería…_

 _— Por…favor…Llévame…allá…Tengo que…ir…_

Yukihito quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— _Está bien… ¿No puedes siquiera levantarte y caminar?_

Él la ayudó a incorporarse, la levantó, pero ella no pudo dar un paso, estaba demasiado débil. La sentó de nuevo en el sofá, preocupado. Dio otro gran suspiró y fue a pasos rápidos a la puerta, cuando lo abrió, tuvo otra gran sorpresa al ver a quien nunca pensó estaría de nuevo frente a él.

— _¿Kaori?_

Sin duda, esa sería una noche llenos de problemas, pero si él iba solo, con esa mujer al hospital, era seguro que se vería con mayores contratiempos, tal vez si iba con otra persona, los rumores se disiparían.

— _Lo siento, ayúdame y ven conmigo._

Después de solo minutos entendería que su decisión no fue la correcta desde un principio.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Capítulo cuarenta seis muy pronto!

Ya tengo algunas fanfics, pero en serio no se cual publicar, así que tal vez terminé publicándolo todos.

Próximamente, no sé cuándo, pero será sorteado, y publicaré el primero que llegue a terminar los dos capítulos.

— Otou-san piernas largas — Tu esencia — Él, un amigo, mi confidente — El ataque de las fujoshis

 _Propiedad exclusiva de Umichan18:_ Escritora novata, ansiosa y con ganas de más XD

Entre esas fics hay RenxKyoko? Con eso ya les pongo en duda muahaha


	46. Más problemas

**Capítulo 46:** Más problemas

.

.

.

 _¿Debería tratar de llamarlo de nuevo? ¿O solo debería dejarlo así?…_

— ¡Manzanita!

La actriz dio un pequeño grito al verlo saltar frente suyo — ¡¿Qué?! —Dijo después de recuperar el aliento — Espera… ¡No me llames así!

— Falta poco para el comercial ¿sabes? Solo quería advertirte que trates de actuar indiferente conmigo. Ya sabes, en secreto soy bastante guapo, estoy seguro que ese día te acercarás a mí. No digo que no lo hagas, acércate tanto como tú quieras —Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Kyoko le miró con extrañeza — ¿Por qué yo me acercaría ti?

— ¿Quién sabe? —Dijo riendo, haciendo que ella quedé confundida — ¿Pasó algo? ¿Hay algo que te tiene preocupada?

—…No hay nada.

— ¿Es Yashiro Yuki? — Dijo él, haciendo que ella abra los ojos, sorprendida — ¿Está él enfermo?

— No, no lo está… —Contesto mirándolo con recelo — ¿Hay algo que sepas?

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —Repuso con una sonrisa — ¡¿No me digas que acerté?! ¡Solo lo decía porque estás enamorada de él!

Kyoko se sonrojó, y sus ojos desviaron los suyos, avergonzada.

— Ya no me lo estás negando… Eres demasiada mona con tus mejillas sonrosadas… Dan ganas de abrazarte y mimarte.

Ella le miró turbada decir muy serio aquello. Él le guiño un ojo, y luego sonrió.

— Bien, hacen una buena pareja, pero si necesitas un nuevo manager, me ofrezco gustosamente.

— Ya tengo manager, y además tú eres el manager de Tsuruga-san —Dijo incrédula.

— Lo sé, pero yo quisiera ser tu manager, y Ren está muy enterado de eso.

— Lo siento, pero me gusta que Yukihito-san sea mi manager… Con permiso — Dijo la actriz alejándose presurosa.

Ichiro le observó ir, mientras sonreía — ¿Le asuste? —Dijo entre risas— _…Yuki se habrá enojado bastante con esas fotos que le envíe…Me preguntó sí Kyoko le reclamará por tener a otra mujer…_ ¡Ya quiero ver lo que ocurrirá! —Exclamó esbozando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

.

.

.

Yukihito fue por los pasillos, percatándose de que muchos parecían mirarlo. No sabía si solo era su imaginación, pero parecían mirarlo más que cuando llegó anteriormente, se sintió más intranquilo y aceleró sus pasos.

Vio de lejos a quien parecía ser Kaori. Su voz le confirmó su sospecha.

— ¿Yu? ¿No dijiste que harías unas llamadas? No tardaste siquiera más de… Mataste al teléfono — Dijo Kaori rodando los ojos.

Él se acercó a ella, mirando a su alrededor con disimulo, se sentó a su lado para luego preguntarle en voz muy baja — ¿Acaso ahora no hay más personas mirando? —Dijo en un susurro.

Kaori le miró inexpresiva, y luego con cierta irritación — ¿En serio? —Dijo con un chasquido de lengua — ¿Te estás haciendo el desentendido?

— ¿Eh?... ¿De qué hablas? —Dijo molesto por la expresión que ella utilizó.

— ¿No ves que casi todas son mujeres?

—…No…no lo veo… ¿Qué significa eso?

— ¿En serio quieres que lo diga o solo te haces?... Es por ti.

— Bueno… es por mí, obvio, a mí es a quien me miran…Pero pensé que menos personas me reconocerían por mi aspecto.

Kaori sintió su cara hervir de la rabia — ¡No puede ser que no entiendas! ¡Eres un narcisista!

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Narcisista?!

— ¡Solo quieres que te diga que estás muy guapo! ¡¿Acaso aún sientes algo por mí?!

Yukihito miró con desconcierto, su rostro empezó a enrojecer de la vergüenza, percatándose también de algunos murmullos.

— Habla más despacio —Dijo enojado — ¿Por qué pareces tan histérica?... ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—… Lo siento… —Dijo Kaori con la cabeza gacha — Estoy muy nerviosa…Es incomodo estar a tu lado…, no se siquiera quien es esa mujer…y tengo miedo…a que haya fotos mías contigo…

—…Entonces deberías hablar más despacio —Respondió con la paciencia en el olvido.

— ¡Son los nervios!

— Shhh… Ya…Tranquila… Me alejaré de ti…No, puedes irte…Lo siento por hacer que me acompañes, es aún más incómodo para mí estar así contigo…Puedes irte.

— Yo…yo…lo siento mucho… —Dijo cabizbaja — Yo me quedaré contigo…Perdón…No soy quien para hablar… Es por Kyoko-sama…Sé que la quieres mucho, te ayudaré y trataré de estar más tranquila.

—…Está bien — Contestó dando un suspiro, y alejándose unos centímetros más —…Iré a buscar mis guantes en el auto…y también buscaré otro teléfono…

— Aquí hay bastantes guantes quirúrgicos ¿no puedes pedirlo?... ¡Espera! ¡Yo traje… mi celular conmigo… Ehm…Lo siento…

—… ¿Me lo vas a prestar?

— Pues sí, tienes que explicar la situación, o si no… estarás en graves problemas…

— Gracias…y lo siento por lo de hace rato… Supongo que es algo incómodo…

— Lo es Yashiro-san… —Dijo ella aclarando su garganta —No sé qué ocurre por tu cabeza para pedir que vaya contigo…

— Entonces… ¿Por qué estabas frente a mi puerta? —Replicó él, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Yo? — Dijo Kaori, fingiendo ignorancia.

— Sí, tú… Ahora que lo pienso te vi bajar y agarrar una hoja.

— ¿Lo hice? —Dijo sudando frío, y palpando la hoja tras los bolsillos de sus jeans para asegurar que estuviesen allí.

— Lo estás escondiendo… —Dijo él, percibiendo su evidente mentira.

— ¿De qué hablas?... ¡Mira! ¡Parece que ese doctor está viniendo hacia nosotros!

— No pienses que escapaste

Un médico diferente llegó frente a ellos, y ambos se levantaron.

— ¿Es usted el responsable de Hitomi Hirakawa? —Preguntó el médico a Yukihito con expresión severa.

— Sí, doctor… ¿Cuál es su diagnóstico? ¿Ella se encuentra bien?

— Lo está, la fiebre pudo haberles afectado, pero ambos son bastantes fuertes, esperaremos hasta mañana para asegurarnos de que no haya cualquier otra complicación… Señor, usted deberá atenderla mejor —Dijo con un suspiro, haciendo que ambos mirasen desconcertados — La señora Hirakawa está en estado delicado, padece de anemia perniciosa, nosotros le proveeremos la alimentación y medicación adecuada hasta que su condición mejore, y pueda ser dada de alta. Usted…Ustedes deberán cuidar que no realice mucho esfuerzo, traten de disminuir en lo posible el estrés o la ansiedad.

— ¿Eh? —Musitaron ambos, confundidos.

— Es usted el padre ¿no?

—… ¿Eh? ¿Sí?—Yukihito le miraba aturdido, sin entender a lo que se refería.

— No se preocupe señor, el bebé se encuentra a salvo, por suerte la trajeron a tiempo. Le haremos unas pruebas más, y podrá ir a verla después de unos minutos.

Los dos quedaron congelados, mientras el médico solo se iba y les dejaba solos, con las palabras haciendo eco.

— ¿Qué?..¿Yo? ¿Qué? ¡Yo no! — Vociferó Yukihito más que desconcertado, hasta que de repente sintió un fuerte codazo en el costado, dando como consecuencia un pequeño aullido.

Kaori le miraba con furia, tratando de reprimir más que unas palabras de reproche —… Imbécil —Susurró fríamente —…Infiel… ¡Pensé que no eras esa clase de hombre!

— No…Espera… ¡Auch!..No es lo que piensas… —Protestó tratando de calmarla mientras recibía golpes en el estómago, que no fueron duros gracias a su fuerza.

—…Le traicionaste a Kyouko-sama... ¡Eres lo peor!

Yukihito miró con ojos feroces cuando ella parecía querer darle un rodillazo en su entrepierna — ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Yo no soy el padre! — Gritó, esperando a que con eso se detenga, y no fueran el centro de atención.

— ¿Qué? —Ella se detuvo, pero fue tarde, el golpe llegó sin poder evitarlo en ese sitio…

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados, cayendo al piso mientras aullaba de dolor.

— Oh por Dios… ¡Yu! ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento!... ¡Un doctor!

Después de mucho dolor, fue llevado a una sala, en dónde el médico lo examinó, y le manifestó que solo fue una leve lesión. Le llevaron una bolsa de hielo para que se lo apliqué en esa área, y así pueda disminuir el dolor…

Yukihito no pudo evitar sentir gran resentimiento hacia esa mujer que solo le causaba más problemas.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¿Pronto? Jejeje ¡Lo tuve enseguida! Y es que como me llegó el fin de semana, aproveché a full para escribir. Gracias a todos por el apoyo!

 **Luka Gottchalk:** No sé qué me ocurre, debo confesar que me enamoré de Yukihito, es mi husband número uno ahora jajajaja En serio, quiero verlo en el manga con el cabello hacia atrás, de seguro se verá bastante guapo.

 **NatML:** Sí realmente, se dice que todo mal tiene su karma. Esperemos a ver qué ocurre, lo sucedido podrá alejarlos, o acercarlos más. ¿Celos? Jejeje Me encantan los celos, a ver qué ocurre con un poco de descontrol.

 **Paulagato:** Malvada, pobrecito Yukihito jajajaja

 **Carla:** Gracias por tu opinión, en definitiva no dejaré está fanfic. Haré spoiler y te diré que la historia que corresponde al de KyokoxReino se llama "Tu esencia", está hecho para derramar unas lágrimas. Ya he hecho el borrador de algunos capítulos :D

 **Pamela Nolasco:** Exactamente, Ren ya se ha percatado de los sentimientos de Kyoko, y dolió bastante, pero ya era tarde para él. Las personas famosas se ven muchas veces con este tipo de situación, una vida privada es difícil, siempre habrá rumores, más malos que bien intencionados.


	47. Erróneo y revelador

**Capítulo 47:** Erróneo y revelador

.

.

.

¿Desde cuándo se había dormido?... ¿Cuándo tiempo ha pasado?

Sus ojos se abrieron despacio, con cierto dolor en la espalda por haberse dormido en una mala posición en la silla. Divisó a la mujer aún dormida en la camilla, dio un gran suspiro y se frotó los ojos con una mano.

Había llegado ahí con la bolsa de hielo en mano para evitar abochornarse frente a todos mientras se lo colocaba en esa "zona".

Con el sueño se le olvidó ese dolor, aunque no fue buena idea dormirse en esa posición.

Sí tan solo pudiera descansar de la manera correcta…

Anhelaba dormir de nuevo, seguir soñando con ella, con Kyoko… Quería verla, poder abrazarla, dormir en la cama, acurrucados, abrazados, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, descansar así, juntos, sin más contratiempos, ni preocupaciones.

Sonrió con los ojos cerrados, recordando aquel cálido abrazo que se habían dado, ansiaba besarla de nuevo, esta vez sin nadie que les interrumpa, en un lugar privado, solos, dejándose llevar por el placer de sus deliciosos labios, estrechándola a su cuerpo para hacerla sentir lo loco que le vuelve a su corazón, inhalar su aroma mientras se perdía una vez más ella…Solo ella, volviéndolo loco, haciéndole perder la razón, dejándose llevar por su dulzura, su sensualidad, sus caricias…Así cómo lo había hecho esa noche…

Yukihito abrió sus ojos de inmediato, y sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia tratando de deshacerse de esos peligrosos pensamientos. Sí llegará a pensar en más que un beso, podría darle un grave y doloroso problema.

Se levantó repentinamente con ímpetu, recordando que no había llamado al presidente ni a Kyoko para explicar su situación.

No sabía si el vídeo de su infortunio estaba recorriendo las redes, tal vez podían ser rumores, especulaciones, o fotos de él con la mujer de sus pesadillas.

La mujer de sus pesadillas…Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía dónde se encontraba. Quería pedirle prestado su celular, aunque tal vez sería mejor buscar un teléfono a que buscarla. Si se hubiera ido sería quitarse un peso más de encima...

— ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa maliciosa?... ¿Estás bien Yu?

Su sonrisa desapareció al verla en la puerta.

— Sí… — Dijo con otro suspiro que al parecer nunca terminaría — ¿Qué hora es?

Kaori se mantuvo en silencio, dio unos pasos, y mirándole con culpa hizo una reverencia.

— Lo siento Yashiro-san… Pude haber arruinado el futuro de Kyoko-sama y el tuyo.

Yukihito no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al escucharlo.

¿Futuro? Se preguntaba si podría existir esa oportunidad de crear una familia con Kyoko… Tal vez uno…No, tres… Cuatro, cinco o más… Niños y Niñas…

¿Uh?

¿De dónde venían esas ideas? Ella siquiera le había aceptado, había probabilidades de que lo rechazará, aún más cuando al parecer, Ren, estaba comenzando a hacer ciertos movimientos.

¡Ha! ¡Y él ahí preparando la boda y pensando en ayudar desinteresadamente al país con la tasa de natalidad!

Ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido, enojado por su imprudencia y enojado al recordar esas despiadadas fotos. Carraspeó fuertemente, y trató de disipar esos pensamientos.

— Está bien, no fue grave, y ya me siento mejor.

Kaori suspiro de alivio y se incorporó nuevamente con una sonrisa —Son casi las cinco de la mañana, lo siento por no despertarte, pero creo que fue la mejor opción, ya que parecías muy cansado.

— ¡¿Las cinco de la mañana?!

— Shhh… Despertarás a Hirakawa-san.

Yukihito se vio sorprendido por su actitud y por el cambio de roles.

— Kaori… Puedes prestarme tu celular —Preguntó él, algo inquieto.

— Yu… He estado viendo en las redes, y no hay mucho que te pueda afectar… Hay fotos —Kaori extendió una mano en frente, antes que él la interrumpa — Hay fotos tuyas…conmigo, pero son de baja calidad, estamos sentados y nada más en el hospital — Ella quitó su celular y le mostró la foto— A mí no se me puede ver casi nada, así que está bien…Supongo que su motivo era solo fotografiarte — Dijo con un suspiro de alivio — Creo que no muchos te reconocieron con tu otro aspecto… Pero, los internautas escribieron rumores.

— ¿Qué rumores?

— Hay alguien…que comentó que te vio en el hospital llevando a una mujer en brazos… y que también estabas con otra.

—… ¿Y después?

— Eso fue lo escribió…Pero al parecer otros están creando falsos rumores detrás de esa historia.

— ¿Es grave?

— Sí

— ¿Qué dicen?

—…Bueno, eso…Hay muchas versiones… También hay personas que te defienden…

— Oh…Eso es bueno…

—…Sí… Por otra parte…Han pedido los datos del responsable de Hirakawa-san. Yo he inscrito mi nombre y también les he dicho que tú no eres el padre, y que solo me has ayudado a llevar a mi amiga hasta aquí.

— ¡Kaori! —Dijo Yukihito conmovido, con los ojos brillosos — _Siento haber creído que eras solo un problema_ —Pensó agradecido.

— ¡Pero yo no pagaré la cuenta!

— No, no, no…Yo lo pago

— ¿Y por qué tú lo pagas?... ¿Ella no puede pagar? —Preguntó mirándole con suspicacia y enojo.

—… Lo pagaré mientras tanto…Ella me lo pagará después…

— ¿Sí?... Entonces te prestó mi celular… ¿Podemos irnos después?

— Sí…Yo…ya hablé con ella… Vámonos —Yukihito miró por última vez hacia atrás, y avanzó.

.

.

.

—… Así que es así —Lory hablaba por teléfono y miraba en su Tablet con una sonrisa sospechosa — ¿Mogami-kun?... No te preocupes, ella se ha quedado a dormir con María, su celular está bajo llave, es por eso que no te responde.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué está allá? —Decía una confusa voz — ¿Y por qué le confiscaron su celular?

— ¿Por qué? Al parecer estaba muy nerviosa, dijo que no era nada, pero no dejaba su celular, así que María lo ha guardado y le ha obligado a que descanse y duerma con ella.

— Kyoko… ¿Está bien? ¿Está descansando apropiadamente? ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? Por favor solo hagan que descanse el tiempo suficiente, reprogramaré el horario de esta mañana, así que no la despierten.

— Ella se encuentra bien, aún duerme ¿Estas preocupado?

— Sí, presidente. Ella no ha descansado lo suficiente….Yo siento haberla metido en más problemas, no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, solo estoy causándole más inconvenientes…. Tal vez sería mejor que...

— Antes de decir eso piénsalo mejor que podrías arrepentirte —Lory le interrumpió, sabiendo lo que diría — Háblalo con ella, no lo decidas tú solo —Manifestó con seriedad.

— Lo siento… Tiene usted razón, es solo que…

— Entiendo, no te preocupes, ya tengo en mente una solución.

—… ¿Solución? — Dijo él atemorizado por el tono de voz que parecía estar tramando algo.

— Sí, ¿acaso no es fácil solucionarlo?

—… Acaso usted…

— Eres su manager, así que supongo que también ya sabrás como se debe solucionar estos asuntos. Son solo rumores, hay muchas maneras de resolver este problema de pareja. Pueden dejar que los rumores se extiendan e ignorarlo, o también pueden resolverlo de una vez por todas, evitar más comentarios negativos, y no dejar que ello les afecte a ambos.

— Presidente… Pero eso…

— Yashiro-san, este asunto no solo te afectará, sino que también le afectará a ella. Hablaré con Mogami-kun sobre esto, y oiré su respuesta.

— Espera ¿Qué es lo que—

— Entonces nos veremos más tarde —Lory cortó la llamada, y sin dejar de mirar en frente vociferó — María, Mogami-kun ¿Desde cuándo han estado escuchando?

Las dos dieron en respuesta un respingo, y salieron lentamente de su escondite para enfrentarlo.

— ¿Abuelo?... ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? —Dijo preocupada María, mientras que Kyoko a su lado se mantenía cabizbaja.

— No es algo que no se pueda resolver — Respondió él con una sonrisa — María hablaré con Mogami-kun, ¿puedes dejarnos un momento a solas?

—…Esta bien —María miró con inquietud a Kyoko, y se fue silenciosamente.

— Mogami-kun siéntate… ¿Por qué estás con esa expresión? ¿Acaso ya sabías algo sobre lo que está ocurriendo?

— ¿Eh? —Kyoko alzó su rostro rápidamente, alarmada al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo —...Yo…yo no —Dijo tragando en seco, y tratando de simular una indiferente expresión.

— ¿No era por eso que estabas nerviosa ayer?...Supongo que habrás escuchado algo de lo que he estado hablando con Yashiro-san. Él me ha llamado para explicar su situación, también te ha llamado, está muy preocupado por ti —Dijo la última frase con una sonrisa pícara, esperando a que ella se sonroje o se comporte de alguna manera avergonzada, pero nunca se esperó verla con expresión mustia.

— Yukihito-san… ¿Piensa qué la mejor solución es lo que usted dijo? —Lory pudo percibir un leve quiebre en su voz al pronunciar su nombre, su rostro expresaba aflicción sin ya poder ocultarlo.

—… ¿Entonces ya sabes a que solución me refería? Yashiro-san no me ha comentado aún nada al respecto, pero pienso que estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, es la mejor opción para ambos y no creo que a él le disguste la idea, al contrario — Pronunció de nuevo lo último con un tono lo bastante obvio a sus intenciones, en cambio el rostro de la joven frente a él parecía cada vez más adolorido.

— Ah… — Musitó ella apretando sus puños a ambos costados — Yo solo le he causado problemas… Entendería que él se alegre por librarse de mí.

— ¿Eh? — Lory miró confundido — Eso…

— ¿Él dejará de ser mi manager desde ahora? — Dijo con la cabeza gacha y con la voz temblorosa — ¿Cuándo se va a dar a conocer el rompimiento?

—…

— Yo… yo estoy de acuerdo con ello — Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar. Lory pudo percibir asombrado como gotas rodaban lentamente de sus mejillas y caían al suelo — S-soy…tan patética… Ya no…puedo siquiera disimularlo… Usted ya…lo habrá notado desde hace mucho…

— Mogami-kun, espera—

— Soy una…tonta…Yo de nuevo…he caído…y me he e-e-enamorado de él… Pero usted…también lo ha dicho…Es mejor que… solucionemos esto de una vez…por todas… —Un hipido salió y se cubrió el rostro con las manos respirando profundo —…No quiero…que él me vea así... No hace falta que…hablé conmigo de esto… Es mejor hacerlo rápidamente y…no dejar que esto…se extienda, será lo más fácil… Y él…ya no tendrá…tantos problemas por mi culpa… Él podrá estar con quien…quiera… Él estará con…otra mujer… —Sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes y las lágrimas brotaban sin parar.

— Mogami-kun… —Lory empujó hacia ella una caja de pañuelos desechables, que le había traído el mayordomo sustituto de Ruto, quien estaba de vacaciones —…Así que lo estás admitiendo —Dijo con un suspiro.

Kyoko se mantuvo en silencio, mientras se sonaba la nariz y se limpiaba unas lágrimas.

— Mogami-kun…Mírame… Lo has entendido mal… Supongo entonces que no sabes lo que está ocurriendo…

— ¿Qué? — Kyoko levantó su rostro, sus lágrimas se detuvieron y le miraba con ojos amplios.

— No es como lo estás diciendo…Lo has malentendido todo.

— Pe-pe-pero usted ¿no estaba diciendo que sería mejor aclararlo todo para que esto ya no nos afecte?

— Estaba diciendo que sería mejor solucionarlo pronto, no dije nada sobre aclarar algo.

— Pe-pe-pero usted estaba diciendo que a él le gustaría anunciar que ya…ya no…

— Mogami-kun —Dijo con el ceño fruncido al entender lo que la joven estaba pensando — Yo dije que a él le gustaría la solución que tengo en mente, nunca dije nada de lo que tú dices.

— Pe-pe-pero…— Kyoko empezó a agitarse al no encontrar más pretextos, su rostro se tornó lentamente de rojo, y su boca se abría y cerraba como un pez fuera del agua al entender que lo había confesado todo — ¡Es-espera! No…no es así…Yo…yo no estoy…por él…

— Mogami-kun —Pronunció una vez más Lory con un suspiro — Ya lo has dicho, y lo he escuchado… ¿Por qué ahora quieres retractar que estas enamorada de Yashiro-san?

Kyoko parecía hiperventilar mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a tonarse totalmente rojo, cubrió con ambas manos su rostro y chilló silenciosamente, arrepintiéndose de su embarazoso error.

Debía recordar firmemente escuchar todo lo que uno tiene que decir, antes de decir sandeces causadas por delirados malentendidos…

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

 **Luka Gottchalk:** Jajajaja Ese Yashiro podrá meterse en problemas si es que no le explica lo sucedido, Kyoko puede malinterpretar sus acciones hacia esa mujer.

 **Paulagato:** Gracias por el comentario, me das más animo! Genial ¿Quién será el padre? Tal vez pueda ser como lo has dicho...jejeje

 **NatMl:** Sí, Kyoko merece ser feliz, necesita tener más confianza en ella misma y pienso que la persona indicada le dará esa confianza demostrándole lo valiosa que es.

 **Carla:** Yukihito pobrecito no puede descansar bien XD

 _ **¿Sabían qué? Obvio que no :v**_

La fanfic tenía en un principio el propósito de ser un gran drama. La trama parecería a primera vista una simple comedia-romance, pero se irían revelando pequeñas pistas e inesperados acontecimientos que darían a conocer a un psicópata acosador tras la protagonista.

¿Quién era el psicópata acosador? Era el manager de Ren. Él actuaría siempre amable, pero detrás de esto estaría manipulándolos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. La obsesión hacia la actriz lo llevó hasta el punto de ir silenciosamente a su departamento, verter droga en algún tipo de alimento para que ella duerma profundamente, y así pueda ir a visitarla cada día. Primero solo la vería, solo rebuscaría en sus cosas, inhalaría su aroma, la fotografiaría, pero luego… los celos y la posesión se agrandarían, notando que la relación con su manager que supuestamente era falsa parecía comenzar a ser verdadera. Trataría de matarlo, pero lamentablemente para él, el manager seguiría vivo y solo hospitalizado. El psicópata esta vez no solo la vería, se acostaría junto a ella, acariciaría su cabello, cada vez más cerca, cada vez más peligroso. Un día ella iría sin tomar la droga, se dormiría, y luego percibiría la presencia de alguien a su lado, empezaría a temblar despavorida al sentir a alguien acariciar su brazo, el miedo la inmovilizaría, y él notando su lucidez se reiría entre dientes y le susurraría a su oído: Tranquila amor, solo cierra tus ojos, si no dices nada, nada le ocurrirá a él, ni tampoco a ti. Él seguiría acariciando su piel desnuda, y luego se largaría en silencio y… Hasta aquí lo relato. (La escalofriante y temible historia por Umi-Dark XD)

Solo quise dar a conocer la idea que tuve en un principio, detuve este trayecto hace muuuucho al ver sus comentarios. Bien, si era comedia romance, supuse que me matarían al ver el giro de la historia jajajaja, al final me gusta como lo que estoy escribiendo no fue a parar en algo tan trágico. El enamoramiento de esta pareja no ha cambiado y siguió como lo había pensado.

¡La nota de autor es demasiado largo! Ejem, ejem...Espero poder actualizar pronto. Gracias siempre a todos! Besos y abrazos!


	48. Aparentando una sonrisa

**Capítulo 48** : Aparentando una sonrisa

.

.

.

— _¿Por qué no me contaste que tú… Si seguías fingiendo estar bien pudo haberlo afectado…_

—… _Yo no…sabía que sería tan grave…Mi bebé, ¡mi bebé! ¡¿Está bien?!_

— _Tranquila… Está bien._

 _Una débil sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la mujer, alcanzando con una mano su vientre mientras sollozaba._

— _¿Quieres…tocarlo?_

—… _Hitomi-san… Aún no me has…_

— _Todavía… no ha crecido bastante...pero puedes sentirlo, está creciendo… Tócalo._

 _La mujer trató de alcanzar su mano, pero él lo apartó antes de que lo hiciera._

—… _Lo siento… Me excedí… —Musitó ella desviando su mirada y bajando su mano a un costado._

— _No…Lo siento, es solo que… —Él quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir —… ¿Y el padre? — Preguntó dudoso._

— _Estoy sola…Ya lo sabes…_

—… _Está bien, solo descansa —Giró y dio un paso, pero luego la escuchó decir unas palabras._

— _¿Me ayudarás? — Volteó a mirarla nuevamente, viéndola con los ojos cerrados pero con unas lágrimas cayendo de ellos._

—… _Hablaremos más tarde… Tienes que descansar…Pero yo…haré lo que pueda._

— _Quiero tenerlo…a mi bebé…Sin él, yo no podré vivir… Yukihito…por favor…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— ¿Yu?

—…Ah… —El hombre despertó de su ensimismamiento, y giró su cabeza hacia ella — ¿Qué ocurre Kaori?

— Tú… Aún no conduces…

— Ah…Sí… — Arrancó el motor, y retrocedió el auto para salir del estacionamiento.

Nuevamente la mirada de ella fijo a él le puso incomodo, así que decidió preguntar mientras el semáforo dio en rojo.

— Kaori… ¿Quieres decir algo?

— No Yashiro-san…Después de todo tú no me dirás nada — Vociferó con molestia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Te conozco, y es por eso que no quiero decirte nada…Además tú aún no me has dicho que hacías frente a mi puerta —Dijo con suspicacia.

Kaori rió nerviosamente y miró en frente — El semáforo enseguida dará verde…

— ¿Qué hacías ahí?.. Después de no verte todos estos meses pensé que te habías mudado.

— ¿No eras tú el que ya no quería verme? —Dijo con el ceño fruncido — Te enfadaste y me gritaste feo hace años.

—…Me he enojado bastante…Después de lo que me hacías —Susurró con tono frío.

— E-e-e-eso es pasado —Tartamudeó — A-ahora tienes una hermosa novia ¿no?

Él quedó en silencio, conduciendo después de que el semáforo cambiará de luz.

— ¿Yu?

— ¿Qué?

— Ayer no he comido la cena

— ¿Y?

— No he comido nada desde la tarde de ayer

— ¿Y?

— Tampoco he desayunado

— ¿Sí?

— ¿No tienes hambre?

— Sí

— Y entonces…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Eres un desconsiderado! ¡¿Por qué no me invitas nada después de lo he hecho por ti?!

—…Está bien…Yo invito, pero tú bajas a comprar ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Quiero dulces!

Después de unos minutos el auto olía a anpan, daifuku, taiyaki y dorayaki. Yukihito estacionó el auto en una esquina para poder disfrutar los dulces con algo de té.

— Está delicioso —Decía llevando otro bocado de anpan a su boca — Debería dejar algo para Kyoko.

— Yu… ¿Tu novia no se pondrá celosa si sabe de esto?

— ¿Celosa? —Preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

— Sí, tú con una mujer comiendo a solas en el auto ¿Piensas darle dulces que compraste para otra? —Repuso con el ceño fruncido.

— Fuiste tú que me pidió comprarlo...y además me gustaría verla celosa —Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¡Eres malvado! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a Kyouko-sama?! ¡Llevaré todos los dulces! ¡No le digas nada de esto! — Kaori agarró los dulces y los puso de nuevo en la bolsa.

— ¡¿No me dejarás siquiera uno más?!

— Son míos. Es mejor que lleguemos rápido y que ya no nos quedemos a solas ¡¿Qué pensará Kyouko-sama después de todos esos rumores?! ¡Si las chicas se enteran me ejecutarán por estar así contigo!

—… ¿Qué chicas?

— ¿Eh?... Bueno… ¿Las fans de Kyouko-sama?

Yukihito la miró por un momento, suspiró, y comió el último pedazo de anpan que tenía en su mano.

— Bien, ya vamos…

.

.

.

Ella estaba intranquila. El presidente le había mostrado los rumores que se extendieron por cierta red entre los internautas, comentándole también lo que su manager explicó. La información en realidad no era mucha, pero daba como una excusa.

Examinó la foto unas cuantas veces, más inquieta al no entender la relación que tenía el mensaje de texto con lo sucedido en ese momento. Lastimosamente reconocer el rostro de la mujer a su lado le fue totalmente imposible con la calidad y ángulo del mismo.

El presidente —quien actuaba sospechoso— le manifestó ambas opciones, la primera como en muchos casos era dejar que los rumores sigan. Pero la segunda, era algo que se le hacía difícil aceptar; ya anteriormente se había negado a ello, y nunca supuso hacerlo frente a público por una y muchas razones. Pero aún y a pesar de su refutación, pensó seriamente en aceptarlo. Sabía que quién más perjuicio recibiría sería él. Sin duda, en alguna entrevista le preguntarían sobre el rumor, pero de igual forma entendería que con solo negarlo no sería suficiente, la prensa estaría mucho más atentos que antes en su relación.

Después de platicar sobre el caso, le pareció extraño que el presidente no le haya mencionado sobre su enamoramiento, o mejor dicho, no le haya sonsacado información sobre las elecciones que ella haría sobre ese asunto, en cambio, solo le dijo que se acercarían al departamento de su manager para hablar de ello, y así fue.

Rápidamente se tomó una ducha, y María, que por alguna razón estaba entusiasta, le pasó un hermoso pero simple vestido que no supo de dónde lo obtuvo. Se vistió, y se arregló con rapidez, colocándose un poco de maquillaje y peinándose el cabello. En unos minutos los tres estaban saliendo de la mansión, llegando sin saber cuándo frente al complejo.

El presidente quitó su celular, marcando el número para llamarlo.

— Yashiro-san ¿Dónde te encuentras en este momento? — Fue lo que ella oyó — Oh…Entiendo, respondiste rápido —Hubo otra pausa, y la sonrisa que mostraba Lory hizo estremecer a Kyoko — No es por nada…Sí, ella se encuentra bien. Solo quise llamarte. Nos veremos luego.

La llamada fue cortada, y Kyoko se preguntaba si el presidente ya había acordado antes encontrarse.

— Vendrá enseguida — Dijo Lory, utilizando seguidamente su celular.

Kyoko sintió que María le tocó su brazo ligeramente, volteó a mirarla, viéndola muy sonriente.

— One-sama, creo que deberías de ir a por todas con Yashiro-san — Susurró, haciendo que ella abra los ojos ampliamente y se sonrojé al instante.

— Ma-maría-chan… ¿Por-por qué dices eso? —Tartamudeó aun incrédula.

— Porque One-sama le gusta Yashiro-san — Kyoko sintió esta vez el calor subir a todo su rostro, entendiendo que María vio a través de ella, o tal vez había oído su confesión. No supo que decir, y solo se mantuvo en silencio— One-san es muy hermosa en todos los sentidos —Siguió — Además es obvio que Yashiro-san—

— María — Vociferó Lory interrumpiéndola.

—…Entiendo —Dijo la niña haciendo un puchero.

Kyoko se quedó interrogante, pero no dijo nada. El auto de repente avanzó, haciendo que la actriz mirase extraño.

— Parece que ya llegó. Estamos yendo al estacionamiento.

Kyoko miró en la ventana, apenas pudiendo divisar al auto algo alejado del de ellos. Estacionaron a unos metros, pudiendo ver desde esa distancia el otro auto.

—… ¿Presidente? —Interrogó confusa.

— Ve con él, también quieres conocer a la mujer que estuvo con Yashiro-san toda la noche ¿no? —La mención de ello hizo que Kyoko se sorprenda, pero a la vez sintiera inquietud y algo más que enojo por los celos — Hablaremos más tarde en la oficina. Deberías preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido, estoy seguro que él te lo explicará mejor.

— Pe-pero eso… — Tragó en seco, y volteó a mirar hacia la ventana. Él y una mujer salieron del auto, inconscientemente acercó su rostro a la ventana para observar mejor — Ah… —Musitó apretando la correa de su cartera, sin saber que hacer — Yo…

De repente vio que él agarró un papel del suelo, la mujer pareció desesperarse, palpándose con sus manos los bolsillos, se lanzó hacia él tratando de quitarle la hoja, pero él extendió su brazo arriba para que no lo alcanzará.

La respiración de Kyoko se tornó más pesada, viendo con estupor la escena.

—… O-one-sama no es lo que piensas…Tal vez solo es… ¡Su hermana! —La niña trataba de tranquilizar a la actriz que antes miraba afligida pero que en solo instantes se mostró muy furiosa.

— No es su hermana, según escuché de Yashiro-san es su amiga y vecina.

— ¡Abuelo! —Chillaba María mirando nerviosa a la joven a lado suyo.

— Mogami-kun ¿Qué harás? Deberías pararlo de coquetear con otras, es tu novio después de todo ¿no?

— Abuelo… —Susurraba fríamente María — Yashiro-san no está coqueteando, no hagas preocupar a One-san — Murmuraba enojada.

— ¿Mogami-kun? Parece que no escucha nada después de todo —Dijo con un suspiro.

La puerta del auto fue abierta de pronto. María miró sorprendida, mientras que Lory miraba con una sonrisa.

— ¡One-san! —Exclamó al verla salir. La actriz parecía solo ir sin escuchar a nadie.

— Déjala María —Dijo Lory muy sonriente — ¿No es bueno que reaccione de esta manera?

—… ¿Eh?…Ah…

Kyoko fue caminando hacia ellos, observando con el ceño fruncido como la mujer daba saltitos cerca del hombre, quien intentaba desdoblar el papel con sus dedos.

Su mirada se tornó más oscura cuando vio que el pecho de la mujer comenzaba a tocarlo. Detuvo sus pasos y sus ojos enfatizaron con indignación esos pechos y luego los de ella.

— _Esas son… ¡Grandes! ¡Esas son…!_ — Pequeños espíritus vengativos resurgieron de las tinieblas y susurraron a su ama de uno a uno a su oído.

— Tienes que ponerlos en su lugar

— Sí, sí. ¿Yuki no acaso es su supuesto novio? ¿Por qué está coqueteando con su vecina a plena luz del día?

— ¡Ya ha creado muchos problemas y aún sigue coqueteando con otras!

— ¿No estaba él ayer coqueteando con la ama?

Sus ojos fijaron con asombro al espíritu que flotaba en su hombro derecho.

— ¡Así es ama! ¡Él trataba de conseguir algo de usted! ¡Es un mujeriego igual que todos! ¡Es peor que Shotaro! Desde un principio no debió perdonar a ese canalla, ahora otro quiere aprovecharse de usted.

Un pequeño ángel de repente apareció en medio — Shotaro ya se ha disculpado, y Yuki no es de esa clase, él siempre la ha ayudado durante todos estos años, ha sido muy bondadoso y además la hizo sentir muy hermosa.

Kyoko se sonrojó al escuchar al ángel. Los espíritus vengativos se detuvieron, pero luego uno —el mismo— habló.

— ¡Él está coqueteando con otra! ¡O esa mujer le está queriendo seducir con sus tetas!

La mirada de Kyoko volvió a ellos con rapidez. La mujer ahora tenía la hoja en sus manos, mientras él la miraba, primero con aturdimiento y luego con una sonrisa.

— ¡No vacile ama! ¡Tiene que darle a ese hombre su merecido! ¡Tiene que vengarse por jugar con su corazón! ¡Si es coqueto tiene que ser solo con nuestra ama!

¡Venganza! ¡Venganza! ¡Venganza!

Kyoko miraba con furia a los dos, mientras todos los espíritus clamaban sangre y el ángel trataba de hablar inútilmente.

Avanzó. Sus pasos no fueron lentos, ni rápidos.

Vio que él se percató de su presencia, viéndola primero impresionado pero luego con una sonrisa que por alguna razón la irritó más. La mujer había volteado también, mirándola con sobresalto, y con lo que parecía ser mucho miedo.

— ¡Ama tiene que sonreír! ¡No demuestre sus sentimientos!

Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos al darse cuenta de su expresión. Con sus dotes de actuación relajó su oscuro semblante, y con mucho esfuerzo y titileos de las comisuras de sus labios, sonrió, amplia y brillantemente.

— ¿Y ahora cuál es el plan de venganza? —Preguntó uno.

— ¿Eh? —Todos los pequeños espíritus voltearon a ver al que inició con la revuelta.

—…Por ahora… por ahora…—Pensativo y con el ceño exageradamente fruncido, alzó un brazo — ¡No dejemos que los celos se noten!

.

.

.

 **Extra:** _ **Ella es muy linda**_

"El día en el que se publicó el _noviazgo_. Una hora después de salir de LME"

Los dos se encontraban nuevamente en el auto. La tensión en ese pequeño espacio que los separaba solo treinta centímetros se les hacía cada vez más incómodo que hasta la respiración se les dificultaba. Yukihito suspiró profundamente y luego procedió a salir primero, Kyoko lo siguió en unos segundos. Antes de que ella fuera un paso lejos de su puerta, él ya estaba cerca, a su lado, con evidente nerviosidad.

—… Kyoko-chan… ¿De-deberíamos tomarnos la mano?

— ¡¿Eh?!... Ah…Tal…tal vez sí… — Murmuró mirando abajo.

Él tragó en seco. Frotó su mano con la tela de su pantalón y luego alcanzó con lentitud la de ella. Como si temiera de algo la sostuvo delicadamente, no fue muy flojo, ni muy fuerte. Ella también tomó seguidamente su mano, y alzó su rostro pausadamente para encontrarse con la de él.

—... ¿Po-por-por qué te sonrojas? —Preguntó Kyoko mientras sentía también arder sus mejillas.

— Es que…es la primera vez que te agarró la mano — Respondió Yukihito avergonzado.

— ¿No yo…te había agarrado la mano antes? — Dijo abochornada.

— Sí…Pero tú agarraste mi mano… Nosotros no nos habíamos sostenido de esta manera…

Los dos sin poder más desviaron sus miradas, miraron en cualquier otro punto lejos de sus ojos. Quedaron en silencio, sin mirarse, pero aun sosteniéndose la mano.

—… ¿Y qué piensas? — Yukihito volvió a mirarla. El rostro de ella esta vez estaba completamente rojo. Él carraspeó con disimulo antes de responder.

— Se siente bien…Tus manos son pequeñas y muy suaves… Antes estabas actuando…pero ahora que eres tú misma… puedo sentir que también estas nerviosa… Es raro hacerlo en estas circunstancias…pero…se siente muy bien sostener tu mano…

Kyoko abrió y cerró la boca, sintiendo como su rostro parecía estar a punto de humear del exceso de calor.

— No…No me re-refería a eso... —Tartamudeó girando levemente su cabeza para no mirarlo — Me-me refería a qué piensas tú…de ir de esta manera al set o en cualquier otro lugar… ¿Está bien?

—…Ah…e-eso… —Susurró algo avergonzado —…Si no quieres, deberíamos solo ir como siempre… Pienso que si lo hacemos, debería solo ser algunas veces….Pero tú tienes la decisión… Haré lo que digas…Tú ya sabes las consecuencias que traerían ambas opciones… — Él soltó la mano de ella, haciendo que le mirase de nuevo —…Si te incomoda mucho entonces no lo hagas… Cuando pienses que sea correcto hacerlo, solo dime…

Kyoko le miraba fijo, su rostro recuperando su color, pero sus mejillas aun rojizas — Está bien…Por a-a-ahora solo vayamos como siempre…

Él le dedicó una sonrisa, y acarició su cabello con ternura. Kyoko sintió su corazón agitarse, sus ojos miraron a un costado, evitándolo.

— Entonces vamos así — Alejó su mano, y esperó a que ella diera el primer paso para seguirla a su lado.

Los dos iban en silencio, hasta que Kyoko le escuchó reír entre dientes.

— ¿Por qué ríes?

— Tus mejillas… _Es muy linda._

— ¡Tú también te sonrojaste! —Exclamó sintiendo como de nuevo el rojo invadían sus mejillas.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡No tengo perdón! ¡Lamento tardar mucho para publicarlo!

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo: tuve que leerlo, borrar, reescribir, borrar y volver a escribir de nuevo. Tuve un bloqueo, y no me estaba gustando como quedaba, pero ahora que tengo el día libre, pude escribir y concentrarme :D (Feliz!)

¡Gracias a todos! ¡Espero que no se hayan enojado mucho conmigo! Jejeje

 **Karly:** Gracias, el giro que ha dado esta historia ha sido grande con lo que tenía en mente antes jejeje Antes investigaba y hasta veía documentales sobre psicópatas…¡Uy! Hasta de droga trataba de investigar, en cuanto tiempo daba el efecto, la medida que se debe poner, sobre drogas mortales…ejem ejem… Solo soy una escritora novata, no mataría a un mosquito (¿?) XD

 **Pamela Nolasco:** Jejeje Que historia más sombría si escribía esa. Kyoko lo dijo, y pienso que cada vez más está recogiendo coraje y confianza sin saberlo. ¿Ya dije que me gustan los celos? Sí, creo que lo dije algún momento.

 **Luka Gottchalk:** Lo peor que puede ocurrir es delatarte por ti misma, y me ha ocurrido cuando era niña porque malentendía y pensaba que me habían pillado XD. La descendencia Yashiro está a salvo, no hay porque preocupar jajaja


	49. ¿Son celos?

**Capítulo 49:** ¿Son celos?

.

.

.

El tono de llamada sonó.

— ¿Un número desconocido?... ¿El hospital?

— Dime que número es — Dijo Yukihito sin dejar de mirar la carretera — Tal vez sea el presidente.

Kaori le dictó los números, y una vez se confirmó que era el mismo, ella atendió la llamada y puso el celular cerca de su oreja.

— Presidente. Sí, estoy llegando a mi departamento, siento no tener mi teléfono en estos momentos, estaré al tanto de todo en breve… ¿Eh? — Yukihito frunció el ceño ante la frase escuchada —…Sí…Mi…amiga me está ayudando… — Dijo titubeando — Kyoko ¿Qué tal está ella? — Después de unas palabras, él se encontró sin poder decir nada al ser cortado repentinamente.

Las sospechas surgieron ante esa llamada, sintiéndose inquieto al pensar en lo que el presidente estaba tramando. Sin embargo, la preocupación pesó más, al recordar lo que le había mencionado sobre una posible "solución".

Entendía que si no se resolvía ese asunto, ciertos problemas podrían surgir.

Ahora que los rumores habían sido expuestos por internet, la prensa les acecharía, y juzgaría cualquier movimiento, en especial la de él. En realidad, ese problema podría solucionarse con ciertas acciones. Pero esas acciones, implicaba, aclarar en alguna entrevista sobre ese rumor, y actuar como antes no lo habían hecho, como una pareja. Aunque, si bien lo pensaba, solo fue ayer que se comportaron de esa manera. Fue solo de su parte, pero —la mayoría de veces— ella no lo rechazó.

Había amado tenerla mucho más cerca, tocarla, sentirla… Pensarlo le hacía volver a las nubes…Le volvía un idiota, le hacía recordar lo perdido que estaba por ella.

Sacudió su cabeza, y se concentró en la vía, dejando salir después una bocanada de aire.

Pareciera como si tomar sus labios, hubiera sido el hechizo final que puso ella en él para volverlo un adicto. Seguir pensándola hacía que deseará verla; anhelar tenerla con más impaciencia.

Llegando al aparcamiento, estacionó el auto, y dejó escapar otro suspiro. Kaori fruncía el ceño ante su extraño comportamiento, salió primero sin decir nada, él iba a hacer lo mismo, pero de repente pudo percibir algo caer de ella.

La siguió en unos instantes, cerró la puerta, y fue a su izquierda; de ese lado estaba el acceso, no es que fuese a ver lo que cayó, aunque no podía negar estar curioso al sospechar de lo qué se trataba.

A unos pasos pudo verlo y confirmar que estaba en lo cierto. En el suelo se hallaba un papel doblado descuidadamente. Se acercó, y lo agarró de inmediato. Se preguntaba que había ahí. Seguramente algo escrito. Ella lo iba a dejar frente a su puerta, y eso le puso más curioso.

Apenas pudo siquiera tocar el papel para desdoblarlo, cuando de pronto la divisó lanzándose hacia él para quitarlo. Extendiendo presuroso el brazo, pudo hacer que no lo alcanzará fácilmente. Ella era bajita, así que no lo lograría.

Se movió de un lado a otro, queriendo leer de su contenido. La determinación que ella mostraba para que no lo haga hacía que la curiosidad dominará. Tratar de desdoblarlo con sus dedos, era una tarea difícil cuando ella daba saltitos frente a él.

Al extender totalmente la hoja, se encontró con un texto escrito a mano. Con agudeza leyó las primeras líneas, cuando sorpresivamente ella dejó de insistir, y se quedó cabizbaja a un lado, permitiéndole a que lo leyera.

Él la miró un poco culpable, pero igual procedió a hacerlo.

Dando un suspiro, volvió su vista a la hoja.

.

 _Siento molestarlo Yashiro-san._

 _¡No es que estuviese queriendo invadir su privacidad!...Pero estoy preocupada, ya que he notado que una mujer se ha metido en su departamento y no ha salido durante mucho tiempo._

 _Realmente admiró la relación que tiene con Kyouko-sama. Soy una afiliada del club Kyoxmanager. Entenderá que la lealtad respecto a ustedes es infinita. Me ha emocionado y me ha alegrado verlos finalmente juntos. Pues desde antes pensaba que había algo más que compañeros de trabajo._

 _Estoy satisfecha, pero me pone ansiosa la situación que se ha presentado con esa mujer. No manifiesto nada, solo repongo que tenga cuidado. A Kyouko-sama no le gustará esto, y acuérdese que hay ojos mirando._

 _Pd: No sé quién es esa mujer, pero espero solo sea una pariente suya. ¡Así que no nos decepcioné!_

 _._

No supo cómo reaccionar. Ahora que lo notaba, la letra que utilizó había sido sutilmente alterada, diferente a la de antes, para que no la descubra.

Imaginaría que tal vez le hubiese alentado en secreto, pero nunca supuso que fuese hasta ese punto, y eso le impresionaba. Ella no había cambiado nada, seguramente creía que él se enojaría.

Esbozó una sonrisa, sintiéndose feliz por sus palabras de aliento, hasta que en un imprevisto y con gran sorpresa pudo ver tras ella a quien no pensaba encontrar en ese momento.

Kyoko se dirigía a ellos, y parecía muy…demasiado, excesivamente enojada, furiosa…Bien, hace mucho que no la había visto manifestarse de tal manera. No podía negar que le asustó un poco ese semblante tan oscuro.

Pudo ver a Kaori temblar antes de siquiera mirarla, apenas giró y su rostro se tornó pálido, su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar mucho más que antes. Parecía aterrada.

 _¿Está muy enojada? ¿Puede ser que… esta celosa?_

Trató de reprimirlo, pero una sonrisa salió en ese instante. Si fuera por esa razón, estaría saltando de la felicidad. Pero aún no lo sabía, y no podía estar cien por ciento seguro de ello.

Podía ser que solo estuviese siendo demasiado positivo. Había "otras razones" de las por qué podía estar así. Podía ser que estuviese furiosa con él por hacer un escándalo…Aunque conociéndola, ella no reaccionaría así por esa causa. Además ya le había comentado algo al presidente para que le explicase. Entonces… ¿Desde cuándo estuvo ahí? ¿Vio todo lo que ocurrió? ¿Pudo haberlo malinterpretado?

Las comisuras de sus labios temblaban por no reír. Vio que ella se acercaba más y de repente su escalofriante semblante cambió casi al instante por una sonrisa. _Ella es aterradora…_

— Kyouko-sama…Kyouko-sama…Ella me va a…matar...Me…asesinará….No es lo que parece…

Él no sabía si reír o tener compasión por la pobre que empezaba a susurrarse a ella misma, mientras se frotaba los brazos con fuerza.

— Ella no lo hará… _Si mata a alguien, será a mí…_

Si no fueran celos ¿Por qué otra razón podría estar así de furiosa?

No tuvo más tiempo para pensarlo, ella estaba frente a ellos, con una sonrisa que no supo interpretar. Su actuación era demasiado buena, que comenzaba a dudar.

— Yuki —Kyoko pronunció su apodo con su voz habitual, pero por alguna razón asustaba verla decirlo con una sonrisa.

Kaori perdió el equilibrio y casi cayó atrás. Yukihito la sostuvo de los hombros antes de tiempo, sintiendo el frío recorrer su espalda. Tragó en seco y miró a Kyoko, encontrándose con su amable sonrisa. _¿Solo fue mi imaginación?_

La soltó de prisa, mientras Kaori también se alejaba mucho más de él, manteniendo su cabeza gacha.

— Kyoko…Buen Día… Me sorprendiste.

.

.

.

Sonreía. Los espíritus vengativos la alentaban a que siga. Esta vez observó bien a la mujer que estaba a lado de él. _¿Ella era la que estaba en su departamento?_

La mujer no era alta, era algo bajita, delgada, un poco rellenadita. Su cabello castaño oscuro iba recogido en un rodete. No iba maquillada, pero su piel era tersa, blanca, como muñeca. Llevaba una simple remera amarilla, unos jeans flojos y desgastados, más unos tenis color purpura. No pudo ver bien su rostro, ni sus ojos, pero no era fea, no era bella, era solo normal.

 _¡¿Kyoko que piensas?! ¡Tú no eres quien para hablar!_

La observó de nuevo. Ella ya no parecía, sino que estaba verdaderamente atemorizada. Temblaba. Eso solo la hizo sentir como la bruja del cuento.

 _¿Por qué tiembla? ¿Tiene miedo de mí?_

Sintió una punzada. Esta vez le vio a él, su expresión parecía algo sonriente, le dijo algo a esa mujer, y luego la miró de nuevo.

Evitó sus ojos, no quería verlo.

— _Ama… No se rinda, tiene que mantenerse fuerte._

— _Así es, no se muestre débil, sí alguien tiene la culpa, es él por coquetear con otras._

— _No deje que ese hombre se aproveche de su corazón. ¡Tiene que demostrarle lo contrario!_

Una mezcla de dolor, tristeza, pero mucha furia consumían en su interior. Sin saberlo, se estaba dejando guiar completamente por los celos, al temor de que ese alguien tenga a otra persona que no sea ella, a otra que sea más importante, y que reciba el cariño que él solía brindarle. El enojo aumentaba al pensar que él se comportaba coqueto con otras, y no solo con ella.

Le miró fijo, con la mejor sonrisa que podía disimular. No dejaría que vea través de su máscara.

— Yuki

Lo mencionó. Su corazón se agitaba al tenerlos enfrente. Había reunido mucho coraje para ir hasta allí.

Vio como la mujer casi cae, y él la sostenía rápidamente de los hombros.

Los celos se manifestaron en su exterior. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, frunciendo el entrecejo ante esa escena. Cuando él giraba a verla, recompuso con rapidez una sonrisa. Vio como él la soltó y la mujer se alejaba.

— Kyoko…Buen Día… Me sorprendiste.

 _¡Claro que te sorprendí! ¡¿Y por qué esa mujer actúa así?! ¡¿Quiere hacerme ver como la mala?!_

Y en realidad se sintió malvada. Sus dedos jugaban, nerviosa, tras su espalda, fingiendo aún una sonrisa, pero aguardando unos segundos, para preparar una apacible y alegre voz.

— Buen Día Yuki —Dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Espero a que respondiese algo, pero no lo hizo. Su corazón empezó a acelerar, miles de pensamientos surgieron en un solo instante, hasta que de pronto le vio acercarse. Sus ojos se agrandaron, feroces, al verlo detenerse a solo centímetros. Sintió su mano apoyarse cerca de su nuca y acariciar delicadamente su cabello.

Alzó de a poco su rostro, su expresión hizo que su corazón se detenga y vuelva a palpitar mucho más que antes. Tragó en seco, apretando un puño en la falda de su vestido; no podía evitar, ni desviar su mirada de esos ojos que la miraban intensos. Le vio bajar su cabeza y luego dejar de mirarla, para cerrar los ojos, y posar sus labios en su frente, dándole un tierno y suave beso.

.

.

.

Kyoko contuvo la respiración en ese instante. Los espíritus vengativos desaparecían uno a uno, yendo al olvido con ese acto. Él la besó, lento, tardío, fue cálido. Kyoko sentía el calor arder su ya colorado rostro.

Él lentamente se alejó, abriendo los ojos para contemplarla.

— Ah… —Kyoko dejó salir un resoplido, mientras trataba de calmar a su traicionero corazón — ¿Q-q-qué…por...por qué ha-haces eso? — Tartamudeó. Sus ineptos ojos buscando escapar de los suyos.

— ¿Eh?...Ah… —Yukihito siguió mirándola, parpadeó un par de veces, miró a un costado y luego la miró de nuevo, retirando la mano de su cabello. Kyoko pudo ver asombrada como un leve rojo aparecía en esas mejillas — Cuando te vi… Sentí el impulso de hacerlo, porque… _estabas actuando muy extraña, no quería que malinterpretarás…_

— ¿I-impulso?... ¿P-p-por qué?

— Porque… —Yukihito llevó una mano a la mejilla de ella, mirándola decisivo —…Estabas actuando muy extraña…y no quería—

— ¿Extraña?

— ¿Eh? —Agrandó sus ojos al verla sonreír nuevamente —… ¿Kyoko? — Alejó su mano nuevamente, sintiéndose confuso por el cambio brusco de expresiones.

— ¿Sí?... —Respondió ella ladeando tímidamente la cabeza — ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?

— ¿Amiga?...Ah… ¡Cierto! ¡Kaori! — Giró hacia ella, pero sintió un extraño escalofrío que hizo que girará de nuevo a Kyoko.

— Así que ella es Kaori-san, supongo que son muy cercanos como para llamarla informalmente — Dijo con una sutil sonrisa.

— S-sí...No...Ahora no… ¡No! ¡No somos cercanos!

— Yuki ¿Por qué te pones nervioso? — Dio una pequeña risa, y luego sonrió.

Yukihito sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, y le miró más confuso que antes. Su cabeza estaba hecho un lío al verla comportarse así. No parecía enojada, su actuación no era extraña, parecía o era normal, tanto que comenzaba a pensar que lo visto anteriormente solo fue su imaginación. _¿Está actuando o no?_

— Yuki… ¿Ella se encuentra bien?

Vio que el rostro de Kyoko esta vez cambiaba a uno serio. Giró a ver a Kaori, ella tapaba su rostro con una mano, mientras que su cuerpo se hallaba posicionado en otra dirección.

—… ¿Kaori? —Titubeó de cómo llamarla, pero si lo hacía de otra manera, Kyoko vería a través de su mentira.

— ¿Kaori-san? ¿Estás bien? —Sin saber cuándo, Kyoko estaba frente a ella.

— Kyo-Kyouko-sama —Kaori alejó pausadamente sus manos de su rostro, estando completamente roja — ¡Lo siento mucho! —Vociferó haciendo una gran dogezza.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:**

El beso en la frente es algo muy lindo, se lo das a aquella persona que es muy especial para ti, a mi parecer tiene un muy hermoso significado, transmite muchos sentimientos. Mis padres son los únicos que me han dado un beso en la frente. Yo nunca lo he hecho, soy algo fría, y me cuesta expresarme cariñosamente. Aunque con esta historia soy muy romántica, ¿es extraño? 7n7 XD

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo! :D Besos y abrazos

 **PaulaGato:** Eso lo dejaré explicar mucho más adelante muahahaha

 **Pamela Nolasco:** Yashiro no tiene la culpa, pobre, le meten en problema jajaja Y a Kyoko le arden los celos, después del mensaje que recibió, después de verlo con una mujer que ella nunca conoció, y después de verlo actuar de esa manera con esa mujer…Sí que se metió en problemas XD

 **NatML:** Me pone feliz que te haga feliz leerlo, muchas gracias. Sí que eres vengativa XD, pues esto todavía no termina, las aguas no se calmaron por completo jejeje Después ya es todo sorpresa, solo eso puedo decir.

 **Luka Gottchalk:** Quieren hacer sufrir a Yashiro :v jajajaja Y sí, aún no termina, Kyoko aún no se entera de lo que en realidad pasó. Yashiro ya le está confundiendo su comportamiento, ella no dejará que vea sus celos :p


	50. Inquietud

**Capítulo 50:** Inquietud

.

.

.

— Estabas actuando muy extraña y…

"Extraña" Esa palabra la hizo volver a la realidad. Porque con ese beso la había incautado, por un momento sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo; el estafador se había apropiado de su capacidad para pensar, casi se dejó llevar por esos cautivadores ojos.

— ¿Extraña?

Internamente se estaba reprochando. ¿Se decía llamar actriz? ¿Cómo pudo cometer tal equivocación?...Pero sentirlo tan cerca, sus manos acariciar su cabello, su mejilla… _y esos labios…_ _¡Maldito brujo estafador!_

— ¿Eh?... ¿Kyoko?

— ¿Sí?

¿Por qué estaba tan guapo? Ahora que se fijaba… ¿Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás?

— ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?

¡La amiga! ¡Con ese beso hasta se había olvidado de esa mujer!

— ¿Amiga?...Ah… ¡Cierto! ¡Kaori!

 _Kaori…Kaori… Así que Kaori…Ella se llama Kaori…_

— Así que ella es Kaori-san, supongo que son muy cercanos como para llamarla informalmente

Solo una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez no sería una pésima actuación.

— S-sí…No…Ahora no… ¡No! ¡No somos cercanos!

¿Y qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué tanto titubeo? ¿Por qué nunca le habló de ella?

— Yuki ¿Por qué te pones nervioso? — Rió. Solo una pequeña risa

… _Ella es su vecina…Su amiga…Tiene pechos grandes… Bajita… ¿No acaso a los hombres les gustan ese tipo de chicas?...Kaori… Qué lindo nombre...Su amiga…Ya veo…_

La vio de nuevo, ella estaba ahí, su cuerpo hacia otra dirección, sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Recién había notado que ella no traía su cartera, y tenía atrás una bolsa… ¿de dulces? Conocía esa marca, era de una famosa confitería japonesa.

— Yuki… ¿Ella se encuentra bien?

¿Habían comido juntos? ¿Sí se acercará a él, podría olerlo? ¿Pero cómo haría para acercarse hasta su rostro? ¿Si se ponía de puntillas sería muy obvio?

— ¿Kaori?

 _Kaori… Sí, Kaori…Así se llama…_

— Kaori-san ¿Estás bien?

 _¿De verdad está asustada de mí?_

Vio como bajo sus manos, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella le miró con inquietud.

— Kyo-Kyouko-sama… ¡Lo siento mucho!

La gran reverencia que hizo, la perturbó.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Eh?... ¿Qué? — Miró hacia atrás, él se acercaba dando un suspiro.

— No… No malinterprete…Y-yo…no tengo nada con él… ¡E-eso de antes no fue nada! —Kyoko solo frunció el ceño, fingiendo confusión. Internamente estaba gritando de la desesperación al pensar que ella vio tras su máscara.

— ¿Antes?... ¿De qué hablas? — _Tranquila… Solo no dejes que… ¡¿Por-por qué él me está mirando tan fijamente?!_ — ¿Yuki? — ¡ _¿Por qué me miras así?!_

— Kyoko… Ella es fan tuya, y tiene miedo de que te pongas celosa por todo lo que sucedió.

— _Fan…_ ¡¿Fan?!... — _¿Ce-celosa?...Él no le dijo nada… Ella piensa que nosotros somos…_

— Sí… — Él la miró y luego miró hacia Kaori. Kyoko recién se percató de que ella todavía estaba en la misma posición de dogeza.

— Ah…Le-levántate por favor Kaori-san… — _¡Qué vergüenza!_ —Kyoko se mantuvo —casi—pasiva en el exterior, pero por dentro se avergonzaba de su conducta con ella.

— Kyo-Kyouko-sama — Kaori se levantó, sus ojos al borde de la lágrima la sorprendieron — Lo siento mucho…

— ¿Eh?...No, no tienes por qué —Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa — Gracias por haber ayudado a Yukihito-san — _¿Eso significa que no tienen nada? ¿Verdad?_

— S-sí… ¡Sí! — Kaori hizo otras reverencias, y luego esbozó una gran sonrisa — E-e-es un placer conocerla Kyouko-sama… —Dijo aun nerviosa — ¡Ustedes hacen una gran pareja!... ¡Pienso que tienen gran química! ¡Siempre lo pensé así! ¡Yu…¡Ya-Yashiro-san tiene a una gran mujer como espo…novia! ¡Kyouko-sama es la mejor actriz de todo Japón! ¡Y además la más hermosa y-y-y

— Kaori…Estás gritando — Dijo Yukihito avergonzado.

— ¡Lo siento Kyouko-sama! — Exclamó Kaori haciendo otra reverencia, mientras temblaba de los nervios.

— Kyoko, ella solo está muy nerviosa, es por eso que grita —Yukihito no la oyó decir nada, volteó a mirarla y la encontró congelada — ¿Kyoko?...

— _Ella di-dice que somos una gran…gran pa-pareja…Ella es…mi fan…Está muy nerviosa…y yo he...he estado pensando mal de ella…Yo…_

— ¿Kyoko? —Sintió que él la tocó la espalda. Despertó de su ensimismamiento, y giró hacia él, mirándolo confusa.

— Ah… — Miró hacia Kaori, y esbozó otra pequeña sonrisa — Kaori-san, no necesitas estar nerviosa… —Bajo su cabeza, y luego la alzó, dejando ver un sutil sonrojo — Gracias por tus palabras… Me halagas demasiado, pero yo…

Kyoko sintió que él pasó su mano sobre su hombro, giró a verlo, y él le sonrió.

— Solo acéptalo ¿sí? —Le dijo acariciando con sus dedos en movimientos circulares su espalda.

— Eh…— Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, volteó de nuevo a ver a Kaori e hizo una reverencia — Sí…Yo…Muchas Gracias Kaori-san

— No, ¡no hace falta que haga eso Kyouko-sama! — Sus manos se movieron en negativa con vehemencia.

El silencio se mantuvo unos segundos, hasta que él habló.

— Entonces ¿nos vamos? — Kyoko le miró de nuevo, interrogante — A mi departamento — Le dijo él con una pequeña risa, al ver como sus ojos se agrandaron.

— ¡Y-yo ya me voy! ¡Tengo mucho trabajo! ¡Q-q-que tengan un buen día! — Kaori hizo otras exageradas reverencias, y se fue corriendo, dejándoles solos.

Kyoko la vio desaparecer, sintiendo después los nervios al tenerlo cerca.

— Vamos dentro… El presidente te ha dejado aquí ¿verdad? —Dijo él.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo….

Yukihito dejó escapar un suspiro — Lo supuse… — La miró serio, pero luego sonrió — ¿Has desayunado?

— Yo no…

— Bien, primero tengo que encargarme de algunas cosas, y luego te haré el desayuno — Él se adelantó, y Kyoko le miró perpleja.

— No, no tienes que hacerlo tú —Dijo siguiéndolo — Yo puedo—

— ¿Quieres hacer para tu desayuno en mi cocina? — Repuso serio, arqueando una ceja. El rostro de ella se convirtió en tomate, y él se reprimió una risa — Solo es broma, puedes usar mi cocina como tuya, pero hoy yo haré tu desayuno, y no aceptó un no en respuesta.

— Pe-pero…

— ¿Sí?

— Nada… —Musitó bajando la cabeza y siguiéndole.

.

.

.

— Kyoko... Kyoko

—… ¿Uhm?

Sus ojos se entreabrieron, pestañeó un par de veces, y dio un respingo al ver su rostro muy cerca.

— ¡Ah! — Se incorporó, y miró con confusión la sala — ¿Q-qué hago aquí?

— ¿No te acuerdas? — Él rió, al parecer por la expresión que ella hacía — Te quedaste dormida en el sofá, me estaba dando una ducha, y cuando regrese estabas así…y…

—… ¿Sí?

Su corazón dio un fuerte latido, se aceleró, al ver como él se acercaba. Esos ojos clavaban los suyos, no llevaba lentes y… ¿tampoco vestía algo arriba? _¿Eh?_

Los ojos se ampliaron al verlo con el torso desnudo. El calor subió de su cuello a todo su rostro, cuando de repente él la recostó con delicadeza al sofá. El pulso zumbaba en sus oídos, al verlo arriba, en esa posición, su cabello mojado, gotas de agua que antes recorrían sus pectorales se adherían en su piel y caían lentamente sobre ella, haciendo que tragará saliva, mientras trataba renuente a que sus ojos mirasen otra parte.

— ¿Yu-Yuki?

— Eres hermosa…Kyoko — Su piel se erizó al oírlo nombrarla con una ronca voz. Él llevó una mano a su mejilla, cerró los ojos y besó sus labios, haciendo que ella jadeará de la sorpresa. Se alejó con lentitud de su boca, y la miró intensamente— Me gustas mucho

— ¿Gu-gu-gustar?

— Sí… Me gustas y quiero hacerte mía.

— Eh..q-q-q-que….c-c-c-c-co…mo… — Su boca trató inútilmente de articular una palabra. Su cuerpo quemaba, al ver que él se acercaba y callaba su boca, besándola nuevamente.

Se puso tiesa durante unos segundos, pero no se resistió. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente, sus brazos alcanzaron su espalda, mientras sus labios disfrutaban su suave textura… _¿Suave textura?_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y miró lo que tenía enfrente, encontrándose con la mesita de centro y la televisión. Frunciendo el ceño, alcanzó con su mano lo que tenía en su boca. _De nuevo la almohada._ Pensó.

— ¿Eh?... Es-espera… ¡¿EH?!

Cayó del sofá, soltando un pequeño grito del susto.

— ¡Kyoko!

Se levantó dificultosamente del piso, y le vio a él a unos metros, con el cucharon en la mano, mientras le miraba preocupado.

— ¡E-e-es-estoy bien! — Vociferó al ver que él quiso acercarse.

— ¿Segura?

—…Sí —Dijo tratando de esconder su bochorno.

Cuando le vio ir de nuevo a la cocina, se tiró en el sofá y cubrió con ambas manos su cara — _¿Q-q-qué fue ese sueño? ¿Y por qué tenía que estar mojado? ... ¡Soy una pervertida!_

— ¿Kyoko?

— ¡SÍ! —Se levantó con ímpetu, como si hubiera sido pillada en algún delito.

— Ya…está la comida —Dijo mirándole extrañado por su actuación.

— V-v-voy… — Respiró profundo antes de ir, volteó para acomodar la almohada, dándose cuenta por primera vez que había una sábana en el suelo. Lo alzó, lo dobló y lo colocó en el sofá — _¿Él me ha tapado?_ —Se preguntó.

Fue a la cocina con pasos lentos. No quería que él la encontrase con sus mejillas coloradas.

Comenzaba a oler un delicioso olor, pero ese olor no podía ser, porque ese olor era...

— ¡¿Es un desayuno japonés?! — Exclamó asombrada al ver lo que estaba en la mesa.

— Sí…Me ha tomado un tiempo, no es como tu comida, pero… — Él la miró un poco avergonzado — Espero que te guste — Dijo nervioso.

Kyoko se sentó y observó fascinada.

Era un desayuno tradicional: Sopa de miso, arroz, salmón a la parrilla, tamagoyaki y tsukemono.

Sintió su mirada y miró de reojo. Él la miraba ansioso, sus ojos fijos, brillosos, nervioso, esperando a que tome los palillos.

— _¿Por qué mira así?... Es tan lindo que quisiera mimarlo, abrazarlo y… besarlo... ¡¿Desde cuando fui tan pervertida?! ¡Kyoko! ¡Recapacita!_ — Itadakimasu

Cogió una cucharada de arroz, y lo metió en su boca. Yukihito se acercó más, con ojos amplios, mientras sus manos apretujaban inconscientemente del repasador. Ella tomó otro bocado, y luego probó de los otros. Él le seguía con la mirada, esperando ansioso.

— Yuki…

— ¿Sí? ¿No sabe bien? ¿Sabe mal? ¿Está salado? ¿Qué le falta?

— ¿Eh? No, no. Solo quería saber si no te gustaría sentarte.

—…Ah…Voy a preparar té primero —Su rostro se mostró decepcionado. Volteó, agarró de la tetera, y comenzó a cargarla de agua.

— Yuki

— ¿Sí?

— Está muy delicioso

Giró bruscamente, emocionado — ¿De verdad?

— Sí, todo está muy rico — Dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? ¿Te gusta?

— Me encanta

La sonrisa que mostró él en ese momento fue resplandeciente, o mejor dicho, eran sus ojos los que resplandecían, centelleaban, aun cuando estaban entrecerrados.

— Me encanta que te haya gustado — Dijo dando vuelta nuevamente, mientras los movimientos de cada parte de su cuerpo evidenciaba gran felicidad y vitalidad.

Cuando sirvió el té, ella estaba por terminar de su comida. Él la miraba atento, con una gran sonrisa. Su vista solo se despegaba de ella brevemente cuando bajaba a agarrar de su taza para sorber un poco de té.

Kyoko se detuvo de repente, mirando su plato, y luego mirándole a él.

— Ya has desayunado con Kaori-san ¿no? —Dijo con naturalidad.

— Sí… Bueno, le compre algunos dulces como agradecimiento… — Respondió vacilante.

—… Y su apellido ¿Cuál es?

— Tachibana… Ella es Tachibana Kaori

Kyoko siguió comiendo, y él parecía más sosegado, mirándola solo en ocasiones.

— ¿Y desde cuándo son amigos? —Preguntó ella casualmente mientras terminaba con la sopa. No le oyó decir nada, y alzó su rostro para mirarlo — ¿Yuki?

— Bueno…Ahora… — Él desvió su mirada, y luego dio un suspiro — La verdad es que hace años que no nos hablábamos.

— ¿Eh? — Musitó, aunque por dentro se sintió muy inquieta por su voz, su mirada y sus gestos. Él no quería hablar de ello, y parecía como si hubiera algo más — ¿Por qué? — Inquirió. Siempre cuidando de no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

— Eso fue porque… Me enojé y nos peleamos.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio. Kyoko fue esta vez la que le miraba, por dentro muy nerviosa, intranquila por esas pocas palabras.

— Ella... ¿te gustaba?

.

 **Extra:** "Después de entrar a su departamento"

.

 _ **kYo92**_ **—** _Chicas, no crean nada en esos rumores. Hoy tuve la oportunidad de encontrarme con Yashiro-san y Kyouko-sama en el aparcamiento!_ _Ellos no parecían estar peleados, ni nada, al contrario, están mucho más enamorados que antes_ (/ω/) _¡_ _Tuve la oportunidad de ver a Kyouko-sama de cerca! ¡Ella es tan hermosa!_ (≧◡≦) _¡Estaba tan nerviosa que temía me iba a desmayar!_ (*/ω＼)

 **Kurami—** Desde un principio no he creído en esos rumores ヽ(‵﹏′)ノ Yashiro-sama nunca haría algo así! _**kYo92**_ ¡Eres una suertuda! (╥_╥) Encontrarte con Kyouko-sama y Yashiro-sama, y además verlos juntos desparramar azúcar TnT

 **SaIchi** **—** _Cuando están juntos es tan…asdsgdtyhj_ _(*≧ω≦*)_ _Espero que nunca se separen y tengamos la oportunidad de ver la boda_ _**kYo92**_ _Después de verlos ayer, nunca creería que Yashiro-san haría tal cosa a Kyouko-sama…Son solo rumores que quieren perjudicar_

 **Akachii** **—** Yashiro-san tuvo que haber tenido una razón especial para haber ido al hospital con esas mujeres. Él ha sido manager desde hace mucho, y sabe bien que eso pudo haberlo afectado. Espero que la gente deje de esparcir rumores sin fundamentos, muchos solo buscan perjudicar la buena relación que tienen ellos.

 _ **kYo92**_ **—** _¡Así es! ¡Realmente son las mejores!_ ＼(￣▽￣)／

.

— Yu…Espero que estés muy agradecido de todo lo que hago por ti… ¡Será mejor que le expliques lo ocurrido a Kyouko-sama!...

Estos dulces son tan deliciosos…

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Perdonen la tardanza! y siempre gracias por sus comentarios :D

 **Pamela Nolasco:** Por poquito y Kyoko olvida lo que hacía ahí XD Veremos si Yashiro puede ver tras su perfecta actuación!

 **Paulagato:** Jajajaja Tú solamente quieres ver arder troya

 **NatML:** Me alegra que esta historia te dé combustible jejeje Kyoko casi se deja llevar por ese beso, pero ni ahí que se percata de lo que Yashiro le quiere hacer ver XD

 **Luka Gottchalk:** Jajajaja Realmente si. Pero en serio existe esta clase de personas que no se percatan de las intenciones o indirectas (muy directas) que te lanzan los demás...Como yo :v...Ejem, ejem

.

Aprovecho este espacio y hago publicidad de mi nueva fanfic jejeje. Si quieren, pasen a leerlo.

Se llama **_"El ataque de las Fujoshis"_** Está en M por relatos...cof...yaoi...cof...

Aún no he puesto una buena sinopsis, pero la historia trata sobre un rumor entre Ren y Yashiro. Una jugosa fanfic les hará más populares, pero entre las fujoshis jajaja

Kyoko creerá que su amiga Kanae está enamorada de Yashiro. Ella tratará de ayudarla, pero las cosas simplemente resultan de otra manera.

Por otra parte, Ren sospecha de Yashiro y Kyoko ¿Será capaz de hacer al fin un movimiento con Kyoko?

RenxKyoko, YashiroxKyoko, RenxYashiro

.


	51. Enojarme o besarte

**Capítulo 51:** Enojarme o besarte

.

.

.

— Ella… ¿te gustaba? — Esa frase se escapó de su boca involuntariamente. Unos segundos después se percató de lo que dijo, se alteró, pero trato de mantenerse pasible — _¿Qué es lo que le estoy diciendo?...No es como si él…_ —Espero a que lo negará, pero no lo hizo y se quedó en silencio. Su corazón comenzó a acelerar, bajo una mano y apretó del asiento — ¿Ustedes eran—

— No — Él la interrumpió. Calló un instante, y suspiro de nuevo — Ella si…me gustaba — Kyoko se quedó sin aliento, bajo su vista y lo miró de nuevo — Nosotros fuimos amigos —Prosiguió —…Pero un día yo me declaré… Ella no correspondió mis sentimientos, pero igual lo intentó… Empezamos a salir, solo fue un corto tiempo, no funcionó y nos alejamos...

—… Pero… Tú dijiste que se pelearon…

— Así fue — Yukihito sonrió. Kyoko se puso tensa, no le gustaba esa sonrisa mientras hablaba de otra mujer — Nos alejamos —Repitió poniéndose serio —, pero un día ella volvió a llamarme, y estuve…feliz… Me citó en un restaurante, me dijo que era una sorpresa…Espere verla, y no la encontré. Sin embargo, una mujer me llamó, era una desconocida. Pregunto por mi nombre, me pareció extraño, pero le dije, y después ella me explicó que era mi cita.

— ¿Eh?... Entonces eso fue…

— Sí — Y de nuevo sonrió. Kyoko apretó sus puños por debajo de la mesa, tratando de calmar su disgusto ante esa expresión — Obviamente no seguí ahí. Estaba muy enojado, más aun cuando me percaté de que hubo ocasiones en la que ella también me había querido hacer lo mismo — Cerró los ojos y resopló — Recordé que antes ya hubo algunas mujeres que se acercaban a mí, diciendo querer conocerme…Y entonces cuando me encontré con ella, le eché en cara todo aquello, me confirmó que fue idea suya, me dijo que solo quería ayudarme… Me enojé mucho y le grité, discutimos, nos peleamos. Después de eso no la volví a ver. No quise encontrarla más, así que mantuve cuidado de no hacerlo…Era mi vecina…Bueno, es mi vecina… Nunca más la vi, por el enojo pensé que si alguien debía dejar el edificio tenía que ser ella, así que yo no me movería de aquí…Fui realmente infantil, pero tal vez eso solo fue una excusa en esos tiempos…Pasaron los meses, los años, y nunca la volví a ver, así que pensé que se había mudado… Pero al final no fue así, y eso es todo.

— ¿Qué? —Kyoko se perturbó ante esa idea — No puede ser… Ustedes eran vecinos y ¿nunca se encontraron?

— Así es — Rió, y esta vez ella no pudo detener un sutil gesto de molestia — La verdad es que con los horarios de…Ren —Dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño al nombrarlo —...estar en casa era más para dormir, pero luego fui tu manager… Pensándolo bien…ella no sale mucho de su departamento, si lo hace suele salir en las tardes…Algunas veces sale para no regresar durante días.

—… ¿Por qué? — Su rostro permaneció sereno, pero en su voz se reflejó cierta irritación al pensar que la conocía tanto.

Él la miró detenidamente, y ella se puso tiesa, relajó sus músculos faciales y puso todo de sí para parecer más natural y casual.

Yukihito suspiró y tomó de su taza — Bueno… —Dijo sorbiendo un poco de té y bajando la taza nuevamente — Ella es mangaka.

— ¿Mangaka? ¿Qué clase de manga? — _Y ella tiene esa piel de muñeca…aun siendo mangaka…_ —Pensó.

— Eso… No lo recuerdo — Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y Kyoko abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Él se levantó, agarró su taza y lo llevó al fregadero. Cuando volteó la vio cabizbaja, se acercó con una sonrisa, y acarició su cabello suelto.

Kyoko alzó su rostro, e infló inconscientemente sus mejillas sonrosadas —No me trates como una niña — Quiso decirlo con tono severo, pero en vez de eso salió como el refunfuño de lo que no quería parecer.

Yukihito siguió mirándola, su mano detuvo su caricia, pero se deslizó cerca de su mejilla — No lo hago… No te acarició el cabello porque te trate como una niña… Me gusta tocarte así…

Kyoko sintió su respiración agitarse, bajo su vista de los suyos con dificultad. Ellos parecían querer hipnotizarla.

— Kyoko — Ella contuvo la respiración al oír su nombre. La calidez de sus dedos sobre su mejilla hacía que su corazón quiera salirse de su pecho, sintiéndose intranquila, pero también complacida por ese toque — Nunca te lo he preguntado, pero… ¿te molesta que te toque así? —Alzó su rostro, él alejó su mano y ella sintió el frío.

— Yo… ¿por qué preguntas eso? — Su cabeza era un caos con esa pregunta. Si le decía que no le molestaba, estaba segura que él podría ver sus verdaderos sentimientos a través de su rostro. Pero si le decía que le molestaba, significaba ya no sentir sus caricias, y lo sabía, él dejaría de tocarla.

Él la miraba fijo, como si estuviera tratando de leer su mente — Quiero saberlo… No — Sacudió su cabeza, y sus ojos esta vez tenían algo que a ella le estremeció — Sé que te gustan mis caricias — Los ojos de Kyoko se ampliaron, su cuerpo se sacudió, moviéndose hacia atrás del sobresalto.

— ¿Q-q-que…—Balbuceó, quedándose muda.

— Si no te gustará, hace mucho que me hubieras detenido, además…esto se volvió como una costumbre para los dos…Esa costumbre…realmente es algo… —Se alejó, y suspiró. Kyoko sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse, pero eso solo duró un instante — Sabes, lo de hace rato… Debes saber que no te veo para nada como una niña…Ya sabrás que te veo como una mujer, muy hermosa… Así que no bajes la guardia fácilmente…Yo soy un hombre.

Su expresión y su mirada la dejaron sin aliento. Su corazón podría explotar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Q-que hay con eso? —Dijo ella en un susurro, tratando de ocultar lo turbada que estaba por dentro.

Él pareció no escucharla. Solo volteó a agarrar los cubiertos, dando otro suspiro, mientras que ella permanecía inmersa — Kyoko… ¿Hablaste…con Ren?

— ¿Qué? — Le vio de espaldas, y recién se percató de que él estaba lavando los cubiertos — ¡Ah! ¡Yuki! ¡Déjame lavarlos por favor! — Se levantó de su asiento, y se fue a su lado.

— Yo los lavaré, no te preocupes. Además aún no has tomado tu té, así que siéntate.

— ¡No, pero—

— Se va enfriar, así que ve y tómalo.

Kyoko le miró, pero él no la miraba. Su expresión estaba algo seria.

— Está bien — Bisbisó, y se fue a su asiento, preguntándose por su repentino cambio de ánimo.

— Kyoko

— ¿Si? — Le miró de nuevo. Él no decía nada, y solo se dedicaba a lavar los platos.

—… ¿Hablaste con Ren? — Le escuchó decir de un momento a otro.

Su mente volvió a ese instante de temor, confusión y bochorno, pero también de tristeza al hacerse de cuentas la incomodidad entre ellos después de lo ocurrido.

— ¿Có-cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó un poco inquieta por el hecho de que alguien más les hubiera visto.

— Su manager… — Le oyó decir en un susurro — ¿Lo perdonaste?

— ¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Sí… — Y de nuevo permaneció en silencio, lo cual la puso algo incomoda sin saber la razón.

Él esta vez volteó y la miró seriamente —… ¿Ha ocurrido algo más?

—… ¿Algo…más? — Su mente maquinó lo que podría significar "Algo más". Primero estaba el hecho de que casi le confiesa a Tsuruga-san sus sentimientos hacia otro hombre. Segundo, era que casi cayó del tercer piso al darse cuenta de su error. Tercero, Tsuruga-san sospechó de su confesión anterior (no concluida exitosamente). Cuarto, el más grave y atroz, estúpido y grandísimo error que hubiera cometido. Declarar que en realidad le había persuadido a su manager a que se acostará con ella…

Sus mejillas se encendieron, al escucharse pensar algo que parecía tener doble sentido.

— Kyoko —Su voz fue fría y seca, que la asustó.

— _¡¿Qué estoy pensando en estos momentos?! ¡Soy una idiota! ¡Le confesé a Tsuruga-san…eso! ¡Yuki siquiera sabe que lo he persuadido!_ — Yo — Tragó en seco al verlo con ese rostro tan severo, pero de igual maneras se arriesgó — No ocurrió algo más, él se disculpó y yo lo he perdonado, después nos separamos — Mintió. Jamás podría enterarse de lo que sucedió, porque eso sería confesarle sus sentimientos.

Él se quedó mirándola en silencio, antes de añadir — ¿Segura? — Con un tono neutral, que la estremeció.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Por qué? — Manifestó utilizando sus dotes de actuación — Solo eso ha ocurrido — Por dentro, el peso de la mentira quemaba.

—…Está bien — Ella le vio hacer una mueca que no supo entender porque giró con rapidez hacia el fregadero.

Solo fue el sonido del agua y de los cubiertos. Kyoko tomó de su té, demasiada nerviosa al pensar que tal vez él supiera algo de lo que en realidad pasó.

Cuando tomó todo, se iba a levantar, pero él volteó hacia ella con una media sonrisa, que enseguida desapareció para volver a su sobria expresión — Déjalo —Dijo acercándose y sentándose en la silla — Después lo lavaré — Le iba interrumpir diciendo que ella lo haría, pero él lo hizo antes —Kyoko tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas…

— Ah…Sí… —Bajó sus manos en su regazo, algo intranquila al verlo tan serio.

— He reorganizado tu horario, así que tenemos...más de cincuenta minutos para conversar y prepararnos —Dijo mirando tras ella el reloj — Pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta…He visto que me has llamado varias veces la noche de ayer ¿sucedió algo?

Kyoko se sintió azorada por su lenguaje y mirada. Sus dedos se apretaron y retorcieron con nerviosismo — Yo recibí un mensaje... —Dijo mirando abajo.

— ¿Un mensaje?

— Sí, era de un número desconocido...Decía que…una mujer estaba en tu departamento y que te preguntará sobre ello para asegurarte… Yo te llame para avisar—

— Entiendo — Kyoko vio como sus cejas se unían en un gesto que parecía de enojo, pero de algo más que no supo interpretar. Sus manos sobre la mesa se apretaban tanto, que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos — Me llamaste para avisarme…para que tuviera más cuidado ¿verdad?

Ella le miró con aturdimiento, era eso lo que diría, pero escucharlo de su boca le dolía.

—…Sí — Afirmó.

El chirrido de las patas de la silla rayar el piso, hizo que diera un respingo, mirándolo sobresaltada.

— Lo siento…Voy al baño un rato — Dictó él, mirando a un punto lejano mientras se alejaba.

.

.

.

— Ren ¿Te has enterado de los rumores?

El actor no dijo nada, y siguió leyendo su guion.

— Así que ya lo sabes — Dijo Ichiro con una sonrisa — ¿Piensas aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacer de consuelo a Kyoko?

— Ichiro… —Siseó fríamente.

— Sabía que me estabas escuchando — Murmuró — Tal vez se hagan ver un poco más como pareja desde ahora ¿Pero sabes?... Todo será falso —Sentenció indiferente.

—…

— ¿Estás pensando que dentro de poco todo se volverá realidad? ¿Cierto?

Ren dejo el guion, dándose por vencido —…Si lo sabes ¿por qué lo dices? No quiero escucharlo — Dijo haciendo una mueca de aflicción.

— Yo digo que ellos se tardaran más. ¿No piensas hacer nada?

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Soltó con una risa de ironía — Ya he perdido…No, siquiera se puede decir que lo he hecho…Ambos se corresponden y hasta empiezan a comportarse como una verdadera pareja…Esos rumores no dicen nada, más que millones de versiones sin fundamentos. Sé que todos son falsos.

— Entonces, esto es el final… Está bien, ya no le pondré sal a la herida...Bye Bye Kyoko…Tal vez yo si lo intente.

—…

— Espera… ¿Es en serio?...No, estoy seguro que harás… ¡Oh! ¡Rubio oxigenado a la vista! ¡Es ese el muchacho que te desagrada! ¿no?

Ren frunció el ceño, y levantó la vista hacia la pared de cristal de la oficina.

— Parece furioso, me preguntó si son por los rumores… ¿Has visto Ren-chan? Es así como tienes que reaccionar, deberías preocuparte y llamarla para ganar puntos.

—…

— ¿No me escuchas?... Si le sigues tanto con la mirada, pensaré que me eres infiel.

.

.

.

Las esperanzas de que ella gustase de él, se esfumaba uno a uno, lenta y dolorosamente. No sabía de qué se sentía tan esperanzado, hasta que cayó desde lo alto. Y ella lo hacía, seguía, poniéndole confuso, dándole el néctar de la certidumbre que lo colmaba de felicidad, tanta, que se lanzaba sin pensar a su piel, a la suavidad de sus mejillas, a la de su cabello… Sin pensarlo se estaría dejando llevar, la acariciaría, tomaría su mano, posaría sus labios en ella sin su consentimiento, cedería a sus deseos, buscando estar más cerca, observándola fijamente, registrando cualquier indicio que alimentará su ego.

Pero entonces, ella lo despojaba de sus creencias, de su ilusión, de su optimismo; hasta el punto de llegar a pensar que lo encandilaba adrede. Ella lo desorientaría, tan solo con palabras, acciones y gestos. Y él, perdidamente enamorado, buscaría entre sus registros, para guardar las esperanzas que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante.

No podía solo controlarlo, aunque no lo quisiese, siempre estaría lleno de dudas, temor a que no fuera como quería, a que ella se aleje, y fuera con alguien que no sea él. Quería ser el único en sus labios, en su piel, en sus pensamientos, en su corazón. La deseaba demasiado, la necesitaba, ella era su droga, su adicción…Pero simplemente no podía dejarse llevar por su egoísmo, porque no quería lastimarla, porque quería verla feliz, sin importar el costo que sufriera.

Y esa mañana, ella lo convirtió en lo que era ahora. Se sintió desesperado, tratando de buscar en sus ojos la verdad. Pero ella solo le mostraba su indiferencia a aquello que quería que muestre su disconformidad. No es que le haya contado su historia con otra mujer para ponerla a prueba. Él no lo quería contar desde un principio, no obstante, mentir no fue lo suyo, más cuando ella seguía preguntando y tal vez hasta malinterpretando.

Fue en ese entonces que perdió cierta esperanza de lo reunido. No fue motivo para que sensibilice, solo había algo que sí lo hacía, y era esa foto.

Le enfurecía ver como otro hombre la abrazaba, se ceñía a su cintura y para rematar exhalaba su exquisito aroma. No era cualquier hombre, era Ren. El hombre por el cual ella tenía o _tiene_ sentimientos.

 _¿Ha ocurrido algo más?_ Al formular esa pregunta ella quedó en silencio durante un breve tiempo. Sus mejillas sonrojadas eran algo que a él le gustaba, pero no cuando se tratase por otro hombre. Esa reacción lo descalabró, lo exasperó, haciéndole solo recordar esa foto. _Ella está pensando en ese momento,_ decía su voz interior con iracunda tonalidad.

La oyó mentir, y le dolió, porque sabía que ella pensó que ese algo podía ser ese suceso.

Se suponía que era su manager. Él era alguien que solo asentía, y no indagaba en la vida privada mientras ellos así quisiesen mantenerlo en secreto. ¿Qué podía hacer? Cuando ella no quería hablar del tema, y le ocultaba la verdad de los hechos… Al menos eso era lo que quería pensar.

Él se consideraba más que un simple empleador, él era su compañero, su amigo y _algo más._ Ellos habían pasado por mucho, no solo podía ser así. Había probado del sabor de sus labios. La había sentido. Cerca. Recorriendo con sus manos la suavidad de su piel, sintiendo su calidez y su pulso acelerar con cada caricia. Ella lo sedujo, se decía. Ya sea con o sin aquel propósito, ella lo había hecho. _Realmente peligrosa._

Se preguntaba cómo fue que antes pudo instarla a que se confiese. Fue en cierta parte porque le dolía verla sufrir, pero eso no significaba que se sintiese del todo conforme. Existía ese picor, ese ardor que lo quemaba por dentro, al pensar que ella se alejaría de él, y tendría a otro hombre a su lado.

Ahora todo era muy diferente. No soportaría verla con Ren. Era su amigo, pero no podía negar cierto odio hacia él al ver lo mucho que la hizo sufrir.

¿Pero que sí ella ya lo perdonó? Él aceptaba su decisión, solo no quería que…

Su mirada se detuvo en sus puños sobre el lavamanos. Se quitó con brusquedad los lentes y los tiró en el estante. Abrió la canilla y dejó fluir el agua, viendo esta vez su reflejo en el espejo.

— Ah… ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?

Se sintió patético al ver su expresión de enojo pero de gran aflicción. Resopló, y se echó a reír débilmente. Bajo su cabeza, cargó sus palmas con agua, restregando su rostro como si tratase de quitar algo que se resistiese a salir.

Cerró la canilla y se irguió. Las gotas de agua rodaban sobre su camiseta, pero a él no le importó.

— _Ella me está enloqueciendo… No es el momento, tengo que concentrarme en el trabajo… No tengo que enojarme con ella…Kyoko solo…_

Agarró la toalla y secó su rostro. Quedó unos segundos más tratando de sosegar. Con una profunda respiración y con un juego de palabras de aliento y reflexión, cogió nuevamente sus lentes y salió del baño.

Llegó hasta la cocina y soltó un suspiro al verla con la cabeza reposada sobre la mesa.

— _¿Fui…rudo?_

Al acercarse, su mano instintivamente se aproximó a su cabello. Se detuvo, y con ojos de reproche miró esa mano, sacudiendo después su cabeza en negativa.

— Kyoko, lo siento ¿Tardé mucho?

.

.

.

Ella alzó con sorpresa su rostro. La silla se impulsó hacia atrás, y sus manos se atajaron de la mesa, logrando encontrar el equilibrio.

—… ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó él, mientras sus manos que antes se alzaron para sostenerla, bajaban.

— Sí…sí… — Contestó situando sus manos de nuevo a su regazo. Sus vacilantes ojos miraron para examinarlo. Cuando se había ido lo que le pareció ver fue enojo, y temía que se debiera a "eso".

Él se sentó, y la encontró con su mirada fija en su rostro.

— _Ella se dio cuenta de mi enojo_ … —pensó —… Kyoko

— ¡Sí! — Exclamó casi saltando de su silla.

—…Ehm —La miró culpable, pero solo suspiró y decidió no decir nada — Entonces… —Murmuró — Un número desconocido te envío ese mensaje… —Repitió pensativo.

— Sí…

—...Quien sabía que eso había ocurrido era Kaori… pero no creo que te haya enviado ese mensaje… y además tampoco creo que tenga tu número…Entonces tal vez… —Resopló y miró a un costado — Tal vez otra persona también se haya enterado, o Kaori lo ha difundido y ha llegado a oídos de alguien que tiene tu número… Creo que más bien fue lo último…

Kyoko le miró, sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar. Él había aceptado que una mujer estuvo en su departamento, y esa mujer no era Kaori como lo había pensado. Era otra.

—…Yuki…eso… — Sus dedos jugaron sobre su regazo, bajó la vista y luego lo miró de nuevo sin decir más.

— Lo siento, aún no te he explicado… Sé que le dije al presidente que ayude a la amiga de mi amiga para llevarla al hospital, pero eso fue mentira.

— ¿Eh?... ¿P-por qué? —Repuso ansiosa.

—…Eso es… —Ladeó la cabeza, quedando en silencio durante un instante — La verdad es que… lo del mensaje es cierto….una mujer estuvo ayer en mi departamento…fue Hirakawa Hitomi.

—…Hirakawa…Hitomi…

Sí lo que se esperaba era la verdad, ahí lo tenía… Pero nunca creyó que esa verdad saldría de su boca de esa manera tan… _Idiota_

 _¡¿Cómo puedes decirme así de simple que una mujer estuvo en tu departamento?! ¡No tienes vergüenza! ¡¿Te estás vengando de mí?!... Es esta tu forma de… ¿rechazarme?...Espera… ¡¿Se ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos?!...Oh, oh… ¿QUÉ HAGO?... Duele mucho…pero también quiero matarlo… ¿Qué hago para salir de aquí? Quiero esconderme en lo más profundo bajo tierra, pero también quiero matarlo…Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, te odio, idiota, idiota, idiota…._

— Ehmm… ¿Kyoko? —Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y trago seco al ver su mirada dirigirse repentinamente a sus ojos.

— Lo siento ¿Qué decías? — _¡Solo actuaré!_

— Te…te decía que Hirakawa-san estuvo ayer en mi departamento.

— …

— ¿Kyoko?

— ¿Hi…Hirakawa-san?

— Sí, pensé que me escuchaste…hasta lo habías repetido.

— Ah… — Su corazón se oprimió, de repente todo su cuerpo pesaba. ¿Acaso su mente quiso abstenerse a escuchar ese nombre? —…Y entonces… — Bisbisó apretando con fuerza un puñado de la falda de su vestido — Entonces… ¿Ella por qué estaba en tu departamento? — No supo de dónde había quitado la valentía para realizar tal pregunta, solo sabía que en ese mismo instante quería darse de golpazos contra el suelo. ¿Qué si le respondía algo que no quisiese escuchar? ¿Qué si siempre ellos habían estado en contacto? ¿Qué haría entonces?...No quería oírlo, aun no estaba…

— Ella quería mi ayuda.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Ayuda? —Eso no se lo esperó, así que lo miró con confusión.

Yukihito suspiró, y paso su mano sobre su cabellera — Sí… Ayer cuando entre, deje abierto la puerta y me fui a dormir. Cuando desperté ella estaba aquí… —Murmuró rascando tras su cuello, incomodo por decirle eso. Kyoko solo lo seguía mirando, a lo que parecía ser "sin emoción" — No es que yo la haya dejado entrar… Ella entró porque la puerta estaba abierta… ya sabes… y bueno… Al despertarme ella estaba ahí…

— Yuki… Eso ya lo has repetido — Dijo con unos ojos que lo clavaron fríos, pero silenciosamente.

— Sí…Lo siento — Mencionó asintiendo débilmente con la cabeza — Lo que quiero decir es que… —Carraspeó un par de veces, y se aproximó hacia la mesa — NO TENGO NINGÚN TIPO DE RELACIÓN CON ESA MUJER y no fue mi intención que entrará a mi departamento a esas horas, y ni siquiera lo aceptaría ya sea de mañana o tarde… ¿Entiendes?

Los ojos de Kyoko se tornaron redondos. Bajo su rostro tratando de ocultar el calor que comenzaba a subir por sus mejillas. — Entiendo… — Su frente se arrugó e infló sus cachetes — De todos modos ¿por qué tienes que aclarármelo? — Murmuró. Por dentro, estaba más que feliz que hasta podía ir saltando por toda su casa. Hinchar sus cachetes había sido una táctica para evitar que vea como la comisura de sus labios titilaban por aguantarse a sonreír, mientras que fruncir el ceño haría que la forma alegre de sus cejas y de sus ojos, se alteren, siendo posible que no la descubra.

La mirada de Yukihito en cambio fue uno neutral. Su mirada se había perdido en la expresión que ella hacía, pero por dentro estaba luchando — _Ella es tan linda… Sus cachetes están de nuevo inflados y rojos…quiero agarrar de ellos, estirarlos o morderlos… Ashhh ¿por qué hace esa expresión? ¿por qué no puedo enojarme con ella y ser serio?... Tengo que seguir, terminar y hacer esa pregunta para que decidamos y nos preparemos después para el trabajo…pero solo un momento quisiera tocarla…_

—… ¿Yuki? —Ella alzó su rostro después de no escucharlo durante varios segundos. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver su mano acercarse a su mejilla. Se congeló. Los dos se congelaron. Él con la mano a pocos centímetros, y ella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Kyoko parpadeó un par de veces, sus manos agarraron de su falda, esperando a que él la tocase. Pero no lo hizo. Él se alejó, y la miró de nuevo con la expresión que había hecho cuando le hizo esa pregunta…— ¿Te gustan mis caricias?

— …

— …

— ¿Eh?... —Ella miró de un lado a otro, y parpadeó varias veces ¿Fue su mente lo que repitió lo que él le dijo hace rato o realmente fue… — ¿Dijiste algo?

— Sí…Te pregunte si te gustan mis caricias.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Qué?... ¡¿Eh?! — Su boca se abrió en forma de una gran "O", reacia a creerlo.

— Kyoko…

—... ¿P-por qué de nuevo?… —Desvió su mirada, ellos otra vez parecían querer hipnotizarla — Eso… — Tragó seco, mientras sentía el calor adueñarse de su rostro. Esta vez no se había preparado para ocultar nada de lo que no quería mostrar.

Escuchó la silla. Él se había levantado, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo.

Cuando sintió su mano sobre su mejilla, sus ojos dispararon hacia arriba de la impresión, logrando ser capturados por los suyos.

— Kyoko, ahora no diré nada… Quiero escuchar que me tienes que decir.

Sus ojos se perdieron en los suyos. Podía verlo y sentirlo, él estaba nervioso.

— Kyoko

— Ah…eso — Su corazón bombeaba a mil por minuto, no podía escapar de su mirada por más esfuerzo que intenté.

—…Por favor… —Suplicó.

— Yo…sí

—… ¿Sí? — Su mirada aún la seguía, queriendo más.

Kyoko podía desmayar al tenerlo tan cerca, oyendo su voz y teniendo su intensa mirada en ella. Se mordió el labio inferior, queriendo despertar de su hechizo, tal vez aplacarse; pero simplemente no podía, él la tenía.

— Me…me gusta… — Su rostro explotó con un fuerte rojo. Sus ojos pudieron bajar gracias al temor, pero de repente sintió que la mano de él se deslizó cerca de su cuello tras su nuca.

— Te gusta… — Ella alzó de nuevo su vista, encontrando su rostro demasiado cerca — Me haces muy peligroso… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

Kyoko tragó saliva y asintió exageradamente.

Él ladeó la cabeza y besó lentamente una mejilla, disfrutando de como al instante ésta se volvía más roja. Llevó la otra mano a su otra mejilla, y esta vez besó la comisura de sus labios. Se apartó, la miró de nuevo, deteniéndose en sus ojos, en sus mejillas sonrojadas, y en sus labios. Acarició su cabello, y sintió como ella se sacudía ligeramente, mirándolo con ojos muy amplios.

— Y sí te besó la boca… ¿me dejarías?

Él se acercó lentamente, dándole oportunidad a que ella lo detenga si así lo quisiera; pero no lo hizo, y se quedó quieta viendo entre sus ojos y sus labios. Al tenerla a solo milímetros, cerró los ojos, viendo por última vez como ella también lo hacía.

 _Can't stop, addicted to the shindig_ _  
_ _Chop Top, he says I'm gonna win big_ _  
_ _Choose not a life…_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, percatándose de que ella también los tenía abierto después de escuchar ese tono. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos más y luego él se alejó rápidamente, distanciando sus manos al mismo tiempo.

—…Es tu celular

— Sí… síí… — Contestó ella después de otros segundos. Se levantó y fue con rapidez hacia su cartera.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me ocurre algo terrible. Siempre cuando terminó el capítulo, mi mente e inspiración se van de viaje jajajaja Iba a hacer un extra, pero como estoy apuradísima y quería publicarlo ya, no lo hice…Ayy Umi!

Siempre gracias a todos los seguidores!

 **Pamela Nolasco:** Jajaja Sí. Kyoko puede ser terriblemente buena actuando, pero algunas veces deja mostrar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente sin tener la menor idea.

 **PaulaGato:** Lo pondré jejeje. ¿Qué ocurriría si Yashiro fuera el padre? Me haces pensar en cosas que no debo XD

 **LukaGottchalk:** Yashiro le ha dicho la verdad, pero aun no le dijo todo. ¿Qué pensará Kyoko de ello?


	52. Enfrentando lo desconocido

**Capítulo 52:** Enfrentando lo desconocido

.

.

.

— Y sí te besó la boca… ¿me dejarías?

¿Acaso se trataba de otro de sus pervertidos sueños?

Miró hacia abajo y él estaba vestido. _¿Eso es bueno o es malo?_

¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Alejarse? ¿Dejar que la besé? ¡Eso era mucha presión!...Pero no tanta como la lentitud con la que él se movía. Por un momento quiso que la besará ya, sin importar lo que sucedería después, solo quería besarlo.

Vio que sus ojos se cerraron, y ella lo siguió. Sus labios rozaron y…

 _Can't stop, addicted to the shindig_

 _¿Qué es eso?_ Ella abrió los ojos automáticamente.

 _Chop Top, he says I'm gonna win big_

 _¡Es mi celular!_

Él los había abierto también, y ahora se miraban fijamente desde esa incómoda posición.

Kyoko se preguntaba si tendría la suficiente valentía como para alzar su brazo y estirar de su cabeza para continuar con el beso. Al menos eso era lo que quería, pero la cobardía y otras razones más se lo impedía. Cuando vio que él se alejaba, y retiraba sus manos de ella, se sintió decepcionada.

—…Es tu celular —Le vio mencionar con seria expresión, mientras daba un suspiro.

— Si…síí…

No supo cómo, pero pudo levantarse exitosamente de su asiento, sintiendo aun las piernas temblar mientras se dirigía hacia su cartera. Agarró de ella y quitó su celular después de una batalla por encontrarlo. Su mente era un barullo, tratando de hallar la lógica detrás de todos esos sucesos… Todo le parecía tan irreal.

— Mogami Kyoko al habla.

—…

— Hola, Mogami al habla.

—…

—… ¿Sho?

—…

— Sé que eres tú, así que habla.

— ¿No me vas a colgar?

— Demonios, ¿por qué tú… — Frunció excesivamente el ceño y suspiró. Se preparó para colgar, pero de repente su voz gritó.

— ¡Hey, Kyoko! ¡No cuelgues! ¡¿Por qué me sigues bloqueando?! ¡¿No puedes ser menos infantil?!

Miró de reojo hacia atrás, y vio que él estaba lavando algo, tal vez la taza que dejo hace rato.

— ¿Quién es el infantil? ¿No seguías dejándome mensajes de voz diciendo algo sobre gustar del cuatro ojos, o sobre gustar de hombres cada vez más mayores?

—…Solo estaba… —Se oyó un traqueteo, y después un profundo resoplido — Entiendo… ¿Pero cómo piensas que reaccionaría después de encontrarme con esas noticias? ¿No era qué gustabas de ese…de tu senpai?

Los oídos de Kyoko se agudizaron, miró hacia atrás de nuevo, y no le encontró. Giró a todas partes, y oyó algo a su derecha. _¿Cuándo fue que pasó hacia su habitación?_

— Hey… ¿Acaso estás con cuatro…con tu manager?

— Sho, si no hubieras dejado todos esos mensajes tal vez te hubiera explicado lo que pasó.

— ¿Entonces es cierto que en realidad no estas saliendo con él?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

— La comida del Jefe estuvo deliciosa…y Okami-san siempre es tan amable —Kyoko frunció más el ceño, al imaginarse su engreída sonrisa.

— Bien, ya sabes que el noviazgo es falso. ¿Solo era eso? — _¡Interrumpiste algo importante!_

— No, solo estaba…

—… ¿Qué?

—…Qué estaba…preocupado…

— Que tú digas eso…Siempre me das escalofríos…

— ¡Hey!

— ¿Por…qué?... ¿Son por los rumores?

— ¿Ese tipo no te está causando muchos problemas?

— Shou… —Suspiró — Son solo rumores, ya has tenido muchos y peores ¿no?

— Pero—

— Hablaremos luego, desbloquearé tu número, pero si te escucho referirte a Yuki como—

— ¡Espera! ¿Yuki? ¡¿Desde cuándo lo llamas así?!

— ¡Adiós!

Colgó la llamada, suspiró, y se echó al sofá mientras miraba hacia su habitación.

— _¿Yuki?_

Se levantó lentamente, golpeó sus mejillas sonrojadas y fue allá.

— ¿Yuki? — Tocó un par de veces la puerta, no le contestó, así que decidió abrirlo para finalmente no encontrarlo — ¿Uh?... ¿Dónde está?... Su habitación está algo desordenada…

Sacudió su cabeza en negativa, y salió de nuevo cerrando la puerta. Miró hacia el baño, sus pasos se detuvieron, mientras sentía su rostro arder — _¿Se está duchando de nuevo?... ¿De nuevo?... Pervertida… ¿Por qué lo estoy buscando tanto? No es que quiera que sigamos… Tal vez sí…_ _¡No…no es así!... ¿Pero por qué hizo eso?...Él dijo que gusta de mí como mujer… ¿Eh?_

— ¿Gustar de mí…de esa manera?... Imposible… Él solo dijo que gusta de mí, dijo que lo vea como un hombre… También dijo que…que…que soy hermosa… y dijo todas esas cosas...dijo que le gusta…tocarme… y después…me preguntó que yo sentía…

Kyoko colocó sus manos sobre ambas mejillas, sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados, mientras su mandíbula hacía un esfuerzo por no descolocarse de su lugar.

— Eso es imposible… No puede ser… Pero él iba a… be-be-besarme… ¿p-p-por qué?

.

.

.

Cuando la veía a los ojos fue que supo, no pudo…

—… Es tu celular

— Sí…síi…

Vio que ella fue hacia la sala a buscar su cartera. Después de unas palabras entendió que era verdad que quien la llamó era aquel… _¿Platicarán como siempre veinte o treinta minutos?_

Frunció el ceño, y miró el reloj. Aún no le había contado todo lo sucedido, y además con lo que hizo, seguramente solo la había confundido. Que a esas alturas ella no entendiera lo que él sentía, era improbable, ilógico… _Solo menos de cuarenta minutos…_ ¿Ella lo ignoraría y buscaría escapar?... No, fue él quien parecía haber escapado.

Agarró la taza y lo lavó. Sería mejor prepararse mientras ella tomase el tiempo para seguramente tratar de tranquilizar al cantante…

 _Sí…Cuatro ojos y mayor de edad…Mi departamento es demasiado pequeño…_

Pasó silenciosamente a su habitación, sacó su traje y se miró al espejo.

 _¿Acaso me veo viejo?... ¿Y esto es la mejor ropa que tengo para casa?...Me veo como un solterón…No, soy uno…_

Meneó la cabeza e hizo una mueca de desaprobación. Al salir de su habitación, la oyó nuevamente. Sus palabras siempre los tomaban desprevenido.

 _El noviazgo es falso, lo sé… ¿Por qué siempre la escuchó en el momento indicado?_

Entró al baño y, se quitó los lentes y la ropa. Los pensamientos fluían al mismo tiempo que el agua lo hacía. Cerraba los ojos, y la veía. Sus ojos dorados lo cautivaban, y lo privaban de su raciocinio; mientras que sus sonrosadas mejillas saciaban su ego, queriendo obtener mucho más. Algo que borrará toda imagen de cualquier otro hombre que habitase en su mente… Sus labios… Capturaría esos labios, y recorrería su tersa piel con su boca…Haría que dijese su nombre una y otra vez…La llenaría de él hasta tenerla agotada entre sus brazos…

 _Kyoko…_

Abrió los ojos, y prendió el agua fría. Reposó ambas manos sobre el azulejo, alzó su rostro y cerró los ojos, dejando que el agua, convenientemente helada, despejará aquellos peligrosos pensamientos.

 _¿Qué me ocurre?…Olvidé de nuevo traer otra ropa…_

Cerró la canilla, envolviéndose después la parte inferior con la toalla. Abriendo lentamente la puerta, quitó su cabeza, salió con cuidado y divisó de paso hacia la sala; no estaba o no lograba verla a lo lejos. Unos pocos pasos, y estuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación. No sabía dónde se hallaba, pero al menos no la había encontrado. Jaló de la manija, entró y pestañeó unas cuantas veces para soltar después un pequeño grito.

— ¿Q-q-q-qué haces aquí?

.

.

.

— ¡No es lo que piensas! — Gritó inmediatamente la joven mientras volteaba. El rojo invadió completamente su rostro.

—… _¿Estaba acostada en mi cama?...¿Por qué_ —

— ¡No! ¡No pienses más! —Exclamó, cómo si supiese que él lo hacía — ¡Solo te estaba esperando! ¡Me senté en tu cama… Me senté en tu cama…y me acosté… No sabía que vendrías así…en toalla —Su voz disminuyó gradualmente hasta convertirse en un murmullo.

Yukihito la miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa — Entiendo… Pensé que como era él, hablarías un buen rato, así que fui a darme una ducha… Lo siento, no acostumbró ir con ropa para entrar al baño…y fue por eso… — No dijo más, y esperó a que ella dijera o hiciese algo. Y lo hizo, dejándolo demasiado atónito.

—… ¿Quieres…que te seque el cabello? — Dijo girando y mirándolo con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Él quedó inmóvil, y luego asintió con la cabeza — Sí —Musitó. Algo lo impulsó a que lo aceptase, y no entendía por qué correría tales riesgos al tenerla así tan cerca.

—… ¿Tienes una secadora y otra toalla?

— Ah…Sí… —La miró como si no la conociese, y se esforzó en dirigir su mirada en otro punto mientras buscaba en su closet. Agarró una camiseta y se la puso inmediatamente, se estaba mojando porque no se había secado bien, pero no le importó.

Miró hacia atrás, y la vio hacer un ademán para que se siente en la cama. La miró aún algo desconcertado, y se sentó cerca, sintiendo su cama hundirse, cuando ella subía y se posicionaba tras él.

— Yuki…Cuéntame lo que ocurrió después…sobre Hirakawa-san.

Al escucharla, hizo memoria de lo sucedido, de lo que dijo y de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Sintió que con la toalla ella comenzaba a frotar suavemente su cabello. Su corazón se agitó al sentirla demasiado cerca —…Kyoko, yo…

— Primero hablemos de esto — Le interrumpió presurosa. Tenerlo así de cerca, solo escuchando su voz mientras le secaba el cabello, hacía que su corazón estuviese igual de agitado. Sus latidos comenzaban a zumbar en sus oídos —…Después…Será mejor así… — Sabía acerca de lo que pensaba y quería hablar, se sentía ansiosa, pero también asustada. Entrar en su habitación, esperarlo, ofrecerse a secar su cabello, estar en esa posición en su cama, mientras secaba su cabello, y él estando en toalla. Era una desvergonzada, se decía. Bien que se había girado para mirarlo en toalla, a él con el torso desnudo y con el cabello mojado… _Que sexy…_ Sus descarados ojos hasta lo habían seguido. Dio un gran vistazo a su espalda, siguiendo después cada movimiento de sus brazos y de sus manos cuando se ponía la camiseta… _Kyoko eres una pervertida_ …

Solo hubo algo que sí lo hizo con un propósito, y era ofrecerse a secar su cabello. Si lo hacía, podía aprovechar y hablarlo de espaldas, no tendría que verlo a los ojos… Sí fuera así de fácil como se lo imaginaba… Su rostro quemaba, y sus manos temblaban. No sabía de dónde obtuvo las agallas para enfrentarlo de esa manera tan peligrosa para su corazón.

Yukihito silenció, pensando en sus palabras — Sí… — Con lo que dijo, entendió que ella sabía lo que estaba pensado, tal vez tenía noción de lo que él sentía. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Sentir sus manos sobre su cabeza lo relajaba de cierta forma, su toque era muy delicado y confortable. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, y prosiguió — Hirakawa-san…vino aquí y me pidió ayuda. Ella actuaba como si estuviera bien, pero se veía cansada… muy débil… Después de unos minutos, siquiera pudo levantarse, y cayó al piso. Tuve que ayudarla, y me di cuenta que estaba ardiendo en fiebre…Me insistió en que la llevará al hospital… No quiso tomar ningún medicamento, y parecía muy desesperada por ir solo ahí. Me contó que estuvo así desde hace dos y que no tenía a nadie quien pueda encargarse de ella… Fue entonces que decidí llevarla, después me había encontrado con Kaori… Le pedí ayuda, porque pensé que tal vez con ella a mi lado, disminuirían los rumores.

Kyoko detuvo sus manos sobre su cabello, pensando en todo lo que había escuchado. Le inquietaba el hecho de que esa mujer pidiera su ayuda, y además viniera en ese estado a su departamento — Y ella… ¿qué ayuda te ha pedido? —Dijo volviendo a secar su cabello con la toalla.

Yukihito no dijo nada. Kyoko comenzó a detener sus manos de nuevo, mirando como la tela de su camiseta comenzaba a mojarse notablemente en su espalda — Yuki… ¿tú aun seguías manteniendo contacto con ella?... ¿Qué relación tienen?

— No… No mantuve ningún contacto con ella, por ese me pareció extraño que viniese a mí… Tampoco…fuimos amigos, ni nada…

—… ¿No? — Susurró, recordando la escena que había presenciado hace unos meses. Su corazón se oprimía al recordar ese beso.

— Lo siento, la verdad es que… —Pausó, y el corazón de Kyoko aceleró esperando sus siguientes palabras — La verdad es que dude en contarte esto… Hirakawa-san me pidió que no le contará a nadie, no quería que te lo cuente…

—…

— Ella me pidió ayuda…porque está embarazada.

Él sintió que ella alejó sus manos de su cabello, no lo oyó decir nada, y entonces ladeó su cabeza a su derecha — ¿Kyoko? — No logró verla y, entonces giró y se posicionó a un costado para mirarla. No sabía que ella estaba en esa posición. Sus piernas flexionadas en seiza, pero sin sentarse, sino irguiéndose para quedar más alto. Sonrió, pero luego vio su cabeza gacha, su cabello cubría su rostro, y entonces repentinamente ella se sentó.

— ¿Está…embarazada?... ¿Quién…quién es el padre?

Su voz fue casi un susurro, parecía trastornada.

Él le miró confundido durante unos segundos — No…no sé… —Respondió —No me dijo…No creo que ella quiera decírmelo… Yo tampoco sabía que estaba embarazada… Solo me enteré cuando estuvimos en el hospital.

Quedó en silencio, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Él se preocupó, quiso apartar el cabello que tapaba su rostro, pero de pronto habló.

— ¿Seguro?

— Sí…

—… ¿Tú… ¿No…no eres tú...el padre?

— ¿Eh? —Se paralizó, tratando de procesar lo que escuchó — ¿Yo…yo que… —Sus ojos se ampliaron, y miraron incrédulo — ¿Yo?...No… ¡No! — Exclamó perturbado — ¿De dónde quitas eso? Yo nunca tuve nada con esa mujer, ¡nunca tuvimos nada!

—…

— ¡Kyoko! ¡Por favor! Créeme, es imposible. Nunca tuvimos nada, no sé de dónde—

Kyoko le lanzó la toalla por la cara, y él quedó escéptico. Apartó la toalla, y la miró.

— ¡Entiendo! Ya… ya entendí…Solo date la vuelta… Quiero secarte el cabello.

— Pero—

— ¡Hazlo, que se nos va a hacer tarde!

Él obedeció, y giró de nuevo — Pero por qué—

— ¡Tú lo dijiste cómo si fueras el padre! ¡Me impresionó y nada más!

Sintió un movimiento y vio que ella bajó para enchufar el cable de la secadora.

— Lo siento, no quise decirlo de esa manera… —Dijo él culpable.

— Entiendo… — Kyoko subió de nuevo, prendió la secadora y comenzó a secar su cabello — Me asustaste — Susurró. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y ella se frotó enseguida con el dorso de su mano.

.

.

.

 **Extra:** _Antes de ir a cocinar…_

Fue a su habitación. Le había hecho esperar a Kyoko en su sala, y estaba nervioso. Respiró profundamente, se puso los guantes y prendió su celular. Cuando vio que había seis llamadas perdidas de Kyoko se sorprendió. Era del día de ayer, en la hora en el que se encontraba yendo al hospital. Pensó en preguntarle, pero decidió hacerlo para después; tenía que llamar al director para reprogramar el horario, y también quería que ella tuviera primero su desayuno.

Al finalizar la llamada, miró su ropa. Tenía su pantalón y su camisa desde ayer, no se había cambiado y siquiera bañado. Tal vez necesitaría bañarse después de ir a cocinar, pero se sentía sudado y necesitaba hacerlo en ese mismo instante. Sería una rápida ducha hasta el cuello, así que solo fue al baño, mirándola también de paso sentada en el sofá.

Cuando se duchó todo, se percató que no había llevado ropa para cambiarse. Se envolvió abajo con la toalla y resopló. Fue cuidadosamente a su habitación, mirando de paso hacia la sala, sin embargo, ella no estaba ahí. Dio unos pasos acercándose al sofá, y ahí estaba, acostada, con los ojos cerrados, mientras abrazaba la almohada.

— Quisiera ser esa almohada… Ella es tan linda…

La miró con una sonrisa, pero luego sus ojos se agrandaron al ver sus piernas totalmente descubiertas. Se sonrojó, y miró hacia otro lado, aunque vacilante, volvió a verla.

— _Es tan descuidada_

Iba a irse, pero de repente la vio abrir los ojos. Su corazón comenzó a latir a toda prisa, se quedó inmóvil, tal vez esperando a que ella grite o se espante. No obstante, no hizo nada de lo que pensaba, ella lo miró de abajo a arriba, sonrió y cerró los ojos, acurrucándose y abrazando más a la almohada.

— _Es…es demasiado… ¡Quiero comerla!_

Miró a un costado, y suspiró silenciosamente. Al llegar a su habitación, se vistió con rapidez, agarró una sábana, y fue de nuevo ahí. La tapo con cuidado, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para dejar de mirar su cara dormida, tenía que apresurarse para ir a cocinar.

Finalmente fue a la cocina, se puso los guantes, agarró su celular, y marcó un número.

— Hola mamá… Solo quería preguntarte como hacías para que te quede tan rico el salmón… ¿Por qué piensas que voy a cocinar para alguien?... Claro que cocinó a menudo en casa, no es como si no lo haga… Mamá, ya te explique que ella no es mi novia… Bien, sí es para Kyoko… No, no es mi novia… Eso…Sí, bueno…ella es muy especial…me gusta mucho…

.

.

.

 **NA:** Siempre gracias a todos :)

 **Ktoll9:** Tu comentario me hizo reír un montón XD Tienes razón, hasta yo me desesperé, tenía que hacerlo y ya.

 **Pamela Nolasco:** Jejeje Gracias, y sí, realmente es una tortura dejar a medias el beso. Hasta yo grité y me desilusione cuando al final no paso nada jajajaja

 **Paulagato:** Habría que degollarlo si es que fuera el padre XD ¿Ren? Veremos que ocurre después.

 **Luka Gottchalk:** Así es. Para Kyoko aceptar el amor es difícil por su pasado, pero está avanzando gracias a él, porque le demuestra mucho cariño con palabras y acciones.


	53. Te amo

**Capítulo 53:** Te amo

.

.

.

Si pudiera tardar una hora secando su cabello, sería feliz, pero lastimosamente tomo menos de tres minutos. Y ahí estaba, su cabello perfectamente lacio y sedoso. Amaba tocarlo, pero también envidiaba la falta de imperfecciones.

Tomó un profundo respiro antes de apagar la secadora. Pudo tranquilizarse de la conmoción por la conversación anterior, pero aún faltaba más, y pensar en ello hacía que su revoltoso corazón desbocase en su pecho. _Kyoko tienes que tranquilizarte._

Bajo sobre sus piernas, y sintió su respiración agitarse ante el silencio absoluto y la cercanía de su cuerpo. Se distanció con rapidez. Podía oler el aroma de su piel recién bañada, que desde hace un buen rato trataba de ignorar. Su húmeda camiseta ahora se adhería totalmente a su espalda, pudiendo ver de nuevo la firmeza de esos músculos.

Ladeó la cabeza para desviar esa vista. El calor subió en breve a sus mejillas, se sentía como un viejo verde tras carne fresca.

— Ya…ya está… —Dijo en un susurro, mientras se levantaba y desenchufaba la secadora — De-deberías quitarte la ropa.

Yukihito le miró con ojos amplios, y Kyoko se apresuró en añadir — ¡Quiero decir tu camiseta! Está mojada…

— Ah…Sí… Gracias…por secarme el cabello — Él la siguió con la vista. Secar su cabello nunca fue tan placentero como cuando ella lo había hecho. La vio sentarse de nuevo en la cama, sus ojos finalmente se habían conectado, y quedaron mirándose durante largos segundos — ¿Debería vestirme? — Su mirada se había perdido en los ámbar, que siquiera se había dado cuenta de esa frase interrogativa.

— ¿Eh? — Sus mejillas que antes se recuperaron del rubor, ahora volvían a teñirse de uno muy notable — Sí…Hazlo —Respondió también perdida en sus ojos.

Los dos continuaron de esa forma, hasta que él tardíamente pudo procesar en su cerebro lo que habían dicho.

— ¡Ah! ¡Quiero decir que debería vestirme! — Exclamó avergonzado.

— Sí — Contestó ella confundida. Cuando se percató de lo que sucedía, su rostro tomó la tonalidad de un tomate — ¡Ah! ¡Yo…yo…yo me daré vuelta! — Y diciendo esto, se aproximó a la almohada, dándole la espalda.

— ¿Qué? Pe-pe-pe… —Su boca se abría y cerraba como un pez fuera del agua, sin poder pronunciar una palabra.

— To-todavía tienes…que decirme más ¿verdad?

—… Sí...pe...pe—

— Entonces dime.

— ¿Eh? — Miró su espalda, tratando de entender lo que oyó. ¿Quería que le hablase mientras se vestía? ¿Qué era lo que tenía en mente? ¿No entendía lo peligroso que podía ser estar en la habitación de un hombre con ella en cama? ¿No entendía la gravedad de sus acciones? ¿Acaso no podía ver que él era un hombre en toalla?... Ay, ay, ay… Su cabeza daba vueltas — Kyoko…

— ¿Sí?

Frente a ella era tan débil… — Nada — Se reprendió mentalmente ante su respuesta.

Giró hacia su closet, viendo aparte su traje en la percha. Ya estaba todo listo, solo faltaba su bóxer… Se pegó la frente con la palma ¿Realmente quería que se vistiera frente a ella?... No, bueno, estaba de espalda, pero se sentía muy extraño vestirse estando ella ahí…

— Yuki…

— ¡Sí!

— Di-dime… lo que me tienes que decir…

Lo que tenía ella en mente, nunca lo sabría, siempre salía con cosas fuera de su remota imaginación.

— Sí… sobre Hirakawa-san

—…

— Ella parece que no está bien económicamente…No, ella no lo está… — Quedo en silencio, y luego saco su ropa interior del cajón —…Creo que es por eso que vino a pedirme ayuda… Se ha quedado en el hospital, su peso no era el adecuado en su embarazo, y estaba muy delgada…

— ¿No sabes…si tiene a alguien quien pueda ayudarla?...Algún familiar o amistad…

— No lo sé, como te dije nunca fui cercano a ella… La persona que sé que la conoce más es…

— ¿Tsu…Tsuruga-san?

El silencio inundó la habitación. Él quedó mirándola. Solo veía su espalda, pero quería ver qué clase de expresión hacía al mencionarlo…y obviamente quería estar cómodamente vestido mientras lo hacía.

— ¿Yuki?

— Ah…Sí, es él…

—…

— ¿Qué piensas?... — ¿Sería posible que lo haya hecho a propósito? ¿No quería mirarlo mientras hablaban? ¿Podía ser que estaba nerviosa por lo que hizo hace rato?…No, era inevitable que lo estará… De hecho, ella lo estaba enfrentando, tuvo el valor de ir a su habitación y poner iniciativa para que hablaran. Lo estaba haciendo a su manera. Un método bastante peculiar y peligroso.

— Pienso que…Me pregunto porque Hirakawa-san no ha pedido ayuda a Tsuruga-san. No creo que lo haya hecho. Si así fuera, no estaría pidiéndotelo… No creo que Tsuruga-san se negará a ayudarla.

— Así es... Ella no quería que nadie supiese de su condición. Dijo que no quería que él la viera así, y mucho menos que tú te enterarás...Me dijo que estaba sola, que no tenía a nadie — La miró y rápidamente se puso el bóxer bajo su toalla.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

— ¿Eh? — Su toalla casi cae, su mano atajó de ella antes de que lo hiciera, mirándola después como si lo hubiese visto.

— Quiero decir… ¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a Hirakawa-san? — Musitó.

Sus manos se detuvieron en su pantalón, quedando pensativo — Eso… —Suspiró — Aun no he hablado bien con ella…pero…me da lástima… Ella ama mucho al niño en su vientre… Pienso que está teniendo más problema en lo económico… Tampoco no tiene a alguien quien la pueda sustentar… Quiero ayudarla de alguna forma…

Se quitó la toalla, y finalmente pudo ponerse por completo el pantalón. Kyoko parecía que disfrutaba torturarlo.

La miró nuevamente, esperando a que ella opine algo.

—…Sí… — Kyoko cerró los ojos, y sacudió su cabeza en negativa — Ella realmente necesita ayuda… También…quiero ayudarla… Solo no tienes que decir que lo estaré haciendo…

— Esta bien… Yo tendré que ir a verla después en el hospital… Aun no sé cómo ir…por los rumores.

— …

— Lo siento por eso…

— No… Hiciste lo correcto.

Él sonrió. Se quitó la camiseta, y se secó con la toalla.

— Tal vez debas ir disfrazado — La voz de Kyoko le mandó un escalofrío por la espalda. Ella deseaba verlo así — Yo te ayudaré, puedo conducir el auto…Después cuando los paparazis te descubran y te sigan, irás corriendo, yo apareceré con el auto, tú te subirás e iré a máxima velocidad, los perderé a todos... ¡Será como en una película!

Al oírlo lo supo, ella se había perdido en su mundo de fantasía. Eso podía significar que lo hacía por diversión, o tal vez era su forma de escapar de algo que la molestaba.

— Kyoko… No creo que haya paparazis en el hospital, tampoco creo que me persigan… y además tú no sabes conducir.

— Tsk — Chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos — Puedo acompañarte… —Murmuró.

— Puedes hacerlo — Dijo él sonriente, mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

Quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Aún faltaban dos cuestiones de qué hablar. A él le faltaba poco por vestir, y sabía que ella quería evitar mirarlo mientras hablaban, pero no podía hacerlo con el último tema. Eso era diferente.

— Kyoko, el presidente te ha dicho sobre… —Suspiró, eso realmente era difícil — Sobre el rumor… Supongo que él ya te ha mostrado lo que dicen en la red.

— Sí… — Sus manos se encontraron y se apretaron con nerviosismo.

— Entonces…él te ha dicho sobre...lo que se puede hacer en ese caso…

—…Sí — Asintió un poco tardía.

— Kyoko,…quiero mirarte… — Expuso sin poder ya soportar. Necesitaba ver su rostro, quería ver sus expresiones, ella era una actriz y podía mentirlo fácilmente, pero tal vez si la viera de frente, a sus ojos, encontraría la verdad.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó.

— Necesito mirarte… Quiero ver tu rostro…cuando hablemos.

—…

— ¿Kyoko? — Se acercó, y se detuvo a medio metro de ella. Se sentó en la cama dejando ese espacio, su mano se levantó para alcanzarla, pero volvió de nuevo a su costado.

— ¿No…no podemos hablar de esta manera? — En su voz se notó los nervios. Podía sentirlo cerca.

— No, no puedo…no podemos… Lo siento, pero…quiero ver tu cara… Sabes de lo que quiero hablar ¿no?

—…

— Por favor mírame

— ¿No estás desnudo?

Yukihito dio una débil sonrisa, y se acercó unos centímetros más — Estoy vestido más que antes —Contestó burlón tratando de tranquilizarla, y tal vez tranquilizarse a sí mismo — También…estoy nervioso, pero quiero ver tus ojos.

—…

— ¿Pensaste en lo que paso?... ¿En lo que hice?... Quise besarte.

Kyoko sintió estremecerse, apretó sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

— Me detuve… — Dijo él mirando su espalda, mientras apretaba un puño — Me detuve porque cuando lo hacía…solo pensaba en una cosa… Antes quise tocarte y te pregunte si te gustan mis caricias… No sé cuándo, pero tocarte se ha vuelto casi como una costumbre entre nosotros… Y yo quería saber qué es lo que pensabas de eso… La segunda vez que te pregunte lo mismo,…solo lo hice con algo en mente… Creí que todo estaba bajo control…pero no pude, no puedo…Me enloquece que pienses en otro hombre, Kyoko, no quiero que pienses en Ren.

Los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron como platos, podía oír sus descontrolados latidos acelerar tanto que dolía. Negó una vez más con la cabeza, tratando de luchar contra su dificultosa respiración — Es.…No…no… ¿por qué tú… Es imposible… por mi…eso… —Su mano izquierda apretó la tela cerca su pecho, mientras que la otra empuñaba su falda.

— Kyoko, mírame…

—…

— Por favor… No me temas — Suplicó.

Kyoko giró velozmente, y lo miró a los ojos — No te temo… Yo tengo miedo… Tengo miedo de esto… Solo es imposible… — Un nudo se formó en su garganta, y sus ojos bajaron en sus puños sobre su regazo.

— No…No es imposible… Kyoko ¿piensas que hay otra mujer a quien acaricio como lo hago contigo?

Ella frunció el ceño. Mirando aun abajo sacudió su cabeza — No…pero eso es… eso es…

— Te acarició la mejilla, te agarró la mano, te besó… ¿piensas que es normal?... Kyoko, sí dices que es normal me enojaré… No quiero que estés así con otro hombre.

Su rostro ardió, y negó otra vez con la cabeza —No…pero…pero eso es…

— Dime — Desafió.

— Por el noviazgo —Susurró.

Arrugó el entrecejo, entendiendo a lo que se refería — No haría todo eso para que los demás lo vieran…Te lo he dicho —Mencionó con enojo sin poder evitarlo — Aun cuando estamos solos te acarició y quiero besarte. No estaríamos en esta situación si no fuera así —Sus palabras salieron por un impulso causado por el enojo. Kyoko parecía humear por su cabeza. Él la miró, y respiró profundamente — No digas algo como eso… Amo tocarte… Me gusta cuando te sonrojas por mí…

—…

— ¿Entiendes? — La miraba fijo, pero ella seguía con la cabeza gacha. Bajo su vista, sintiendo la angustia crecer en su interior — Yo...no te lo he ocultado… Simplemente no podía hacerlo… Pero si no te lo digo con palabras tú no me creerás… Siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo…Sé que no es el momento… Tenemos que prepararnos…y…— Rió débilmente, y meneó la cabeza — Soy tu manager ¿no?

—…

— Solo estoy dando muchas vueltas… — Alzó su rostro y dejo el aire salir de su boca mientras la miraba — Kyoko…Me gustas mucho, no solo como una amiga, me gustas, como un hombre lo hace con una mujer, me gustas y eres la única…Te amo…tanto que…me será imposible verte con…otro hombre… Te quiero…Soy egoísta y muy celoso, solo quiero que seas mía… Kyoko… Te amo demasiado — Su corazón bombeaba a mil por minuto, esperando a que ella reaccione, a que haga o diga algo. Pero no lo hizo, y sintió como el dolor corroía por dentro —…Saldré ahora… Te daré tiempo para que… — Apretó un puño, la miró unos segundos más, y se levantó — Esperare afuera…

Dio un paso, pero de repente sintió su camisa estirar desde atrás, giró levemente, y vio sorprendido como ella se extendía para sostenerlo.

— ¿Kyoko?

— No…no te vayas —El corazón se le oprimió al oír su sollozo; su cabeza estaba gacha, unas lágrimas descendían a sus mejillas — Qué-quédate…

Yukihito ya no lo pensó más, agarró su mano, y se acercó a ella — No llores… — Susurró. Se sentó en la cama, y pasó sus dedos sobre su mejilla para secar sus lágrimas — No quiero ser el causante de esto… Me duele verte llorar…

La vio alzar su rostro lentamente. Las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, y él con cariño secaba cada una de ellas con su pulgar.

— Realmente…no sé qué hacer… — Susurró él, mirándola fijamente.

Kyoko le miró entre lágrimas, y de repente llevó su mano a la suya. Él miró asombrado como ella tomo la mano que reposaba sobre su mejilla; su rostro se había inclinado levemente hacia un lado en un gesto dulce, para sentir más de su contacto. Ella lo miraba con tanto cariño, que su corazón se agitó ante la belleza de sus ojos.

— ¿Me…me amas?... ¿Es verdad?

— Kyo…Kyoko… Cielos… —Escéptico por su pregunta, y también por su repentino movimiento, sintió exaltarse. Nunca ella lo había mirado así, era la primera vez que… Lanzó un pequeño suspiro, tratando de apaciguar — Kyoko… Por favor ya no lo dudes…. Te amo… Estoy siendo sincero.

Sorprendido, vio como ella bajaba la mano de su mejilla. En un movimiento rápido se impulsó hacia él, envolviéndolo con sus brazos, y acomodando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Quedó estático durante unos instantes, pero luego sus manos se movieron en su cintura y su espalda. La estrechó mucho más a él, sintiendo a la vez como ella también lo hacía, y lo apretaba fuertemente con sus brazos.

— Nunca… — Su voz fue bajo, casi un susurro que llegaba directamente a sus oídos —...Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así — La oyó decir con un hipido — Yo…yo...soy muy cobarde… Yuki…Realmente no sé que verías en alguien como yo…

— Kyoko, no—

— Antes — Interrumpió —Antes…pensaría así…pero ahora es diferente… Me haces sentir tan apreciada…y especial… Soy tan feliz que temo que todo…se me arrebate si digo algo… Temo que todo se convierta en una mentira,…que todo solo fuera una ilusión…—Sus manos apretaron de su camisa, dejando salir otro hipido — Temo tanto perderte…que solo me mantengo callada... Yuki… Tú me haces sentir…tan hermosa como persona y como mujer… Sin ti, realmente no sé qué sería… Eres mi compañero y mi mejor amigo… Siempre estuviste conmigo, ayudándome en todo y soportándome tantas veces…

Él cerró los ojos, sus brazos se aflojaron y volvieron a estrecharla con más fuerza.

— No será así, yo nunca me alejaré de ti… Kyoko, tenerte a mi lado, fue y es la más grande aventura en mi vida… Ya sean buenos o malos momentos, estar contigo es lo más precioso que pudo haberme ocurrido... Me has vuelto un terrible enamorado, así que no creo poder separarme de ti tan fácilmente…

— Yuki… —Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, y sus manos apretaron más de su camisa — Yo…

— ¿Sí?

— Te amo…— Susurró — Te…Te amo — Dijo esta vez en voz alta.

—…

—…Yu…Yuki

Las manos de él la soltaron, pero agarraron de sus hombros para alejarla. Ella cedió, dejando la calidez de su cuerpo para encontrar esos ojos que la miraron intensos.

— Dime… Dime lo que has dicho — Su voz fue un murmullo lleno de inquietud. La miró profundamente a los ojos, como si de ellos buscase ver en su interior.

Kyoko sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. Su mirada la dejo sin aliento. Inspiró y exhaló lo más silencioso que pudo — Yo… Yo te amo, Yuki… No solo como un amigo…Me gustas, como…una mujer lo hace con un hombre… Te amo…y...tú…tú eres el único… Yo…yo…solo quiero…que…seas…mío… — Su rostro se tornó más rojo que un tomate, viendo como él la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos — Ta-ta-también soy…muy…celosa… —Susurró — Te…Te amo…

— Oh por… —Pasó una mano sobre su cabello. La comisura de sus labios titilaban. Sonrió, rió, y sonrió con exageración — Kyo…Kyoko…Dime que esto no es un sueño.

—…No…E-e-eso… Creo que—

Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver como él se acercó y presionó suavemente sus labios contra los de ella. Se distanció lentamente de su boca, llevando una mano sobre su mejilla para acariciarla.

— Esto no puede ser un sueño… Te siento demasiado real — Esbozó una gran sonrisa, y alejó su mano de ella. Se levantó de la cama, caminó dando vueltas, mirándola y riendo como un tonto, mientras frotaba su cabellera con una mano. Kyoko le siguió con la vista, con cada mirada y sonrisa suya, rápidamente fue contagiada de su risa.

Él se detuvo, y caminó hacia ella hasta quedar de nuevo en frente — Solo que…Ay…Kyoko — Cubrió con ambas manos su rostro, riendo después entre dientes — ¡¿Qué hago con toda esta felicidad?!

Ella rió alegremente, y él la miró de nuevo. Ambos se miraron sin romper contacto, hasta que él se sentó y se tumbó en la cama, cerca de ella.

— Quiero otro beso — Dijo él, mirándola desde abajo con ojos brillosos.

— ¿Eh? — Se sonrojó fuertemente, y tragó saliva.

— Bésame, ahora soy todo tuyo… soy el único ¿verdad?

— Tú…

— Dime, Kyoko.

—...Tú lo eres.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y alcanzó su mano con la suya — Estoy haciendo de todo para no ir corriendo por todo el departamento, mientras gritó de felicidad. Tal vez tú puedas detenerme —Dijo entre risas.

— ¿Có-cómo? — Preguntó aún sonrojada, ya se podría imaginar lo que respondería.

Él sonrió maliciosamente y luego posó sus dedos sobre su labio inferior — Bésame.

—…

— ¿No quieres besarme? —Su rostro se mostró fingidamente decepcionado.

— ¡E-eres malvado! — Exclamó Kyoko totalmente roja.

— ¿Por qué? Yo solo quiero mi beso.

— ¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito! ¡Te estás burlando de mí! ¡De mi rostro!

— No me estoy burlando, solo amo ver tu cara roja… ¿no quieres besarme?

—…Sí…Yashiro-san —Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Él frunció el ceño, se incorporó de la cama, y se acercó a su rostro — Así que con esa estamos — Sus manos sostuvieron de las mejillas sonrojadas, esbozando nuevamente una sonrisa maliciosa — Mogami-san, tu manager es un irresponsable, él te dejará ir con los labios muy hinchados.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Enserio, nunca podré estar más que agradecida con ustedes. Lastimosamente hasta aquí llegamos, espero que les haya gustado el final de está historia, y que hayan disfrutado de todos estos capítulos. ¿Les asuste? Solo es broma XD

Ahora si de verdad, muchas gracias a ustedes quienes se detienen a leer y/o a comentar mi fanfic. Sin los comentarios pienso que esta historia no sería la misma. He aprendido mucho, vi que he mejorado, y espero mejorar mucho más.

Perdón por no responderlos, y es que el apuro por publicarlo ya! jejeje Estuve mucho tiempo pensando y escribiendo este capítulo que debe ser muy especial. Ya saben, en cuanto lo termine, enseguida lo publique! Espero que les haya gustado.


	54. Descontrol

**N/A:** La verdad yo no sé catalogar. Así que léanlo por ustedes mismos y me dan su opinión, si es que lo que escribí fue algo…Mmm…No sé, ¿picante? Sí, es algo jejeje… Lo siento, y espero que a nadie le escandalice lo siguiente. Es que he visto casos en otras fanfics en los que ha ocurrido tal hecho, aunque según comentarios, muchos esperaban algo de acción 7u7 …De igual forma, díganme y denme sus consejos sobre qué hacer en estos casos, si ya con esto se categoriza M o por el momento esta bien con T, please!. ¡Disculpen la larga nota!

 **Capítulo 54:** Descontrol

.

.

.

Él lo decía. Ahora él era suyo. ¿Qué significado podría tener eso? Mientras su rostro ardía, solo podía pensarlo a él en toalla. Todo él era de ella. ¿Entonces ella también era de él? ¿Realmente podía despertar tal sentimiento de amor y pasión en ese hombre? Era feliz solo cuando él le acariciaba, pero ahora que le decía todas esas palabras, no podía evitar sentirse escéptica, todo parecía un sueño, tan irreal… Verlo tan feliz por su confesión, tenerlo tan cerca, mirándola con esos ojos llenos de amor, tocándola, y tomando su mano. Todo ya no sería lo mismo, porque se amaban. No sería la angustia por creer que solo era ella quien lo hacía. No era así. Él también la amaba tanto como ella a él. Y lo sabía, porque lo demostraba, con sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus palabras, sus caricias. Todo ello, solo le causaba un tremendo sonrojo.

¿Besarlo? Moría por besarlo, ¿pero cómo podría decirlo tan fácil y a la ligera como él? La irritaba que él lo estuviera haciendo aposta. Decirlo y disfrutar de como se sonrojaba. Ni con actuación podría haberlo controlado. Su piel ardía por bochorno y agitación ante su cercanía.

Cuando las manos de él sostuvieron de sus mejillas, su corazón parecía querer salir de un sopetón de su pecho. Escucharlo decir todo eso no podía hacer que su piel ardiera más, porque estaba en su límite… ¿o tal vez no estaba en lo cierto?

Decidida, sus ojos clavaron la mirada de él en un intento de desafiarlo, pero poca era su certeza, porque parecía tener el efecto contrario…

Sí, no podría desafiarlo. Él ya había ganado tan solo la miró. Dejándola sin aliento y con la ansiedad de ser tomada por sus labios. Él lo seducía con esos ojos suyos, la hipnotizaban y reclamaban a que se entregará. Era él o era ella quien por su cuenta quería dejarse llevar por el fuego que aguardaba en su interior desde hace tiempo.

Se humedeció los labios en un acto reflejo. Ese hombre le sacaba de sus cabales. Aunque estuviese con el corazón a mil por hora, y con la cara más roja que tomate, quería besarlo. ¿Dónde había ido la inocente y pudorosa Kyoko? ¿Había existido en un principio? Se preguntaba si los años le habían vuelto más pervertida. Quería besarlo y mucho más…. Resistencia no habría, solo deleite.

Y así, en un suspiro, esos labios se encontraron con los de ella. Fue suave, dulce, seductor… Sin darse cuenta, ya tenía los ojos cerrados, buscando sentir más su contacto, su respiración, su calor. Sus manos habían caído hacia sus costados, perdida ante esa sensación. Flotaba en el aire. El mundo y el discurrir de los segundos eran inexistentes con él besándola. Él podía lograr esa clase de increíbles emociones que jamás hubiese creído verdad.

Cuando sus labios se separaron lentamente de los de ella, sintió desconcertarse. Aun no quería separarse de ellos, quería mucho más.

Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con las de él, que la miraron ávidos y enardecidos.

— Preciosa… —Le susurró, haciendo que ella se estremezca al escucharlo — Eres muy preciosa… Si muriera hoy sería tu culpa... Demasiada felicidad puede causarme un paro cardíaco.

— ¿E-eso es un piropo? — Murmuró en lo bajo, avergonzada.

Le oyó reír entre dientes. Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y acarició con su pulgar su mejilla — Tal vez… Creo que sí… —Asintió con la cabeza — Kyoko…

—… ¿Sí?

—… Si sigo besándote…yo… no sé qué haría…tal vez pierda el control…y eso—

Sin pensarlo, sin siquiera advertirse de lo que hacía su cuerpo, ella lo besó, y así lo calló. Fue un beso pequeño, rápido y tímido. Vertiginosamente se distanció, sus ojos se agrandaron al percatarse de lo que había hecho. Su cara podía llegar a ser un impecable rojo. Él también lo miraba sorprendido, y eso solo arrojaba más leña al fuego que era su rostro.

— Eso…Yo…solo…eso…quería… — Sus dedos agarraron y apretaron de la sábana con nerviosismo. ¿Cómo podía hallar las palabras correctas para decirlo? ¿Qué es lo que intentaba decir? Estaba por desmayarse, sin saber dónde mirar. Lo único que había pensado cuando él le decía que tal vez se detendrían con el beso, era que no quería que lo hiciera. Su cuerpo le había traicionado al tomar acción sin su permiso — E-e-eso…la..la…entonces… — Incoherencias fue lo único que pudo emitir.

Su boca fue callada imprevistamente. Jadeó cuando sintió sus labios ser posesionados por las de él, sus ojos lo miraban seductoramente mientras lo hacía, haciendo que su corazón diese un gran salto, que creyó sería su final. Y de repente, como si no tuviera suficiente, sintió como él entreabría su boca y tomaba su labio inferior en un movimiento incitantemente lento y devorador. Sus ojos —los de ella— se cerraron detenidamente. Podía ver las nubes del cielo, parecía volar, y… oh, santos cielos, él seguía moviendo esos labios de una forma tan provocativa y sensual.

Ella comenzó a imitar sus movimientos tímidamente. El calor que creyó antes estaba en límite, aumentó. Una de sus manos agarró fuertemente del costado de su camisa, estirándolo, para no caer atrás. Y cuando el aire le faltó, se distanció, con la respiración entrecortada y con los ojos aun cerrados.

— Kyoko…

Al oírlo, abrió sus ojos con lentitud.

Él la miraba intensamente, con las mejillas teñidas de un sutil sonrojo. Lo único que ella podía hacer, era quedarse muda, mirándolo, totalmente perdida.

— Es así como perderé el control…

Cuando él volvió a acercarse, ella cerró instintivamente sus ojos. Cautiva de unos dulces pero ardientes besos.

.

.

.

No era quien para inmiscuirse en su decisión. Pero no podía guardar su disgusto tan solo mirarlo. Sabía bien que ellos volvieron, o mejor dicho se volvieron amigos desde ya hace unos meses. Ella le había comentado, como si de su deber fuera. _Siempre un senpai._ Se dijo internamente, seguida de una pequeña y sarcástica risa.

No es que no haya puesto oposición en lo que su "kohai" declaraba. Hubo pretextos que supo exponerlos bajo palabras de cautelosa expresión. Buscó con sutileza —pero con desespero oculto— hacerla cambiar de idea. No lo logró, en cambio ese día, hace unos meses, ella se distanció y no le volvió a hablar por más de una semana. Ella no lo hizo tan evidente, obviamente, él solo advirtió del caso pasado dos días. ¿Cuál sería su motivo? Tal vez no supo ocultar su disgusto, o tal vez fue algo más. Sus recuerdos solo eran un panorama de desaliento contra sigo mismo.

Cuando salieron del ascensor, fue que lo vio. El cantante logró captarlo después de unos segundos. Pensó que lo mirará con esa sonrisa engreída que lo caracterizaba, pero no lo hizo. Su mirada fue sobria, el ceño se había fruncido levemente, con la clara molestia de habérselo encontrado.

No es como si él fuese lo contrario, no se preocupó en forzarse a disfrazar su expresión. Adusto, fríamente lo miró, a pesar de las no tan disimuladas advertencias de su manager.

— ¡Ren! ¡Mira! ¡Allá viene Kyoko con su novio!

Y con esas palabras, los dos giraron velozmente hacia donde el susodicho miraba. Buscaron con la vista por todas partes, pero ella no estaba ahí, ni tampoco él.

Una carcajada resonó escandalosamente, haciendo que voltearan de nuevo al manager. Ambos le miraron con exasperación, avergonzados de sus propias reacciones.

El actor se adelantó, sin ya concernir la presencia del cantante. Su manager lo siguió a risotadas, haciendo que quienes se encontrasen a su alrededor mirasen aturdidos.

— Siquiera disimulaste — Decía aun entre risas —. Los dos fueron tan graciosos.

En este punto, Ren, no pudo controlar un imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Y qué harás? — Le dijo Ichiro, volviéndose serio en solo instante.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Inquirió dando un suspiro de alivio, al no tener que escuchar más sus carcajadas.

— De la cita con Kyoko-san. Se supone que hoy deberían verse para que tú le ruegues por perdón, pero como ya lo has hecho… — El actor sonrió caballerosamente, y calló — Podrías aprovechar tu cita, y tratar de robárselo a Yashiro.

— La cita ya ha sido acordada, no hay motivo para cancelarlo — Respondió indiferente.

La sonrisa de Ichiro se amplió. — Entonces lo llamaré para recordárselo.

.

.

.

Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a su camisa en un movimiento frenético, ambas en cada costado de su cintura se empuñaron con fuerza, desfalleciendo así, con cada caricia de su ávida lengua. Sentía que se derretía lentamente, era lava ardiente entre sus manos, buscando con desesperación saciar una sed, que se volvía imparable e irresistible.

Cuando sintió su fuerte mano agarrar la suya, se detuvo en sus labios, conteniendo y rozando con lentitud su boca contra la de él. Con vehemencia, él la atrajo de nuevo en un arrebato lleno de apetencia y necesidad. Sus bocas se unieron, intensos, apasionados. Embriagados por un creciente placer que les encendían por dentro y fuera.

Él arrastró la mano de ella sobre su pecho, justo en su tumultuoso y ferviente corazón. Un suspiro se escapó de la fémina, su mano apretó más de su pecho, gustosa de sentirlo acelerado y abrasador. Con sus dedos podía sentir la calidez de su piel que traspasaba esa tela, lo cual le pareció complaciente y arrebatadora.

Sus varoniles manos vagaron sobre su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo para tenderla con él sobre la cama. Sus bocas se detuvieron por un instante, pero luego continuaron y se separaron después jadeantes.

Ella alzó su rostro, y con la respiración entrecortada lo miró a los ojos fijamente. Se preguntaba cómo había acabado sobre él sin advertirse de sus movimientos. Tardamente, se percató de que estaba casi pegada a su cuerpo. Sus piernas se acomodaron con rapidez y mucho bochorno. Callaron. Ambos mirándose a los ojos profundamente, y él deleitándose con la vista de su amada en esa posición, de sus muy sonrojadas mejillas y de su pecho que se movía rítmicamente con cada respiración.

Su mano alcanzó su mejilla y se deslizó a su nuca, trayéndola con ligereza de nuevo a su boca. Suave, lento, y voraz, hasta convertirse en algo desenfrenado. La apretó entre sus brazos, y la rodó para que quedará bajo él. La besó con intensidad, mientras ella extendía sus brazos sobre su espalda, y con una mano acariciaba su cuello, hasta llegar y enredar su cabello entre sus dedos, vacilante, pero luego con una firmeza que a él le prendió. Se demoró un poco más en su boca, y luego bajo sobre su barbilla y llegó a su cuello, en dónde inhaló su aroma y besó primero con delicadeza, para catar su tersa y exquisita piel por vez primera. Cuando su lengua probó ese manjar, ella se aferró más a su espalda, arqueándose y llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, como si su solo contacto quemará. Él recorrió con su boca cada milímetro de su cuello, hasta que la oyó jadear en cierto punto. Sus labios se detuvieron ahí, en ese punto sensible, el cual disfrutó un largo momento sacando de ella pequeños y reprimidos suspiros. Bajo en su clavícula, y con una mano apartó la tela que cubría su hombro. Su boca fue desplazándose lentamente, hasta que algo le interrumpió.

El tono de llamada se oyó a más de un metro.

Él se detuvo, respirando dificultosamente sobre su hombro desnudo.

— Yu…Mm…Yuki… — La oyó jadear su nombre. Sabía que lo mencionó para advertirle sobre el celular, pero el sonido de su voz le dio ciertos problemas abajo, aunque también lo ayudó a despertar una pequeña parte de su raciocinio.

Se incorporó sobre ella, y lo que vio solo lo encendió más. Era una imagen demasiado sensual, que tuvo que tragar grueso y resistirse a no lanzarse para devorarla entera. Muy a pesar, la beso por última vez, y se levantó con mucha dificultad para bajar y salir de la tortuosa cama.

Con gran esfuerzo se aproximó a la mesita de luz. El celular había dejado de sonar, pero igualmente fue a su encuentro. Respiró profundamente tratando de sosegarse, agarró el celular, y de repente, sobresaltado dejó caerlo al darse cuenta que no traía guantes. La carcasa y la batería se desarmaron en su descuido. Bajo de inmediato, pero luego se paralizó, y se levantó de nuevo, dando otro suspiro.

Quitó del cajón sus guantes y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el reloj, otro gran shock lo sacudió.

— ¡Oh…oh….No! ¡Tenemos que salir en cinco minutos!

El alarmante anuncio, despertó a medias a Kyoko, quién también se alteró y trató de levantarse de su posición. Se impulsó con sus brazos, quedando sentada sobre la cama. Más no pudo bajar y pararse, las fuerzas la habían abandonado con lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Yukihito volteó para mirarla, y se dio cuenta de su situación. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, y Kyoko percatándose de su mirada se volvió completamente roja de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Ah…no…no mires… — Dijo con una débil voz, que la avergonzó más.

Él lo intentó, pero sus ojos recorrieron ese camino, en donde el tirante de su vestido y de su sostén caía sobre su delgado brazo y dejaba expuesto gran parte de su suave y exquisita piel. Inconscientemente entreabrió su boca, lo cerró de nuevo y se relamió los labios.

Kyoko miró lo que veía, y escandalizada, se puso los tirantes de nuevo en su lugar. Comenzó a chillar totalmente abochornada y se tiró a un costado, cubriéndose con ambas manos su rostro, mientras se agachaba y encogía su cuerpo sobre la cama.

— ¡Lo…Lo siento!...Kyo… ¡Kyoko! — Se reprendió mentalmente, pero también trató con afán quitarse esa imagen de su mente que solo hacía que el "problema" quiera presentarse. — Soy un idiota…— Continuó — Lo siento, lo siento… Por favor... Perdón… Solo golpéame…

Se acercó, y se sentó frente a ella, mirando su rostro enterrado entre sus brazos. — Lo siento — Repitió.

—…Idiota — Fue un murmullo casi inentendible, pero él supo interpretarla.

— Lo…lo sé…Lo siento…yo solo… — Agachó su cabeza, arrepentido y apesadumbrado — Lo siento…

— Idiota… ¿por…por qué te disculpas? —Farfulló.

Él alzó su rostro, ella todavía se cubría.

— Por lo que…te hice… no supe controlarme… y tú…

— No…no lo hagas — Murmuró.

— ¿Eh?

— No...no...no lo hagas… So-solo estoy muy a-avergonzada…

— Kyo…

— Yo…ta-ta-ta-ta-tampoco te..te…te detuve…y ta-también…

Él se sonrojó y sacudió su cabeza — ¿Y por la mirada? —Se le escapó sin pensarlo.

— ¿Mi-mirada?

— Eso…no fue mi intención…pero estabas muy…sexy…

La respuesta fue un silencio, y una mano que lo empujo débilmente el pecho.

—… ¿Pie-piensas que estaba…se-sexy?

Él carraspeó, y rascó su nuca avergonzado —…Demasiado…sexy —Concluyó.

— Te-te-tenemos que prepararnos… — Dijo ella, y alzó su rojo rostro sin mirarlo, bajó sus pies al piso y se levantó, aunque inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio, y él con sus manos la atajó para que no cayera.

— Tal vez debas esperar más — Le dijo, mientras la giraba hacia él y envolvía su cintura con sus brazos.

Kyoko jadeó de sorpresa al sentirlo, más miró como él pegaba su rostro en su vientre… Como si fuera un niño pequeño, pensó.

— Se nos va a hacer…tarde… — Musitó colorada al despertar de su ensimismamiento.

— En tres…— Dijo alejando su rostro para mirarla — No, en dos minutos podemos estar listos…No vamos a llegar tarde, solo salimos a esta hora para asegurarnos.

— Uhmm… — Sus ojos se agrandaron al verlo demasiado despeinado. Apresurada, trató de peinarlo con sus entorpecidas manos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Dijo él, sonriendo.

— Na-nada… Solo…deberíamos prepararnos… — Murmuró aún enrojecida.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, y me dio penita jejeje Este capítulo va más para ustedes, quienes me pidieron más acción XD Y sí, yo también quería escribirlo desde hace un buen rato.

 **Pamela Nolasco:** Muchas gracias , super feliz que te haya gustado (*´▽`*) Y al fin la confesión (ni yo puedo creer que lo haya escrito XD, pensé que tardaría más). Pero ahora sí hubo algo de acción, en serio me has impulsado a escribir esto, espero que te guste.

 **Zakura Kinomoto:** Mucho gusto Leyla, y muchas gracias por comentar (≧◡≦). Mi nombre sigue en el anonimato, lo que si te digo, es que soy mujer y tengo veinte. Me alegra que te gusto, y en absoluto, no es poco, me ha hecho muy feliz.

 **Ns:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado (o˘◡˘o)

 **Luka Gottchalk:** Jajaja Algún día ya vendrán los niños (─‿‿─) . El temor es algo que impide avanzar, pienso que si Kyoko supera el temor al amor, será grande, aprenderá mucho, siempre que el hombre le haga sentir segura, hermosa y única. Eso es importante en una relación, la ayudará a ser más sincera con sus sentimientos y a valorarse más. Siempre gracias por comentar.

 **Carla:** No termina jejeje, aún falta más capítulos. Espero que te haya gustado los besos (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) (Se sonroja) Gracias por el comentario.

 **NatmL:** El amor te vuelve tonto jajaja Se atrevieron a dar un gran paso, y con eso pudieron sacarse un gran peso de encima. Las cosas terminaron…demasiado bien para ellos XD. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste (*´▽`*)


	55. Desazón

**Capítulo 55:** Desazón

.

.

.

No fue fácil hacer que él desprenda sus brazos de su cintura, pero una vez logrado el objetivo, ella fue corriendo al baño para arreglarse y para alterarse más por lo sucedido. Con el rostro que parecía un tomate rojizo, se peinaba su cabello, se limpiaba el rostro y veía sus labios rojos e hinchados por los prolongados besos. Con manos trémulas, siguió mojando su cara y su cuello para tal vez tratar de refrescar la piel que seguía ardiendo. Cada ligero roce de sus dedos contra su piel fue gran estremecimiento al recordar y aun sentir la sensación de su boca recorrer y descender por su cuello...

Un chillido salió con bochorno y sacudió con ambas manos el episodio mental que se presentaba con tanta precisión por encima de su cabeza. Rápidamente agarró el nuevo cepillo que él le dijo que usará, y mientras formaba espuma en su boca, solo recordaba que él la había besado después de comer… ¡Tenía que haberse cepillado y perfumado la boca antes!, pensaba alterada, pero ladeando su cabeza, se decía que tenía que apresurar.

Cuando vio sus lentes en el estante, recién se percató de que desde hace rato no los estaba llevando, los agarró y salió del baño. Fue a la habitación y lo vio a él puesto con otra camisa, colocándose los últimos botones cerca de su pecho. Después de cómo se había sostenido de la otra, seguramente terminó toda arrugada.

El calor subió a sus mejillas, pero sus ojos no podían solamente dejar de mirarlo, él estaba brillando… Estaba guapo, no podía estar más guapo que nunca...

— Kyoko

Ella tragó saliva y se limpió la comisura de los labios disimuladamente.

— Tu…tus lentes… — Dijo tartamudeando.

— Gracias… Los necesitaba — Expuso con una amplia sonrisa —. Ven, ayúdame por favor.

Kyoko se acercó, primero con lentitud, pero luego con rapidez al advertirse de la hora.

— ¿Sabes hacer el nudo de la corbata? — Decía mientras se colocaba los lentes.

— Eh…sí…

Él le pasó la corbata y se agachó levemente, esperando a que ella lo hiciera. Kyoko trago de nuevo saliva, tratando así de sosegar a sus temblorosas manos y a su agitado corazón. Alzó delicadamente el cuello de su camisa y colocó la corbata a su alrededor. Comenzó a hacer el nudo, nerviosa, al sentir su mirada penetrante sobre ella.

— Y-yuki…, mi-mira hacia otro…

Sintió su mano sostener su barbilla y sin darse cuenta él ya estaba alzando su rostro para besarla. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación de su boca. La frescura de la menta fue cambiando a un placentero calor. Una mano se apoyó sobre su pecho, mientras que la otra jalaba inconscientemente cada vez más de su corbata. Él agarró la mano con la que ella lo estiraba, haciendo que sus dedos aligeren su agarre para así ponerlo sobre su cuello. Kyoko abrió los ojos una vez se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, se separó de su boca, respirando pesadamente.

— Lo…lo siento… — Musitó avergonzada. Sus ojos se abrieron amplios, al percatarse de lo que hacían — ¡Tenemos que apre—

— Estuve pensando…—dijo interrumpiéndola — cómo sería que me pongas la corbata…, pero…—Con su dedo índice empujo sus lentes hacia arriba, desvió por un rato sus ojos, mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo — Tengo tantas ganas de seguir besándote… — Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él la giró a otro lado — Por ahora, yo terminaré con esto, puedes hacerte cargo del celular, por favor.

Por unos segundos se quedó paralizada, pero luego, tardamente y con el rostro encendido, el último mensaje que él expuso fue procesado por su cerebro. Como un robot fue a recoger el aparato, coloco la batería y la carcasa en su lugar, y lo encendió. Giró nuevamente tambaleante, él ya se había colocado la corbata y la chaqueta, arreglándose después el cabello.

De un momento para otro, él la agarró de la mano y la llevó rápidamente a la cocina, la soltó, abrió la congeladora y sacó algo de hielo para ponerlo en un paño.

— Solo por si la hinchazón quiere tardar en bajar… —Dijo con una gran sonrisa y le puso el paño en las manos — Ya regresó, ponte mientras tanto los zapatos — Volteó para ir, pero luego en un movimiento rápido, giró y le robó un pequeño beso, yendo después mucho más sonriente.

Una sonrisa boba adornó lentamente el rostro de Kyoko. Sus pasos esta vez parecían ligeros, como sí caminará sobre nubes de algodón. Agarró su cartera y fue a la puerta principal para colocarse los zapatos de forma automática. Su mente estaba en blanco y solo hacía las cosas en un estado de total alelamiento.

En un pestañeo, se encontró en el aparcamiento. Él se adelantaba y abría la puerta trasera del auto.

— Por ahora te sentarás aquí… Solo será por unos días… — Dijo dando un suspiro y haciendo una mueca que mostraba una contrariedad que forzó en reprimirla.

— ¿Por-por qué? — Pudo apenas susurrar ella, algo aturdida.

— Quisiera que te sientes a mi lado, pero… sé que tienes que estudiar el guion y concentrarte para el trabajo que vendrá…, yo también tengo que hacerlo… y nosotros estamos en un estado en el que… estamos algo atontados y será difícil concentrar…— La miró seriamente, pero después no pudo contener una pequeña risa —. Si te tengo a mi lado, no voy a dejar que te concentres, me será difícil no robar tu atención.

Kyoko asintió después de unos instantes y él acarició su mejilla por última vez, cerró la puerta una vez ella entró, y luego fue a su asiento. Antes de conducir, decidió llamar al número que no atendió. Por lo que vio, era el manager de Ren.

Después de conectar con la llamada, lo oyó, quedó en silencio, y luego con unas palabras, se alejó momentáneamente del celular.

— Kyoko…

— ¿Eh?...Sí.

— Hoy es… ustedes acordaron encontrarse hoy…tú… con Ren… — dijo serio — Thompson-san quiere confirmarlo.

Kyoko quedo sorpresiva pero pensativa por lo que escucho. Creyó que después de que hubieran hablado, la reunión de ese día quedaría al olvido, no obstante, recordaba haberlo perdonado y además él, Tsuruga Ren, nunca mencionó la razón del encuentro.

Respirando profundamente, asintió, por más nerviosa que estuviera en un futuro cercano a su alrededor, tenía que enfrentarlo y además faltaba poco para que trabajen juntos. Lo perdonó y eso significaba tratar de recomponer la relación que tuvieron.

— Dile que está bien — Concretó.

Yukihito la miró tras el espejo y luego volvió al celular dando su palabra. Cuando cortó la llamada, enseguida se dispuso a manejar, saliendo ya después a las calles. Kyoko por su parte, parecía despertar del alelamiento, después de haber escuchado sobre la reunión que creyó al olvido, la extrema felicidad que rebosaba, apaciguó de manera increíble, y se sentía mal por eso, no por ella sino por Tsuruga-san. Él era una persona importante, y no quería que se diese ese tipo de incomodidad al solo mencionarlo.

Su primera parada era para una entrevista, y Kyoko ya se imaginaba que entre las preguntas se colaría algunas sobre su situación amorosa. El rubor en sus mejillas la cansaba, pero ahí estaban, tan solo pensar en que ahora todo era real.

Mientras posaba cuidadosamente el frío paño sobre sus labios, quitaba con la otra mano el guion de su cartera, pero, aunque se dispuso a practicar, quedó mirándole a él por unos largos segundos, notándolo muy callado.

Recordando las palabras que le había dicho, trató de concentrarse en repasar y estudiar las nuevas líneas, logrando ese suceso después de unos minutos.

— Kyoko

Alzó su vista, dándose cuenta de que se detuvieron en el semáforo. Sus miradas se cruzaron a través del espejo, y ella sintió estremecerse al ver esos ojos serios pero intensos que parecían querer hipnotizarla.

— Dame tu mano — Prosiguió él.

— ¿Po-por qué? — Repuso ella confundida.

— Solo dámelo.

Pasó vacilante su mano derecha y con el corazón latiendo como loco, vio que él estiró suavemente su brazo para acercarlo más, posó su boca entreabierta entre su dedo índice y en un imprevisto lo mordió. Kyoko soltó un pequeño grito, no de dolor, sino de sorpresa. Impulsivamente quiso estirar su brazo, pero él la mantuvo cerca, agarrándola con su mano. Depositó pequeños besos desde la punta de su dedo hasta llegar un poco más allá de su muñeca. Y una vez terminó, la soltó con delicadeza.

— Estoy celoso — Dijo frunciendo el ceño y dejando a Kyoko totalmente roja.

— ¿De…qué? —Preguntó apenas.

Yukihito volvió a conducir, quedando en silencio algunos segundos antes de responder.

— De él… — Dijo como si no quisiese nombrarlo —. Además ese… Thompson, lo dijo como si tú lo hubieses acordado como una cita... — Murmuró.

Ella quedó inexpresiva al instante, pero luego sonrió y comenzó a reír en silencio.

— No es que no me guste que hables con él — continuó —, aunque me ponga celoso… Lo que quiero decir es que me gusta que se hayan arreglado y todo… pero… — se frotó con una mano el cabello y resopló — tú…tú…ya no…por Ren… —silenció —…Solo dime que soy el único — dijo en voz casi chillona, rindiéndose a la maraña que tenía en su cabeza.

Kyoko se demoró, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y una sonrisa se ampliaba en su rostro. Era verdad que no le había explicado nada sobre ese tema, pero verlo expresarse así, demostrando sus celos de forma tan abierta le pareció extremadamente lindo.

Su boca se entreabrió, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso a causa de la gran sonrisa que no podía dejar de esbozar. Se aproximó a su asiento, pero esta vez se estiró para acercarse a su rostro y besar desprevenidamente su mejilla. Sin entender cómo llegó a hacer tal maña, se distanció pausadamente de él, mientras sus ojos divagaban de un lado a otro.

No le vio reaccionar durante segundos, así que se aventuró.

— ¿Yu…Yuki? — Dijo vacilante.

— Cielos… eso… — Le oyó susurrar —…Tenía que girar en esa cuadra…

Kyoko miró hacia atrás, viendo el camino en el que tuvieron que haber ido. Avergonzada, estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero él la interrumpió.

— Entonces… ¿con eso quieres hacerme olvidar lo que pensaba o quieres demostrarme que soy el único? — Le dijo con animada voz, mientras sonreía — Dime… ¿es lo segundo?

Las mejillas de la joven se colorearon, y sus dedos apretaron del guion que tenía a un costado — Sí… Lo es…—Bisbisó.

— ¿Eh? ¿No te escuche?

Kyoko oyó en su fingida voz de desatendido, un vestigio que le decía estaba él sonriendo pícaramente — Claro que escuchaste… — Murmuró con los cachetes rojos e inflados.

— ¿Sí?

— Tú eres el único — Dijo en voz alta, mientras su rostro se tornaba completamente rojo. Agarró el guion y escondió su rostro en él.

Yukihito carraspeó un par de veces al sorprenderse escucharla con voz tan alta. Sonrió y se cubrió la boca con los dedos, sin poder detener una risa de vasta alegría — Lo siento… Por ahora trata de concentrarte en estudiar — Calló y no dijo más.

.

.

.

Sentía su estómago revolverse mientras esperaba. Sus piernas temblaban bajo la mesa, y estaba feliz que hubiese un mantel que la cubriera. Miró una vez más la hora en su celular y trato de soplar despacio el aire que se había retenido.

Él aún no llegaba. Solo eran dos minutos de atraso, pero igualmente buscaba con la vista por todas partes, como si en cualquier momento fuera a ser atacada. Buscando un poco de tranquilidad, respiró profundamente por vez tercera, aunque no resultó y comenzó después a jugar con sus dedos sobre la correa de su cartera.

Se lamentaba que no pudiera almorzar con Yuki, cuando solo fue en la mañana que se habían confesado…

Sus dedos detuvieron su movimiento al pensarlo, ¿eso significaba que ahora eran novios?

— Mogami-san

Su cabeza se alzó con brusquedad, y al verlo parado en frente, se levantó e hizo una gran reverencia — Buenas Tardes, Tsuruga-san.

Ren tosió al ver como el frente de su vestido bajaba levemente, dejando a la vista cierta parte de su pecho.

— Una toma…se alargó y por eso nos atrasamos — Se excusó — Siéntate, por favor — Dijo notándola demasiado rígida.

— Sí — La joven se sentó nerviosa y él la siguió, mirándola cabizbaja.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio. Cuando el actor se dispuso a hablar, un fuerte rugido discontinuo pero interminable hizo que abriera grande los ojos, mirando después a su acompañante enfrente, convertirse en un lindo tomate.

— Mejor pidamos ahora la comida— Dijo tratando de reprimir una risa, pero sonriéndole después con ternura. Hace mucho que no había oído el rugir de su estómago.

Una vez ordenaron, un silencio incomodo se volvió a presentar.

— Hace mucho —dijo él, cortando el silencio —…que no comemos juntos…

— Sí… —Respondió Kyoko, rememorando la última vez que fue hace meses — Eso… fue hace mucho… —Repitió.

Ren esbozó una sonrisa débil tratando de buscar sus ojos — Me alegra comer contigo nuevamente.

Kyoko se encontró con sus ojos y los desvió de inmediato, aunque después los buscó de nuevo sintiéndose mal por su acción. No comentó nada, en cambio le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, no podía decir lo mismo, más bien era un sentimiento de intranquilidad lo que surgía.

Él notó su nerviosismo, sintiéndose pesaroso y no sabiendo que decir, se le escapó lo primero que su mente divagaba — Supe sobre los rumores — Dijo, arrepintiéndose al instante — No deberías preocuparte mucho por ello, son rumores sin fundamento y en cualquier momento desaparecerán — Esperaba terminar ese tema con lo que dijo, no quería escuchar ni hacerle recordar sobre el susodicho. Pero fue lo contrario, y la vio ensimismada. — ¿Mogami-san? — Preguntó al no oírla responder después de tanto.

Con la vista sobre el paño bien doblado en el centro de mesa, su mente quedó ajena a todo su alrededor, abstraída a la sola mención de los rumores. Aunque hubiese algunos comentarios que lo apoyaban, había otros muy desagradables que hacían aversión a algo que era una invención deliberada.

Frunció el ceño como lo había hecho antes al leer sobre aquello, pero recordando lo que su amado le contó, su expresión comenzó a relajarse para después fruncir aún más el entrecejo. Con lo ocurrido —luego de tantos besos— se había olvidado de ese asunto. Hoy iría con él al hospital—ya que ella así lo persuadió—, él hablaría con Hitomi Hirakawa, para poder conocer mejor sobre su situación y problema.

Alzó su vista hacia el actor, sin darse cuenta. Se preguntaba porque su antiguo manager no quería que supiese sobre su situación. _Ella estuvo enamorada de Tsuruga-san…_ Dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza… _¿Puede ser que…aún siga enamorada de él?_ En sus recuerdos, evocó ese momento en el que en un día su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió tardío.

— Mogami-san, ¿ocurre algo malo?

— Ah… —La joven despertó de su ensimismamiento, y pidió perdón por su desatención.

—… ¿Ha ocurrido algo más con los rumores? —Insistió con algo de preocupación al ver las expresiones que había hecho anteriormente.

— No, no es nada…,solo… —Se detuvo una vez el mozo llegó con la bandeja. Sirvió la comida y luego los dejó nuevamente solos.

— ¿Sí? — Instó Ren para que siguiera.

— No ocurrió nada con los rumores… — Dijo Kyoko un poco inquieta — Solo…estaba pensando…en algo…

Ren la miró todavía algo abstraída — ¿Acaso…paso algo con Yukihito? —preguntó. Por más que no quisiese escuchar sobre él, quería asistirla de alguna forma.

Viendo como las mejillas de la joven se enrojecieron, supo al instante que no ocurrió nada malo con él; solo había incurrido en un error que puso sal a la herida. De nuevo la vio pensativa. Suspiró. Cuando la veía así, sabía que algo la preocupaba, pero ella no quería decirlo.

Algo confuso, vio como los ojos dorados se agrandaron de repente mientras le miraba.

— ¿Mogami-san? — preguntó con una gota de sudor en la sien.

— Na-na-nada —Decía la joven agitando sus manos enfrente — Solo comamos…

Ren vio cómo ella comenzó a comer su comida, imitándola entonces, hizo lo mismo. Afligido, se vio sin poder esconder muy bien su semblante. No tenía apetito, más después de haber visto la expresión que hizo la joven una vez mencionó al manager. Sabía ahora mejor que lo que vio y entendió esa noche era verdad, y no tenía muchas oportunidades para poder hacer que el corazón de la mujer que amaba cambié de parecer tan fácilmente; ellos eran correspondidos mutuamente, y se imaginaba que Yashiro Yukihito, había cumplido su palabra, y le había ya mostrado su amor de una manera irrebatible. Ese rubor era una prueba convincente.

No hablaron mucho, intercambiaron solo algunas palabras mientras comían. Sin percatarse ella terminaba su plato, mientras él quedaba atrás, dejando casi más de la mitad de su parte.

— Tsuruga-san…., ¿ocurre algo malo?

El actor se vio sorprendido, al darse cuenta que había quedado abstraído. Alzó su rostro para mirar a la joven, quien ladeaba la cabeza con un gesto de preocupación. Soltó una pequeña risa y sonrió.

— Supongo que los papeles se invirtieron — Dijo — No es nada, solo pensaba en algo del trabajo.

— Todavía tiene los mismos hábitos — Dijo la actriz frunciendo levemente el entrecejo —. Mira, aunque le cueste comer, por favor terminé por lo menos toda la sopa. Si piensa en trabajo, entonces debería pensar en su salud, si solo va a comer eso, no tendrá la energía suficiente para seguir después hasta la noche, además… — El reproche se alargó unos minutos más, mientras él asentía y sonreía al verse regañado de la misma forma en la que lo hacía hace años.

— Esta bien, Mogami-san — sonrió —. Siempre que tú lo digas, así lo haré.

Kyoko se removió inquieta en su asiento, cuando la sonrisa angelical de Ren emitió un destello que parecía opacar la iluminación del propio salón, más se tranquilizó, cuando le vio volver su mirada a la comida, y como si se tratase de lo más duro, agarraba su cuchara y se disponía a terminar con lo que tenía en frente.

Dando un suspiro, ella se permitió ver la lucha con cada cucharada de caldo que el actor sorbía con gran esfuerzo.

Hubo algo que su insensata mente había inferido minutos atrás. _Eso es tan absurdo_ , pensaba mientras reía en silencio, pero enseguida se ponía seria, mirándolo, como sí así pudiese encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta. Se sentía ahora mucho más calmada a su alrededor, pero no podía solo preguntar sobre la cuestión cuando sabía que esa mujer no quería que él supiese algo.

No podía creer la indulgencia con la que se presentaba con ella después de todo lo ocurrido. Tal vez era lástima por lo que escuchó, pero tenía que admitirlo, no solo era eso, después de oír su historia, se sintió algo conmovida, porque ella tendría un bebé, y aún a pesar de la falta de padre, lo amaba y quería tenerlo. Entendía que no tenía por qué haber comparaciones, lo que ocurrió con su madre era diferente, pero aun así, ahí estaba, complacida por lo que resultó ser agradable en cierto sentido.

Pero… ¿por qué aún se sentía inquieta después de que él le hubiese explicado que no tuvieron nada en el pasado? No es que no le creyese, solo era algo que no podía dejar de pensar cuando supo que ella fue a pedir por ayuda a él. ¿Por qué tenía que pedirlo a él? ¿Por qué no a Tsuruga-san? Se sentía tan mezquina con los sentimientos que traía consigo, del como los celos podían llegar a hacerla malvada de alguna manera.

Sí esa persona pidió ayuda a él, no tendría por qué tener un significado oculto ¿no? Su cavilación debía de ser innecesaria y exagerada. Había ido muy lejos, tratando hasta de pensar en el posible hombre que pudiese ser el padre. ¿Tsuruga-san?, de ser posible creía que tenía que recibir un castigo por divagar con tanta insensatez. Absurdo fue. Pero luego estaba el hecho de que esa mujer no quería que ellos dos se enterasen, no tenía un padre, amaba a su bebé…

— Mogami-san… Hay algo que quiero decirte.

— ¿Eh? — Lo miró y miró abajo el plato que estaba por ser terminado — Ah… Sí…Sí, dime — Comentó ruborizada por la vergüenza de sus pensamientos recientes.

Ren la miró detenidamente e inhaló profundo antes de decir.

— Sé que has estado nerviosa —Dijo haciendo que ella abra su boca para tratar de refutar, pero luego lo cierre sin poder negarlo — No creo que sea posible solo olvidar rápido lo que ocurrió… lo que hice… —sus ojos bajaron y luego la miraron de nuevo — Pero quiero que comencemos de nuevo…quiero ser tu amigo.

— ¿Co… ¿Amigo? — Kyoko lo miraba con ojos amplios.

— Sí — Respondió con una sonrisa — Siempre de alguna manera nos mantuvimos distantes… Quisiera llamarte por tu nombre, así como también quiero que me llames por el mío.

— Pe-pero eso sería… — Sus manos se apretaron sobre su regazo. Si fuera antes no sería lo mismo, pero ahora se sentiría algo incomoda por ser llamada con su nombre.

— Supongo que ahora es demasiado pronto — Una expresión de dolor apareció por un breve instante, pero luego continuó — No espero que sea de inmediato… La verdad es que…antes de que aceptes mi petición, tengo que contarte algo… — Pausó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos y dar un suspiro — Por eso… — Prosiguió — Quisiera que acordemos otra fecha para volver a vernos.

.

.

.

— Entonces, te apresuraste, pero para tu buena o mala suerte ellos aún no salieron — Decía Ichiro mirando su reloj de mano — Debieron haber salido hace unos minutos. ¿Preocupado?

— No, en absoluto — Respondió serio.

— Kyoko-san está muy hermosa como siempre — Los ojos de Yukihito fijaron por primera vez al manager que estaba a su lado — Sabes, ella me gusta mucho. Se puede decir que fue como amor a primera vista — Sonrió —. Hasta me he ofrecido a ser su manager… Si alguna vez quieres retirarte de tu puesto, puedes contar conmigo.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, lo miró con suspicacia, pero solo asintió silenciosamente. — Será decisión de ella si algún día ocurriese — Añadió con tono seco.

Ambos actores salieron del restaurante, y cuando se acercaron, Yukihito bajo su cabeza, saludando así a Ren, quien hizo el mismo el gesto y se despidió de Kyoko, para luego retirarse con su manager del lugar.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** No tuve idea de que título poner al capítulo, ya cuando tenía todo preparado me acordé que faltaba eso, y como me agarró esas ganas de: Ya!, ya!...Ya saben, a publicar me dije XD

Siento muchísimo la tardanza. Algunos problemas surgieron, pero aquí estoy de nuevo jejeje. Lastimosamente esto es todo lo que tengo escrito por ahora. Espero poder seguir escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, así como también uno nuevo de mi otra fanfic "El ataque de las fujoshis" (por si hay alguien que lee esa fanfic, siento también ese atraso)

Como siempre, no me cansaré de agradecer a todos por el apoyo. Sinceramente, gracias.

 **Ivy401:** Faltaría algo de acción por parte de Ren, debería. Lastimosamente una vez que ves como lo que pensabas siempre estaría ahí es arrebatado, despiertas y hay arrepentimiento.

 **Pamela Nolasco:** Allá, dónde las nubes ofrecen una confortable y grata sensación, de un momento a otro la temperatura subirá para imponer otra clase de sensaciones más vertiginosas XD

 **Luka Gottchalk:** Jajaja Ese par de tortugas por un momento olvidaron el paso lento.

 **Carla:** Sí, faltaría más acción 7u7 jajaja Los celos serían el ingrediente perfecto para descolocarlo.


	56. Lo oculto, un beso para olvidarlo todo

**Capítulo 56:** Lo oculto, un beso para olvidarlo todo

.

.

El sonido del reloj marcar los segundos la ponían tensa. El click de un mousse más las teclas de una computadora era definitivamente acostumbrado cuando eran ellos dos, solos, en esa oficina.

Su mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con el actor, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba ahí, callada, con su manager pendiente enfrente de la pantalla.

 _¿Se habrá enojado?_

Sus ojos lo observaron desde su posición en el sofá. Su mirada era seria, atenta, sin siquiera inmutarse; solo haciendo su trabajo. Claro, así debía ser, solo que desde hace rato no le había dirigido la palabra, o bien, fue ella quien lo desatendió al estar pensando en…otros asuntos.

— ¿Yuki? — Queriendo llamar su atención o de alguna manera encontrar sus ojos, lo llamó.

— ¿Si? — musitó entre dientes, mirando aun la pantalla.

Kyoko lo escudriño unos segundos más, antes de volver su mirada hacia abajo.

— Nada —Respondió.

Sus manos volvieron a su guion, alisó el borde de una hoja doblada y fingió seguir estudiando.

El tictac parecía resonar en sus oídos. La vista fue desplazándose de nuevo a él, para luego volver al guion y lentamente, de nuevo, mirarlo de reojo.

Sin ya poder contener su ansiedad, se levantó con ímpetu. Dejó el guion a un lado del sofá y recorrió la pequeña oficina. Giró por cada esquina, mirando un cuadro colgado en la pared, observando los libros en el estante, ordenando o fingiendo arreglar cualquier detalle que pareciera fuera de lugar. Y entonces, llegó detrás de él, tras su escritorio. Ladeó la cabeza con cuidado y lo miró disimuladamente.

— Kyoko.

Al escucharlo dio un respingo. Vio cómo la silla giratoria fue dirigiéndose a un costado, él volteó su cabeza y luego la llamó para que se acerque.

Con las manos sin saber dónde poner puestas, ella se acercó.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él con tono suave — Hay algo que quieres decirme, ¿verdad? —dijo tomando su mano.

Kyoko asintió tardíamente y cerró sus dedos sobre su cálida mano.

— Sí… —dijo vacilante — Es sobre…

— Espera — le interrumpió, sorprendiéndola. Sus ojos de repente la miraron intensos, el color de sus pupilas oscureciendo tras sus lentes, clavaron su mirada de manera drástica.

La actriz tragó saliva, sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojos, al notar aquellos ojos que había visto esa mañana, en el departamento, en su cama…cuando…

— Es muy excitante —soltó él.

— ¿Q-qué? — tartamudeó confusa por el repentino cambio de tema. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron aún más y entonces se le escapó un pequeño grito de sorpresa al ser estirada de su mano para quedar a escasos centímetros de él.

— Esto — La comisura de sus labios se estiraron arriba con picardía. Ambas manos agarraron de sus caderas para girarla, y Kyoko totalmente confundida y azorada, dejó que lo guiará, sintiendo como su piel ardía en donde la tocaba.

Con sus manos, en un movimiento rápido, la atrajo hacia él y la sentó en su regazo. La silla se impulsó unos centímetros atrás, y Kyoko soltó otro gritito, pero esta vez, un poco más fuerte.

— ¡Yu-Yuki! — Su rostro se tornó completamente rojo al verse sentada encima, enseguida sintió sus brazos rodearla.

— ¿No crees que es excitante? — Su aliento sopló con cada sílaba su nuca, su piel se erizó y exhaló un suspiro — Estar a solas en la oficina —susurró — Así, contigo en mis brazos.

— Pero…a-alguien puede entrar — dijo casi en un murmullo.

— Nunca entran sin avisar — sus manos la apretaron más —, siempre tocan la puerta y además casi nadie nos visita aquí.

Kyoko estaba segura de que él podía sentir sus descontrolados latidos a través de su tacto. Su respiración se tornaba más dificultosa y trataba de apaciguar el calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Yukihito se la ingenió para moverla un poco más a su costado. Sus ojos la buscaron, y ella fue atrapada por ellos.

— Ha sido unas horas desde que no podemos estar así. Estar tan cerca de ti, pero no poder tocarte es desesperante.

El corazón de la joven dio un gran salto, aspiró con fuerza y contuvo sin percatar su respiración. Sintió la mano de él tomó la suya. Sus dedos fueron entrelazándose lenta y suavemente, así como el tardo suspiro que emitió cuando llegó a tomarla por completo. Ella miró la unión de sus manos, complacida al sentir por primera vez sus dedos entrelazados.

Lo miró a los ojos, con los cachetes rojizos.

— Ahora sí — él sonrió y estiró de su mano, sus labios posaron sobre su dorso y presionaron ruidosamente haciendo que ella sonría al ver sus juguetones ojos mirándola atentos —Dime, preciosa, ¿qué quieres decirme?

Kyoko abrió su boca y lo cerró a tiempo antes de que lo abriera totalmente. Tragó saliva. Se había olvidado de la cuestión. ¿Por qué él tenía que mirarla tan fijamente y con esa sonrisa? ¿Cómo le diría...eso?

— Yuki…, yo… — titubeó —Es sobre…el almuerzo… con Tsuruga-san…—Su voz disminuyó al pronunciar su nombre.

Las facciones de Yukihito fueron suavizando lentamente. Su sonrisa desapareció y asintió con la cabeza.

— Dime — incitó.

— Él…quiere que nos volvamos a ver algún día…, después del comercial…y…

Se detuvo al sentir que él retiró sus dedos, pero agarró su mano y la llevó sobre su hombro. Su mano se alejó del de ella para dejarlo ahí e ir sobre su cadera. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron paulatinamente de arriba a abajo, mientras la miraba casi serio.

— ¿Si? —preguntó él para que continúe.

— Y…y… —Su boca temblaba y su cara ardía. Las manos de él la tomaron de la cintura, una recorriendo con sus dedos cada vez más arriba — Y…Tsuruga-san — emitió un chillido cuando la otra mano bajó de súbito cerca de sus nalgas — Quiere que empecemos de nuevo como amigos — farfulló en voz alta.

— ¿Amigos? —sus manos se detuvieron.

— Sí… — dijo tratando de apaciguar su acelerado corazón.

— Entonces…él quiere encontrarse contigo…quiere comenzar como amigos… —Sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente.

— Él me dijo…que quería contarme algo…y por eso quiere acordar otra fecha —se apaciguó un poco cuando sus manos se detuvieron, pero luego comenzaron de nuevo con las caricias.

— Así que aceptaste…

— E-eso—

— Bien, contactaré con Thompson-san para buscar una fecha…y el lugar…ya veremos —sus ojos emitieron un destello por un solo segundo. Una mirada fría mirando a la nada, que desapareció al instante para volver a los ojos ambarinos.

— ¿Yuki?...Yo… —miró abajo, apenada de lo que había hecho. Si fuera él, quien tendría que encontrarse con su antiguo amor a solas, no estaría muy tranquila. Y además había demostrado que estaba pensando en eso..., tal vez él sí se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba, de _quien_ pensaba. Alejó su mano de su hombro — Yo lo sien—

Unos dedos impidieron sus disculpas. Él cubrió su boca, mirándola siempre fijo.

— No lo hagas, deja de pensar en ello… — _deja de pensar en él_ , decía sus ojos.

Kyoko se estremeció cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron y acariciaron sus labios. Con la otra mano, sus dedos fueron suavemente a su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro y encontrar su camino atrás, en la piel desnuda que se exponía de su espalda. Se escabulló bajo el tirante con un movimiento tan suave y lento, que Kyoko, llevó una mano sobre su pecho buscando en donde apoyarla para resistirse a sus caricias.

— Me gustan tus mejillas…muy rojas para mí —él esbozó una sonrisa, sus manos se alejaron de ella para luego rodearla con sus brazos.

Ella quedó tiesa, mirándolo. Recién se percató de lo que él hacía, de sus intenciones, de sus objetivos. Él quería verla roja, él la acarició cada que hablaba de Tsuruga-san, ¿él la interrumpió y la sentó en su regazo sabiendo de quien hablaría?

Sus ojos se entornaron en él.

¿Celos?, sí, celos.

Se resistió a no sonreír, porque eso no tenía que acabar ahí. Ella tenía que darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

— ¿Kyoko?

Clavó su mirada y llevó una mano sobre su mejilla. Pudo ver una pisca de sorpresa en él y entonces siguió, comenzó a acariciarlo, fue descendiendo a su cuello, tentó con la punta de sus dedos el lóbulo de su oreja y luego se acercó a su nuca, jugando entre los mechones castaños de su cabello. Sus ojos miraban cómo él se ponía cada vez más atónito, sin poder pronunciar una palabra.

Algo creció en su interior, un sentimiento de poderío y satisfacción que nunca antes lo había conocido. Pero eso aún no era suficiente, solo era el principio.

Arrastró hacia arriba la mano que posaba sobre su pecho, llegó a su hombro y lo levantó casi rozando su rostro. Una ligera sonrisa salió al ver su expresión, quitó entonces sus lentes, y alargó su brazo hacia atrás para ponerlo sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Qué ocurre…? —Decía él con una sonrisa nerviosa que luego fue cambiada por una expresión de extrema sorpresa al sentir como ella movió sus piernas para quedar a horcajadas sobre él. Tragó grueso y sus dedos se aflojaron y se movieron inquietos sobre los costados de su pequeña cintura.

Sus rostros quedaron cerca uno al otro, y Kyoko pudo sentir el calor subir a sus mejillas. A pesar de ello apoyó de nuevo su mano sobre su pecho y la otra acarició su cabello.

— Kyo-Kyoko esto…

Besó su mejilla, él se quedó tieso y ella lo volvió a besar.

— ¿Sí? — Musitó ella en lo bajo, no pudiendo ocultar algo de su vergüenza.

— Esto se está…poniendo difícil para mí…

La invadió una gran satisfacción al distinguir en él un pequeño rubor en su rostro. Pero entonces, no todo terminaba ahí. Sus ojos marrones la clavaron con tanta pasión viéndolo luego bajar su vista a sus labios. Y lo que creyó terminaría por ser ganadora, terminó siendo un juego de seducción en la que los dos cayeron, buscando más que una caricia.

Él apretó de su cintura. Ambos fueron acercándose hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso casto. Se separaron y luego mirándose otra vez, se aproximaron de nuevo para intensificar el beso.

— ¡OH EL AMOR!

Ambos se paralizaron. Sus ojos se abrieron feroces al oír el sonido del picaporte de la puerta siendo abierta.

Kyoko se levantó velozmente, pero su cadera chocó contra la mesa con brusquedad, sus manos le agarraron a él de los hombros, pero solo lo empujó hacia atrás, cayendo sola al suelo.

— Kyo—

— Estoy bien — De inmediato se levantó y se alisó la falda. Él también se apresuró en levantarse y mirarla por si hubiera sufrido alguna herida.

Un sutil carraspeo hizo que sus miradas volvieran atrás, en donde una persona miraba con una sonrisa ladina a los que ignoraban su presencia por estar atentos a ellos mismos.

— ¿Interrumpí algo? —Su voz delataba a ambos, que el presidente había visto mucho como para hacer esa cara que expresaba haber descubierto algo jugoso — Tal vez pueda ser una serie de malentendidos como con _las_ _fotos_ — Lory agudizó lo último como si no fuese cierto —, pero díganme, ¿qué hacían en esa posición?

Los dos se tornaron muy rojos, sin saber adónde mirar.

— Pre-presidente… ¿Hay algo que quería decir? ¿Verdad? Sobre el amor — Kyoko habló tratando de cambiar de tema, haciéndolo recordar a lo que venía a hablar con anterioridad.

— Sí —contestó con una gran sonrisa — Dos empleados del departamento de marketing y uno del de administración contraerán matrimonio este fin de semana. Ya había pensado en una nueva asignación para Mogami-kun, quien es ahora la única de las primeras en la sección Loveme — Los ojos de Kyoko se agrandaron al escuchar que no incluía más a su amiga, Moko-san — Pero — siguió Lory siempre sonriente — Me parece que la tarea será cancelada, luego de escuchar lo que me tienen que decir.

Kyoko sintió que él tomó su mano, alzó su rostro y lo miró. Él exhalaba un suspiro y le devolvía una mirada sonriente, haciendo que sus mejillas se arrebolasen notablemente.

Cuando todo fue anunciado, una música de celebración salió de fondo, las luces de la pequeña oficina se apagaron, confetis y serpentinas de todos los rosas más chillones fueron lanzados mágicamente. Lory reía con excesiva felicidad al lograrse que la primera miembro de la sección Loveme se graduará. Yukihito le sonreía a ella, y Kyoko también lo hacía, mucho más aliviada, aliviada de que la celebración de su graduación no fuera tan extravagante como lo había sido con el de Chiori. Su festejo no fue premeditado después de todo, pero aun así se preguntaba como el presidente logró llevar a cabo una fiesta con un banquete que llegó después como por arte de magia.

.

.

El aparcamiento era algo oscuro, solo una tenue sombra de luz iluminada por escasos focos, algunos que no funcionaban y debían ser cambiadas por unos nuevos.

Kyoko estaba nerviosa, sentada en la parte de atrás del auto, esperando a que los minutos que no pasaban avancen. Angustiada, sin saber qué hacer para calmar sus nervios, agarró su celular y lo configuró para que la pantalla baje su brillo. El mensaje iría para Moko-san, preguntándole por qué no le contó sobre su graduación, tal vez aprovecharía y exigiría un gran abrazo como recompensa al silencio de ese gran acontecimiento.

Utilizó su celular unos minutos más tratando de distraerse, pero no resultó. La inquietud la llenaba al saber que él estaría hablando en esos momentos con Hirakawa-san. Había quedado en el auto, no podía ir ni esperarlo afuera de la habitación del hospital. Como manager, él se aseguraba que no fuera vista en esos lugares, porque cuando un famoso, en especial, una mujer que ahora tiene novio se presentaba ahí, rumores desagradables solo la serían atribuidos.

Agitada, miró entonces por la ventana polarizada. Sus dedos seguían un ritmo de golpeteo constante sobre la puerta.

Inspiró y espiró con fuerza. Buscaba la tranquilidad o la distracción, así que volvió su mirada a su celular, pero luego el entrecejo se arrugó, al notar a alguien que le pareció conocido.

Giró nuevamente y lo vio. Era él. Cabello esta vez no engominado, sin lentes, con ropa casual y de moda. En un intervalo de dos segundos, pasó frente a la claridad de un tubo fluorescente. Sus ojos azules se distinguieron al ser alzados a donde ella estaba.

El corazón se le detuvo del susto. Se alejó con prisa de la ventana como si fuera posible que tras ella la hubiese visto. Vacilante, se acercó para verlo de nuevo. Él ya no miraba hacia ahí, sus pasos seguían a un lugar desconocido hasta desaparecer.

La rareza de esa situación era demasiada. ¿Podía ser solo una coincidencia? ¿Por qué él podría estar en el hospital? En su cabeza, un sinfín de pensamientos se amontonaba entreveradamente, llegaba al punto de creer que su presencia significaba que estuvo ahí por esa mujer, pero la duda siempre se interponía, porque hay coincidencias y malentendidos que también podía obrarla incorrectamente.

En la espera, a unos minutos, la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Salió de su estado de cavilación con el susto traído de ese sonido imprevisto de la puerta.

Lo miró muy serio y silencioso.

— ¿Yuki?

— Ella ya no quiere mi ayuda —expuso mirándola — No quiere que vuelva aquí, quiere que lo olvide todo.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó perpleja.

— No lo sé, no entiendo… Cuando llegué ella estaba muy alterada, estaba llorando… Estaba fuera de sí, me gritó todo eso y después la enfermera vino y me dijo que me vaya.

Kyoko bajó su mirada de él, y se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Pasa algo? —dijo él al verla extraña.

— En realidad… He visto a Thompson-san por aquí.

— ¿Eh?... ¿él estuvo aquí?

Los dos callaron. Sus mentes estuvieron tratando de entender e imaginar posibles razones de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Es mejor que vayamos — dijo Yukihito suspirando— Es tarde y tienes que dormir, veremos este tema otro día. —ella fue al asiento de adelante, y entonces él arrancó y en breve salieron del hospital.

La noche era fresca y el viento parecía atenuar la maraña a lo que eran sometidos.

Kyoko lo miró después de unos minutos. Serio y sin decir nada. Volteó hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa. Ella también le sonrió, sintiendo como después él tomaba su mano.

Llegaron pronto a su departamento. Él la despidió con un pequeño beso en los labios y ella salió.

A cada paso que dio, la distancia fue aumentando así como también fue disminuyendo su celeridad hasta quedar por completo detenida.

No, no podía dejarlo. Aun lo necesitaba.

Volteó y fue corriendo hasta su auto. Abrió la puerta y sin necesidad de explicaciones o reacciones previas, se lanzó a sus labios, sus brazos fueron hasta su cuello y sintió como él le devolvía el beso y se acercaba más para tener mejor comodidad.

—Tengo muchas cosas que pensar…— le susurró ella cuando se separó de su boca —No quiero pensar más en problemas… Yo quiero olvidarlo por ahora… Prefiero pensarte antes de dormir…

Yukihito acarició su mejilla, viendo entre la penumbra su rostro de un rojo intenso.

— Es una buena idea —dijo sonriendo.

Ella se alejó de sus manos, y cerró la puerta que antes por el apuro no la había cerrado bien. Sus manos fueron para encontrarlo, su boca fue directo a la de él, lento por la vergüenza pero aun así sin detención.

Fue un beso que se prolongó durante largos minutos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** No tengo perdón, lo sé TnT

Algunos ya lo sabrán, se descompuso mi tablet y tuve y tengo problemas que por ahora están bajo control. Por cierto, mi Tablet está de vuelta en mis manos! Me olvide de contar, lo tengo desde hace una semana :D Está vivo y por suerte no se borró nada jeje

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, lo estuve escribiendo toda la noche, la inspiración surgió cuando debía de estar durmiendo.

 **Pamela Nolasco:** Él aprovecharía cada que estén solos para besarla, tal vez hay un poco de retención de su parte por el bien sea de ella XD Y Kyoko no es como que no pensase en eso, lo hace tanto como él. Veremos qué ocurrirá con la confesión de Ren, y su manager, él bien está para irritar a la gente.

 **Carla:** Oh, pues sí. Sería una decisión difícil tener a dos hombres guapos a tu disposición XD Ayy, para mi encontrar uno se me hace tan lejano…

 **Luka Gottchalk:** Ella lo besa pero con timidez que quedará al olvido después de unos segundos XD Y sí, a Yukihito le encanta el efecto que tiene él en ella.

 **Ivy401:** Sí, sería bueno que Ren deje todo ese miedo atrás para ir adelante y con todo, lo está logrando, ya por fin decidió citarla para confesar más, solo que aún no sabe que ellos se hicieron novios de verdad.


	57. Unas ganas locas de ti

**Capítulo 57:** Unas ganas locas de ti

.

.

Los besos y las caricias eran tan intensos, que un fuego parecía querer consumirla en el placer recóndito de una fogosa avidez, una que pedía por más, del sabor y del calor de su apetitosa piel, de sus tan fuertes y seguras manos que recorrían su cuerpo estremecido por su simple contacto. El calor la envolvía de pies a cabeza, su respiración se entrecortaba, así como su corazón bombeaba a un ritmo frenético. Mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban, urgían sedientos por más; de la necesidad y el deseo de querer fundirse uno al otro, de dejar que la locura se hiciese dueños de su interior.

— Kyoko, aquí no podemos —susurró pegando sus húmedos labios a su oreja.

Un irreconocible suspiro salió al sentirlo, ella presa del deseo, buscó sus labios, mordisqueando y devorándolo hasta que la falta de aire se le hiciese difícil de continuar.

— Quiero hacerlo — dijo entre jadeos. Subió sus rodillas por el asiento y pasó al de él, colocando sus piernas a cada costado de su cadera. Acomodada en su regazo, sus manos fueron intrépidas sobre su firme pecho. Lo acarició con fervor, y luego procedió a deslizar los botones por los ojales de su camisa, mientras su boca se unía a la de él con voracidad. —Hagámoslo aquí —bajo a su cuello, aspiró su aroma y….

Sus ojos se abrieron muy amplios, mirando de un lado a otro la oscura habitación. Sudorosa y apretando la almohada entre sus brazos y piernas, lanzó un jadeo de sorpresa. Con estupor, parpadeó fugazmente aun incrédula. El rostro quemó hasta la punta de sus orejas, se cubrió con la sábana su cabeza y se sofocó.

— ¡NOOOOOO! ¡PERVERTIDA! ¡COME HOMBRE! ¡MUJER LIBIDINOSA! ¡PECADORA Y SIN SENTIDO DE LA CASTIDAD!

Se retorció, pataleó y se asfixió con la sábana hasta cansarse.

Completamente roja, trató de tranquilizarse. Se enderezó, y miró sobre la mesita de luz el reloj.

Un baño con agua fría sería bueno.

::::::::::::

Los mechones de cabello que caían perfectos sobre cada costado de su frente, los lentes que escondían esos ojos tan abismales, hipnóticos, que la seducían y estremecían cada fibra de su cuerpo, los labios cerrados, que se presionaban ligeramente y se humedecían uno con el otro . A sus ojos, quería verlo con el cabello desarreglado, salvaje, sin los lentes, mirándola con esa pasión tan intensa que hacían gelatina sus piernas, y sus labios…quería tenerlos en los de ella, morderlos suavemente y saborearlos.

— Que me mires tanto hace que me sonroje — su voz la despertó de su ensueño.

Su rostro se tornó de un rojo vivo y desvió su mirada hacia el frente. Interiormente quería lanzarse un balde de agua helada, para ver si la calentura la dejaba de una vez.

— ¿Quieres decirme algo? —dijo él mirándola de reojo mientras conducía.

— Solo…te estaba mirando —murmuró. Yukihito se detuvo en un semáforo, y ladeando la cabeza, sonrió.

— Ven —dijo girando a ella y agarrando de su barbilla. Le depositó un suave beso en los labios, y luego subió a besar su frente— Que me mires así, hace que desee más besarte.

Kyoko no respondió nada, ruborizada, solo apretó sus manos unidas sobre su regazo. Sentir sus labios fue como un incentivo que la hacía ansiar por más.

Él volvió a conducir, notando la conducta extraña con la que desde la mañana le había visto.

— Kyoko… ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

Ella dio un leve respingo y tragó seco. Meneó la cabeza — No, es solo...Moko-san no me responde desde ayer —dijo dando un suspiro de alivio al verse con que excusarse— La volveré a llamar luego.

— Bien —respondió más calmado— Sobre lo de ayer… ¿Qué piensas?... ¿Deberíamos intervenir en los asuntos de Hirakawa-san?

— Eso… —escucharlo, solo hizo que se percatará que en lo único que había pensado fue en él. La sesión de besos resultó un gran éxito, solo que le añadió un vicio difícil de acabar— Pienso que…tal vez sería bueno interrogarla una vez más… —admitió segura. No sabía desde cuándo, pero quería ayudarla. Por una parte se preguntaba qué relación tenía el manager de Tsuruga-san con ella.

— Está bien…Te molestaría, si vamos hoy a la tarde, cuando tengamos el horario libre —preguntó mirándola de soslayo.

— Bueno…—contestó después de un largo segundo. Lo consintió, pero verlo así de pendiente, hacía que sintiera un picor de molestia.

Yukihito esbozó una sonrisa y buscó su mano para tomarla.

— En la noche tendremos nuestra cita, no me gusta mucho la idea de que la tengamos que hacer para demostrarles que estamos bien como pareja… Así que…qué piensas de tener mañana otra cita en casa, en tu departamento o en el mío.

— ¿Eh? —Kyoko observó como él llevó su mano cerca de su boca, besó un par de veces el dorso y luego lo giró para besarle la palma.

— Ya que no tenemos tiempo —siguió diciendo—, quería hacer algo simple ese día, tal vez podamos ver una película y comer palomitas. ¿Qué te parece?

— S-sí —tartamudeó, sonrojándose— Me gusta la idea, ha-hagámoslo en mi departamento… —se mordió la lengua al escucharse decir lo que le parecía tener doble sentido— ¡Qui-quiero decir ve-veamos la película…en m-mi departamento!

Yukihito solo se rió y besó una vez más su mano antes de bajarlo, y sonreír ampliamente.

Kyoko estaba preocupada. Si él seguía actuando tan lindo, temía lanzárselo en cualquier momento.

 **:::::::** ::::::

Después de que hayan pasado unas horas, y que no haya recibido respuestas de su amiga, Kyoko decidió llamarla. A la segunda llamada, por fin le había contestado, pero no le comentó nada, y en cambio le citó en Lme para que pudieran reunirse y así hablar, después de todo Moko-san recién había llegado de su viaje.

Con un suspiro, decidió, y le comentó a Yukihito que no le acompañaría a la tarde en el hospital por esa razón. Más tarde entonces, él solo la llevó a Lme.

Por alguna extraña razón, le acompaño a la oficina que residían, Kyoko no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa, al estar a solas con él en un lugar cerrado.

Se levantó del sofá con el objetivo de salir un rato a tomar aire, pero estando frente a la puerta, repentinamente lo sintió tras ella. Vio cómo la palma de su mano posó en la puerta, acorralándola y sintiendo su respiración en su oreja. Kyoko tragó seco.

— ¿Dónde te vas, preciosa?

El calor subió por todo su rostro.

— M-me voy a…a tomar aire… Ha-hace calor… ¿no?

— ¿Sí? Puedo poner el aire. ¿No será que me ocultas algo? Te notó algo extraña.

— No, so-solo quería salir un rato. Yuki…Ehmm —su mano vaciló y fue al picaporte de la puerta, queriendo pedirle que la dejará salir, pero sin previo aviso, él tomó su mano, oyó un tintineo, y luego sintió que él se acercó aún más y la rodeó esta vez con los dos brazos, su mentón fue a posar en su hombro, y Kyoko dejó de respirar.

Cuando miró abajo, vio en su muñeca una pulsera de cadena de oro con pequeñas piedras rosadas y dije dorado de forma redonda que colgaba del extremo. Tenía escrito algo, pero no podía verlo desde ahí.

— Es un pequeño regalo… —le oyó decir dudoso— ¿Te gusta?

— Es hermoso —susurró conmovida y muy sonriente. Alzó un poco más su muñeca y agarró el dije para leer lo que decía — Yuki…

— ¿No…te gusta?

— No…Me encanta, demasiado…Yuki, tú sigues siendo así…y yo solo…no sé…—giró a él y tocó su mejilla con suavidad— Gra-gracias…—sus brazos le rodearon, y le besó una mejilla, se alejó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, besó de nuevo su mejilla, pero esta vez fue yendo con cada beso más cerca de su boca, llegó a la comisura de sus labios y se contuvo de ir directo a su objetivo.

— Kyoko…—susurró reclamando sus labios. Con sus manos la atrajo mucho más a él y entonces la besó.

Kyoko cerró los ojos, llevó una mano hasta su nuca, y su boca se abrió intensificando el beso. Desde temprano, no, desde sus sueños anhelaba besarlo así, y en ese momento de solo cumplir su deseo, el control y el razonamiento fueron de paseo. Una mano recorrió ávidamente su espalda, mientras que la otra se enredó en su cabello. Su boca pedía por más; no había nada de pudor ni titubeo, sin darse cuenta le estaba tomando con vehemencia.

Se separó de él para quitarle los lentes que estorbaban su ímpetu, y entonces se lanzó de nuevo a sus labios.

Yukihito trató de llevar su ritmo, pero su beso se estaba volviendo demasiado apasionado, que las cosas no parecían querer acabar con solo eso. Sus manos acariciaron su espalda y luego fueron lentamente a su cintura, la apretó más, y la oyó gemir contra su boca. _Cielos,_ esto se estaba saliendo de control.

Como si la campana sonará justo a tiempo, la puerta se oyó tocar justo tras ellos. Se detuvieron y se separaron jadeantes.

Él carraspeó, y agarró de su mano sus lentes.

— Entonces… ya me voy —dijo poniéndoselos. Abrió la puerta y le encontró a Kotonomi-san. Le saludó y fue yendo, pero ésta la detuvo.

— Ehmm…Tu boca —le dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido— Tienes…labial…

— Ah…—un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas— Gracias…

— Y tu cabello…

— Ah…, sí —se largó rápidamente atusando con ambas manos su cabello.

Kotonami Kanae miró extraño yéndolo ir velozmente. Arrugó el entrecejo y giró hacia la puerta abierta, encontrando a su amiga hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

— ¿Kyoko…? —la llamó cerrando la puerta. Intuía, no, percataba demasiado bien lo que había sucedido— ¿Es que…se estaban besando? —preguntó más bien para verla reaccionar. En realidad, le sorprendió bastante ver así a su manager, no sabía que tenían ese tipo de relación en la que, por lo que suponía, se besaban hasta el extremo en el que casi se devoran…, era indudable, podía verlo con los labios rojos e hinchados, su aspecto desaliñado sugería la intensidad de su acompañante. — _Mo, ¿ella realmente lo estaba por devorar?_

Al no recibir respuestas, tocó su hombro, y ésta dio un respingo. Le vio cubrirse con más fuerza su rostro, su cuello y sus orejas estaban completamente rojos.

— Mo-Mo-Moko-san —la oyó tartamudear.

— ¿Sí?

— A-a-ayúdame...po-por favor —tartamudeó llorosa, dejando al descubierto su rojiza cara para mirarla.

Kanae exhaló un suspiro, y se preparó para lo que seguro, tardaría demás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Cortísimo! Lo sé TnT

Estoy tardando mucho en publicar el capítulo, siendo sincera la inspiración se me fue. Estuve tratando mucho de escribir, y no pude llegar a más.

Para no dejarlo abandonado publiqué esta partecita, espero que les haya gustado, y con esto quiero dejar a entender que no lo voy a dejar. No tendré más opción que leer los capítulos nuevamente, y como es larguísimo, me tomará un tiempo, ya que también suelo estar ocupada, y a la vez debo escribir las otras fanfics que tengo al pendiente.

Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes que me dejan siempre un lindo comentario :3

 **Pamela Nolasco:** Uff, el juego de seducción es bastante peligroso jajaja Kyoko no supo controlarse, pero ¿qué pasaría si Moko-san no estuviera para interrumpirlos? La campana sonó a tiempo XD

 **Ivy401:** Sí, el encuentro de Yashiro y Ren, la tengo al pendiente, y eso lo veremos en el comercial jejeje Más celos.

 **Luka Gottchalk:** La felicidad de Lory fue tanta, que una fiesta en ese momento era lo indicado jajaja Bueno, haberlos descubierto fue un plus de felicidad: El amor es la fuente de energía del Lovemon XD

 **Paulagato:** El padre del bebé quedará aun en misterio. Que Ren se confiese, sería realmente un gran golpe para ella después de tanto tiempo...

 **Carla:** Yo también les extrañaba a ustedes jejeje Haré lo posible por escribir más. Un KyokoxReino...Estoy escribiendo una fic, se llama: _De hechizos, maleficios, a látigos,_ éste es de rating M, no es KyoxReino, pero si pasará algo entre ellos ejem, ejem 7u7...La fic no tiene emparejamiento, en realidad, pienso seguir escribiendo en una secuela, si es que tiene éxito...Y sí, en esa secuela, depende que, habrá emparejamiento y él esta en la lista de candidatos posibles.


	58. Incertidumbre

**Capítulo 58:** Incertidumbre

.

.

Sus besos tan intensos, sus manos acariciándolo con firmeza, su voz, el dulce gemido que casi lo llega a olvidar que estaban en la oficina. Si bien podía resultar excitante hacer algo prohibido en el lugar de trabajo, él no era de esa clase que rompían simplemente las normas. Nunca lo había hecho, pensado, se podía decir que sí. Mientras tenía de novia a la actriz de quien se hacía cargo, las cosas resultaban demasiado dificultosas, viéndola, teniéndola en casi todo el día, sin poder tocarla porque estuviesen siempre al ojo del público. Era agonizante cuando la veía hablar y reír con guapos modelos, actores y cantantes; así como también lo era verla con prendas sexys en las secciones de fotos.

Sí, para él, ella era el dulce e inalcanzable manjar: tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Ahora que podía tenerla, aún se contenía, apenas comenzaron a salir, y parecía una eternidad gracias a las restricciones que se obligaba a tomar con ella. Fue como si ella siempre lo hubiese seducido desde tiempos anteriores, y en el presente, casi se pierde en la fogosidad de sus labios. ¿Quién había comenzado? ¿Fue él que se dejó llevar sin darse cuenta? ¿Podía ser realmente que ella…?

Yukihito se miró al espejo. Había entrado en el sanitario, cubriéndose la boca que delataba sus actos recientes. Se relamió los labios y probó por última vez la delicia que ella dejaba en ellos. Con toalla de papel comenzó a limpiarse el labial rosado empavonado en toda su boca. ¡Fue super intenso! Se preguntaba si es que otra persona notó su actividad con tan desarreglado aspecto. Si no fuera gracias a Kotonami-san tal vez sus manos hubieran viajado en otros lugares aún desconocidos.

— Cabello desarreglado, la parte superior del traje…Sí, supongo que serán las manos de una mujer que obraron para que queden así. Con verte limpiar los labios, deduzco que fue intenso.

El silbido que recibió, hizo que resoplé, mirando en el espejo al hombre cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa de aprobación en sus labios. Al menos era él y no otro, quien seguro era capaz de matarlo con la mirada al percatarse lo que implicaba su aspecto desaliñado.

— Yashiro Yuki, la envidia que siento es inmensurable —meneó la cabeza agarrándose de la barbilla— Kyoko es el sueño de muchos hombres, incluido el mío.

Los ojos de Yukihito se entrecerraron ante su comentario, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— Lo es —admitió con algo de orgullo de manager mezclado con celos de enamorado— Solo en sueños —enfatizó con una leve sonrisa.

— Touché —dijo apretándose el pecho con una mano, como si hubiese recibido el golpe de una espada— Eso sí que fue un buen golpe, Yuki.

Yashiro vio tras el espejo que él fue al urinario.

Se mojó las manos y las paso a su cabello que se resistían a bajar ordenadamente. Se quedó pensando en lo que Kyoko le había dicho sobre Thompson estando también en el hospital. Resultaba sospechoso y tal vez podía tratar de indagar en ello.

— Así que ya son novios.

— ¿Qué? —escucharlo decir eso lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Quedó confundido porque no estaba enterado de que él supiera que antes su relación era falsa. Tal vez Ren le hubiese dicho, y enterarse de eso hacía que titubeará en su respuesta. No quería que por otra boca Ren sea informado de ello. Sabía que Kyoko aún no le dijo nada — Sí —afirmó mirando a su alrededor por si hubiesen otros oídos. Había más que pruebas suficientes de que estuvieron juntos, y sería desagradable para él mentir diciendo que estuvo con otra — Espero que no—

— Lo sé— interrumpió antes de que terminase la frase— No le diré nada a él. Entonces uno de ustedes les dará la información, ¿no?... Eso le dolerá mucho…

Yukihito bajó la mirada. Aunque sabía que no fue su culpa que ellos no hayan terminado juntos, se sentía algo afligido por su amigo. Cerró los ojos. Ya le habló a él sobre sus sentimientos, había decidido no rendirse, fue su decisión y no se arrepentía. La amaba mucho. Ren tuvo mucho tiempo de oportunidades que él se las dio y éste no supo aprovechar.

Se arregló la camisa y la corbata. Ichiro Thompson llegó a su lado y comenzó a lavarse las manos.

— Ha sido unos meses que eres manager de Ren —dijo Yukihito acomodándose y alisando con sus manos su chaqueta— ¿Qué tal te va con ello?

— Muy bien, Ren me ama mucho. En realidad somos amigos desde antes.

— ¿Si? —no sabía que ambos se conocían de antes, creyó que se conocieron cuando éste fue asignado a ser su representante— Entonces supongo que ya habías conocido antes a su manager anterior—dijo casual— Hitomi Hirakawa. Hace mucho que no oigo de ella, ¿aún mantienen contacto?

Ichiro se quedó en silencio golpeando sus dedos en el lavamanos.

— Hitomi-chan —sonrió de medio lado— Sí, la conocí. Una mujer muy dura y exigente. Buena manager. Hace mucho que ninguno de los dos nos contactamos con ella.

— ¿No? —lo miró con suspicacia.

— Es así. Según entendí se mudó muy lejos —repuso secándose las manos— Bueno. Mándale un beso a la hermosa Kyoko de mi parte… No, mejor solo un saludo, los besos ya tienen suficiente —rió y salió del sanitario.

Yukihito resopló por la nariz a causa del último comentario.

El comportamiento de Thompson, en realidad, no parecía sospechoso, y lo convencería si tan solo no supiera que él estuvo en el mismo hospital en el que se hallaba Hitomi.

Terminando de lavarse las manos, salió y se encaminó al ascensor.

Buscaría respuestas de Hirakawa Hitomi. Por alguna razón, la situación parecía cada vez más sospechosa.

 **::::::::** ::::

Los ojos de Kotonami Kanae se abrían grandes al oír lo que su amiga confesó en voz alta. Le fue difícil sonsacar información, aun después de que ésta hubiese pedido por su ayuda. Le oyó murmurar, hablar en voz baja, solo llegando a entender las palabras: pervertida sin control. Persistió con la posible paciencia que podía ofrecerle, y entonces, después de reclamar que lo dijese bien para que pueda ser de ayuda, Kyoko solo de repente escupió lo que tanto vio le avergonzaba.

Sabía que Kyoko podía salirse con cosas fuera de su imaginación, pero lo que declaraba era…perturbador.

Frunció el ceño y se frotó con los dedos la sien. Parecía haberle dado una jaqueca.

— ¿Eres una libidinosa sin control y tienes miedo de…? ¿Estás diciendo que quieres…violar…a tu manager? —eso significaba que los dos no tenían aun nada, y Kyoko ¿solo se le había lanzado con el objetivo de violarlo? Imaginarse a Yashiro como víctima de una posible violación, era…perturbador y muy extraño. Casos de violación por parte de una mujer no solía ser muy escuchado.

— Siii —chilló Kyoko de espaldas a ella. Había terminado de limpiarse el labial que quedó untado por toda su boca, y en ese momento estaba aplicándose brillo en sus labios. Su cara la tenía demasiado roja; confesarlo en voz alta le fue muy complicado.

— Espera, espera…—Kanae cerró los ojos y suspiró— Entiendo —dijo meneando la cabeza— ¿Acaso interpretaras a una?

— No, ¡soy una en la vida real!

El ceño de Kanae se frunció aún más— ¿A quién violaras?

— ¡A Yuki!

—….

Kyoko giró desesperada al no oír nada de su amiga— ¡¿Moko-san?! ¡Dime algo! —exclamó viéndola congelada con el entrecejo muy fruncido.

— ¿Quieres…violar…a tu manager?—repitió.

— ¡No lo puedo controlar!

— A ver —dijo demasiado aturullada — Quieres ¿violarlo…?, y eso ¿por qué de repente? —decidió seguir escuchando su loco argumento.

— Bueno… —comentó tímida— Es que como ayer pasó tantas cosas… —su dedo enroscó un mechón de cabello— Él es tan gua-guapo…y…es…i-irresistible…y bueno…lo…lo vi desnudo por accidente… ¡Pero no estaba totalmente desnudo! ¡Estaba con toalla abajo! ¡No vi más!

Kanae casi se atraganta con su saliva al oír lo que no creyó oiría de su amiga

— Él estaba mo-mojado…—seguía la pervertida— Y su cabello hacia atrás…despeinado… —suspiraba— las gotas rodaban por su piel…y luego se deslizaban por su…

Los ojos de Kanae se agrandaron — Así que lo de libidinosa es verdad…

— ¡Pe-pero es que cómo me mira… E-es tan sexy… Creo que además de poder congelar a las personas también puede hipnotizar con esos ojos…y entonces…lo que pasó después…

— ¿Qué? ¿Le hiciste algo? —Después de todo lo que escuchó, cualquier cosa ya le sería posible.

— No…Fue mu-mutuo…No-no-nosotros…nos-nos-nos be-be-besamos…

— ¿Se besaron? —Kanae miró con confusión y mucho asombro. Si fue mutuo, no entendía porque podía acabar con una violación.

— S-s-s-sii….y…y…y nos be-be-besamos mucho….y es-es-estabamos en su cama…y…

El silencio se alargó, y la pervertida parecía que el fuego la había dejado muda.

— Se estaban besando…en su cama…y él estaba desnudo…entonces…¿ustedes ya…

— ¡MO-MO-MO-MO-MO-KO-SAN! ¡NO-NO! ¡¿CÓMO CREES?! ¿CÓMO PUEDES PENSAR ESO?

— ¿No acaso fuiste tú la primera en decirme que querías violarlo? —replicó irritada.

— Sí…Pe-pe-pero no…Él estaba vestido…cuando nos besamos…y…e-e-entonces…las cosas…se salieron un poco de control…y…bueno…después…en la noche…yo solo...lo besé de nuevo…y estuvimos en el auto…unos minutos…y…

— Espera… ¿Entonces…él te gusta? ¿no? ¿qué relación se supone que tienen ahora?

—….

— Kyoko….

— Me ha-había olvidado contarte…—rió forzosa — En realidad…él se me confesó…y yo también… Somos….novios, desde ese día… Creo.

Kanae hizo una larga pausa. Miró sin expresión a su amiga y frunció excesivamente el ceño.

— Mo, ¿qué…?... Debiste empezar con eso desde un principio —pasó una mano por su cabellera y resopló. Ya se estaba por creer la historia de violación. Se sorprendió bastante de que resultasen así las cosas, pero si ellos eran novios, no creía que pudiera ocasionarse una violación…Debería ser de mutuo acuerdo, ¿no?

 **::::::::** ::::

Antes de entrar al hospital se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, se arremangó las mangas y se peinó de otra forma su cabello. Se acordaría de comprar unos lentes de contactos para la próxima.

No sabía si habría diferencia con el aspecto habitual que usaba, pero según siempre oía, cuando estaba así, la diferencia era vasta.

La enfermera que ya lo conocía, le sonrió y sorpresivamente le comentó que su amiga estaba con la paciente. Él asintió y fue directamente a la habitación, encontrando a las dos mujeres hablando y riendo extrañamente.

— ¿Kaori? —Aunque la enfermera ya lo haya avisado, no podía creer que ésta estuviera ahí.

— ¿Yu?... ¿Qué haces aquí? —la vio dar vuelta con las cejas enarcadas de asombro. A su lado Hirakawa había bajado la vista.

— No, creo que esa pregunta más bien me corresponde a mí —dijo dando un suspiro.

— No, no, tú ya has cumplido con traerla aquí. Venir a encontrarte con Hitomi-san se ve sospechoso. Tú ya tienes a Kyouko-sama, así que no debes venir aquí por otra mujer.

Yukihito resopló y se restregó la cara con una mano. Siempre que se encontraba con ella terminaban peleándose.

— Por favor, Kaori-san — dijo la paciente. ¿Desde cuándo se llamaban por el nombre? Yukihito miró asombrado como ella le daba pequeñas palmadas a la mano de Kaori — Voy a hablar con Yashiro, ¿nos puedes dejar a solas por un momento?

Escuchándola decir eso, vio a su antigua amiga asentir sin objetar, y eso le resultaba un milagro conociéndola como es.

A solo instantes quedaron a solas. Él se acercó y se sentó en la silla antes ocupada por Kaori.

— Siento lo de ayer, Yashiro… Después de que me hayas ayudado tanto… Lo siento, no me sentía bien…

— Está bien… Supongo que te sientes mejor ahora —la miró comer frutas frescas. Por lo que vio en la mesita de alado, lo que comía seguía siendo tanto y mucho para dos personas.

— Sí —afirmó sonriente— Kaori-san es muy divertida. Tienes una muy linda amiga.

— ¿Sí? —arrugó la nariz en desacuerdo. No entendía porque antes le llegó a gustar.

— Me gusta más ella que cierta Kyoko-chan…—susurró mirando fingidamente hacia un costado.

— Pues amo infinitamente a Kyoko-chan y a mis ojos ella será la más linda de todas las mujeres —contestó con disimulada indiferencia.

— Ugh… ¡qué horror! No sabía que fueras tan meloso —frunció el ceño y llevó un pedazo de manzana a su boca— Ella te tiene en la palma de su mano —dijo con la boca llena.

— Si eso quiere decir estar como un tonto enamorado, puede ser que sí.

— ¡Ay! —sobó sus brazos con fuerza— ¿Lo haces a propósito? Ya entendí, no diré nada más por tu novia… ¿Entonces es definitivo…? —su voz se hizo más bajo mirando el plato lleno de frutas que tenía en su regazo— ¿Ella ya no siente más nada…por…Ren?

— No vine aquí a hablar de Kyoko. Sabes de qué quiero hablar.

— ¿Por qué no me respondes? —lo miró enojada a los ojos— ¿Es qué aun dudas?

— No…—suspiró— Lo nuestro es mutuo.

— ¿Temes aun? —se rió sacudiendo su cabeza en negativa— ¿Crees que ella pueda en cualquier momento ir en brazos de Ren si él se le declara? Entonces…eso significa que él sigue tras ella…

— ¿Sigues amando a Ren? —preguntó con seriedad— No, por lo que veo estoy seguro que sí.

— Lo que dices solo muestra que estás evadiendo mi pregunta.

— Tú también lo haces… No quiero hablar de ello—repuso con el ceño fruncido— Ayer tú parecías fuera de control… ¿Acaso tiene que ver con esto el manager de Ren, Ichiro Thompson?

Sus ojos se agrandaron y desvió inmediatamente su mirada.

— No —contestó— Él solo vino a visitarme…

— ¿Por qué? —estudió su rostro. Ahora sabía que Ichiro fue a visitarla, pero aún no entendía la razón detrás de ello.

— Ya te dije que solo vino a visitarme —le dijo severa y enojada— Yashiro-san, agradezco que me hayas ayudado hasta ahora, pero no quiero más de tu ayuda… —resopló y suavizó su expresión— Lo siento… De verdad, muchas gracias por todo, pero no necesito más de tu ayuda…y no quiero que vengas de nuevo aquí… Por favor ya no insistas, porque no te diré nada.

— ¿Segura? —dijo con un suspiro. Sabía que no podía presionarla más, no era bueno que la vuelva a alterar.

— Sí… Así que vete ya, por favor…

Yukihito asintió — Felicidades por el niño, y espero…No, sé que serás feliz con él.

— Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa.

Él salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Miró a su costado, dando otro suspiro.

— ¿Escuchabas tras la puerta?

— Lo siento…—susurró Kaori cabizbaja.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? Pensé que no te agradaba ella.

— No, no lo hacía —dijo alzando su rostro— Pero creo que tal vez…podamos llevarnos bien… En realidad, vine porque quería escuchar su historia… ¡Pe-pero ella lo sabe! ¡Le he dicho desde un principio mis motivos! —se disculpó al notar que alzó la voz— Ya no dibujo solo hentai… —dijo despacio con las mejillas ruborizadas—Estoy experimentando otro género…

— Me alegro por ti… Entonces lo que te dice debe ser confidencial, ¿verdad?

— Sí —dijo seria.

— Entiendo —se despidió y dio media vuelta.

— Yu —él giró a verla, y ella esbozó una débil sonrisa— Creo que lo ustedes…debe ser amor verdadero y mutuo.

— Lo es —asintió sonriendo y luego se marchó.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Quería hacer más largo más el capítulo, pero tampoco no quería hacerles esperar más, así que decidí publicarlo así Espero que les haya gustado! Inspiración, vuelve más seguido, onegai!

 **Ivy401:** Gracias jejeje Definitivamente, no lo abandonaré, aunque pasé mucho, siempre veré la forma de poder continuarlo!

 **Paulagato:** No pos, si yo tuviera a un Yashiro, me lanzaría a él 7u7 (Los pensamientos pervertidos al descubierto XD, no creas que la historia transciende y sigue a mi yo interno ajajajaja)

 **Carla:** Me llegaron los dos mensajes, decidí solo publicar el primero jejeje Me hace super feliz que estés leyendo esa fic, gracias por opinar. Kyoko y Ren es una relación a pasos más lentos que tortuga jajaja y sí, yo también estoy algo enojada con él. Kyoko y Reino, pienso que es super interesante de escribir, tengo algunas ideas, ya una vez te lo conté, solo que el mencionado fic, no lo escribí aun porque me pareció una historia algo trágica y triste… (Tal vez en un futuro lejano decida escribir esa) No abandonaré esta fic, aunque pase mucho tiempo, no lo haré. Debe de haber algo de acción entre ellos ¿no? XD

 **Pamela Nolasco:** ¿Los sueños pueden revelar tus más profundos deseos? Jajaja Yukihito no lo sabe, pero solo sigue encendiendo el deseo que yacía en su interior. Y sí, Kyoko estaba por comerlo todito…Esta cada vez más peligrosa jajajaja


	59. Conflictos Internos

**Capítulo 59:** Conflictos Internos

.

Kyoko miró con tristeza a su amiga. Después de hablar sobre su situación sentimental y "física", se disculpó al recordar que la razón de que ella estuviera ahí, era para hablarle de algo que parecía importante como para decirlo cara a cara. La alentó y le pidió que le contase a lo que vino a hablar, descubriendo después, que ella realmente se había graduado del color rosa, pero que su relación con Hiou-kun no fue bien como lo creía y esperaba sucediera.

— _Soy una idiota_ —se reprendió dándose golpecitos en el cachete— _Y yo contándole lo feliz que estaba con Yuki… ¡Soy una mala amiga!_ —comenzó a lagrimear silenciosamente.

— Mo, ya te dije que está bien —dijo Kanae percatándose inmediatamente sobre sus pensamientos— Me alegra que ustedes dos estén finalmente saliendo. Me iba a enojar si solo no me lo contases porque tengas lástima de mi actual situación —dijo con una débil sonrisa.

— ¡Moko-san! —un mar de lágrimas brotó de sus ojos— ¡Soy una mala amiga! ¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan descarada y pedir de tu ayuda cuando venías a decirme algo tan importante?!

— Kyoko… —suspiró— Ya no sigas… Escuchar todas tus locuras sobre una posible violación, fue muy divertido… Verte y escuchar que lo estás haciendo bien, me hace muy feliz. De verdad.

— Moko-san…— pestañeó unas cuantas veces y se restregó las lágrimas con una mano— Te amo, Moko-san, gracias —dijo acercándose al asiento de ella y poniendo su cabeza contra su hombro para acariciarse.

— Mo, me estás distrayendo de conducir —dijo con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas— Yo también te quiero, tonta —paso una mano sobre su brazo para darle unas palmaditas— Tienes que contarle a Chiori-san sobre tu noviazgo, si no lo haces ella se enojará.

— ¿No-noviazgo? —Kyoko se alejó de su hombro con el rostro sonrojado.

— Sí, noviazgo —la miró de reojo, notándola algo insegura— Mo, ¿por qué lo dudas? —replicó— Se estaban por comer en la oficina, y hasta él es tan dulce como para darte esa pulsera a tan poco tiempo de su relación. Se han confesado, eso significa que están saliendo.

Kyoko se sonrojó furiosamente y miró abajo. Su vista se detuvo en el dije de su pulsera, leyendo lo que tenía adelante: "Mi preciosa", estaba grabado en inglés, con sus dedos dio la vuelta del dije, y sonrió para sus adentros al leerlo de nuevo: "La única en mi _corazón"_ En vez de estar escrito corazón, éste era reemplazado por un dibujo. Se pinchó con los dedos el cachete para contener una risita de felicidad.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento, Kyoko le dio un pequeño abrazo a su amiga, salió del auto, y se despidió agitando una mano.

Kanae le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y cuando desapareció de su vista, dejó escapar un suspiro.

La noche le parecía fría, hasta que llegó a su departamento.

Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho al ver al chico que estaba parado frente a su puerta.

::::::::::::

Kyoko alzó levemente su vista para ver a su cita. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado intenso y bajó de nuevo a mirar de su comida.

Cuando él había venido a su departamento para recogerla, le sorprendió verlo así, con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa que marcaba su torso y anchos hombros. Su cabello castaño peinado totalmente hacia atrás, y en su rostro la ausencia de unos lentes. Ver su hermosa sonrisa y oír que llevaba lentes de contacto, fue un gran impacto para su corazón. Ella no estaba tan acostumbrada a ese hombre sin lentes, y vestido de manera casual. Estaba muy guapo.

— Preciosa, ¿ocurre algo?

Y ahí estaba, su corazón parecía haber estallado. Miró como la mano de él se había entrelazado con la suya por encima de la mesa. Sentía como su mirada le clavaba, y también como su cerebro se hacía puré al más mínimo contacto de ese hombre. Olía maravilloso y, pensar así, le avergonzaba. Parecía aún más una pervertida, y no quería admitirlo.

— Nada —le susurró viéndole a los ojos— Solo estaba pensando…

— Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea —su pulgar acarició suavemente del dorso de su mano, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver sus mejillas rosadas— Si hay algo que te preocupe sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo.

Kyoko hizo una mueca. ¿Era la única que se sentía así? Lo veía ahí, tranquilo, sin que las piernas le temblasen de los nervios como lo hacía ella. Podía ver a algunas mujeres mirarle, pero cuando giró a un costado, encontró a una que no paraba de comerlo con la vista. _¡Que descarada!_

Los ojos dorados se entrecerraron, y soltó lentamente de su mano.

— Eres demasiado guapo —repuso desprevenidamente, y se sonrojó por completo al percatarse de lo que dijo.

— ¿Eh? —Yukihito la miró asombrado.

— Lo…Lo que oíste —admitió— Solo eso, y que la mujer que está a un costado no para de mirarte —refunfuñó haciendo inconscientemente un puchero.

Yukihito se rió y extendió su brazo para tomar su mejilla en su mano.

— Pensamos igual —dijo acariciándola— Sabía que dejarte salir con ese vestido no haría más que traer miradas de lobos hambrientos. Estas demasiado hermosa —llevó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, y sus ojos atisbaron al hombre que babeaba tras de ella, mirando desde hace rato la espalda muy descubierta que dejaba su vestido. La silla en la que se sentaba no aportaba en nada. Su mirada congeló al instante a ese tipo, y lo vio bajando pausadamente su cabeza.

Kyoko no respondió nada, y vio como alejaba su mano de ella. Se preguntaba silenciosamente si el vestido le provocaba lo que él decía sobre los lobos hambrientos. Eso desde un principio fue el objetivo. Había elegido un vestido de escote cerrado por delante, pero con la espalda descubierta en un escote en forma de V. Percibir su rostro estupefacto al descubrir que lo que llevaba revelaba mucho por detrás, no le satisfizo del todo, porque su reacción solo llegó hasta ahí. No notó que su mirada parase en ese lugar, y no fue el efecto deseado, al verlo tranquilo en un santiamén. La misión parecía fallar, y el consejo que le dio Kanae sobre "seducir y hacer que él haga el primer movimiento" parecía ser un objetivo difícil con el pudor que tenía al llevar ese vestido.

Siguieron comiendo, mientras de vez en cuando hablaban. Yukihito percibió un movimiento, y localizó la cámara tomarles algunas fotos. Lanzó un suspiro y solo lo ignoró. Aquello era el propósito en ir a comer a ese lugar, pero mientras se lo permitía, disfrutaría de la compañía de la mujer que estaba frente a sus ojos. Después de todo, el presidente le dijo que se encargaría de ello, así que confiaría y se mantendría tranquilo.

::::::::::

Se incorporó de su cama y, mientras se frotaba los ojos con una mano, bajó sus pies al suelo. Con pasos silenciosos, María se dirigía a la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua hasta que oyó una muy conocida risa. Desvió su camino y se dirigió al despacho no tan secreto de su abuelo.

Abrió la puerta, y lo vio sentado en la oscuridad, tomando una copa de vino y mirando muy concentrado en su Tablet.

María rodó los ojos y se acercó a Lory sin que éste se diera cuenta. Miró después tras de él. Sabía que se encontraría con algo relacionado al "romance", tal vez fotos de parejas de celebridades que salían en secreto, pero se sorprendió al ver las fotos de su One-sama con su manager comiendo en un restaurante. Sonrió al ver como en algunas de ellas, la pareja se veía cariñosa.

— Abuelo, tú lo estás mandando a fotografiar, ¿no? —frunció el ceño, al notar una en donde ellos salían del departamento de la actriz.

Lory se atragantó con su vino al escuchar la voz de su nieta. Dejó la copa al borde de la mesa y carraspeó.

— María, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? Mañana temprano tienes que ir al colegio.

— Sí, ya entiendo —resopló y salió sin preguntar nada. Ya sabía lo que ocurría. El hobby de su abuelo era disfrutar del romance. Lo conocía, pero ver como en algunos casos se excedía, la abochornaba.

::::::::

Suspiró cuando llegaron rápidamente en su departamento. La noche le pareció corta, pero también entendía que después de ese día tenían que ir a trabajar. Mañana haría el comercial con Tsuruga Ren, y aunque no lo hubiesen mencionado nunca, sabía que él también estaba al tanto.

Recibió su beso de despedida, y se sintió triste al no haber logrado el efecto que esperaba tuviera él con el vestido atrevido que había elegido.

Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, salió del coche y fue sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a las puertas que daban camino a los ascensores.

Yukihito dejó de mirarla por el retrovisor. Echó su cabeza tras el respaldo de su asiento, e inhaló y exhaló con fuerza por la nariz. Ella no lo sabía, pero tenerla a su lado y con ese vestido, le hacía el lobo más peligroso y hambriento de todos.

:::::::::

La mañana era soleada, pero una brisa fresca presentía la llegada de un poco de frío.

Kyoko estaba nerviosa y enojada con su manager por haber aceptado el comercial sin su consentimiento. Lo había perdonado anteriormente, pero que en esas circunstancias tuviera que ver de nuevo al actor, hacía que sus nervios diesen a atacar en su estómago.

— Sé que no lo aceptaste solo porque tenías que estar junto a él — le oyó a Yukihito hablar mientras manejaba.

— Sí… —afirmó— Pero no tenías que aceptarlo a escondidas de mí.

— Tienes razón, pero tampoco podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Hacer este comercial y además junto a Ren, te dará muchos beneficios.

Kyoko frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero. No le gustaba hablar con su "manager"

— Sí, así como también esperabas que tuviera un avance con él —inmediatamente se arrepintió de decir eso. Un incómodo silencio se instaló en el coche. Lo vio con el rostro serio y no supo que decir para erradicar su error.

A pocos minutos llegaron a la locación. Él buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y quitó una pastilla.

— Ten —le dijo pasándolo con una botella de agua— Es para tu estómago.

— Gracias… —tomó el medicamento, y lo miró de reojo. Él la conocía bien, y eso solo la hacía sentir más culpable al entender que sabía de sus nervios— Yuki, lo de hace rato…

— Es verdad —se adelantó—. Lo hice también por esa razón…

— Lo siento…—susurró bajando su cabeza— No debí decirte todo eso...

— Está bien —le acarició el cabello y sonrió— Solo…no digas más de eso, ¿sí?

Kyoko alzó su cabeza y asintió tomando su mano.

Salieron del auto, y vieron al personal trabajando en la escenografía. Mientras saludaban se encontraron con el director, él los recibió con una gran sonrisa, gustoso de trabajar con la actriz que creyó antes se negaría.

Le escucharon decir que Ren había llegado temprano y que en ese momento se estaba cambiando.

Yukihito encontró con la vista al otro manager, y entonces la dejó hablando con el director sobre los detalles de la filmación.

— Yuki —saludó Ichiro con una media sonrisa— Eres un hombre muy valiente —exclamó riendo entre dientes— Dejar a la hermosa Kyoko hacer este tipo de comercial y con nada menos que Ren… Eso sí que debe ser cruel.

— Debes tener razón… —se fue a su lado y suspiró. No es que haya ido a él para hablar, había ido ahí para preguntar por Ren, pero escucharlo tal vez no sería malo, necesitaba una reprimenda por su acción. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se moría de celos y no estaba seguro de que si estuviera en su presente fuera a aceptar que ella haga ese comercial. Ese pensamiento no le era bueno, aunque fuera su novio, era también su manager, y debía optar por el crecimiento de su carrera y no por su egoísmo.

— Quiero decir —Ichiro carraspeó, e imitó una voz ronca y grave—, te imaginas a ellos dos en la cama, la hermosa Kyoko despierta y ve a su amado con una sonrisa, decide no despertarlo y luego la cámara enfoca esas gloriosas y tonificadas piernas bajar sensualmente hasta tocar con sus pies descalzos el suelo.

Yashiro gruñó y lo congeló con la mirada — Ten cuidado de lo que dices —amenazó.

— Lo siento —dijo al sentir que podía moverse nuevamente —Soy un hombre y como tal admiró la belleza de— se congeló y no pudo terminar la frase completa. Las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron con mucho esfuerzo y titileo hacia arriba —So-solo es broma… —se descongeló y pasó una mano por su cabello engominado— Que poder fuera de lo normal ese que tienes, te imaginas cuando Ren tenga que abrazar a Kyoko por la espalda, él de repente quedará petrificado, y la gente pensará que el lugar está maldito, porque ocurrirá cada que tenga que acercársela.

Yukihito lo ignoró al ver que la actriz se acercaba.

— Yuki, voy a cambiarme —le dijo titubeante.

— Sí —respondió con una sonrisa.

— Hola Kyoko —Ichiro se puso en medio de ellos— Ven a mí siempre que necesites.

La actriz exhaló un suspiro y le saludó.

Yashiro la vio partir hasta que en medio una puerta se abrió y Ren salió de ella. Los vio a ellos mirándose durante unos segundos, hasta que el actor la saludó con una sonrisa angelical.

Respiró hondo y desvió su mirada al verla entrar. Tenía que tratar de sosegar la inquietud que lo carcomía.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** El cambio de pensamientos que padezco es constante y muy variable. Siempre pienso: _Pondré todo en hiatus_ , pero luego me pongo inmediatamente a publicar XD

¡Saludos!

 **Luka Gottchalk:** Jajaja Creo que Yashiro se dejaría violar fácilmente.

 **Paulagato:** Más que enojado lo dejará traumado. Pero luego le va a gustar XD


	60. ¿Puedo aun tener una oportunidad?

**Capítulo 60:** ¿Puedo aun tener una oportunidad?

.

.

.

Con una camiseta grande y unos pantaloncillos cortos por debajo, se levantó de la cama, mirando por última vez al hombre con el torso desnudo que estaba durmiendo plácidamente bajo las sábanas. Con los pies descalzos rodó la cama, dejando ver casual pero borrosamente el tocador. Unos envases de curvas ovaladas se distinguían con un brillante color ámbar, enfocándose de la parte posterior nubladamente; siguiendo después a la bella mujer que entraba al continuo baño de la habitación.

La escena cambiaba al hombre que se removía bajo las sábanas y cambiaba de posición para dormir de nuevo.

Con una sonrisa, el director dio el "OK" tras verificar en la grabación que todo haya salido bien; y después de unos minutos se anunció un breve descanso.

Yukihito cruzó la mirada con Kyoko, y le sonrió, haciendo un ademán de mano que le decía que lo había hecho perfecto.

La de ojos ambarinos pasó el camino hacia su dirección, mientras se acercaba, una de sus manos agarraba del borde de la camiseta, dando una pequeña vista del pantaloncillo corto y ajustado que llevaba puesto.

— La vista que estas atrayendo es mucha… —sin poder controlarlo, su mirada recorrió sus piernas con avidez. Al percatarse de lo que hizo, y de lo que seguro muchos también estaban haciendo, alzó el rostro y, automáticamente, los hombres que también miraban, desviaron la mirada de la mujer de ojos dorados. Notó que cierto actor también lo había hecho, pero con más cautela — La vista que estas atrayendo es mucha —repitió con tono más alto, seguido de un carraspeo. Kyoko se sonrojó y bajó la camiseta en su lugar— Cuando estés desnuda en la tina, no sé si pueda resistir a que todos se babeen mirándote...

— No…No estaré desnuda —repuso algo avergonzada— Tendré un bañador —susurró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— Igual —dijo fingiendo enojo. La miró con picardía y se acercó lentamente a la altura de su rostro— ¿No sabes las miradas que atraes cuando estas en traje de baño?... Eres demasiado sexy y a la vez angelical. No puedo controlar comerte con la mirada…

La cara de Kyoko ardió, mientras lo miraba dedicarle una de esas miradas intensas y sugestivas. Su boca se abrió ante la sorpresa e incredulidad de sus recientes palabras. ¿Por qué no había recibido esa mirada cuando llevaba ese vestido que desde ya le insinuaba a algo? Sintió que él llevaba la yema de sus dedos a su barbilla y cerraba su boca, esbozando después una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¿S-Sí?...En-Entonces…desde antes…ya…—tartamudeó Kyoko, tragando saliva— ¿Y…y ayer…con el vestido…no…

— ¿Uh?

Se miraron fijamente en silencio, mientras el rostro de Kyoko aumentaba a tonos cada vez más letales.

— Na-Nada…—exclamó ella arrepentida de lo que comentó— Yo…me voy…ahora.

— Kyoko —la llamó Yukihito en voz alta, agarrándola de la muñeca antes de que fuera— Yo…tuve muchos problemas…ayer…por ese vestido… ¿sabes?

— ¿Si? —susurró quedando hipnotizada por su profunda mirada.

— Quiero decir…no fue por el vestido…, era tu piel desnuda… Estabas por volverme loco…

Kyoko entreabrió los labios ligeramente, los cerró de nuevo, y tragó en seco. Tomó un poco de distancia y con mucha dificultad desvió su mirada.

— Yo…Yo debería ir…ahora…—musitó, mirando a un costado. Había sentido, solo hace instantes, que estaban muy cerca de besarse frente a todos, y si seguían mirándose de esa manera, sabía que sería muy difícil. Sus piernas temblaban de tan solo pensar en robarle un beso apasionado en ese momento. Lo necesitaba, era su calmante en contra de la incomodidad y los nervios que pasó actuando con Ren.

— Ah… Sí —contestó él, parpadeando y tratando de espabilar. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Sintió un gran arrepentimiento al ver que ella parecía incomoda y quería alejarse. Se estaba abofeteando mentalmente por la lujuria de su momento. Percibió, de repente, que Ren los miraba a ambos, y luego a él seriamente, ladeaba la cabeza e iba a otro camino. — Kyoko…

— ¿Si?

Él meneó la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa —Nada… Solo que estoy muy orgulloso de que lo estés haciendo muy bien…junto a él.

— Ah…Ehm…Gracias, Yuki… —respondió titubeante, y luego se marchó.

Yukihito la vio partir y entonces se percató que iba hacia la misma dirección en la que había ido Ren. Dudó por un momento, y cuando decidió llamarla, una persona apareció frente a él.

— A simple vista, se nota las ganas que tienes… Supongo que es muy complicado, no es el momento, ni el lugar… Es duro ser su manager, ¿no?

— ¿Eh…? —lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido. Éste estaba con expresión monótona y casi aburrida. Miró hacia su costado, y ya no la vio por ninguna parte.

— ¿No puedes dejarlos ser? —dijo Ichiro haciéndose a un lado, para cubrirle la vista— Te pones como un perro guardián y es…algo irritante. Deja que se acerquen. Si es que ella duda de la relación que tienen, será porque aún no le ha olvidado, y eso no podrás evitarlo.

Yukihito enarcó las cejas con sorpresa— No me gusta tu intromisión…y no lo entiendo—resopló y lo miró fríamente— Tu planteamiento es bastante molesto y absurdo. Si Kyoko quiere hablar con él, ella me lo dirá, o se acercará por sí misma, pero mientras tanto no sea así, no te entrometas, que yo la conozco mejor.

— Tranquilo, amigo —dijo éste riendo repentinamente y palmeándole la espalda— No seas tan sensible.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras? —comentó impaciente.

— Solo que los dejes solos unos minutos —soltó como si nada.

Yukihito abrió la boca, pero decidió al final no responderle nada. Se quitó los lentes y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, mientras se marchaba y lo dejaba solo.

:::::::::::::

Sus pasos fueron pesados, pero rápidos; una conducta de rabieta que lo ocultó mientras estaba frente a su novio. ¿Orgulloso de que lo haga bien junto a él? Algunas veces le airaba su conducta madura, tranquila y responsable de manager. Era su culpa de que esté actuando escenas románticas junto a su senpai, y sabía bien que "su manager" conocía su incomodidad estando junto al actor. Aunque entendiera y le gustará lo bueno que era su comportamiento pasivo, por lo menos quería que mostrase algo de celos o contrariedad. ¿Acaso no podía ver lo difícil que le era actuar cariñosa con Tsuruga Ren mientras él la miraba? Además la actitud de su senpai le estaba molestando algo, su acercamiento y sus palabras, por alguna razón, le incomodaba, parecía como si quisiera algo más. _¿Su comportamiento playboy?_ Se preguntaba.

Entró a la habitación de vestuario y, pensando que nadie andaba dentro, cerró de un portazo la puerta.

Exhaló despacio.

— Mogami-san.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, y su corazón casi se le sale del pecho por el susto que le pegó.

Dio media vuelta, y lo vio a tres metros. Él estaba solo, estaban solos, y quería correr de ahí para escapar.

— Ah… Tsuruga-san —dijo la joven mientras esbozaba una sonrisa fingida pero igual nerviosa— No sabía que estabas aquí… —asió el pomo de la puerta y la haló para dejarla abierta— Yo...Solo pasaba por aquí... Recordé que tengo que ir hacia allá —señaló con un dedo hacia su izquierda, y se inclinó en una reverencia para luego marchar.

— Espera.

Kyoko se congeló a medio escapar.

— ¿Si? —preguntó volviéndose para mirarlo.

— Quédate conmigo... Quiero hablar contigo, Mogami-san... ¿es qué me estas evitando?

— Ehm...Yo no, Tsuruga-san... —sus manos agarraron inquietas de la camiseta, hasta que lo vio bajar la mirada. Enseguida lo soltó al percatarse que lo estaba alzando— Solo que...—continuó para excusarse— No es muy bien visto que quedemos solos... Y tengo un novio.

— Un novio... —repitió entornando los ojos— Tienes razón —sonrió falsamente—, la gente no lo vería bien. —asintió con porte caballeroso. Agarró una toalla y se acercó a ella. Kyoko tragó en seco al ver su engañosa sonrisa. —Ten —le extendió la toalla— Supongo que estas incomoda con ello— dijo refiriéndose a su vestimenta.

La actriz le agradeció y tomó la toalla para enrollársela por la cintura. Después de haber ido directo junto a su manager, la mujer que estaba encargada de darle algo para cubrirse las piernas, tal vez no tuvo la oportunidad o el atrevimiento de acercársela mientras ellos coqueteaban mirándose uno al otro. ¿Tsuruga-san le había visto actuar de ese modo?

Enrojeció y miró al suelo, avergonzada.

— Ha sido bastante tiempo desde que no actuamos juntos —alzó el rostro y lo vio a él hablar con una pequeña sonrisa genuina— Aunque sea solo un comercial, me alegra que coincidamos y nos veamos de nuevo —dijo el actor mirándola fijo a los ojos.

Kyoko desvió su mirada y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose culpable una vez más por no sentir lo mismo.

— Yuki...Yukihito —exclamó sobrecogida al notar que él se acercó más, invadiendo su espacio personal— Tal vez él esté buscándome —dio un pequeño paso atrás.

Él quedó inmóvil y en silencio.

— Son unos minutos de descanso —arguyó cruzándose de brazos, y distanciándose— ¿Qué tal te va con él? —preguntó con tono seco, esbozando de nuevo una sonrisa falsa y brillante.

— Bien... Nos está yendo bien —contestó titubeante, mientras se preguntaba la causa de su enojo.

— Debe ser difícil...mantener una relación fraudulenta con Yukihito. Supongo que es extraño e incomodo, ¿no? Los tres nos hemos conocido desde hace años, y él ha sido nuestro manager. Que ustedes actúen como si fueran novios, me es muy raro.

Kyoko se pasmó por lo que oyó, y frunció ligeramente el ceño sin entenderlo. Cuando se enteró por otro medio sobre su supuesta relación él fue el primero en rebatir la negativa que ellos querían explicar, hasta había insinuado que tuvieron relaciones la noche de la fiesta o hasta posiblemente desde mucho antes.

Recordarlo, la hizo enojar.

— ¿Lo ve raro? —repuso tratando de ocultar en vano su molestia— Pero cuando usted se enteró sobre nuestro noviazgo parecía muy convencido de que era verdad, Tsuruga-san.

Ren la miró desconcertado.

— Lo siento —dijo ella—, será mejor que me vaya.

Antes de dar un paso, él la detuvo, agarrándola del brazo.

— Mogami-san —dijo con un deje de desespero—. Lo siento... No, yo... Es cierto, estuve mal, lo siento...

— Yukihito es ahora mi novio —confesó mirándole a los ojos. Ren deslizó la mano sobre su brazo, hasta lentamente soltarla— Es mi novio de verdad... Solo quería decírselo —susurró, sonriendo suavemente—. No me gustaría que lo vea raro.

Vio su expresión de sorpresa, y suspiró. Giró para partir nuevamente, pero entonces de repente él la agarró del brazo y la volteó hacia sí, abrazándola fuertemente.

— Lo siento, sé que he estado mal con lo que dije, pero no inventes algo así por enojo.

— Tsuruga-san...Suélteme...Por favor...

Kyoko empujó su pecho con las palmas de sus manos, tratando de alejarlo.

— No estoy inventando nada —vociferó, retorciéndose entre sus brazos— Por favor. Yukihito es de verdad mi novio.

Los brazos de él se aflojaron al instante, y entonces se sintió liberada cuando la soltó del todo.

En sus ojos llegó a ver como se reflejaban el dolor, la angustia y el rechazo a creer lo que decía.

— Mogami-san...

— ¿Por qué hace esto?... —retrocedió, atónita a su comportamiento— ¿Por qué me mira así? —vio como él levantaba la mano, e inconscientemente retrocedió aun más.

— No quiero que te alejes de mí...—Ren bajó el brazo a su costado— Kyoko... Te quiero...No te alejes.

— ¿Qué? —sus ojos se ampliaron con incredulidad— ¿De qué hablas?

Ren apretó sus puños, y dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

— Lo siento... —murmuró con voz débil—. Es mejor que te vayas... Olvídalo...

— Tsuruga-san...

Un nudo en la garganta se le había formado a Kyoko sin saber la razón. Él parecía devastado, estaba muy extraño, quería ayudarlo.

Sin darse cuenta, dio un paso a él, mirándolo después con aflicción.

— Yo... No me estoy alejando... Yo ya lo he perdonado... Es solo que sus palabras me molestaron algo...¿Sí?

Extendió un brazo para tocar su espalda, pero entonces se detuvo. Bajó pausadamente su mano, pero de improvisto sintió que él lo tomaba con la suya.

— Si pudiera cambiar el modo en que he hecho las cosas, lo haría... —susurró él. Giró a ella, soltando su mano, pero entonces llevó la suya a su mejilla— ¿Puedo aun estar a tiempo?... Mogami-san, ¿puedo tener una oportunidad?

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Soy **horrible** , lo sé. Mira que cumplí con mi últimas palabras del último capítulo, diciendo que lo dejaría en hiatus. Ni yo me lo había imaginado. Ni mis disculpas serán suficiente. Por cierto, Lo siento mucho jeje

Espero que aun haya lectores que sigan con este capítulo. Un comentario siempre será muy agradecido :D

 **Paulagato:** Ay, estos pensamientos de algún trío, suena a prohibido pero ¿tentador? Jajaja Mentes malignas, nosotras. Naa, Kyoko debería ser de un solo hombre, ¿no? XD

 **LukaGotchalk:** Jajaja Los celos matan al pobre. Bueno, que se le puede hacer XD

 **Carla:** Me encanto esa comparación con el PV de Sho. Ciertamente, sí, será intenso. Gracias por el aguante :D

 **Ivy401:** Uno intentando controlar la lujuria, y ella haciéndole más difícil. Pobre Yashi, debería entender que ella lo hace para que ya no se retenga XD

 **Pamela Nolasco:** Yashi, que ingenuo XD Tuvo que tener una gran fuerza de voluntad para no tocarla. Perdón por el super retraso, y gracias por dejar un comentario. Que te haya gustado, me hace muy feliz :D


	61. Limites (I)

**Capítulo 61:** Limites (I)

.

.

.

Si bien escucharlo demandar tal petición, de dejarlos solos, lo enojaba, tampoco significaba que la seguiría y la sacaría de dónde ahora se encontraba junto al actor. Kyoko ya era una adulta, ella podía cuidarse por sí misma, pero...

En su mente siempre llegaba el pero. Podía disimular, podía fingir estar tranquilo, como si nada, mientras ella actuaba junto a él las escenas románticas, pero, el dichoso "pero", se hallaba al notar bastante bien como el actor se acercaba a ella, tratando de supuestamente convertirse en un "amigo" más.

Lo supo desde que ella le dijo. Empezar como amigos, era solo una fachada para llegar a su verdadero objetivo y, por primera vez, vio algo que desde hace años nunca lo vio hacer: cortejarla con un método más directo. La preocupación no era tanta, viendo como su novia no accedía a sus movimientos directos un tanto indirectos. Los celos, o bien la molestia le picaba como agujas en la espalda al verlos, pero había algo que Tsuruga Ren no sabía aun, y no podía enojarse del todo por ello.

¿Debería decirlo?, si fuera a hacerlo, preferiría que lo sea cuando terminarán el comercial para evitar inconvenientes en la filmación.

Sí, Kyoko era su novia, y no podía hacer un berrinche por un poco de celos siendo así la situación.

Caminó entonces hacia los alrededores, como un perro abandonado. Se detuvo en la esquina de una pared, y se recostó en ella, se puso los guantes y quitó su celular, fingiendo escribir o ver algo.

¿Y si Ren la manipulaba estratégicamente como solía hacerlo? ¿Y si la hacía hacer algo extraño?

Alzó rápidamente la mirada hacia donde ellos estaban. Kyoko desde hace unos minutos que no salía. La puerta estaba abierta, pero tampoco sería bueno que estuvieran solos, a la gente le gustaba crear rumores. ¿Como pudo cometer tal error?

Dio un paso, pero alguien lo detuvo.

— ¡Yashiro-san!

Giró, y vio a una mujer, bella, que le pareció después conocida.

Ella se le acercó con una sonrisa, pero entonces alguien la llamó: ¡Sayuri!. Oyó en una exclamación. Atisbó atrás que una señora de unos treinta y tantos, encargada de vestimenta y maquillaje, la llamaba. La joven se disculpó con él, y tuvo que marcharse nuevamente.

Yashiro inmediatamente, reanudó su camino para ir a buscarlos. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus pasos apresurados, disminuyó su velocidad, para parecer más calmo.

Exhaló el aire con fuerza, y sacudió su cabeza. Tal vez solo estaba exagerando demasiado.

A unos pasos cerca de la puerta, pudo oír sus voces. Parecía como si todo el mundo contribuyera en alejarse y no estorbarlos mientras estaban solos. ¿Era bueno o malo que nadie se encontrará cerca?

Frunció el ceño, al notar que parecían discutir y, a solo un corto paso más, lo oyó.

— Yo te quise, Tsuruga-san —con voz lastimera que no se lo paso por desapercibido.

Y entonces, dio vacilante ese paso que faltaba.

Ren tenía sus manos en sus mejillas, y se inclinaba para besarla, hasta que de repente se detuvo.

Yashiro apretó sus puños. Sin percatar, su mirada instantáneamente se había vuelto gélida.

Giró y los dejó solos. Debía evitar que la mujer que venía hacia ellos, viera la situación en que se encontraban.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sí, es horriblemente corto, pero lo publico para así mantener ¿el hilo de la continuidad? Jajaja Bueno, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea cortito, y muchísimas gracias a ustedes, quienes siguen la historia y comentan. Siempre super feliz de leer cada comentario :3

 **Pamela Nolasco:** Me encanta que no te haya decepcionado, realmente gracias por esas tan lindas palabras. Ren lastimosamente es, quiero decir fue lento, y Yuki... la quiere todita para él. Los celos le matan.

 **Carlablonde:** Supongo que si yo fuera Kyoko y Ren me lo dijera, sería como: Ya es tarde papito, mira lo que te perdiste jajaja No, solo es broma. Sería difícil saberlo después de que ya tienes a otro.

 **Luka Gottchalk:** Todos tenemos el perver interior, solo hay que sacarlo XD

 **Paulagato:** (Insertando meme: ¡Diablos señorita!) XD ¿Con los dos? No lo sé... Voy a ver a que me guía mis dedos mágicos jajaja


	62. Límites (II)

**Capítulo 62:** Límites (II)

.

.

.

— Si pudiera cambiar el modo en que he hecho las cosas, lo haría... —susurró él. Giró a ella, soltando su mano, pero entonces llevó la suya a su mejilla— ¿Puedo aun estar a tiempo?... Mogami-san, ¿puedo tener una oportunidad?

Kyoko lo miró desorientada, aun sin tener nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Entreabrió los labios, y frunció levemente el ceño. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, y entonces alejó con brusquedad la mano de su mejilla.

— ¿Qué…Qué está haciendo? —vociferó sacudiendo su cabeza, aun perpleja— ¿De qué está hablando?... ¿Acaso no ve dónde estamos? ¡Le he dicho que Yukihito es mi novio!... No me haga sentir incómoda —exclamó con tono molesto.

Respiró agitada, observando como sus ojos se tornaban afligidos repentinamente.

Apretó la mandíbula y giró, dándole la espalda.

— No vuelva a hacerlo —le reclamó dando un paso hacia la puerta, pero él la sostuvo nuevamente del brazo, acercándose hasta tomar de la parte superior de sus brazos con ambas manos.

— Te amo… —susurró— Lo siento. No…No lo volveré a hacer.

Kyoko quedó silenciosa, sintiendo como él retiraba sus manos de ella; libre de retirarse, pero aquellas palabras no podían solo dejarla hacerlo como si fuera nada.

— ¿Por qué? —murmuró ella aun de espaldas— ¿Por qué quiere que lo escuche decir tal cosa y luego me dice algo cómo… que no lo volverá a hacer… ¿Pretende que me vaya como si nada y luego actuemos normalmente de nuevo enfrente de las cámaras? —giró hacia él y lo miró enojada, golpeándose con un puño, el lado izquierdo de su pecho— ¿Es qué piensa que soy un robot, que estoy hecha de metal frío, sin ningún sentimiento, sin ningún corazón, sin ningún cerebro que me atormente repitiendo todo lo que me anda diciendo desde hace rato?

— No quise hacerlo… No quería decírtelo así… —la miró angustiado— No quise que sucediese así… Pero yo… —ladeó la cabeza, y se pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa.

— Entonces no tuviste qué —soltó secamente. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y respiró profundamente— Dijiste que querías que fuésemos amigos —excusó dejando que las manos en su rostro se convirtieran en puños en sus costados— Lo…Lo que me dice es…es imposible… Eso no puede ser verdad… Usted…Usted está confundido — balbuceó mirando sus pies.

Ren alzó la mirada hacia ella, percatando su perturbación.

— Mogami-san… Yo…—cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza, abriéndolos luego—. Deberíamos olvidar esto… Hagamos como si esto no hubiese sucedido… Podríamos—

— No, yo no puedo hacerlo como usted —dijo en voz alta, apuntando su mirada de nuevo a sus ojos— Tal vez sea tan buen actor como para fingir que nada ha ocurrido, pero yo no podré hacerlo así… No puedo actuar con usted…esas…esas escenas románticas…y luego…y luego mirar a Yuki, fingir, después de todo esto… —meneó la cabeza.

— Mogami-san.

— ¿Por qué? —musitó acongojada— Tsuruga-san, ¿por qué me tiene que mirar así? ¿Por qué me dice todas esas cosas?... ¿Una oportunidad? ¿Q-Qué…? —siguió negando con la cabeza, llevando ambas manos a su boca.

Ren quedó en silencio, y después dio un paso a ella. Kyoko se le alejó otro, y ambos quedaron mirándose sin decir nada.

— Tal vez te parezca egoísta —dijo él, rompiendo el corto silencio— Sé que estoy siendo egoísta…y cuanto me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes…

— ¿Antes? —repitió con un gesto de confusión y escepticismo.

— Yo siempre te he amado…, desde hace años yo… —al verla aun negándolo obstinadamente, se sintió seriamente molesto— No reduzcas mis sentimientos a algo como una simple confusión —protestó indignado.

— ¡Te dije que no quiero… —calló y miró hacia el suelo, haciendo un mohín — No es…aquí—bisbisó, sin saber lo que en realidad quería decir. Se sentía abrumada por lo que oía.

— Sé que no es el momento —reconoció indudable— Pero, Mogami-san, sentía que cuando salieras de aquí y te fueras junto a él, sería tarde.

— ¿Tarde? No…No me mienta… —repuso histérica— Sé que ha pasado algo…con tu manager anterior… ¿Desde hace años?... ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

Ren ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos —No es así —susurró— Si pudiera yo…cambiaría —enmudeció al entender que sus palabras no eran las correctas. No podría hacer nada para cambiar lo que hecho está— Si pudiera —reiteró de súbito—, no es la palabra adecuada. En este presente haría lo que fuera… Si puedo estar a tiempo, lo haría.

Kyoko bajó el rostro y dejó que mechones de cabello ocultasen su semblante.

Alzó el rostro y miró ceñuda.

— Hace años esas palabras podrían haber funcionado tan bien… —su mirada no coincidió con su quebrada voz— Usted no sabe… Usted me ha hecho sufrir tanto… Y yo he sido también siempre culpable de este sufrimiento… Yo…Yo te quise, Tsuruga-san.

Con un largo paso, lo vio a él quedar enfrente. Levantó la mirada a su rostro, y entonces sintió que sus manos la asían de sus mejillas. Exhaló un suspiro de sorpresa al ver que él se inclinaba para al parecer besarla. Pero se detuvo. Ren, sin saber por qué, paró, y su mirada buscó hacia la puerta, sintiendo después una bofetada que hizo a su cara ladearse por el impacto.

La soltó, y volvió su mirada a ella.

Kyoko tenía los ojos llorosos, sus labios formaban una línea recta, y su tez se tornaba rojiza por completo.

— Yo… —dijo él, callando, al entender lo erróneo de sus acciones.

— Olvidémoslo —planteó pasando una mano por sus ojos — Olvidemos lo que sucedió aquí. No…No quiero escuchar nada… Solo actuemos cuando salgamos… Eso es lo que más sabemos hacer.

— Mogami-san… —Él la vio ignorarlo y sentarse en una silla, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo; para seguramente aparentar calma y normalidad luego de salir de ahí— Lo siento… —dijo aproximándose a la puerta, y tomando también un tiempo para disimular normalidad.

Se adelantó, y salió sin decir nada, y entonces encontró a su manager viniendo a él.

— Ya ha terminado el descanso —le avisó mirando hacia atrás. Ren miró a lo que veía, y la vio a ella, con una aparente serenidad en su rostro.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Horriblemente corto, pero "tal vez" haga los capítulos así para tratar de seguir con el "hilo de la continuidad"

Espero que les haya gustado jeje :p

 **Paulagato:** ¡Malvada! jajaja Vamos a prender fuego, a ver si se extiende o se apacigua el drama XD

 **Pamela Nolasco:** En el amor y la guerra todo se vale, suelo oír a menudo, y esa frase no me agrada del todo. Celosísimo esta Yashi, y es que todo lo lleva a estarlo. Me alegra que te haya gustado :D


	63. Limites (III)

**Capítulo 63:** Límites (III)

.

.

.

Sí, como manager era su deber espantar rumores innecesarios, aunque estos sí fueran realidad.

— Ah… ¡Yashiro-san!

La mujer, que iba hacia ambos actores para avisar que la hora de descanso había terminado, resultó ser la que antes le quería hablar.

Oh, bien. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Podría persuadirla, diciéndole que ellos no estaban ahí, y mientras la guiaba hacia otro lado, les daría un poco más de tiempo a ellos para "hablar".

El ceño que andaba ya fruncido, se frunció aún más; y, el gruñido de molestia que salió naturalmente de su boca cerrada, al parecer no solo quedó para él, sino para aquella mujer, que se congeló a medio camino, casi tiritando, y con cara de susto.

— ¡Hey, hombre! No asustes a Sayuri.

Esa inaguantable voz, lo reconocía.

Desvió su mirada, y lo vio. Ichiro Thompson. No soportaría una de sus frasecitas más, pero por el momento, éste le serviría para lo que seguramente él también venía. Atajar a esa mujer, para no dejar que vea una escena que no debería.

Para su inutilidad, ese manager también se había congelado, con una de esas sonrisas que hacía que quisiere darle de puñetazos en la cara. Al menos, todos se estaban quedando quietos, y no se adelantaban donde su novia, y su antiguo amigo, hablaban, o tal vez…

— Vete tú a ver —con tono exasperado y con los ojos entrecerrados se dirigió al manager del actor, quien andaba aún aterido a causa de su mirada.

Yukihito no dijo más. Con el rabillo del ojo, miró hacia su costado, como si en realidad quisiese mirar atrás. Pasaron algunos segundos, antes de que él se fijará en los que estaban frente suyo, los congelará otra vez, y marchase después a cualquier dirección. Lo que importaba era alejarse. No podía quedar cerca ni un segundo más.

— Pero qué clase de personaje oculto de la mitología griega debe ser este tipo —chilló Ichiro—. Tal vez sea de la descendencia de Medusa y algún hombre de hielo de Marvel, petrificar puede ser mejor, pero que me congele hace que tenga mucho frío —se quejó sobándose los brazos, mientras sus dientes aún castañeaban— No debe ser humano… Es un freezer, demonios.

— ¿Está enojado? —preguntó la mujer ya sabiendo de antemano la obvia respuesta—. Nunca lo he visto así… Fue tan intenso….y seductor —dijo en un suspiro.

— ¿Seductor? Yo lo soy más —refunfuñó alzando la barbilla—, y además ese tipo tiene novia —enfatizó meneando la cabeza.

— Pero que ególatra, Ichiro-chan —siseó—. Todos lo saben. Yashiro-san es de Kyouko-sama —recordó soñadora mirando algún punto hacia el vacío.

Su fantasía de un romance que se mantuvo en secreto por trabajo, se vio interrumpida cuando a unos metros, el actor, Tsuruga Ren, salió de la habitación de vestuario, seguidamente de su compañera actriz, Kyouko.

Sayuri frunció el ceño, y le miró después a Ichiro.

— ¿Qué? —dijo éste, haciendo un mohín—. Los tres han sido amigos desde hace años. No seas mal pensada.

Ichiro se adelantó e informó sobre el término de descanso, mirando a la actriz que venía a dos metros atrás.

::::::::: **:::::::::**

No era bueno, lo sabía, pero su enojo simplemente no podía controlarlo ni camuflarlo. Era imposible.

Mientras caminaba por los alrededores dirigiéndose hacia la salida, siquiera percató de algunos rostros congelarse al encontrarse sin querer con su mirada. Sería un terrible error que alguien se le acercase o le hablase, no estaba para nadie en ese momento.

Yashiro cruzó la puerta de la salida, y siguió con pasos largos hasta llegar al auto. Entró en él y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Sus lentes volaron al asiento de alado, y sus manos restregaron su rostro, hasta pasárselas por el cabello, y soltar una palabrota en voz baja.

Se echó contra el respaldo del asiento y, con los ojos cerrados, respiró hondo un par de veces; volvió a abrirlos y viendo borroso, prendió la radio, poniendo en alto el volumen.

Solo segundos transcurrieron, hasta que perdió la compostura. Maldijo y rugió golpeando con el puño cerrado el volante, que produjo un estridente pero corto pitido.

Se echó de nuevo atrás, y cerró de malas ganas los parpados, forzándose a tratar de calmar.

Su mente, ahora enemiga y asesina del corazón, repetía esa escena. ¿Yo te quise? Si ese querer era pasado, ¿por qué la voz salía como si de ese sentimiento aun quedará registros intactos sin borrar?

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Ir de nuevo a ese lugar, a ver como ellos dos actuaban como un par de tortolitos de recién casados.

Resopló. Su celular sonó, y tuvo que ponerse de nuevo los lentes, calmarse, y ver en la pantalla, cogiéndola siempre con la mano enguantada.

Thompson… Ese m****

Contestó, sin decir una palabra.

— Tal vez no lo parezca —le oyó decir—, pero Kyoko no está bien. Si ella encuentra que no estás, puede que sospeché y se le dificulte seguir actuando… Hey, Yuki, Yuki, dime—

Cortó. ¿Qué se creía él? Sabía bien eso, así como también sabía que sería lo mismo si estuviera ahí. Kyoko se sentiría tan culpable e incómoda que de seguro no sería capaz de actuar bien. Ambas opciones serían las mismas, o tal vez no… Solo, ya no sabía que pensar.

Pasaron largos minutos, hasta que abrió la puerta y salió. No estaba sosegado como lo espero, pero si con una mejor cara que la de antes.

Fue de nuevo en el plató, con pasos silenciosos, lentos, hasta que sin más se detuvo. Estaban grabando, a lo lejos, les podía ver a ellos; él abrazándola por la espalda, mientras ella tomaba sus manos, y dejaba que inhalara el dulce aroma de su cuello. Sus movimientos eran suaves, sutilmente sensual, con los labios aproximándose, como si estuvieran cerca de besarse. Kyoko se ponía demasiado rígida, y parecía querer distanciarse de su cara, y entonces, el director gritaba: "Corten", suspirando seguidamente con hastío. Ella se disculpaba, y algunos murmullos parecían poner aún más tenso el lugar.

— Yashiro-san, disculpe.

Él ladeó la cabeza hacia esa voz. Era la mujer de antes, y tras de ella, estaba el tipo que enervaba sus nervios con tal solo abrir la boca. Suponía que debían ser novios, debido a la manera en que él la agarraba de la cintura.

La joven, perteneciente al área de vestimenta y maquillaje, le hizo un gesto a éste para que se marchará, pero se negó, y solo después de una fría amenaza, que no se lo vio venir, Ichiro se marchó.

— No es de mi incumbencia —dijo ella—, pero puedo ayudarlo. Tal vez si le envió un mensaje de su parte a su novia, ella terminará rápido todo este lío —No supo cómo era su cara, pero ella reía nerviosamente alejándose unos centímetros demás.

Yukihito esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, falsa, que siquiera perduró un segundo, pero lo hizo queriendo con ello demostrar su gratitud.

Silenció durante un instante, y pidió.

— Dile que lo termine en una sola toma —su tono fue seco, sin quererlo—. Nada más.

Agradeció, y la vio ir corriendo hacia la actriz, uniéndose a la mujer que le arreglaba algunos mechones que salieron de su correspondiente lugar.

Supo el instante en que le llegó su mensaje, porque Kyoko alzó la mirada y lo buscó. Sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los suyos, y él se limitó a hacer una mueca, que intentó que parezca una sonrisa.

Rápidamente, todos se pusieron en su posición, haciendo que ella tuviese que alejar obligatoriamente su mirada. La vio cerrar los ojos, abrirlos, y convertir su expresión nerviosa en algo totalmente diferente, antes de que el director diese la señal de que comiencen.

La toma fue el mismo que antes, pero él solo lo desatendió, mirando cualquier cosa en su celular.

Verlos era innecesario.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí ya estoy jiji. Fue cortito, pero me encanto describir la parte de Yashiro. Nunca hemos visto un enojo colosal de este hombre en el manga, pero supongo que sería algo así. Por otra parte, al pensar en su extraño "poder" de congelación con solo una mirada, digo: Guauu... Y es que él también destruye toda tecnología con sus manos desnudas. Así que como Kyoko, también pienso en la posibilidad de que sea un alienígena, muy guapo por cierto XD En fin, Yashiro es un personaje extraño por estas cualidades, me gustaría leer alguna vez una fanfic sobre sus orígenes.

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios. Como siempre me animan bastante a seguir :D

 **Paulagato:** El trío lastimosamente no podrá ser XD Creo que eso solo podríamos verlo en una fanfic de calificación M muahahaha En realidad, nunca he leído algo así, pero me da curiosidad si es que existe...

 **Carlablonde:** ¿Malvada? Sí, creo que sí lo soy, pero no lo hago adrede jejeje

 **Pamela Nolasco:** Oops, y es que la situación ni el momento convenía para esa clase de confesión. Me gustaría una Kyoko así en el manga, más directa y valiente con sus palabras hacia Ren.

 **Luka Gottchalk:** Bueno, el amor te hace hacer locuras. Y según creo, los hombres al mirar que tienes a otro a tu lado, es cuando más reaccionan. Se ponen locos XD


	64. Tensión

**Capítulo 64:** Tensión

.

.

.

El tiempo que tomó grabar el comercial, duró más tiempo de lo acordado, y una vez Ren terminó con las que le correspondía, era momento de despedirse e irse adónde su agenda le dictaba.

Su mirada siguió con afán, a la mujer que le había ignorado desde lo que sucedió en el receso; hace solo instantes, ella rehuyó de él nuevamente sin mirarle a la cara ni despedirse.

Una palmada en el hombro, lo obligó a desistir de seguirla con la mirada. Asintió quedamente, y su manager y él partieron del set.

El novio, Yashiro Yukihito, no se encontraba rondando en ninguna parte, y eso le pareció extraño, pero también preferible a causa del enojo que recayó en su antiguo amigo por haberle ocultado una verdad que pudo haberlo cambiado todo.

Sus pasos se hicieron cada vez más lentos, hasta detenerse.

— Ren —le llamó Ichiro estando a unos metros delante de él.

— Ya vuelvo —dijo volviéndose y regresando de nuevo al set.

Miradas confusas y murmullos se oyeron al ver al actor volver sin dirigirse a nadie, yendo a una dirección e ignorando todo a su paso, para encontrar a una sola persona.

Las encargadas de vestuario y maquillaje ahogaron una exclamación, al verlo acercarse a ellas, quienes estaban cerca de entrar con la actriz en la habitación. La mujer de ojos dorados, al ver que ellas se detuvieron, volteó y miró con ojos amplios y asustados al hombre de uno noventa, aproximarse hasta parar con una muy conocida sonrisa falsa.

— Lo siento, pero tengo que hablar con Kyouko-san, por un momento. Podrían dejarnos a solas, por favor.

Para su pesar, Kyoko miró como ellas le hicieron caso, sin siquiera titubear un segundo.

— Tsuruga-san —dijo ella con tono seco, en modo de reproche—. No quiero hablar con usted —siseó despacio, mirando tras él.

— Lo sé. Mogami-san, sé que de nuevo no es lo correcto en este momento, pero—

— Usted lo sabe y lo está haciendo —interrumpió con enojo—. Estamos en el set, todos nos están viendo… Yuki… Él…—desvió la mirada de él, y buscó atrás, sin hallarlo.

— No es lo correcto, pero ya me he cansado de eso —reclamó el actor, haciendo que ella vuelva a mirarlo con perplejidad.

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero que el encuentro que tenemos para pasado mañana, sea hoy. Mogami-san, quiero que hablemos hoy en la noche.

— ¿Qué…? —la miró aun perpleja, y sacudió su cabeza—. No. No hablaremos ni nada. Ni pasado mañana, ni hoy… Yo…sé de qué quiere hablar, y yo…no…

— No, no sabes de qué quiero hablar. No es solo sobre mis sentimientos, es mucho más.

— Tsuruga-san… No…—meneó la cabeza, con agobio—. No me haga más esto… ¿Acaso no sabe el martirio que he pasado para actuar nuevamente aquí afuera, estando Yuki ahí enfrente?

— Mogami-san… No…

— No siga. Tsuruga-san, váyase ahora, por favor.

Ren la miró en silencio, apretó sus puños, y los soltó, negando.

— Esto aún no acaba. Mogami-san, hablaremos —le dijo, y se marchó nuevamente, despidiéndose una vez más de todos.

Él se encontró con su manager en el mismo sitio en donde quedó. Ichiro solo lo miró con inquietud.

— Hey, Ren… Ren…—le dijo como si las palabras que quería decir fueran difíciles de soltarlas.

— Ichiro, no empieces —repuso, creyendo que diría alguna de sus tonterías.

— No… No… El Iceberg —exclamó sobándose los brazos— Lo vi. Está ahí afuera.

— ¿Iceberg? ¿De qué estas… —se detuvo, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, mirándolo.

Yashiro Yukihito estaba frente a su auto, y la sensación de esa mirada lo rememoró, y lo dejó pensante. Fue en aquel momento, en el que estuvo con ella, en la habitación, cerca de besarla; lo sintió, había parado sin saber la razón, y ahora lo entendía.

Contrario a sentir culpa, le miró con una expresión adusta, y guió a sus entumecidas piernas a su dirección, frente a él.

Ichiro quedó atrás, mirándolos quedar frente a frente, y en silencio.

Sus miradas lo decían todo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Cortito otra vez, pero no quería dejarles sin la actualización de la semana. Haré lo posible para tener un nuevo capítulo temprano jeje.

Igual, espero que les haya gustado ;D

Siempre gracias por los comentarios. Hoy me motivaron un montón mientras lo leía :D

 **Pamela Nolasco:** Jeje Gracias por la espera, y realmente lamento que haya tardado. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Ahora, lo que ocurra después, dependerá de cómo actué Kyoko frente a Yashiro. ¿Matarle a los dos? Metafóricamente, sí XD

 **Paulagato:** Estoy más que de acuerdo con tu pensamiento. Los celos de Yashi lo tendrán como una bomba de tiempo. Llevársela, y tenerla solo para él, se oye egoísta, pero es así como resultan ser los celos.

 **Luka Gottchalk:** Las miradas lo dicen todo. A mi parecer, la mirada de Yukihito puede ser peligrosa por el congelamiento, pero el de Ren, es una asesina, que dice "te aniquilaré" XD Sí, una mirada de esas, yo la conozco, y sí que dan miedo.


	65. Reprimirse

**Capítulo 65:** Reprimirse

.

.

.

El silencio se había prolongado hasta que uno habló. Las palabras fueron neutras, pero el tono parecía manifestar algo más que una mera advertencia.

— Lo que acabas de hacer fue una insensatez —le dijo Yukihito entornando los ojos—. Te aconsejó que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Ichiro miró todavía alejado de ellos. Tragó en seco, y se acercó a pasos lentos y pesados.

— Lo sé —respondió Ren, sin inmutarse—. Pero tenía que hablar con ella antes de salir.

Yukihito apretó los dientes.

— Kyoko es mi novia —advirtió cambiando su tono sobrio a uno frío—, y sé que lo sabes.

— Sí —afirmó tardío—. Pero Mogami-san es libre de verse y hablar con quien quiera, aunque...sea así —repuso evitando llamarla su novia.

— No estamos hablando de eso, Ren —siseó haciendo más fría su mirada—. Que te acerques a ella no es precisamente para ser un buen amigo… Sí no quieres lastimarla, no seas imprudente, y no hagas esto nuevamente. Todos están observándola, nos están observando; y a cualquier desliz que haya, lo utilizaran para ponerlo en nuestra contra.

— Asumo que fue un error… ¿Pero no crees que no eres el indicado para hablar?

— Ah, ¿eso piensas? —masculló lentamente—. Si te refieres a ese rumor del hospital, Kyoko conoce bien todos los detalles... Al menos tú deberías haberte informado mejor,...porque hablamos de—

— ¡Ah, Yuki! —Ichiro apareció de repente a su lado, clavando el dedo índice en su mejilla—. No hablemos más, y levanta la temperatura para que no haya más frío. ¡Ren!, es mejor que nos apuremos —exclamó yendo a su lado, para jalar de su brazo. Lo estiró unos centímetros de su lugar, pero su peso parecía haber quedado adherido al suelo.

— No la vuelvas a tocar —vociferó de repente Yukihito. Sus ojos, fríos, clavaron los de él con mucha rabia— ¿Entiendes? —siseó— Ella es mi novia, Ren. Esto es el presente.

Un leve viento sopló, y el silencio total se hizo por unos segundos. Ichiro rió fingidamente, y cuando Ren dio un paso hacia Yukihito, él se interpuso en medio, y le agarró de los hombros, negando con la cabeza. —Es tarde. Tenemos que irnos —le decía, sin ser escuchado.

Ren hizo a un lado a su manager, mirando con enojo a Yashiro.

— Entonces—dijo entre pausas—, es así como resultó. Pero tú lo sabías, ¿no?... Kyoko correspondía a mis sentimientos.

— Sí —dijo bruscamente deteniéndolo de decir más—. Pero yo no soy tu mamita o tu casamentero para que te ayude a quedarte con la chica que te gusta —gesticuló airadamente—. Tal vez lo he sido, pero eso no significa que tenga que lidiar con un inexistente romance que tú no parecías darle tanta importancia —tomó aire y resopló con fuerza—. Así que si buscas serme culpable de algo, no lo hagas, porque yo solo era un tercero en ese entonces, eras tú el que debía moverse.

Ichiro le empujó del pecho a Ren, cuando éste parecía querer aproximarse más.

— Detente, Yuki —le dijo estando de espaldas a él—. Debes irte, nosotros también lo haremos ya.

Tsuruga hizo un amago de hacer lo opuesto de lo que oyó, pero luego giró y entró en el auto. Su manager hizo lo mismo seguidamente, y Yukihito solo observó, dio media vuelta, y se marchó, oyendo tras de él el ruido del motor, y el de los neumáticos ir contra el pavimento.

En cuanto avanzaba hacia el set, percató una figura femenina mirarlo.

:::::::::::

Aunque lo sucedido hace unos minutos, la tenía nerviosa, Kyoko trató de poner todo de sí en actuar, en realidad, de relajarse obligatoriamente en esa lujosa y grande bañera. Aquella sería la última escena que grabarían, y si quería salir de ahí rápido, debía hacerlo bien.

Cerró suavemente los ojos, y los abrió lentamente entre pestañeos. Su cabello estaba mojado, y de la piel de su rostro rodaban gotas de agua. La cámara se enfocó en sus ojos ambarinos, y despacio se dirigieron a sus labios levemente entreabiertos, que se curvaron en una sonrisa taimada. A pocos segundos, la toma finalizó, y tras la positiva verificación del director, Kyoko suspiró y cerró los ojos con cansancio. Su breve descanso terminó, cuando una voz la llamó, y la instó a que se levantará de la bañera, para ponerse el albornoz.

Ella se irguió, y cuando se paró y colocó una pierna fuera de la bañera, se congeló. A unos metros lo vio, con los brazos cruzados, con la mirada clavada en ella, recorriendo detenidamente su cuerpo, hasta encontrar sus ojos, que estaban abiertos como platos. Su corazón se le saltó un latido y luego aceleró. Ahogó un jadeo, y casi perdió el equilibrio, de no ser por la mujer de quien se sostuvo al instante. Enseguida se disculpó con ella, y salió de la bañera, vistiéndose rápidamente con el albornoz. Cuando alzó la mirada para verlo, él ya no estaba; lo buscó brevemente, pero tuvo que desistir cuando la mujer la llamó una vez más para que la siguiera.

Con las mejillas rojizas, siguió acompañada el camino de la habitación de vestuario, y cuando menos lo esperaba, la sorprendió.

— Kyoko.

Se le escapó un gritito, y tropezó torpemente con su otro pie. Creyó que esta vez sí caería ridículamente, pero sintió que él la agarró de la muñeca, y la atrajo hacia sí, rodeándole la cintura con el otro brazo. Antes de siquiera entender la posición en la que estaban, él la había soltado enseguida.

Kyoko parpadeó, y le miró estar a un paso de distancia de ella.

— Te esperaré en al auto, Kyoko.

Ella abrió su boca, sin saber que decir; tal vez solo debía asentir, pero que él dijese eso, era muy extraño, considerando que siempre la esperaba, y se despedía de todos junto a ella.

No pudo replicar, ni emitir algún sonido, porque él había salido de su vista sin saber cuando.

Giró para mirarlo, y solo logró verlo de espalda, caminando hasta desaparecer entre la gente del staff que se movilizaban.

Una voz la volvió a la realidad al llamarla.

Se guardó la vasta inquietud que hacía revolver su estómago, y esta vez se apresuró para ir a vestuario.

Su mente estaba revuelta, buscando las posibles causas de su extraño comportamiento; y como lo temía, lo único que llegaba a su mente, era que él se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo había sucedido con Tsuruga Ren en los minutos de receso.

:::::::::::

Aunque le hubiesen insistido de que se quedase para secar y alisar bien su cabello, Kyoko se negó, y se puso sus zapatillas, y su vestido amarillo, moteado de blanco. Alcanzó su cartera, y se despidió de todos, yendo a una dirección diferente, o bien, a la otra salida que no daba hacia el estacionamiento.

Retiró de un manotazo los largos mechones negros que le cubrieron la cara, y apresurada, quitó el celular de su cartera. Debía llamar a Moko-san, o a Chiori-san, para que la ayudasen. Estaba desesperada, demasiada aturullada, sin saber que hacer, o que pensar. Por un lado estaba la confesión que jamás creyó posible, y por el otro, estaba el raro comportamiento de su novio, que parecía sospechar de algo.

Decidió marcar el número de Chiori, ya que ella tenía más experiencias en relaciones que su otra amiga. Llevó el celular a su oreja, y estiró nerviosa del dobladillo de la falda de su vestido.

— ¿Qué haces?

Kyoko dio un respingo y giró velozmente para encontrarlo.

Yukihito la miró a los ojos, y luego al celular que tenía aun pegado a la oreja.

Él entornó la mirada.

— Te estaba buscando, Kyoko —le dijo con seriedad—. ¿Por qué has salido por aquí? ¿A quién llamas?

Kyoko contuvo el aliento, y colgó la llamada, llevando el celular de nuevo a su cartera.

— Yuki...Pe-Pensé que...esperarías en el auto... —musitó ella, tanteando su cartera con nerviosidad.

— Sí, pero al final había decidido esperarte dentro —dijo señalando atrás—. Para que fuéramos juntos.

— Ah... E-Es así —susurró, bajando la mirada de su inquietante seriedad, de esos ojos fijos e inexpresivos.

Oyó que él se acercaba, y vio sus zapatos bien lustrados cerca de los suyos. Sintió sus fríos dedos tocar su mejilla; su tacto la estremeció, y su aroma inundó sus sentidos, haciendo que su corazón lata desbocado. Dejó que él alzará su rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron, tan penetrantes, que una mano fue a sujetarse de su saco, creyendo que estaría cerca de desfallecer.

Pareciera como si él quisiera besarla, y no de una manera suave, ni gentil.

 _Oh, cielos, Kyoko... ¡Respira!_

Inhaló con fuerza el aire, y lo expiró despacio de su boca.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó él acariciando su mejilla.

— ¿Eh? —bisbiseó ella atontada, perdida en su mirada.

— Dime, Kyoko —pausó— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Kyoko parpadeó, y desvió entonces su mirada, mirando de un lado a otro. Se había quedado completamente en blanco con esa pregunta.

Apretó de la tela de su saco, y negó con la cabeza.

— Nada —dijo sin mirarlo.

Yukihito se distanció de ella, dejando lentamente su mejilla, y haciendo que la mano de Kyoko le soltase obligatoriamente.

Él miró a la nada, antes de volver a mirarla.

— Entonces, vamos —propuso con sequedad.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sé que dije que haría lo posible para publicarlo temprano, pero la inspiración no me llegó y no me gustaba nada de lo que escribía. Lamento la tardanza, y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

¡Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios! :3

 **Ktoll:** El momento correcto para Ren ya había pasado. Tienes razón.

 **Paulagato:** ¡Que arda troya!

 **LukaGottchalk:** Se dice que los celos matan XD

 **Pamela Nolasco:** E insiste, pero una vez se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaría para él, le fue difícil aceptar.


	66. Distanciamiento

**Capítulo 66:** Distanciamiento

.

.

.

—Entonces, vamos —propuso él con sequedad.

Sus ojos ya no la vieron. De su boca ya no salió ni una sola palabra. No se mantuvo a su lado; sus pasos eran largos, y sus piernas no lograrían alcanzarlo. Kyoko se irritaba de la ventaja que él tenía al ser un hombre con piernas más largas, pero lo que más odiaba ahora mismo era su propia cobardía y su maldito miedo a confesar lo que tenía mortificándola por dentro. Le dolía verlo alejado, pero no porque la dejase atrás, sino porque sabía que él debía haber intuido algo, y estaba enojado con ella por ser una mentirosa. No sabía que es lo que él pensaba, pero sí acerca de quién: Tsuruga-san, ella,…de ambos, manteniendo algo oculto de él.

Sacudió su cabeza, negando ese planteamiento.

No debía sacar conclusiones sin tener evidencia. Había cometido muchos errores antes, y había confesado demás por su sosa creencia de que ellos ya la habían descubierto. Para empezar, él ni nadie debía saber lo que ocurrió en el receso con el actor, y luego, cuando Tsuruga-san volvió a ella antes de su salida, él no estaba ahí. No había presenciado, ni escuchado nada. O eso era lo que creía. Pero qué si no fuera así…

Su cara expresó su miedo al imaginárselo.

— Kyoko

Su voz la sorprendió. Alzó la mirada y lo miró a la cara. Él aun serio, se acercaba a ella. Sus ojos no parecían querer encontrarse con los suyos.

— Vamos —le dijo Yukihito, haciendo una ligera mueca por el error que hizo al haberla dejado atrás.

Kyoko notó su gesto pero no entendió su significado.

— Ah… —musitó al percatarse que había quedado parada cerca de la salida. La gente aun salía y algunos se detenían a mirarlos— Sí. Lo siento —dijo con la cabeza gacha.

— No… Yo lo…—susurró él sin completar lo que quería.

Kyoko alzó nuevamente la mirada, y entonces percató que él no la miraba, sino a otra mujer que de repente apareció frente a ellos. La reconoció como una de las de vestuario y maquillaje, la más joven y además muy bella. Se preguntó la razón de su presencia, pero por otra parte también creía conocerla de otro lado. Solo que no sabía de dónde.

— Lo siento… —dijo ésta mirándolos a ambos, algo incomoda— Ehm…Yashiro-san… —dijo haciendo que la actriz se extrañase de que le hablase a él—. Sé qué hace rato se negó, y también sé qué no es el mejor momento, pero podría…por favor…—bisbisó, encogiéndose ante la mirada seria del mismo.

Yukihito apretó los labios, y luego dejó soltar un suspiro.

— Kyoko —la llamó, viéndola solo un instante para luego mirar a otro lado—. Hablaré un rato con…—detuvo tratando de recordar su nombre— Sayuri-san —recordó, y la otra asintió a la vez—. ¿Podrías esperar en el auto?

— ¿Eh? —musitó ante su inesperada petición— Ah…Sí, yo allí…espero…—accedió extrañada, pero después de que diese vuelta, la chica la paró. Se volvió y miró como le tendió con nerviosismo un cuaderno de notas. Sayuri le pidió su autógrafo, y también se disculpó por molestarlos. Kyoko le esbozó una sonrisa, negó su disculpa y luego firmó su autógrafo con el marcador rosa que le pasó. Una vez terminó, se despidió, se marchó, pero luego volvió a girar levemente para mirarlos con sigilo. Ellos se habían apartado del resto, y comenzaban a hablar de algo. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, como si de esa manera pudiese oír algo, pero no lo hizo, y casi pegó un brinco, cuando percibió que él se daba cuenta de su detención. Volvió la mirada en frente, y entonces se fue al auto. Abrió con la llave que él le pasó antes, y entró en la parte trasera de éste.

— ¿De qué es lo que quiere hablar con él a solas? —murmuró con los cachetes inflados y rojizos. Algo molesta, sin entender la lógica.

 _Hablar a solas..._

Frunció el ceño, y recordó cuando Tsuruga-san fue junto a ella para pedirle que hablasen a solas esa noche.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, y giró rápidamente para verlos.

— No puede ser eso… —rió brevemente, pero luego se dedicó a mirarlos con suspicacia. Chiori una vez le había contado una historia similar. Y como si no tuviera suficiente, Kyoko tuvo que leerlo de su cuaderno maldito. Una mujer fue maldecida en treinta páginas enteras por ser una infame descarada que coqueteó con su novio, mientras que con la misma fingió ser una mera y fiel fan.

Entrecerró los ojos, subió sus piernas arriba del asiento para acomodarse y mirarlos mejor, pero luego dejó escapar un suspiro. Llevó su mentón en el asiento del medio que no tenía cabecera, y suspiró nuevamente. Aquello no debía ser así. Lo sabía. Y además, Yukihito no la mentiría, ni le ocultaría nada, como ella sí lo hacía.

— ¿Por qué, Tsuruga-san? —susurró cerrando los ojos, y tragándose el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. Su mente estaba colmado de cosas que quería dejar al olvido. Sus palabras, las lamentables expresiones de su rostro, su tacto, su desesperación… Apretó los labios, y respiró hondo. ¿Amor? ¿Desde hace años? Eso no debía ser posible. ¿Entonces qué fue Hirakawa Hitomi para él? ¿Qué fueron esos años de distancia del que sufrió? Mensajes de textos y llamadas de su senpai. Solo como un senpai, y solo como una kohai. ¿Quién había creado esa barrera? Fueron los dos. Los dos debían ser culpables de un amor que no floreció. El amor siquiera brotó. La tierra no se nutrió. Y así fue como terminó.

Al oír que la puerta se abría abruptamente, se giró asustada hacia el frente. Yukihito solo la miró de reojo y luego se sentó tras el volante. De nuevo ni una palabra, y ninguna mirada.

— Yuk…—Aunque creyó hablaría, siquiera pudo decir completamente su nombre.

Vio que él acomodó el espejo retrovisor, y luego la miró a través de él por un corto tiempo.

— ¿Sí? —dijo él tardío, volviendo su mirada en frente.

— Ehm…Ah…—tragó en seco, y agachó la cabeza— No…No es nada.

Un total silencio, y en el ambiente volvía a circundarse una tensión asfixiante.

Aunque Kyoko lo supiese, no se atrevió a hacer o decir nada. El auto marchó, y una música que sonó más fuerte de lo habitual, los acompañó hasta su siguiente parada.

Estando completamente abstraída, Kyoko solo alzó el rostro cuando el auto se detuvo. Miró con confusión el lugar en el que pararon y luego lo miró a él.

— Tienes que secarte el cabello —le dijo Yukihito sin apartar la vista del frente—. ¿Por qué has salido sin que te lo sequen?

Kyoko calló de nuevo, pero esta vez él no esperó a que le contestase, salió del auto, y abrió la puerta de ella, sobresaltándola.

Yukihito la miró profundamente a los ojos, y Kyoko sintió su corazón latir desenfrenadamente. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que saliese, y ella algo cohibida, puso lentamente una pierna fuera del auto. Salió, y no supo cómo sus piernas pudieron sostener de su cuerpo que parecía que caería atrás en algún momento. Él estaba demasiado cerca, impidiéndola el camino, y por lo que veía, no tenía la intención de moverse de ahí, aunque supiese que debería. Con lentitud, y nerviosismo, levantó la mirada a su rostro. Entreabrió los labios al ver sus facciones, y no pudo impedir que sus manos se agarrasen de su saco antes de que cayera. Al instante sintió que sus manos tomaron de su cintura para atajarla, y aunque esa cercanía era normal siendo su pareja, se le escapó un gritito de la impresión.

Trató de erguirse, pero sus piernas parecían haberse vuelto gelatina. Hace rato él no tenía esa mirada, pero ahora que lo vio de nuevo, su enojo era mucho más que evidente. Pero no era eso lo que la dejaba de esa manera, sino otra emoción que se reflejaba en su rostro. Era esa mirada que presenció hace unos minutos antes de salir del set. Lo hacía cuando quería besarla, pero ahora era mucho más intenso y manifestaba una rudeza que nunca conoció.

Yukihito la tomó de los hombros y la apartó.

Kyoko volvió a encontrarse con sus ojos; ellos le sostenían la mirada y la mantenían quieta. Eran hipnóticos, algo fríos, pero también había ese algo que no podía reconocer…

Hasta ese entonces, nunca creyó que una mirada pudiera decir tanto. Pero lo que creía interpretar no era posible; Yukihito no era así. Él siempre fue sereno, paciente, y gentil. Tierno aunque fuese intenso, pero jamás rudo. Aunque algunas veces lo veía enojarse, su enojo nunca duraba mucho. Al menos así resultó siempre con ella.

— Tienes que decírmelo—le dijo él, rompiendo el silencio—. No…—apretó los labios— No te mantengas callada.

Ella retuvo la respiración, y luego abrió los labios, dejando que el aire vuelva a sus pulmones. Le miró unos segundos más, y luego meneó la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— No es nada, Yuki —respondió disimulando naturalidad— De verdad, no…—calló al verlo fruncir severamente el ceño.

— Odio cómo te estás portando ahora, Kyoko… —siseó enojado y decepcionado— Si quieres hacerlo hazlo bien, pero sí no, es mejor que ni lo intentes.

Sus palabras la cogieron con tanta sorpresa, que estuvo un rato sin poder reaccionar.

— Yuki…—musitó escéptica.

Él respiró profundo, y se pasó la mano por el cabello, mirando hacia un costado.

— Vamos. Tienes que secarte el cabello —murmuró dando vuelta— También…tengo algo que decirte —dijo por última vez, adelantándose.

Kyoko se quedó mirándolo ir. La leve oscuridad y el silencio del estacionamiento la acompañaron, hasta que reaccionó al verlo detenerse frente a las puertas. Trató de sobrellevar el dolor que le oprimía en su pecho, y avanzó hacia él. Tecleó la contraseña de acceso al edificio, y entraron en silencio y sin mirarse el uno al otro. En cuanto llegaron al apartamento de Kyoko, entraron y se quedaron quietos en el vestíbulo. Sin poder soportarlo más, Kyoko decidió moverse primero. Se quitó los zapatos, y se adelantó, hasta que una mano en su muñeca la detuvo.

Yukihito la giró hacia sí y la tomó repentinamente en sus brazos; la apretó contra su pecho, e inclinó su cabeza, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello.

— No me gusta cómo nos estamos portando —le dijo, inhalando profundamente su aroma—. Pero yo…estoy fuera de control… Ya no sé ni lo que hago.

Kyoko sintió que sus ojos ardían. Extendió los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Lo siento…—susurró. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, y mojaban su camisa—. Lo siento…—repitió en voz baja una vez más.

— No lo digas. No quiero escucharlo —reclamó, apretándola aún más. La soltó, y la apartó para mirarla a los ojos. Se quitó los lentes, y los puso encima del mueble que estaba cerca. Volvió su mirada a ella, y se inclinó, para atrapar con sus labios una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla. Se alejó levemente, y mirándola fijo a los ojos, poseyó su boca, sin miramientos.

Con ambas manos cogió su cintura, y la estrechó mucho más a su cuerpo. Mordisqueó su labio inferior para que abriera la boca, y con un tembloroso suspiro, Kyoko lo abrió y le dio paso a su lengua. Él llevó una mano a su mejilla, y luego la deslizó hacia su cabello, cogiendo entre sus dedos algunos mechones hasta alcanzar a sujetar de su nuca. Kyoko respondió llevando las manos dentro de su chaqueta, para agarrarse con fuerza de su camisa.

Su boca actuó impetuosa y posesiva. Fue un beso diferente del que jamás había recibido, era uno salvaje, ansioso, y desesperado; era uno que no conocía. Aunque fuera así, trató de devolverle el beso con la misma pasión, y dejó que él haga lo que quiera de ella.

Sin dejar su boca, Yukihito la guio hacia adelante, empujándola hasta tenerla pegada contra la pared. Ella gimió en su boca, mientras sus lenguas se enredaban como si el hambre y la necesidad que sentían el uno del otro, no fuera suficiente con ese ávido beso.

Fue él quien se detuvo, y se alejó repentinamente de su boca, posando jadeante su frente contra la de ella. Fue Kyoko la que alzó su cara, y rozó sus labios con los suyos para que siguiera. Y Yukihito, sin poder retenerse más, la besó descontroladamente. Acarició con fervor su cuerpo, sintiéndola estremecerse bajo sus manos y, sin titubeos, descendió una mano a su cadera. Se detuvo ahí, y luego siguió, arrastrándola hacia su muslo, y pasando sus dedos en la piel desnuda de su pierna. Sus dedos, cerca de subir bajo su falda, pararon; no fueron más allá, y subieron con rapidez a su cintura.

Yukihito dejó de besarla, y sin mediar palabra, la atrajo de nuevo en un muy fuerte abrazo. Kyoko respiraba dificultosamente en su cuello. Todo fue tan rápido y tan imprevisto, que ella tardó en despertar del acaloramiento de la situación anterior. Sus labios ardían, y sentía que su cara también quemaba tanto que parecía estar a punto de estallar. Ansiosa, pero pausadamente, alzó sus temblorosas manos a su espalda para abrazarlo. Quería estar mucho más cerca de él, quería estar así por siempre, en la seguridad y en la paz de sus brazos, en la calidez de su cuerpo, en la confortable sensación de su corazón palpitar con el de ella. En ese momento lo deseaba con todo su ser. Quería que él se adueñase de su mente y de su cuerpo. No quería permitir que nadie afuera, les haga dudar de su amor.

— Si pudiera permanecería eternamente de esta manera —dijo él, como si de su mente sus palabras le hubiese copiado—. Tú, junto a mí, en mis brazos… —susurró, callando de repente— Pero no podemos —dictó dificultosamente. Kyoko se tensó y abrió los ojos al oírlo—. No puedo, Kyoko… —dijo aunque sus brazos que no la dejaban ir indicase lo contrario— Sabes… Si tan solo no te conociera lo suficiente, si tan solo no lo hiciera, no lo hubiese notado… Sé…Sé lo mucho que has pensado en él, durante casi todo el trayecto en auto...

— Yuki, no…

— También sé que has pensado en mí cuando de repente subías tu cabeza para mirarme con culpa —farfulló, respirando hondo, y soltándola detenidamente—. Te estaba observando… En cuanto podía lo hacía, y odiaba cuando te encontraba abstraída, pensando en él, mientras yo estaba enfrente de ti… Me estabas matando.

Kyoko empuñó con fuerza su camisa, y meneó la cabeza, sin mirarlo. Reacia a apartarse de él.

— Yuki, no…no es así… Por favor…

— ¿Entonces por qué no me miras a la cara? —dijo con tono frío, agarrando de sus hombros y separándola de él— Si no estoy en lo correcto, entonces explícame, Kyoko, y mírame a la cara… Hazlo ahora.

— Me odiarás —bisbisó ella con miedo, aun con la cabeza gacha.

— Sé todo lo que pasó —confesó cada vez más enojado— Maldita sea, sé que él te ha dicho sobre sus sentimientos. Te he oído decirle que lo amabas, he visto como él tomaba de tu rostro para besarte —vociferó, dando vuelta y empuñando su cabello con una mano. Respiró profundo un par de veces, y soltó su cabello, llevando un puño en la pared próxima— ¿Te ha besado? —preguntó conteniendo la rabia.

— No…¡No lo ha hecho! —exclamó alterada y aturdida, alzando la cara— Por favor, mírame, Yuki… No es lo que piensas.

Él se volvió despacio, dejando ver su seria y severa expresión.

— Entonces dímelo ya, por favor—concedió.

Kyoko tragó en seco al ver su mirada que helaba.

Apretó los puños, tratando de que no le afectasen sus ojos.

— Yo…Yo le he dicho que eres mi novio —dijo pausadamente—. Que deje de acercarse…de esa manera a mí… Le he dicho que mis sentimientos por él es pasado.

— ¿Eso es lo que dijiste? —dijo entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño— Kyoko, si lo hubieses dicho así tal vez esto no estaría pasando, pero le dijiste que lo quisiste, y parecías dolida por lo que pudo haber sido en un pasado —Su rostro enojado, se contrajo en una expresión de aflicción al tener expuesto su verdadero pesar— ¿Acaso en lo que tanto pensabas era en cómo pudo haber sido con él si se hubiesen confesado?... ¿Tú estás dudando de lo que sientes por mí?

— No estoy dudando —susurró con un hilo de voz, apretándose con una mano la tela cerca de su pecho—…Te amo —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos— Yuki, no dudes de mí…

Yukihito la miró en silencio por unos segundos. Cerró los ojos y luego volvió su mirada a ella.

— ¿Y…por él? —dijo él mirándola fijo— ¿Te arrepientes de no haberte confesado a él hace mucho? ¿Por qué te confesaste en ese momento?

Kyoko quedó en silencio. Sus pies retrocedieron un poco, hecha un manojo de nervios por el error que cometió al no tener respuesta a esas preguntas. Su mirada ahora la helaba, y su enojo se reflejaba en sus ojos como lo fue antes.

— Entiendo —dijo él cortante y frío. Giró para no mirarla, y habló estando de espaldas— Te espero abajo. Ésta conversación acaba aquí. Tienes que prepararte para la entrevista.

Kyoko solo pudo ver como él salía. El fuerte sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, fue lo que la despertó de su aturdimiento.

— ¿Q-Qué es lo que he hecho? Soy…Soy una gran idiota —murmuró con tono lloroso, cayendo derrotada al suelo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola a todos :) Sé la gran tardanza que me tomé, y algunos sabrán que no estoy actualizando también mis otras fics. Lo siento muchísimo por ello, (con una dogezza, así me perdonan) En realidad ahora no estoy con mis mejores ánimos, estoy muy afligida debido a una de mis mascotas... Y bien, escribir e imaginar la trayectoria de mis fics, me sube el animo, llevo la mente en otra parte, y me rió de las payasadas que imaginó para más adelante jeje.

Pienso que este capítulo es intenso, y me pregunto si algunos pensaran que lleva cierta exageración. Pero, aunque algunas veces no nos demos cuenta, resulta así. Somos un torbellino de emociones, nos enojamos, algunas veces no podemos lograr entender a ese alguien, y a veces herimos sin querer al no controlar las palabras, o en este caso, al callarlo. Hay duda, desconfianza, miedo, y mucho más. Así que, aunque no tenga mucha experiencia en el amor (sí, así es), digo que la base para una buena relación es la honestidad, la comunicación, y en lo posible, no ocultar las cosas. Hablar de esto es muy extenso, así que no me refuten esto, porque sé que hay varios puntos que faltan por hablar XD

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y siempre muchísimas gracias a quienes se detienen para dejar un comentario :3 Son los mejores.

 **ktoll9:** Jajaja Sí. Lamentablemente, Kyoko fue demasiado notoria con su culpabilidad, y eso le hizo ponerse más desconfiado.

 **Paulagato:** Las dudas y el miedo llegaron con los celos, y él no sabe que ella lo desea a él ay, ay, ay

 **Carlablonde:** Sí jajaja Esta quemándose y revolviéndose por dentro por los celos.

 **Nunichan:** Yo también diría que no me fue tanto lo que esperaba del enfrentamiento de Yuki y Ren, al escribirlo me dio esa sensación, pero al final no la cambié, porque supuse agregar en las oraciones de Yuki, un sentimiento oculto de desesperación, al rebatir la mala conducta de Ren (Más adelante lo escribiré; un poco de spoiler jiji) Me encanto esa frase: problemas en el paraíso, hasta quería robarlo y ponerlo en el título de este capítulo. De nuevo, agradezco muchísimo que comentases. Leer tus opiniones me saco una sonrisa más.

 **Lukagottchalk:** Muchos celos, miedo y sufrimiento el pobre ;(


End file.
